La emperatriz de los etéreos
by Nami Scarlet
Summary: Cuentan que, más allá de los Montes de Hielo, más allá de la Ciudad de Cristal, habita la Emperatriz en un deslumbrante palacio. Nami no cree en cuentos de hadas, no le interesa nada que puede haber mas allá de las cuevas donde habita su gente. Pero cuando su amigo Luffy fascinado por la leyenda de la mítica emperatriz, va a buscarla, Nami ira tras él, arriesgando su propia vida.
1. La leyenda del reino etéreo

**Hola! Y bueno, de nuevo aquí yo subiendo otro fic, jajaja la verdad esta también es otra adaptación que siendo sincera no pude evitar hacer, este libro lo leí hace ya un buen tiempo y su historia me atrapo, emociono y cautivo, simplemente increíble. Ahora yo se las traigo a ustedes para que la lean y en caso de que les interese y quieran leer la original, contáctenme por MP y les pasare el libro :3 Sin mas que decir, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia de La emperatriz de los etéreos, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y autores, Eiichiro Oda y Laura Gallego García. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Esta historia en sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** La emperatrriz de los etéreos

 **Autor:** Laura Gallego García

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **La emperatriz de los etéreos**

 **Capítulo 1: La leyenda del reino etéreo**

Cuentan que, más allá de los Montes de Hielo, más allá de la Ciudad de Cristal, habita la Emperatriz en un deslumbrante palacio, tan grande que sus torres más altas rozan las nubes, y tan delicado que parece creado con gotas de lluvia. Dicen que la Emperatriz es tan bella que nadie puede mirarla a la cara sin perder la razón; dicen también que es inmortal y que lleva miles de años viviendo en su palacio, en el Reino Etéreo, un lugar de maravilla y misterio que aguarda a todos los que son lo bastante osados como para aventurarse hasta él. Allí, en el palacio de la Emperatriz, no existe el sufrimiento, ni se pasa frío, y no es necesario comer, porque nunca se tiene hambre…

Aquella fue la primera vez que Nami oyó hablar del Reino Etéreo y su Emperatriz. Entonces tenía siete años. Esa noche, ajenos a la violenta tormenta de nieve que sacudía el hogar de Leyn, nueve niños escuchaban el cuento con atención. Fascinados, contemplaban a la mujer con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes. Todos menos Nami, que miraba a un lado y a otro, visiblemente incómoda. Leyn suspiró para sus adentros. Resultaba muy difícil atrapar a aquella niña en la red que tejía la magia de las palabras.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Nami? —le preguntó con amabilidad—. ¿No te gusta el cuento?

Nami dudó un instante, pero finalmente confesó:

—No mucho —detectó las miradas, entre extrañadas y hostiles, de los otros niños. Pero ya estaba lanzada y no se detuvo—: Es un cuento absurdo. No existe ese palacio de la Emperatriz, son todas mentiras. —Nami debería haber captado entonces el brillo de tristeza de los ojos de Leyn, debería haber prestado atención a los murmullos de los otros niños; pero siguió hablando sin ser consciente de lo crueles que podían llegar a ser sus palabras—. Nadie puede vivir para siempre, ni siquiera esa Emperatriz. ¿Y cómo va la gente a volverse loca si la mira? Por muy guapa que sea, nadie se volvería loco sólo por mirar a otra persona. Además, si pasas mucho tiempo sin comer, te mueres. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —concluyó con un cierto tono de reproche, como echándole en cara que mintiera a los niños, o que los considerara tan estúpidos como para creerse esos disparates.

Leyn no respondió. Sólo siguió mirándola, y Nami empezó a intuir que sus palabras la habían herido, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender por qué.

—Sólo es un cuento, Nami — intervino una de las niñas mayores.

—Pues es un cuento tonto, una pérdida de tiempo —replicó ella, molesta por el tono burlón y autosuficiente de la otra—. ¿De qué nos sirve que nos cuenten cuentos sobre cosas que no existen?

—Tú dices que no existen — intervino de pronto una voz desafiante —. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Alguna vez has atravesado los Montes de Hielo?

Nami se volvió hacia el niño que acababa de hablar; lo conocía, porque en las Cuevas todo el mundo se conocía, pero no había tratado mucho con él. Se llamaba Luffy, y era el único hijo de Leyn.

Luffy… Todo en él era extraño, desde su nombre hasta sus ojos, más claros que los de cualquier otra persona que Nami conociera. A diferencia de ella, y de los otros niños, Luffy era más bien delgaducho, hablaba poco y, por el contrario, se fijaba mucho en todo. Constantemente estaba desapareciendo y regresando en los momentos más inesperados. Prestaba atención a cosas sin importancia y, al mismo tiempo, parecía desdeñar lo cotidiano, lo evidente, todo aquello en lo que cualquier persona sensata debería invertir su tiempo. Quizá por esta razón, en las pocas ocasiones en las que hablaba decía cosas extrañas. A Nami no le caía bien. Al resto de la gente, ni bien, ni mal.

—Sé lo que veo —replicó ella—. Es verdad que no conozco lo que hay más allá de los Montes de Hielo, pero ¿para qué quiero saberlo? No voy a ir nunca hasta allí. ¿Qué me importan a mí la Emperatriz y su palacio?

—Pues yo iré —replicó Luffy—. Cruzaré los Montes de Hielo y la Ciudad de Cristal, y veré a la Emperatriz.

Tras esta sorprendente revelación, todos quedaron mudos como estatuas; sólo se oyó el débil suspiro de Leyn, que se fundió con el sonido del viento que bramaba en el exterior. Y entonces sonó de nuevo la voz de Nami:

— ¿Para qué?

Luffy se mostró desconcertado. Abrió la boca para responder, pero no se le ocurrió nada inteligente que decir. Los francos ojos oscuros de Nami se clavaron en los suyos, interrogantes. Los otros niños empezaron a murmurar:

—Es verdad, ¿para qué querría nadie ir a los Montes de Hielo?

— ¿Y vivir en un palacio donde nunca se come?

—Si no comen nunca, no tendrán que trabajar en los huertos ni cuidar del ganado.

— ¡Es verdad! ¿Y qué hacen entonces los que viven con la Emperatriz?

— ¡Jugar todo el día!

— ¿Incluso los mayores?

—Además —razonó Nami—, si te marchases de aquí, tu madre se pondría muy triste.

De nuevo, los niños enmudecieron. Todos a una, se volvieron hacia Leyn. La mujer había girado la cabeza y se había cubierto los ojos para que no la vieran llorar, pero los rastros de sus lágrimas aparecían claramente marcados en sus mejillas. Luffy se levantó, sin una palabra, y corrió a su regazo para consolarla. Nadie dijo nada. Aunque no solían hablar de ello, porque no valía la pena ni le iba a ser de utilidad a la pobre Leyn, todos, incluso los niños como Nami, sabían que, tiempo atrás, el padre de Luffy se había marchado de las Cuevas y nunca había regresado. Se suponía que había muerto en los Montes de Hielo. Esa era otra de las cosas que Nami sabía, porque los niños de las Cuevas las aprendían a edad muy temprana: lejos de los cálidos hogares de su gente, lejos de los túneles y de sus acogedoras lumbres, el mundo era frío y hostil. Todos aquellos que se alejaban de las Cuevas morían congelados al poco tiempo. ¿Para qué querría nadie, y menos un niño como Luffy, abandonar el único lugar seguro que todos conocían? En las Cuevas había comida, abrigo y calidez. En opinión de Nami, y de la mayor parte de la gente, ni todas las maravillas del palacio de aquella Emperatriz de leyenda podrían competir con eso.

—No vale la pena pensar en ello — le dijo Nami a Luffy en voz baja—. Nada de lo que puedas encontrar ahí fuera puede ser mejor que lo que dejarías atrás.

Y dirigió una mirada significativa a Leyn. Luffy apretó los dientes y optó por callar. Tampoco los demás añadieron nada. Las reflexivas palabras de Nami les habían dejado sin ganas de hablar ni de escuchar más cuentos. Una de las niñas mayores se levantó para servirle a Leyn una infusión caliente. Otro de los niños le trajo una manta. En un mundo como el suyo, una manta y una taza de una bebida caliente suponían mejor consuelo que las palabras. Pero a Leyn resultaba difícil consolarla. Ella era frágil y melancólica y, aunque se esforzaba por mostrar el talante práctico y resuelto que caracterizaba a todas las mujeres de las Cuevas, a menudo la sorprendían mirando al horizonte con un brillo de nostalgia en la mirada. Pese a su debilidad y su tendencia a fantasear, Leyn era cálida y dulce, y todos la querían. Cuidaban de ella como si fuese un niño más, o una anciana que no pudiese valerse por sí misma. Se lo consentían todo, porque en el fondo sabían que no había ningún palacio ni existía ninguna Emperatriz, y que el padre de Luffy jamás volvería. Y había sido un joven tan extraordinario que, desde el mismo instante en que sus ojos, claros y brillantes como un cristal de nieve, se habían cruzado con los de ella, años atrás, la habían condenado a no poder amar jamás a ningún otro hombre. Los niños no estaban al tanto de todo esto. Eran demasiado pequeños como para haber asistido a la breve pero intensa relación que ambos habían compartido, y de la cual ya sólo quedaban un niño extraño e inquieto y un cúmulo de recuerdos tan frágiles e inalcanzables como el palacio de cristal de aquella mítica Emperatriz. Los niños sólo tenían claro que había que cuidar a Leyn porque estaba sola; que había que mimarla porque estaba triste. Y que eso se debía a que el padre de Luffy no iba a volver.

Quien mejor lo entendía, era precisamente Nami. También su familia se componía únicamente de dos miembros. Su madre había fallecido al darla a luz a ella, y su padre que aunque vivía en apariencia tranquilo y satisfecho consigo mismo y con su vida, mostraba a veces, cuando creía que Nami no se daba cuenta, aquel brillo nostálgico en la mirada que tan a menudo alumbraba los ojos cansados de Leyn. Por todo ello, Nami era extraordinariamente madura para su edad. Los niños de las Cuevas eran, en realidad, sensatos y responsables a edades muy tempranas (con la probable excepción de Luffy). Pero en cuanto a pragmatismo y sentido común, sin duda Nami los ganaba a todos. Quizá porque debía hacer de madre a la vez que de hija, o simplemente porque su padre siempre la había tratado como a una persona mayor. Lo que sí quedaba claro era que aquella madurez prematura todavía no le había enseñado a tener tacto o un mínimo de empatía: decía las cosas tal y como las pensaba sin detenerse a considerar las consecuencias.

—Ya está, ya está —sonrió Leyn, envolviéndose en la manta y echando un vistazo a las nueve caritas preocupadas

— Ha sido sólo un desahogo. Olvidémonos del cuento, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos hacer otra cosa —añadió, mirando de reojo a Luffy. El niño había desviado la vista, sombrío.

Podría haber tomado las historias de su madre como lo hacían el resto de personas de las Cuevas: cuentos infantiles para entretener a los niños, bellos y emocionantes, pero sin ninguna base real. Pero no lo hacía, en primer lugar, porque su madre sí creía en la Emperatriz y en su palacio, y en un reino legendario más allá de los Montes de Hielo. En segundo lugar, porque aquellas historias se las había enseñado su padre. Y en tercer lugar, porque aceptar que no había nada más allá suponía darlo por muerto. Y, dado que su madre no lo hacía, a Luffy le resultaba imposible dejar de creer que un día podría regresar, o, incluso, que los estaba esperando en el palacio de la Emperatriz. Pero su madre nunca tendría valor para abandonar las Cuevas. ¿Sería capaz él de partir y dejarla atrás?

" _Nada de lo que puedas encontrar ahí fuera…"._

De pronto sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Los niños, que habían estado ordenando la habitación y armando un revuelo considerable, en un intento de ayudar a Leyn, callaron y prestaron atención. Se oyó una voz desde fuera:

— ¿Leyn? ¿Niños?

— ¡Es mi padre! —exclamó alguien. —La tormenta debe de haber amainado ya —dijo Leyn, con un suspiro—. Es hora de que volváis a casa.

Uno por uno, los padres llegaron al hogar de Leyn para recoger a sus hijos. El último fue Genzo, el padre de Nami. Siempre era el último en llegar. Los niños no eran aún lo bastante perspicaces como para captar que lo hacía para poder pasar un rato a solas con Leyn, pero Luffy sí se había fijado. No le molestaba. El padre de Nami le caía bien (al contrario que la niña), aunque sabía que él y su madre nunca llegarían a nada. El corazón de Leyn se lo había llevado el hombre que una mañana se perdió entre la cortina de nieve y nunca más volvió.

Genzo entró resoplando, como siempre hacía. Guiñó un ojo a Leyn y a los niños.

— ¡Qué frío hace! Más que ayer, pero menos que mañana.

Nami rio, y Leyn le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Genzo se acercó al fuego a calentarse las manos, advirtió que crepitaba con desgana y echó más carbón. Las llamas se alzaron más altas, inundando la casa con su calor.

— ¿Habéis aprovechado la tarde? — preguntó Genzo.

—Mi madre nos ha estado contando un cuento —dijo Luffy con cierto rencor —, pero la tonta de Nami lo ha estropeado.

— ¡Luffy! —lo reconvino Leyn.

Nami, que había estado recogiendo sus cosas y ajustándose la capa, preparada ya para salir, se detuvo de pronto.

— ¿A quién llamas tonta, larguirucho?

— ¡A la que mete la pata y habla cuando se tiene que quedar callada!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues yo hablo cuando me da la gana, para que lo sepas! ¡Pero no soy tan bocazas como tú, que vas y le sueltas a tu madre…!

— ¡Silencio! —tronó Genzo.

De pronto, su expresión afable se había esfumado. Miró a Nami con severidad.

— ¡Ha empezado él! —Protestó la niña—. ¡Tú lo has visto!

—Quiero que te disculpes ante Leyn y Luffy, Nami.

Nami entornó los ojos.

—Sólo si Luffy se disculpa primero.

Luffy se volvió hacia su madre, pero ella no dijo nada. Parecía ausente; las escenas de tensión, las riñas y las discusiones la turbaban y la dejaban en un estado de cierta perplejidad.

—Nami, discúlpate —insistió Genzo, severo.

Ella miró a Luffy, iracunda. En otras circunstancias, tal vez habría obedecido. A regañadientes, pero habría pedido perdón, porque no le servía para nada estar enfadada con alguien, y Nami era, ante todo, una niña pragmática. Pero Luffy, tan raro, tan insolente, tan cabeza hueca, le sacaba de sus casillas. Y teniendo en cuenta que era él quien se saltaba las normas, y hacía y decía lo que se le antojaba, una y otra vez, sin recibir reproches o castigos, no lo consideró justo.

—Sólo si Luffy se disculpa primero —repitió despacio, tozuda.

—Si no pides disculpas, te irás a la cama sin cenar.

Las tripas de Nami protestaron al oírlo, pero ella apretó los dientes y no cedió. Clavó sus ojos desafiantes en Luffy y declaró:

—Pues no cenaré. Pero creo que Luffy también se ha portado mal y también debería irse a la cama sin cenar si no pide perdón.

La mano de Genzo aferró el brazo de Nami con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño.

—Mis disculpas a los dos en nombre de mi hija —dijo con voz grave —. Por su mal comportamiento estará castigada esta noche sin cenar. Espero que eso le haga reflexionar y mañana venga ella misma a pediros perdón.

—Genzo, no es necesario… — empezó Leyn, pero no terminó la frase: la mirada del hombre no admitía réplica.

Nami fue llevada a rastras de la casa de Leyn a la suya propia. Antes de salir, cruzó una última mirada con Luffy, y a los dos se les escapó un bufido de indignación. Y a pesar de que, como de costumbre, el paisaje estaba nevado y hacía muchísimo frío, Nami se sentía acalorada y llena de energía. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que una mujer tan dulce como Leyn tuviese por hijo a semejante alcornoque. Y aquella noche, mientras trataba de dormir a pesar del vacío de su estómago, su antipatía hacia Luffy creció todavía más.

" _Ese niño y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien"_ , se dijo. Lo cual era una lástima, porque discutir constantemente con alguien acababa enseguida con las fuerzas de uno, y además no servía para nada.

Al día siguiente, Nami fue a disculparse. Pero aprovechó un momento en que sabía que Leyn estaba sola, para no tener que pasar el trago de pedir perdón a Luffy también.

" _No_ —pensó, mientras se alejaba del hogar de Leyn y se internaba en otro de los túneles, en dirección a los huertos, donde tenía que ayudar aquella mañana—, _Luffy y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien"._

A pesar de todo, la hostilidad entre ambos niños nunca llegó a ser un enfrentamiento abierto. En los años siguientes se ignoraron el uno al otro, sacándose la lengua como mucho, cuando se cruzaban, o dirigiéndose alguna pulla que no llegaba a cristalizar en una verdadera discusión. El tiempo se deslizó perezosamente por las vidas de los habitantes de las Cuevas. Dado que siempre era invierno allí, la mejor manera que tenían de medir el transcurso de los años era viendo crecer a sus hijos.

Nami se convirtió en una muchacha seria, responsable y trabajadora. Pero también era pragmática hasta la exasperación y solía hablar con una descarnada franqueza que a veces resultaba avasalladora. La temeridad y la despreocupación propias de la adolescencia no la habían afectado a ella. En apariencia, Nami se había saltado aquella fase y, cuando las curvas femeninas apenas empezaban a redondear su cuerpo, ella se comportaba ya con la gravedad de una mujer adulta. Las otras chicas estaban en la edad de coquetear y mirar disimuladamente a los chicos, y de sonrojarse y reír si ellos les devolvían la mirada. Estaban en la edad de soñar despiertas y de imaginar cómo sería su futuro; de contemplarse en las heladas aguas del arroyo y verse ya más mujeres que niñas, como mariposas emergiendo de la crisálida.

Nami no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Trabajaba mucho, al igual que su padre, y siempre encontraba tareas que llevar a cabo, cosas prácticas que ayudaban a hacer su vida un poquito menos incómoda: cubrir la cara interior de la puerta con una nueva capa de pieles para que no se colase el frío por las grietas; buscar hongos comestibles en las galerías subterráneas; confeccionar zapatos que aislaran los pies adecuadamente a la hora de caminar por la nieve; asegurarse de que nunca faltara carbón para el fuego; cuidar de la pequeña parcela de huerto subterráneo que les correspondía; y, por supuesto, vigilar el rebaño. Aquella era la tarea que los adultos de las Cuevas le habían encomendado al crecer. No era un trabajo muy complicado. Las reses, animales cavernarios, pequeños y lanudos, que nada tenían que ver con las vacas y las ovejas de los tiempos antiguos, eran estúpidas y rara vez se alejaban de las grutas adonde Nami las conducía todos los días. Aquellos animales eran ciegos, y sólo su olfato y su instinto les indicaban la ubicación de los lechos de musgo. Todo lo que Nami tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que tuviesen agua y alimento a su disposición, y de no descender demasiado por los túneles, ya que en las galerías inferiores era más fácil que el rebaño fuese atacado por algún depredador de las profundidades. La mayor parte de los jóvenes de su edad encontraban aquel trabajo monótono y aburrido; pero a Nami le gustaba. La seguridad de las Cuevas le hacía sentirse cómoda. Prefería que hubiese un techo sobre su cabeza y calentarse al abrigo de un buen fuego a quedarse al aire libre, a merced del frío y de la nieve. Y los días de buen tiempo le gustaban todavía menos. Porque, cuando la capa de nubes se hacía menos pesada, menos oscura, la luz que se filtraba desde arriba, fría, distante y de una cierta tonalidad azul, le hacía estremecerse. Tampoco echaba de menos a los chicos de su edad. Era cierto que a veces le pesaba la soledad, pero tenía a su padre, que siempre estaba ahí si lo necesitaba, y además, cada vez sentía menos interés por las cosas que hacían las otras chicas. Se llevaba bien con ellas, no las despreciaba ni las evitaba. Era, simplemente, que ya no las comprendía. Por ejemplo, por más que lo había intentado, no entendía qué podían ver en Luffy. El niño descarado y delgaducho se había convertido en un joven de cabello y ojos oscuro claros que contrastaban con el pelo bruno y los ojos oscuros de la gente de las Cuevas. Eso hacía, tal vez, que su figura llamara la atención (también era alto y esbelto, a diferencia del resto de los hombres, por lo general más robustos, de la comunidad) y que las muchachas se fijaran en él sólo porque era diferente. Pero ahí se acababa todo. Porque Luffy seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo rebelde e independiente, desapareciendo y reapareciendo donde uno menos se lo esperaba, concentrado en ideas extravagantes y proyectos irrealizables que lo hacían descuidar sus tareas cotidianas, y a menudo constituía un verdadero dolor de cabeza para la gente de la comunidad. Cuando sus amigas suspiraban por Luffy, Nami movía la cabeza y trataba de hacerles comprender que ninguna chica con dos dedos de frente podría ser feliz junto a aquel botarate. Ellas la miraban, incrédulas, preguntándose tal vez si Nami era una mujer de verdad, o si acaso estaría ciega. Porque, la verdad sea dicha, Luffy tenía una sonrisa arrebatadora y una mirada pícara a la que ninguna chica podía resistirse. Y lo que lo hacía aún más atractivo era el hecho de que el joven todavía no se hubiera fijado en ninguna muchacha en concreto.

—Te convendría olvidarle —le aconsejó Nami una vez a una de sus amigas— Porque terminará marchándose, como su padre, y tú te quedarás sola y amargada, como su madre. Además, sé de alguien que está loco por ti.

Porque, curiosamente, a pesar de que Nami nunca protagonizaba ninguno de los escarceos juveniles que florecían en la comunidad, siempre parecía ser partícipe de todos ellos. Tal vez porque no les concedía importancia, o porque no tenía pelos en la lengua, lo cierto era que muchos jóvenes, tanto chicos como chicas, la utilizaban como confidente.

— ¡Déjate de tonterías y díselo! —se exasperaba ella.

—Es que… ¿y si no le gusto?

—Muy bien, pues se lo digo yo y así saldrás de dudas; dejarás de perder el tiempo y de hacérmelo perder a mí.

Pero nunca, jamás, fue a darle ningún recado a Luffy de parte de ninguna chica.

—Creo sinceramente que no te conviene y por eso no se lo voy a decir —argumentaba—. Pero si tan convencida estás, adelante, díselo tú misma.

Luego nunca preguntaba a la enamorada si había osado declararse, y, en tal caso, cuál había sido el resultado. No le interesaba. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Luffy y ella no habían tenido una larga conversación en serio desde niños, cuando discutieron en el hogar de Leyn aquella tarde de tormenta. Aquello cambió una mañana en que Nami condujo al rebaño a través de las galerías orientales, en busca de nuevos pastos. Descubrió una cueva de buen tamaño que tenía un lecho de musgo lo suficientemente extenso como para dar de comer a todo el rebaño durante varios días. Se aseguró de tener controladas todas las posibles salidas, colocó la lámpara en alto y, con los brazos en jarras, miró a su alrededor, mientras las reses se arrastraban en torno a ella. Descubrió un hilillo de agua que se deslizaba por la pared, formando un pequeño remanso en el suelo, y asintió, satisfecha. Y entonces vio las pinturas. Al principio creyó que eran simples manchas, pero luego se dio cuenta de que formaban figuras, y que debían de haber sido dibujadas por una mano humana. Frunció el ceño, tomó la lámpara y la alzó para observarlas mejor. Sí, aquellos trazos representaban a personas. Eran sencillos, esquemáticos, pero se apreciaba su significado con toda claridad. Parecía una cacería. Las presas eran animales de gran tamaño, comparadas con las figuras humanas, y la mano anónima que las había plasmado en aquella pared había aprovechado la protuberancia de la roca para moldear sus cuerpos, pintados con tonos rojizos y terrosos, colores cálidos que inspiraron en Nami una inexplicable sensación de añoranza. No se preguntó qué clase de animales serían. Era cierto que todas las criaturas que conocía, seres cavernarios en su mayoría, eran muy diferentes de los animales representados en la pared. Pero también daba por hecho que los túneles se hundían muy profundamente en la tierra y que nadie sabía qué podía ocultarse allí. Y, dado que ella no pensaba bajar para averiguarlo y dudaba mucho de que las criaturas de las profundidades se molestaran en subir a la superficie, no sentía tampoco el menor interés por investigar más. Pero sí le llamó la atención un círculo rojo que pendía sobre las cabezas de las figuras. Por alguna razón le recordó al fuego de su hogar, y la reconfortó, aunque no dejó de preguntarse, esta vez sí, qué representaría y por qué aparecía suspendido en el aire en el dibujo. La sobresaltó un sonido a su espalda y se dio la vuelta, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Había una luz que se acercaba, procedente de los corredores, y se oía un ruido chirriante, como si arrastrasen algo muy pesado por el suelo. Alzó la lámpara y exclamó:

— ¿Quién va?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero oyó la respiración trabajosa de la persona que se aproximaba. Inquieta, la joven aguardó hasta que el visitante entró en la cueva.

" _ **Continuara"**_

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

Bien pues espero que les guste y cualquier cosita ya saben, manden un review o MP cualquier cosa, gustosa lo respondo. Nos leemos hasta la próxima, besos. Bye bye :3


	2. El día que decida marcharse

**Que bueno es saber que la historia les gusto! Y esperen a más adelante que se pone muy interesante :3 Actualizo rápido porque me lo pidieron y porque veo que muchos no quieren quedarse con la duda de lo que pasará más adelante. Sin más por el momento, espero que disfruten de la lectura, nos leemos al final :3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia de La emperatriz de los etéreos, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y autores, Eiichiro Oda y Laura Gallego García. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Esta historia en sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** La emperatrriz de los etéreos

 **Autor:** Laura Gallego García

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **La emperatriz de los etéreos**

 **Capítulo 2: El día que decida marcharse**

Una figura larguirucha, una melena despeinada de cabello oscuro claro… Nami resopló para sus adentros. Luffy era inconfundible.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Me has asustado!

Entonces fue él quien se sobresaltó. Había entrado en la cueva de espaldas porque venía arrastrando una enorme lámina de un material de color lechoso. Se había envuelto las manos con trapos para no cortarse con los bordes afilados de aquella cosa, lo cual le dificultaba el transporte todavía más. Se volvió al oír la voz de Nami, con cierta expresión culpable.

—Cuando he pasado antes por aquí no había nadie —fue lo primero que dijo.

— ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que si había luz es porque ahora sí hay alguien? —Respondió ella, perdiendo la paciencia. — ¡Aparta a los animales de ahí! Se van a hacer daño.

Las reses se habían acercado a olisquear a Luffy y lo que traía consigo, y el joven retiró con suavidad a un macho cuyo hocico estaba peligrosamente cerca de los bordes afilados. Después, se apoyó contra la pared para descansar. Nami no dijo nada. Le dedicó un gruñido desdeñoso y se inclinó para tomar en brazos a uno de los animales, que se restregaba contra su pierna, señal de que se encontraba mal o le dolía algo. La muchacha se puso a examinarlo concienzudamente, ignorando a Luffy. El chico la contempló unos instantes.

— ¿No quieres saber qué es esto, ni para qué sirve? —la tanteó.

— ¿Para cortarte un dedo si no andas con ojo, tal vez? —replicó ella, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sus manos, de dedos cortos pero ágiles, repasaban el lanoso pelaje del animal, en busca del origen de la molestia. Luffy se volvió para mirar la lámina, pensativo.

—Tendré que limar los bordes. Pero eso no será ningún problema. Lo verdaderamente importante es esto, mira.

Sin previo aviso, cogió la lámpara y se la llevó consigo, dejando a Nami sin luz suficiente.

— ¡Eh! —protestó la joven.

Luffy hizo caso omiso y rodeó la lámina hasta quedar oculto tras ella. El material, translúcido, dejaba pasar parte de la luz, e incluso se adivinaba la silueta del chico, al otro lado.

— ¿Lo ves? —dijo Luffy.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —replicó ella sin mucho interés.

Luffy reapareció desde detrás del objeto, pero no le devolvió la lámpara.

—Es una lámina de cuarzo — explicó—, lo bastante fina como para dejar pasar la luz. Me ha costado horrores extraerla de la roca sin romperla —su voz estaba teñida de mal disimulado orgullo; pero Nami no era tan fácil de impresionar como las otras chicas.

—Qué pena, porque podías haber dedicado ese tiempo a hacer algo más productivo. —Luffy se volvió hacia ella, picado.

— ¿Crees que no sirve para nada? ¡Pues te equivocas! Abriré un agujero en el techo de nuestra cueva y encajaré la lámina en él. Así tendremos más luz y claridad durante el día —concluyó, satisfecho, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Nami lo miró fijamente, sin dejarse seducir por su eterno aire de niño travieso. Con un suspiro cargado de paciencia, se levantó para acercarse hasta él.

—En primer lugar —le dijo, dando un par de golpecitos sobre la lámina—, al ser tan fino os protegerá menos del frío. Si abres un agujero en el techo y lo tapas con esto, vais a necesitar varios pares de mantas más para poder dormir por las noches. No creo que a tu madre le haga gracia. Y en segundo lugar —añadió, arrebatándole la lámpara de las manos —, tendrás que limpiar todos los días la nieve que se acumule sobre ella. Porque te tapará esa luz que quieres capturar, y porque, si dejas que se forme un montón lo bastante alto, la lámina acabará por romperse. Así que tu brillante idea es una pérdida de tiempo —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

Había una tercera razón, pero no la mencionó. Y era que ella no habría cambiado por nada del mundo el cálido resplandor del fuego por la fría luz del exterior. Pero no valía la pena decírselo a Luffy. Porque él adoraba el exterior, por mucho frío que hiciese y por muy desolador que fuera el paisaje. Se sentó de nuevo junto a la res dolorida y reanudó su trabajo, sin molestarse en mirar a Luffy. Suponía que estaría enfadado con ella y no tenía tiempo para malgastarlo en discusiones. Transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que volviera a oír su voz.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa —comentó ella con calma.

Claro que sabía que tenía razón. La novedad era que él lo reconociera. Así pues, alzó la cabeza para mirarle, intrigada a su pesar, porque le había parecido captar un nuevo tono en la voz del muchacho, de reconocimiento, y tal vez de respeto. Pero Luffy le daba la espalda. Examinaba su hallazgo, contemplándolo desde una nueva perspectiva. Nami lo vio encogerse de hombros, suspirar con resignación y, acto seguido, alzarlo y arrojarlo contra las rocas de la pared.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —exclamó ella, pero el ruido de la lámina al romperse ahogó su voz.

—Mejor será que me lo lleve a trozos —dijo Luffy, agachándose para recogerlos—. Seguro que les encontraré alguna utilidad.

Nami le respondió con un gruñido desdeñoso.

—Llévatelos todos —le ordenó—. Voy a venir aquí con mi rebaño hasta que se termine el pasto, y no quiero que haya que lamentar ningún accidente.

Luffy no respondió, pero guardó todos los pedazos en su bolsa. Nami dejó de prestarle atención y se concentró de nuevo en el animal. Descubrió entonces dónde estaba el problema: la criatura debía de haberse raspado contra algún saliente rocoso, porque un profundo arañazo marcaba su costado, por debajo del espeso pelaje. Debía de escocerle, seguro. Rebuscó en su morral hasta encontrar un pequeño bote que contenía una cataplasma que haría cicatrizar la herida y reduciría la inflamación. Se aplicó a ello, mientras apuntaba mentalmente que debía visitar a Nyon para pedirle que le rellenase el bote.

— ¿Has visto esto? —oyó de pronto la voz de Luffy muy cerca de ella, sobresaltándola.

Nami se giró hacia él, molesta. Aprovechando su distracción, el animal se le había escapado antes de que pudiera terminar de curarlo.

— ¿Y ahora, qué? —protestó. Luffy volvió a tomar el farol y lo alzó en alto.

— ¿Has visto esto? —repitió. Ella le echó un vistazo rápido.

—Ah, sí, los dibujos.

— ¿Qué serán esos animales? ¿Y ese círculo rojo? ¿Quién pintaría esto? ¿Y para qué? — Pero Nami ya no lo escuchaba. Había vuelto a atrapar al animal y trataba de reanudar lo que había dejado a mitad. Luffy la miró de reojo.

— ¿Es que no hay nada que pueda llamar tu atención? ¿Nunca te haces preguntas? ¿No sientes curiosidad por nada?

— Las personas que pintaron esos dibujos debieron de morir hace mucho tiempo —replicó ella—. Nunca podrás encontrar a nadie que pueda explicarte en qué pensaban cuando los hicieron. Así que no sirve de nada hacerse preguntas al respecto. —

En esta ocasión le tocó a Luffy resoplar, exasperado.

—Siempre hablas como si lo supieras todo, y en realidad lo único que conoces son las Cuevas y un pedazo de túnel. Como si no hubiera nada más.

—Es que no hay nada más, Luffy. Y aunque lo hubiera, no voy a llegar a conocerlo nunca, porque aquí estoy bien y no quiero arriesgarme a morir de frío sólo para ver qué hay más allá; así que no pienso perder el tiempo con cosas que no van a afectarme lo más mínimo.

—Eres tan ciega y obstinada como los animales de tu rebaño —acusó Luffy —; siempre ocultándose en los rincones oscuros, siempre apretujándose unos contra otros…

—Las reses son ciegas porque no necesitan ojos, puesto que viven en la oscuridad. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no hay nada ahí fuera que pueda interesarles. Porque si salen de los túneles morirán de hambre y de frío. Porque en el pasado los animales que salían, atraídos por la luz, jamás regresaban, y al final los que quedaron vivos fueron aquellos que no necesitaban ver, aquellos que sabían apretujarse unos contra otros para mantener el calor. Prefiero ser una res ciega viva que un idiota muerto — concluyó, ceñuda. Luffy la contempló un instante, atónito. Después, para desconcierto de ella, se echó a reír.

— ¡Pasas demasiado tiempo aquí dentro, Nami! Hay muchas cosas en el exterior que no conoces. Como, por ejemplo, esto —añadió, señalando el círculo rojo que, mucho tiempo atrás, alguien había pintado en la pared.

— ¿Sabes qué es eso? —quiso asegurarse Nami, incrédula; Luffy asintió —. ¡Me acabas de decir que no lo sabías!

—Y tú, que no te interesaba — contraatacó él—. Bien, no estoy seguro, pero he visto algo parecido. Algún día te lo mostraré. Nami se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes ahorrarte la molestia.

—Y algún día —prosiguió Luffy, sin escucharla, perdido en sus ensoñaciones — puede que descubra que aquellas reses que se fueron siguiendo la luz en realidad no están perdidas, sino que encontraron un lugar mejor.

—Sin duda, cuando uno está muerto se debe de sentir estupendamente bien —cortó ella, con sarcasmo—. Ya no pasas frío, ni hambre, ni tienes que preocuparte por nada. Como en el palacio de la Emperatriz, ¿no? — concluyó con intención. Luffy enrojeció y le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

— ¿Está mal que crea que mi padre sigue vivo?

—Sí, está mal —respondió Nami, categórica—. Porque tu madre pasará la vida esperándole y perderá las pocas oportunidades que le quedan de ser razonablemente feliz. Y porque, como se descuide, tú seguirás el mismo camino que tu padre, y ella se quedará sola y sufrirá todavía más. Así que olvídate de todas esas historias absurdas de una vez —concluyó levantándose con energía— y dedícate a cuidar de tu madre y a llevarle algo bueno para comer de vez en cuando, para variar. Toma —añadió, depositando en sus manos una cesta de hongos—, llévaselos de mi parte. Y devuélveme la cesta después, que no tengo otra.

—No es necesario… —empezó Luffy, pero Nami le cortó:

—Hazlo, antes de que cambie de idea. La pobre Leyn no tiene la culpa de tener un hijo tan inútil como tú.

Luffy entornó los ojos. Nami sabía que le había herido, pero ella era así; no podía evitar decir lo que pensaba. Aguardó una réplica por parte del muchacho, una protesta airada; para todo ello estaba preparada. Pero Luffy alzó la barbilla y la miró con una misteriosa media sonrisa.

—Le diré que van de tu parte —dijo, sin más—. Gracias, y adiós.

Nami se quedó tan sorprendida que no acertó a responder. Lo vio perderse por la galería, con sus pasos largos y desgarbados, llevando consigo el morral lleno de fragmentos de cuarzo y la cesta de hongos que le acababa de regalar. Cuando terminó la jornada de trabajo, Nami llevó de nuevo las reses a la cueva-corral y regresó a casa. Su cueva, como casi todas las demás, tenía dos puertas. Una, recubierta con varias capas de pieles para impedir el paso del frío, daba al exterior, al mundo de hielo y nieve que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. La otra, interior, comunicaba con la red de galerías común. Algunas cuevas estaban unidas por túneles interiores; para llegar a otras, por el contrario, era necesario salir al exterior. Nami no salía, si podía evitarlo. La cueva que compartía con su padre tenía una puerta interior muy bien situada, que daba a un túnel que comunicaba con la mayor parte de los hogares con los que tenían más relación, y también con el pequeño huerto y el corral de las reses. Cuando llegó a casa, su padre aún no había regresado. Nami encendió un fuego y salió al exterior el tiempo justo para llenar la olla de nieve recién caída.

Después la puso a calentar y, mientras esperaba que la nieve se derritiese y el agua llegara a hervir, sacó del morral las verduras que había recogido del huerto por la mañana. El huerto también era subterráneo. Estaba situado en una enorme caverna que, en lugar de puertas exteriores, tenía ventanas. Haces de aquella luz fría y pálida se colaban por ellas todas las mañanas, y ayudaban a las plantas a crecer, desafiando el intenso frío. Eran plantas fuertes y resistentes, plantas que habían sobrevivido a un mundo en el que todas las demás habían perecido. Aun así, Nami había oído decir que, de no ser por los cuidados de Nyon, aquellas plantas también morirían sin remedio.

Nami suspiró. Sabía lo difícil que era arrancar la comida de las entrañas de su mundo, y por eso lavó las verduras concienzudamente, pero no las peló. Había que aprovechar al máximo todo lo que la Diosa entregaba. Porque, por desgracia, la Diosa no era lo que se dice muy generosa. Nami sonrió para sí. Imaginaba que Nyon la reñiría si se le ocurría comentar aquello en voz alta, pero era lo que pensaba. No pudo evitar recordar los gigantescos animales de las pinturas de la pared. Se imaginó lo que debería ser cazar un ejemplar. Trató de calcular cuántos días podría comer una familia con la carne de uno solo de aquellos animales, y cuántos abrigos y mantas podrían confeccionarse con su piel. Después sacudió la cabeza con energía. Nunca había visto nada semejante, y tampoco conocía a nadie que lo hubiera visto. Lo cual quería decir que, o bien aquellos animales no existían, y eran producto de las fantasías de alguien sumamente hambriento, o bien habían existido, pero ya no, o vivían demasiado lejos de las Cuevas como para que nadie llegase a toparse con uno. Se encogió de hombros. Pronto llegaría la época de las cacerías y todas las familias tendrían algo más de comida con la que llenar el puchero. Justo cuando el agua rompía a hervir, llegó Genzo. Entró por la puerta exterior, frotándose las manos, y cerró enseguida. Como todos los días, guiñó un ojo y dijo:

— ¡Qué frío! ¡Más que ayer, pero menos que mañana!

—Espero que no, padre —replicó ella—, porque si cada día hace más frío que el anterior, llegará un momento en que todos moriremos congelados.

Genzo rompió a reír como solía hacer siempre que Nami respondía algo así. Se despojó del abrigo de piel que llevaba y, cuando por fin se pareció más a un hombre barbudo y orondo, y menos a una bestia bípeda blanca y peluda, abrazó a su hija y le mostró los dos _pálidos_ peces que había traído, y que pendían del extremo de una cuerda que llevaba colgada sobre el hombro. Mientras ella procedía a limpiar los pescados, Genzo husmeó en la cazuela.

— ¿No has traído hongos? — preguntó, decepcionado.

—Se los he dado a Leyn — respondió ella.

—Bien —asintió Genzo.

Le encantaban los hongos, pero nunca objetaba nada cuando se trataba de hacer regalos a Leyn. La pobre mujer apenas salía de casa y su hijo, que parecía tener una inteligencia brillante para cosas absolutamente superfluas, era, en cambio, un desastre en la vida diaria. Nami lo miró de reojo. Genzo y Leyn parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro. Y, aunque no fuera así, el sentido común decía que sería mejor para ambas familias formar una sola, pasar a una cueva más grande y reunir esfuerzos y trabajo. Pero Genzo nunca se lo había propuesto a Leyn, y Nami sabía por qué: había una razón poderosa, más poderosa aún que el recuerdo del hombre ausente, una razón que tanto Leyn como Luffy parecían ignorar.

 _"Es mejor que Leyn siga sin saberlo_ —se dijo Nami—. _Pero alguien debería tener una pequeña charla con Luffy al respecto"._

Comieron en silencio, y después cada cual volvió a sus quehaceres. Nami llevaba ya un rato remendando sus zapatos de pieles cuando llamaron a la puerta exterior. Nami y Genzo cruzaron una mirada. El hombre fue a abrir; ambos se llevaron una buena sorpresa al ver aparecer a Luffy, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse la nieve del pelo.

— ¿Otra vez tú? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Nami. Pero Luffy se rio, inmune a su antipatía.

—He venido a devolveros la cesta —anunció, depositándola en manos de Genzo—. Y a traerte otra cosa añadió. En dos zancadas se había colocado junto a Nami y le mostraba un colgante hecho con un material de color blanco pálido, que ella reconoció inmediatamente.

— ¿No es eso tu cuarto?

—Cuarzo —corrigió él—. Sí, es un pedazo del cuarzo que de momento no sirve para nada. Por eso, como agradecimiento por hacérmelo ver, he hecho este colgante para ti. Toma.

Nami tuvo que sacar la mano del gastado zapato que estaba arreglando para recogerlo antes de que cayera sobre su regazo.

—Y si no sirve para nada, ¿por qué me lo das?— Luffy ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz.

—Porque es bonito. — Nami lo levantó para verlo mejor a la luz del fuego. Sí, era bonito, pero seguía sin verle la utilidad. Con todo, era perfectamente capaz de captar la buena intención del regalo.

—Si tú lo dices… —murmuró, dudosa—. Gracias.

La sonrisa de Luffy se hizo más amplia. Se despidió con un guiño y, sin una sola palabra más, salió de la cueva. Genzo cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Mira que es raro —refunfuñó Nami, aún perpleja. No sabiendo qué hacer con el regalo, lo guardó en una cajita donde solía meter las cosas pequeñas que no quería perder.

—Es un bonito detalle —comentó Genzo. Nami se giró hacia él.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Y en primer lugar, te equivocas; y en segundo lugar, no es una buena idea. —Genzo se encogió de hombros.

—Todo lo que necesita es una chica sensata que le haga poner los pies en el suelo…

—… para que luego la deje triste y sola, abandonándola por perseguir un sueño estúpido, como hizo su padre. —Genzo hizo una pausa antes de contestar:

—Luffy no es como su padre.

—Siempre dices que se parece mucho a él.

—Sí; comparado con nosotros, son evidentes las diferencias y por eso, al verle, todos recordamos al _Extraño_ , al _Que Vino de Lejos_. Pero Luffy lleva también la sangre de Leyn. Es mucho más cálido que su padre, más abierto. —Nami lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Lo conocías mucho?

—Nadie tuvo ocasión de conocerlo bien, salvo Leyn. Se quedó muy poco tiempo entre nosotros— Nami sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay que ser muy miserable para abandonar a una mujer embarazada.

—Por extraño que te parezca, él la quería de veras. Pero no pertenecía a este lugar. Su hogar… estuviera donde estuviese… tiraba de él, lo llamaba. Es el mismo sentimiento de añoranza que a veces veo en el rostro de Luffy.

—Padre, no puedes creer en serio que existe esa Emperatriz…

—No necesariamente. Pero el _Que_ _Vino de Lejos_ tuvo que venir de _Algún_ _Sitio. Algún Sitio_ … quizá más lejos de lo que ninguno de nosotros ha llegado jamás. Y si fue capaz de llegar hasta aquí, también pudo ser capaz de regresar.

—Me contaron que Leyn lo encontró medio muerto de frío ante su puerta — señaló Nami—. Por lo visto, lo de llegar hasta aquí fue sólo cuestión de suerte.

—Pero vino de _Algún Sitio_ , pese a todo, y por eso no es extraño que Luffy se haga preguntas.

—Lleva diciendo que va a marcharse desde que aprendió a hablar, padre. Sabes que tarde o temprano se irá en busca del palacio de la Emperatriz, de su padre o de la Diosa sabe qué. Y el día que decida hacerlo nadie va a detenerlo. Es la persona más cabezota que conozco…

—… Después de ti —bromeó Genzo. Nami resopló.

—Padre, tú sabes que el temor a dejar a su madre sola es lo único que lo retiene aquí. Pero ¿qué pasará cuando Leyn ya no esté? ¿Qué pasará si encuentra a otra persona que cuide de ella?

Aquella era una pregunta retórica; Nami sabía que Genzo se la había formulado a sí mismo cientos de veces en los últimos años. Porque conocía lo bastante bien a Luffy como para aventurar que, si se acercaba a Leyn y ella no lo rechazaba, el muchacho acabaría por abandonar las Cuevas, en busca de una quimera, con la tranquilidad de saber que su madre estaba en buenas manos. Por esta razón Genzo nunca había llegado a ofrecerle a Leyn nada más que su amistad. Para que su hijo siguiera sintiendo que ella lo necesitaba y que no podía abandonarla.

—Tal vez sea capaz de dejar atrás a su madre —murmuró—. Pero, si sienta la cabeza…

—… Lo haría igualmente. Como hizo su padre. Lo sabes. —Genzo la miró con fijeza. Ella había vuelto a concentrarse en sus zapatos.

—Es una pena que ya lo des por perdido. —Nami sacudió la cabeza.

—Su gran sueño es partir en busca del palacio de la Emperatriz. Lleva repitiéndolo tanto tiempo que se ha ganado a pulso que nadie quiera encariñarse demasiado con él. Y quien lo haga, ha de ser consciente de que tarde o temprano tendrá que llorar su ausencia. Así que él se lo ha buscado.

—En cambio, a mí me da la sensación de que está pidiendo a gritos que alguien le impida marchar. —Nami esbozó una breve sonrisa de escepticismo.

—Ya sabes que las medias tintas no son lo mío. Si él dice _"Me voy a marchar"_ , yo interpreto _"Me voy a marchar"_ ; no _"Quiero quedarme pero no puedo"_. No; lo de Luffy es un _"Quiero marcharme pero no puedo"_ , y algún día podrá, y se marchará, y te juro que no seré yo quien se vea obligada a echarle de menos.

Genzo no contestó. Nami tampoco volvió al tema. Los dos continuaron con sus tareas, en silencio, al amor de la lumbre. Nami y Luffy no volvieron a hablar en los días siguientes. Cada cual se dedicó a sus cosas, y en las ocasiones en que coincidieron de nuevo, en los túneles o en el exterior, cruzaron apenas unas palabras de saludo. Nami no llevaba nunca el colgante que él le había regalado, pero, si Luffy se percató de este detalle, o se molestó por ello, desde luego no lo dio a entender. Un día, él fue a buscarla. Se encontró con ella cuando regresaba del huerto, con la cesta llena de verduras y hortalizas suficientes para varios días. La acompañó a lo largo de la gran caverna, con sus pasos largos y resueltos, y le dijo a modo de saludo:

—Esta noche puedo enseñártelo.

— ¿El qué?

—Lo que te dije acerca del círculo rojo, ¿recuerdas? En la pared de la cueva. —Nami tardó unos instantes en caer en la cuenta.

— ¡Ah, eso! Es igual, te dije que no te molestases.

—Vendré a recogerte cuando todos estén dormidos.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió ella; pero el muchacho hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y se alejó a paso ligero, con apenas un gesto de despedida.

Nami tuvo muchas cosas que hacer el resto del día y pronto se olvidó de Luffy. Tampoco se acordó aquella noche, cuando, rendida, cayó en la cama y cerró los ojos, abandonándose a un profundo sueño. Lo recordó al día siguiente cuando fue a buscar las reses. Se preguntó si Luffy había ido a recogerla la noche anterior. En el caso de que hubiera llamado a la puerta, ni ella ni Genzo lo habían oído. Se encontró con él cuando regresaba con el rebaño.

—Siento no haber podido pasar anoche —dijo el muchacho—. Se levantó niebla a última hora, así que pensé que no valdría la pena molestarte. Nami no entendió lo que quería decir, pero igualmente respondió:

—No pasa nada. Es mejor que no me hayas despertado. —Luffy sonrió.

—Habrá otras ocasiones, no te preocupes.

—No me preocupo —respondió ella.

Se despidieron en la puerta del corral. Mientras Nami guiaba a las reses al interior, se le acercó otra persona a saludarla, una muchacha de su edad llamada Vivi.

—Últimamente te he visto varias veces con Luffy —comentó ella de forma casual.

—Sí —respondió Nami; era obvio.

—Parece que… hum… os lleváis mejor que de costumbre —siguió tanteando Vivi. Nami se la quedó mirando.

—No hay nada entre Luffy y yo — aclaró—. No, no me gusta Luffy, ni yo le gusto a él. No, no me ha hablado de ninguna chica en particular. Y no, no voy a hablarle de ti. —Vivi se quedó sin habla. — ¿Qué? —Se impacientó Nami—. ¿No era eso lo que querías preguntar?

—Bueno… sí.

—Pues te he ahorrado la molestia de andarte con rodeos.

—No hace falta ser desagradable — murmuró Vivi, ofendida.

—No lo soy. Sólo digo las cosas claras.

Vivi no fue la última en preguntarle acerca de Luffy en los días que siguieron. Con todo, como el muchacho no varió su conducta habitual, ni sus vecinos los veían juntos todos los días, pronto se acostumbraron a encontrárselos de vez en cuando hablando en alguna parte. Solían ser conversaciones muy breves, y siempre era Luffy el que se acercaba a Nami. Le enseñaba objetos que hallaba o fabricaba él mismo, le hablaba de su último descubrimiento o le comentaba la última idea extravagante que se le había ocurrido. Nami escuchaba sin dejar de hacer lo que estuviese haciendo, y cuando Luffy callaba y la miraba, expectante, la muchacha le daba su opinión, sincera y brusca en ocasiones. Pero, aunque ella dijera _"Eso es una tontería", "No sirve para nada"_ o _"No le veo sentido"_ , Luffy nunca se molestaba ni se ofendía. Sólo seguía mirándola con aquellos ojos claros, brillantes, y preguntaba: _"¿Por qué?"_ , y Nami respondía con razones lógicas y sensatas. Luffy asentía, pensativo, y decía: _"Ajá. No se me había ocurrido"_ , o bien: _"No es para tanto, pero hay que tenerlo en cuenta"_ ; le daba las gracias y se marchaba corriendo. La idea de que Luffy pudiera estar interesado en Nami inquietó durante un tiempo a las muchachas que tenían los ojos puestos en él, pero con el paso de los días se fueron tranquilizando. Luffy nunca acompañaba a Nami hasta su casa ni trataba de alargar la conversación para arrancarle unos instantes más en su compañía. Tampoco le hacía regalos (el colgante de cuarzo seguía guardado en casa de la joven, y Luffy nunca manifestó intención de darle ninguna otra cosa), ni trataba de congraciarse con Genzo en vistas a una futura conversación más seria. A Nami al principio la sacaba de quicio, pero acabó por acostumbrarse. Nunca llegaba a saber si sus opiniones realmente contaban para algo en la vida de Luffy, que seguía siendo un misterio para casi todo el mundo, pero tampoco sentía curiosidad por enterarse. Luffy aprendió que podía contar con el consejo de Nami siempre que no la distrajese de las cosas que ella consideraba importantes, ni le hiciese perder tiempo. Pero un día, Luffy dio un paso más, cuando Nami menos se lo esperaba.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Si les ha gustado espero sus Reviews o MP, ya saben que son bienvenidos :3**

¿Y? ¿Les calmo su sed de curiosidad? Naaa estoy segura de los dejo con más jajaja, ni modo tendrán que esperar. Espero poder actualizar cada tres o cuatro días más o menos, si ocurriera cualquier otro imprevisto yo les avisare. Muchas gracias a Badass v, Mara 1451, Monkey D Rodriguez y Solitario 196 por los comentarios que me dejaron en el capitulo pasado :3 


	3. La estrella de la emperatriz

**La continuación! Les soy sincera, hacer esta adaptación me emociona mucho! porque vuelvo a leer el libro otra vez y me vuelvo a emocionar de nuevo :3 Tal vez por eso actualizo seguido xD jajaja Bien pues sin más que decir los dejo disfrutar de la lectura :3 nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia de La emperatriz de los etéreos, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y autores, Eiichiro Oda y Laura Gallego García. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Esta historia en sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** La emperatrriz de los etéreos

 **Autor:** Laura Gallego García

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K

 **La emperatriz de los etéreos**

 **Capítulo 3: La estrella de la emperatriz**

Fue durante la época de las cacerías. Cada cierto tiempo, los adultos que estaban en plena forma física establecían partidas de caza y abandonaban las Cuevas para adentrarse en las galerías subterráneas. Cuando regresaban, días después, siempre traían presas. En las cavernas más profundas abundaban enormes orugas y distintos tipos de insectos tan grandes como el brazo de un hombre adulto. Algunos de ellos eran comestibles. No eran un gran manjar, pero la gente de las Cuevas estaba acostumbrada a comer lo que podía. Si eran afortunados, los cazadores podían topar con una bestia perdida. Las bestias eran animales peludos, que llegaban a ser tan altos como la cintura de una persona. Cuando se veían acorralados, se volvían feroces y salvajes, y sus garras y colmillos podían llegar a matar con gran facilidad a quien pretendía apresarlos. Con todo, su carne era deliciosa. Cuando los cazadores regresaban con el cuerpo de una bestia, había fiesta en las Cuevas. Se reunían todos para comer carne asada en torno a la hoguera y la noche parecía un poco menos fría. En aquella ocasión, Genzo se unió a la partida de caza, y Nami se quedó sola.

Todavía era demasiado joven para ir con ellos y, aunque sabía que lo haría algún día y que era necesario que todas las personas sanas y fuertes colaborasen, no le hacía especial ilusión. Por eso aquella noche, cuando se arrebujó en su cama, bajo la manta, compadeció a su padre, a quien imaginaba incómodamente acurrucado en los túneles, y no envidió la emoción de la cacería. No obstante, tampoco ella pudo dormir bien. En lo más profundo de su sueño la despertaron unos rápidos golpes en la puerta. Nami se incorporó aún aturdida. Lo primero que pensó fue que los cazadores habían vuelto antes de tiempo. Pero entonces se percató que los golpes habían sonado en la puerta exterior, no en la interior, la que daba a los túneles. Inquieta se levantó y se acercó a mirar por la mirilla. Estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir a la persona que aguardaba fuera, pero enseguida se oyó la voz inconfundible de Luffy:

— ¡Soy yo, Nami! ¡Sal, este es el momento!

— ¿El momento de qué? —gruñó ella; pero le abrió la puerta, porque dejar a una persona a la intemperie era una tremenda descortesía.

Luffy entró, sacudiéndose la escarcha del pelo y frotándose las manos para calentárselas; su amplia sonrisa, sin embargo, era capaz de fundir hasta un témpano de hielo.

—Ponte el abrigo y los zapatos, Nami —ordenó—. Se ha abierto la niebla, pero no durará mucho; no tenemos demasiado tiempo.

Nami puso los brazos en jarras. —Yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte —declaró.

—No está lejos —insistió él—. Volveremos enseguida, te lo prometo.

— ¿Y no podemos ir mañana?

—No, no; sólo puede verse de noche, sólo esta noche. Ven, tienes que verlo. —Nami se lo quedó mirando un momento. Después, capituló.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Pero sólo un momento.

Se puso los zapatos y se abrigó lo mejor que pudo. Después, salió tras Luffy al exterior. Era una noche tranquila. No nevaba ni hacía viento y, como Luffy había señalado, la impenetrable capa de niebla que habitualmente cubría las Cuevas se había levantado, permitiendo intuir el cielo nocturno tras un leve velo neblinoso. Nami siguió a Luffy a través del poblado, silencioso y vacío. Cuando lo vio trepar por una colina nevada dudó un momento, pero acabó por ir tras él. Llegó, sin aliento, a lo alto del cerro, y se detuvo a descansar. Luffy se volvió hacia ella con ojos brillantes.

—Mira —dijo, señalando un punto en el horizonte.

Nami miró. Había algo en el cielo, una esfera azulada, clara y fría, que emitía un pálido resplandor. Estaba lejos, muy lejos; sin embargo, transmitía una sensación sobrecogedora, como si fuese un ojo de hielo que los contemplase desde la lejanía.

—Parece un trozo de cuarzo gigante —comentó Nami en un susurro. Luffy volvió a la realidad.

—No —dijo—. Es mucho, mucho más puro.

Pronunció la palabra "puro" con un tono anhelante casi reverencial, y Nami sintió un escalofrío sin saber por qué.

—Nyon me contó una vez que, si no hubiese tanta niebla, veríamos en el cielo muchas más cosas como esa — prosiguió Luffy—. Se llaman estrellas y, aunque parecen pequeños pedacitos de hielo, en realidad son bolas de fuego gigantes que arden sin llegar a apagarse jamás.

—Venga ya —soltó Nami, escéptica —. ¿Seguro que eso te lo contó Nyon? ¿No sería tu madre?

—Nyon dice que antiguamente la gente miraba al cielo por las noches y veía millones de estrellas —añadió Luffy.

Nami no replicó. Era propio de Nyon contar historias de tiempos pasados y, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez sí recordara haberla oído mencionar las estrellas.

—Pero eso no parece una bola de fuego —dijo, señalando a la esfera lejana que pendía sobre las montañas.

—No —admitió Luffy—. Parece más bien un cristal de hielo. O quizá fuese una estrella que llegó a apagarse. El caso es que está tan cerca, tan cerca de la superficie del mundo que casi podrías tocarla.

Alargó la mano hacia la supuesta estrella. Sus dedos se bañaron en una luz fantasmal que a Nami le pareció espantosamente fría e inhumana. De pronto sintió que no podía permanecer ni un instante más bajo la mirada de esa cosa

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo, pero Luffy no la escuchó.

Inquieta Nami se volvió para mirarlo y vio que el muchacho se había quedado contemplando la estrella azulada que colgaba en el horizonte, fascinado. Por un instante, en sus ojos pareció relucir una réplica en miniatura de aquel pedazo de hielo celeste.

—Vámonos —insistió Nami. — Hace más frío de lo normal.

—No parece estar tan lejos — murmuró Luffy, aún hipnotizado por la estrella—. Varios días de viaje a lo sumo, tal vez…

—Ni lo sueñes —replicó ella con energía. Tiró de él, impaciente; pero resbaló en la nieve y cayó hacia atrás, arrastrando a Luffy consigo. Ambos rodaron colina abajo. Cuando la estrella dejó de ser visible en el cielo, Nami se sintió mucho mejor.

—Vámonos a casa —dijo—. Ya he tenido bastante por hoy.

Llevó a Luffy a rastras buscando siempre el resguardo de las colinas. El muchacho la seguía, como un autómata. Aún conservaba aquel extraño brillo en los ojos y aquella sonrisa ausente. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que llegaron ante la puerta del hogar de Nami.

—Vuelve con tu madre —dijo ella —. Si se despierta y ve que no estás, se preocupará.

Luffy no respondió. Parecía totalmente ido, y Nami le dio una bofetada para espabilarlo. El joven sacudió la cabeza y la miró, un poco perdido.

—Ya te dije que era una mala idea —le recordó ella—. El frío te ha congelado la sesera. Vete a la cama y duerme un poco; lo necesitas.

—Es lo que brillaba en el cielo — murmuró él—. Igual que en la pintura de la pared: una esfera sobre las cabezas de las personas.

—Esa bola era roja, no azul. Olvídate del tema, ¿quieres?

No añadió que la mancha roja de pintura le había transmitido una sensación de calidez y añoranza muy, muy diferente de la aterradora frialdad azul de aquel ojo de hielo.

—No —negó él—. Es lo que brilla sobre nuestras cabezas. Como en las historias de mi madre. La señal que guía a los viajeros.

—Deja de decir tonterías. No hay ninguna…

—La señal que guía a los viajeros —interrumpió él—, hasta el palacio de la Emperatriz. Es la luz que baña sus dominios. El Reino Etéreo. — Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió la espina dorsal de Nami.

—Eso no existe —murmuró—. La Emperatriz es un cuento de niños.

—Pero su luz brilla en el cielo, tú la has visto igual que yo —replicó Luffy; de pronto había recuperado su espléndida sonrisa—. Buenas noches, Nami. Que la luz de la Emperatriz te guíe en la tormenta.

Nami iba a decir algo, pero él no la dejó. Aun sonriendo, la besó en la frente y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. La muchacha se quedó un momento en la puerta, sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Cuando por fin pudo cerrar, se llevó una mano temblorosa a la frente. Le había sorprendido el gesto de él, pero más todavía el sentir que sus labios tenían el tacto frío de un cadáver.

Al día siguiente, Nami fue a ver a Nyon antes de ir a buscar el rebaño. Nyon era la chamana de la Comunidad. Nadie sabía qué significaba exactamente la palabra "chamana". Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con los amplios conocimientos que Nyon tenía sobre la vida o sobre el mundo en general. O quizá estuviese relacionada con su capacidad para curar a la gente, o con la forma que tenía de ser el centro de la comunidad sin ser realmente una líder, sin impartir órdenes ni promulgar leyes. Nami creía que "chamana" significaba "sabia".

Nadie sabía tampoco qué edad tenía Nyon. Llevaba allí tanto tiempo que hasta los más ancianos del lugar recordaban haber ido a visitarla de niños, para pedirle consejo. Y, sin embargo, a simple vista Nyon no daba la impresión de ser tan vieja. Tenía el aspecto de una mujer madura, de rostro bondadoso, cuyos ojos parecían contener la respuesta a todas las preguntas. Los niños crecían, los adultos envejecían con el paso del tiempo, pero Nyon permanecía siempre igual. Y eso, lejos de inquietar a los habitantes de las Cuevas, los tranquilizaba. Era reconfortante saber que, pasara lo que pasase, Nyon siempre estaría ahí, con sus manos milagrosas, su cálida sonrisa y sus sabias palabras.

Aquella mañana, Nami sentía más frío de lo normal. A pesar de haberse abrigado bien, se estremecía sin saber por qué, como si un soplo del invierno eterno se hubiese instalado en su corazón. Nyon percibió su gesto serio y preocupado mientras las dos machacaban raíces en sendos morteros.

— ¿Qué te pasa hoy, Nami? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder. La chamana dejó a un lado el mortero y colocó una mano sobre su frente. La gema que pendía de su cuello, a la que ella llamaba "Ópalo" y que era el símbolo de su rango, relució un instante como un corazón en llamas. Inmediatamente, una sensación reconfortante se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Nami.

—Gracias —murmuró ella—. Tenía frío.

—Pero no estás enferma —observó Nyon; pensativa, retiró la mano y jugueteó con su amuleto— ¿Has pasado mucho tiempo a la intemperie?

—Sólo un rato —respondió ella, y le contó su breve salida nocturna con Luffy. Nyon suspiró, preocupada.

—Ese chico… No importa cuántas veces se lo advierta, sus sueños son más poderosos que su sentido común.

—Estaba muy raro anoche, cuando nos despedimos —recordó Nami—. Después de contemplar la estrella no parecía el mismo. — Nyon la miró un instante. Después dijo con suavidad:

—Hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ya nadie lo recuerda, el mundo era cálido y lleno de colorido. En el cielo brillaba siempre una luz a la que llamábamos el Sol, una bola de fuego que calentaba a todas las criaturas y hacía que las plantas crecieran altas y vigorosas —al decir esto, sostuvo su Ópalo entre las manos; y Nami se dio cuenta de que la joya se parecía al círculo rojo de las pinturas de la pared, y también al sol que Nyon describía—. Pero entonces llegó el invierno… y ya no nos dejó.

— ¿Qué fue del Sol? —preguntó Nami, estremeciéndose. Nyon se encogió de hombros.

—Sigue ahí, en alguna parte. Lo sabemos porque aún existen la noche y el día, y eso significa que el Sol todavía sigue emergiendo por el horizonte cada mañana. Pero la niebla, las nubes y la nieve nos impiden verlo. Y en las noches más claras puede observarse la Estrella, fría e inquietante, una luz que no calienta y que, según algunas leyendas, señalaba la ubicación del Reino Etéreo y del palacio de la Emperatriz. — Nami sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Existe realmente esa Emperatriz?

—No lo sabemos —respondió Nyon —, porque de allí nunca ha vuelto nadie para confirmarlo. Nami meditó sobre sus palabras.

— ¿Y la Estrella ya existía en tiempos antiguos? —quiso saber. Nyon reflexionó.

—Las leyendas hablan de la existencia de un astro llamado Luna — dijo al fin—. Pero dicen que era blanco y que cambiaba de forma cada noche. Podría ser que estuviesen equivocadas y que la Estrella fuese en realidad la Luna de las leyendas. No lo sé. — Nami calló un momento.

— ¿Por qué me has contado esto? — preguntó entonces.

—Para que entiendas un poco mejor la naturaleza de la Estrella. Dicen que en la región sobre la cual brilla no nieva nunca, ni hay tormentas, ni hace tanto frío como aquí. Pero ahora que la has mirado cara a cara, tal vez comprendas que, a pesar de todo, es más seguro habitar en las Cuevas, lejos de su luz azulada. Lamentablemente, Luffy no opina igual que yo.

—Comprendo —murmuró Nami. Hubo un breve silencio. Entonces Nyon dijo:

—Se te va a hacer tarde. Vete a sacar al rebaño, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero… no he terminado con esto…

—Yo me ocuparé. Habrá muchas otras ocasiones de preparar este remedio, no te apures.

Nami asintió, aunque aún se sentía algo culpable. Todos los jóvenes tenían la obligación de ir a visitar a Nyon regularmente para aprender de ella. Era importante que sus conocimientos se transmitieran y se conservaran, pero a menudo Nami tenía la sensación de que ni yendo a visitarla todos los días durante el resto de su vida llegaría a saber la mitad de lo que ella sabía.

Por ejemplo, nadie en las Cuevas era capaz de curar a los enfermos de la forma en que ella lo hacía. La gente estaba al corriente de que tenía algo que ver con el Ópalo que pendía de su cuello, pero nadie entendía cómo funcionaba la piedra ni cuál era su relación con los misterios de la salud y la enfermedad. Nyon solía decir que el Ópalo era un regalo de la Diosa. Y, como cumplía su función, nadie veía la necesidad de indagar más. Nadie, salvo Luffy, naturalmente. Nami se despidió de Nyon y se encaminó hacia el corral para llevar a cabo su trabajo de pastoreo. Pronto se olvidó de la Estrella, de aquel extraordinario Sol que, según Nyon, había alumbrado el mundo en días pasados, del comportamiento de Luffy y del frío que la chamana había desterrado de su alma. El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo y monótono, en un ambiente más silencioso de lo habitual debido a la ausencia de los cazadores.

Al anochecer, Nami aún no se había tropezado con Luffy, pero eso no le extrañó. Se retiró a su casa, se puso cómoda, encendió el fuego, cerró bien la puerta y preparó la cena. Cuando estaba ya en la cama, alguien llamó con insistencia. Con un suspiro exasperado, Nami se levantó y fue a abrir, imaginando que sería Luffy otra vez. Sin embargo, quien le aguardaba fuera, con el rostro teñido de preocupación, era Leyn.

—Buenas noches… —empezó Nami, sorprendida, pero la mujer la cortó:

— ¿Has visto a Luffy?

Nami abrió la boca, perpleja, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Leyn pareció darse cuenta de su desconcierto, porque se corrigió:

—Perdona… Buenas noches, Nami. Estoy buscando a Luffy. No lo he visto en todo el día, y me preguntaba si tú…

No llegó a completar la frase. Se quedó mirando a la chica, suplicante. En otras circunstancias, Nami le habría respondido que no era necesario preocuparse, pues Luffy desaparecía a menudo, y sin duda regresaría pronto. Pero no pudo evitar recordar la Estrella, aquel ojo gélido e inhumano, y la expresión de Luffy al contemplarla.

—Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta — la invitó—. Acércate a las brasas.

Leyn entró, pero permaneció junto a la entrada, inquieta. Nami hizo ademán de aproximarse a la cocina para preparar algo caliente, pero el nerviosismo de Leyn era palpable, y comprendió que no podía esperar más.

—No, no lo he visto desde ayer por la noche —dijo. Leyn frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ayer por la noche? —repitió.

—Vino a buscarme para enseñarme algo que había en el cielo. — Leyn palideció.

—La Estrella de la Emperatriz. La que guía a los caminantes hacia el Reino Etéreo.

—Se veía muy clara anoche — asintió Nami, con un leve tono de reproche en la voz—. ¿Le contaste tú todo eso sobre el Reino Etéreo? Porque él cree que es cierto.

—Es que es cierto —replicó Leyn —. Luffy… como su padre… siente la llamada de la Emperatriz. Y ahora ha ido en su busca —concluyó, desolada.

Nami la miró, muy seria, preguntándose cómo era posible que los adultos pudieran cometer en ocasiones estupideces propias de un niño pequeño.

— ¿Y qué harás si decide ir a buscar ese palacio? ¿No habría sido mejor no decirle nada al respecto? — Leyn sonrió tristemente.

—Habría sido lo más fácil — admitió—, pero no lo correcto. Luffy tenía derecho a saber de dónde procede y por qué es diferente.

—Tú lo has hecho diferente — replicó Nami sin poderse aguantar—. ¿De qué le van a servir todas esas historias si se marcha a buscar a la Emperatriz y muere congelado?

Leyn la miró, dolida, pero no fue capaz de responder. Nami sabía que estaba siendo dura, pero le parecía una situación tan absurda que no podía evitar decir lo que pensaba. Con un suspiro impaciente, fue a buscar su abrigo.

—Vamos a decírselo a Nyon — decidió—. Tal vez ella sepa qué hacer.

No había en las Cuevas muchas personas capaces de unirse a la búsqueda. Los adultos seguían de cacería, y en el poblado sólo quedaban los ancianos, los niños y los más débiles. Con todo, Nyon organizó un grupo de rastreo con los chicos y chicas jóvenes. Por fortuna seguía habiendo buen tiempo, y aunque la niebla cubría completamente el cielo, ocultando la lejana Estrella que había seducido a Luffy, no nevaba ni soplaba el viento.

Al amanecer, los jóvenes regresaron a sus casas, agotados y sin haber hallado ni rastro de Luffy, para desesperación de Leyn. Un rato más tarde regresaron por fin los cazadores. Traían buenas piezas, aunque no habían dado con ninguna bestia, y venían cansados, pero de buen humor. No obstante, en cuanto se enteraron de la desaparición de Luffy organizaron rápidamente una batida y sustituyeron a los jóvenes en la búsqueda. Por la tarde, sin embargo, se desató una violenta tormenta de nieve. Cuando, casi al amanecer, Genzo regresó a casa con semblante grave, Nami lo miró interrogante. Genzo negó con la cabeza. No hicieron falta palabras. La muchacha suspiró, apenada. A aquellas alturas, si no habían encontrado a Luffy, ya no lo harían. Nadie podía sobrevivir a una tormenta como aquella a la intemperie. Aunque no lo quisieran, tenían que interrumpir las labores de rastreo.

—Pobre Leyn—comentó Nami, aunque hacía tiempo que sabía que aquello iba a pasar, sentía un extraño peso en el corazón—. Será imbécil — masculló, refiriéndose a Luffy.

—Lo vas a echar de menos — adivinó Genzo. Nami se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre supe que se marcharía…desde el principio. Y mira que os lo dije: No os encariñéis con él, es una pérdida de tiempo. Pero, claro… Leyn no tuvo opción. Es su madre.

—Se va a quedar sola —dijo Genzo, preocupado—. Me gustaría acompañarla, pero es demasiado pronto y no sé si resulta apropiado, dadas las circunstancias. — Nami sonrió ante los apuros de su padre.

—La madre de Vivi se ha instalado en su casa —explicó—. Le hará compañía los primeros días.

Genzo se relajó. Lisa, la madre de la joven Vivi, había perdido a su hijo menor cuando sólo era un niño. Tenía una edad similar a Leyn, se llevaban bastante bien y, lo más importante, comprendía el dolor que le estaría causando a Leyn la desaparición de su hijo.

—Pobre Leyn —repitió Genzo las palabras de Nami.

Ella masculló de nuevo un "será imbécil" y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo caliente para su padre, que venía helado y se había pegado al fuego. Prosiguieron la búsqueda cuando amainó la tormenta, pero, tal y como esperaban, no hallaron ni rastro de Luffy. Pasado un tiempo prudencial, lo dieron por muerto y celebraron un pequeño funeral en su honor. Nyon pidió a la Diosa que acogiera su espíritu en su seno, y todos recordaron al extraño muchacho que en parte era como ellos y en parte pertenecía a otro mundo, de cuya existencia todavía dudaban. Leyn lloraba silenciosamente, pálida y con aspecto de estar muy trastornada. Algunas chicas, entre ellas Vivi, también sollozaban de forma bastante ostentosa. Nami no derramó una sola lágrima. No fue la única. Había rostros apenados, sin duda, pero la muchacha tuvo la impresión de que la mayoría de los presentes sentía más la desgracia de Leyn que la pérdida de Luffy. Y sí, Nami lo sentía por la madre del muchacho, pero en los últimos tiempos había pasado bastantes ratos con Luffy, y en el fondo sabía que Leyn no era la causa del peso que tenía en el corazón.

Poco a poco, la comunidad recuperó su ritmo y con el tiempo todos volvieron a sus tareas cotidianas. Al cabo de unos días ya no se hablaba de Luffy. Lisa acabó por regresar a su casa, con su compañero y con su hija, y Leyn se quedó sola de nuevo. Genzo y Nami iban a visitarla a menudo, aunque la joven no se sentía cómoda allí. Porque invariablemente terminaban hablando de Luffy, y ella no quería hablar de Luffy, no quería recordarlo. Era mejor continuar con su vida, seguir adelante, porque Luffy se había ido y no iba a volver. Todos lo sabían; y, sin embargo, Nami aún detectaba aquel brillo en los ojos de Leyn cuando hablaba de su hijo: la mujer todavía abrigaba la esperanza de verlo regresar de entre los muertos, igual que había aguardado inútilmente durante años el retorno del hombre que la había abandonado. Nami quería olvidar, pero no se lo permitían. No sólo se trataba de Leyn; para su sorpresa, descubrió que su pequeño mundo estaba repleto de detalles que le evocaban a Luffy: las pinturas de la pared de la cueva donde aún llevaba a veces a pastar al rebaño; la colina adonde habían subido aquella noche para contemplar la Estrella; la cesta que le había prestado y que él le había devuelto, junto con aquel regalo sin utilidad… Nami todavía lo conservaba. Lo encontró en la cajita donde lo había guardado, cuando, apenas unos días después del funeral, la abrió para sacar de su interior un ovillo de lana que necesitaba. Sus dedos toparon con el trozo de cuarzo y lo sacó para verlo a la luz del fuego. Suspiró. Pensó en tirarlo, porque no le haría ningún bien guardarlo y porque no servía para nada, salvo para inundar su mente de recuerdos y volver a hacerle sentir aquella angustiosa opresión en el pecho. Pero finalmente, tras un instante de duda, volvió a introducirlo en la caja, con el resto de pequeñas cosas útiles y cotidianas que conservaba en su interior. Y, una noche, mientras el viento silbaba con furia y la nieve golpeaba el tejado sin piedad, justo cuando Nami había logrado pasar un día entero sin pensar en Luffy, él tuvo la desconsideración de regresar sin ser ya esperado, emergiendo de la oscuridad como un fantasma inoportuno.

Nami estaba sola aquella noche. Genzo se encontraba en casa de Leyn; solía ir a hacerle compañía después de cenar, porque era el momento en que ella se sentía más triste. Por eso Genzo llegaba con algún regalo, algo de comer o alguna cosa que ella necesitara, y le daba conversación hasta que a la mujer, rendida, se le cerraban los ojos, bordeados de arrugas, envejecidos prematuramente. Entonces Genzo la acompañaba a la cama, apagaba el fuego y se marchaba en silencio, dejándola descansar. A veces le daba un beso en la frente, para desearle buenas noches, y ella sonreía. Ambos sabían que, aunque Leyn apreciaba de veras todo lo que Genzo hacía por ella, su corazón estaba lejos de allí. Ambos lo sabían y lo aceptaban y, porque Genzo la conocía, la comprendía y la amaba, no aguardaba nada que ella no pudiera darle. Nami no se entrometía. Le habría gustado ver a Leyn y a su padre juntos, como pareja, y creía sinceramente que Genzo podría hacerla feliz, pero entendía que eso sólo sucedería si Leyn le abría su corazón. Mientras no fuera así, nada debía ser forzado, o la consoladora amistad que ambos compartían se perdería para siempre.

Aquella noche, como tantas otras, Nami no esperó a Genzo levantada. Ella solía acostarse temprano y madrugar mucho, y a menudo las veladas en casa de Leyn se prolongaban hasta muy tarde, porque la mujer temía el momento de irse a dormir, pues sus sueños le traían recuerdos de los ausentes que con frecuencia se transformaban en oscuras pesadillas. Nami, que tenía un sueño pesado y profundo, se preguntaba cómo debía de ser que los temores de alguien cobraran vida todas las noches. Estaba pensando en ello, a punto ya de meterse en la cama, cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Perpleja, Nami se echó una manta sobre los hombros y acudió a abrir. Supuso que sería su padre; aunque él no solía llamar cuando llegaba a casa, tal vez en aquella ocasión lo acompañara Leyn. Pero era Luffy quien aguardaba fuera, un Luffy sumamente pálido y delgado, con su pelo cubierto de nieve y la nariz amoratada, casi congelada. Sus ropas estaban hechas jirones y se apoyaba contra el quicio de la puerta, incapaz de sostenerse en pie por sí solo. Parecía salido de las entrañas de una de las pesadillas de Leyn, y Nami no pudo evitarlo. Gritó. Luffy sonrió un poco. Fue una sonrisa torcida, tirante, como si tuviese el rostro helado, o como si hubiese olvidado cómo sonreír.

—Hola…, Nami —susurró.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, el muchacho dejó caer el bulto que arrastraba tras de sí, puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó entre sus brazos, inerte. Nami luchó por mantener el equilibrio y tiró de él para meterlo en la casa. Estaba frío, muy frío, pero era indudablemente corpóreo, y eso significaba que estaba allí… y estaba vivo. Nami se mordió los labios para aguantar las lágrimas y se esforzó por pensar con claridad. Lo despojó de su abrigo, lleno de nieve, y, como pudo, lo arrastró hasta la cama más cercana, la suya. Lo cubrió con todas las mantas que encontró y avivó el fuego. Después, lo miró.

—Si sales de esta, tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones —murmuró.

Luffy no respondió. Había perdido el conocimiento. Nami cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Cuando volvió a mirar, Luffy seguía allí, pálido, helado, delirante. No era un sueño. Había regresado. Pero ¿de dónde? ¿Y cómo había logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo a la intemperie? Nami sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellas dudas de su mente. Lo más urgente era decidir qué iba a hacer a continuación. Por supuesto que debía avisar a Leyn, y también a Nyon, pero no se atrevía a dejar solo a Luffy. No solamente por el estado precario en el que se encontraba, sino porque una parte de ella temía que, si desviaba la atención aunque fuera un solo instante, el joven se esfumaría de nuevo.

 _"Eso es una tontería_ —se dijo—. _Tal y como está no va a ir a ninguna parte"._

Pero ¿y si despertaba? Por débil que se encontrase, había demostrado en varias ocasiones que no se podía esperar de él que actuase de forma sensata. Alargó la mano para colocarla sobre su frente. Notó que le había subido la temperatura; eso era bueno, significaba que estaba entrando en calor. Recordó entonces el bulto que había traído consigo, y abrió la puerta para recuperarlo. Era su viejo y ajado morral. Nami lo introdujo en la casa, lo dejó en un rincón y cerró la puerta. Después, se sentó junto a Luffy y aguardó. Tras un rato que se le hizo eterno, la puerta exterior se abrió con suavidad, y Genzo entró en la casa de puntillas. Se detuvo en seco; era obvio que no esperaba ver a Nami levantada a aquellas horas. Casi enseguida reparó en la persona que yacía sobre la cama de ella, y parpadeó, desconcertado, al reconocer a Luffy. Su cabello, más claro que el de los otros habitantes de las cuevas, era inconfundible.

— ¿Cómo…? —empezó, pero no pudo continuar.

Nami se encogió de hombros, incapaz de dar una respuesta. En dos zancadas, Genzo se plantó junto al muchacho inconsciente y lo tocó para asegurarse de que era real. Cuando se hizo a la idea, su rostro resplandeció de alegría:

— ¡Hay que avisar a Leyn! — exclamó; ya se iba corriendo hacia la puerta cuando Nami lo detuvo.

—No; hay que avisar a Nyon. Está muy enfermo y no sé si aguantará hasta el amanecer. — Genzo la miró un momento y afirmó:

—Tienes razón —volvió a ajustarse la bufanda en torno al cuello y añadió —: Voy a ver a Nyon. Tú quédate con él y asegúrate de que entre en calor.

Ella asintió. Apenas unos instantes después, Genzo había desaparecido por la puerta interior. Nami no tuvo que esperar mucho. Su padre no tardó en regresar con Nyon, que les ordenó que se hicieran a un lado y examinó el rostro de Luffy con atención. Después, colocó ambas manos sobre su frente y musitó una oración a la Diosa suplicando su ayuda. Nami vio relucir el Ópalo que pendía de su cuello e, inmediatamente, Luffy dejó de temblar y se sumió en un sueño reparador.

—Ya ha entrado en calor —dijo Nyon en voz baja—. Se recuperará, pero no debe levantarse de la cama, todavía.

— ¿Cómo… cómo ha podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo ahí fuera? — murmuró Nami. Nyon sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso sólo la Diosa lo sabe. Volveré mañana —añadió—, para ver cómo está. Ahora voy a casa de Leyn a contarle lo que ha pasado. Me imagino que no tardará en venir, y que querrá llevarse a su hijo con ella, pero es muy importante que no lo mováis, al menos por el momento. Todavía está demasiado débil como para salir al exterior.

—Voy contigo a ver a Leyn —dijo Genzo, con una amplia sonrisa—. Quiero darle la noticia personalmente.

De modo que Nami se quedó otra vez a solas con Luffy. El muchacho no había reaccionado, pero tenía mejor aspecto. Sus mejillas volvían a presentar algo de color, y su nariz ya no estaba tan amoratada. Nami se preguntó cómo serían los días que se avecinaban, con Luffy reponiéndose en el pequeño hogar que compartía con su padre. Sí; no cabía duda de que con Luffy no había lugar para la monotonía. El joven siempre se las arreglaba para que le sucediesen cosas extrañas. Y Nami quería vivir una vida tranquila, pero estaba claro que los problemas en los que se metía Luffy no le afectaban únicamente a él, sino también a todos los de su entorno.

—Ni hablar —se rebeló—. Cuando se recupere, se irá a su casa y se acabó. No más visitas a horas intempestivas, ni más escapadas furtivas en la oscuridad. Yo sólo quiero que me dejen dormir.

Aquella noche, no obstante, le resultó imposible. No tardó en llegar Leyn hecha un mar de llanto; se abrazó a su hijo como si temiese que fuera a esfumarse en cualquier momento. Y luego también pasaron por allí los vecinos, alertados por el alboroto. Finalmente, Nami tuvo que echarlos a todos, alegando que Luffy debía descansar y que Nyon había dicho que se le molestara lo menos posible. Y así, hasta Leyn se marchó a casa, agotada por tantas emociones, pero aun resistiéndose a dejar a Luffy.

—Vete a dormir —le dijo a Nami su padre cuando todos se marcharon—. Acuéstate en mi cama. Yo dormiré en la silla.

Nami no replicó. No era la primera vez que Genzo se quedaba dormido sobre su confortable sillón cubierto de pieles, acomodado junto al fuego. De modo que se introdujo entre las mantas y casi enseguida se durmió, pues estaba rendida. Lo último que oyó antes de dormirse fue la lenta respiración de Luffy desde la cama contigua.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Si les ha gustado espero sus Reviews o MP, ya saben que son bienvenidos :3**

Bien pues que les parece la actitud de Luffy? Ya se fue una vez, lo volverá a hacer? Muchas dudas surgen de nuevo en este capitulo y pues el siguiente no será la excepción. Muchas gracias a:

 **Solitario196:** La verdad se diga, las vidas de estas personas es muy miserable, y no se diga de la manera que tienen de pensar, pero bueno, en un mundo donde la comida escasea y se tiene que vivir abrigado y escondido porque fuera del mundo que conoces solo hay un desierto de hielo, creo que es normal que sean así.

 **Mara1451:** Que bueno que la historia te esta gustando, es cierto no son las actitudes de los personajes, pero como tu dices, busque poner a los personajes de one piece con personajes en los que la personalidad fuera parecida.

Bien pues sin más que decir nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces, nos vemos, bye bye :3


	4. La partida

**¡Conti! Wiii! Me emociona mucho, ya en este capitulo comienza lo intrigante y la trama empieza a hacerse más interesante, ¿creían no poder soportar la espera? Pues prepárense porque a partir de este capitulo en adelante van a sufrir, muahaha (inserta risa malévola) Ejem, bien pues creo que ya eh dicho todo, el capitulo les dirá todo, sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia de La emperatriz de los etéreos, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y autores, Eiichiro Oda y Laura Gallego García. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Esta historia en sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** La emperatrriz de los etéreos

 **Autor:** Laura Gallego García

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K

 **La emperatriz de los etéreos**

 **Capítulo 4: La partida**

El joven tardó menos de lo que esperaban en recuperar el conocimiento. Mientras estuvo convaleciente se comportó con normalidad, aunque en ocasiones decía cosas muy extrañas, y, por el contrario, nunca hablaba de lo que había hecho durante su ausencia. Leyn pasaba casi todo el tiempo con él. Nami seguía la misma rutina de siempre, pero por las noches, cuando preparaba sopa para todos, se sentaba junto a él y le ofrecía un cuenco. Solían quedarse a solas cuando Genzo acompañaba a Leyn de vuelta a su casa. En una de aquellas ocasiones, Luffy le dijo:

—Yo tenía razón, Nami. El palacio de la Emperatriz existe. Me lo dijo Hancock.

— ¿Quién es Hancock? ¿La Emperatriz?

—No, Hancock es Hancock —replicó él; trató de incorporarse, pero Nami no se lo permitió—. También ella sueña con llegar hasta la Emperatriz. Ella…

—Estás delirando —le interrumpió Nami—. Deja de decir tonterías, ¿quieres? Por poco te mueres ahí fuera buscando ese palacio que nadie ha visto. Confundes tus fantasías con la realidad. Tu madre…

—Mi madre no tiene nada que ver con esto —cortó Luffy, y por una vez, Nami lo vio serio, casi enfadado—. Sé muy bien cuándo sueño y cuándo estoy despierto. Sé muy bien lo que he visto, y te lo voy a demostrar.

Se volvió hacia todos lados con cierta agitación. Nami tuvo que retenerlo para que no saltara de la cama.

— ¿Se puede saber qué buscas?

—Mi mochila. La traje conmigo…

—Ahora te la alcanzo, pero estate quieto, ¿quieres?

—Cuidado, ¡cuidado! —Exclamó Luffy al ver que Nami cogía la mochila de cualquier manera—. ¡No la zarandees de esa forma!

Nami depositó el morral sobre sus rodillas. Luffy lo abrió con suma delicadeza y sacó un bulto envuelto en trapos.

—Mira—dijo en voz baja—. ¿A que nunca habías visto nada como esto? —Lo desenvolvió, descubriendo un objeto de rara y delicada belleza. Tenía la forma de una flor; una flor mucho más hermosa y magnífica que cualquiera de las que brotaban de las tristes plantas del huerto. Sus hojas se alzaban con orgullo, sus pétalos eran perfectos…

Pero no era una flor de verdad. Era dura y transparente, como el hielo, como el cuarzo, pero muchísimo más pura. Tanto, que podía verse perfectamente a través de sus pétalos, como si no estuviese allí.

—Es una flor de cristal —susurró Luffy—. Es muy frágil; cualquier golpe podría romperla en cientos de pedazos.

—Pero… no es de verdad —dijo, Nami en el mismo tono—. Quiero decir que no puede haber crecido en el suelo, ¿no? No es una planta que haya nacido de la tierra. No se puede comer. —Luffy suspiró con impaciencia.

—Claro que no se come. Lo importante no es la flor, sino el cristal. Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

—Sí que lo es —admitió Nami. Estuvo a punto de añadir: _"Pero no sirve para nada"_. Por fortuna, se contuvo a tiempo. — ¿Puedo tocarla? —preguntó. Luffy sonrió.

—Claro —dijo—. La he traído para ti. — Nami lo miró, perpleja.

— ¿Para mí? Pero… —no pudo seguir. Por una vez se había quedado sin palabras.

—Para demostrarte que mis padres tenían razón —explicó él—. Que existen más cosas lejos de aquí. Yo estuve en casa de Hancock y me llevé esta flor de su colección de tesoros. Porque tú no estabas allí para verlo y de alguna manera tenía que demostrarte que era real.

— ¿Se lo robaste a otra persona? — casi gritó Nami. — Luffy sonrió con picardía.

—Créeme; si la conocieras, no lo lamentarías lo más mínimo. Ahora mismo debe de estar bastante enfadada, pero no me arrepiento. Aunque Hancock es la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás, esta flor no fue hecha para ella. En cuanto la vi supe que debía traértela.

Nami seguía sin saber qué decir, en primer lugar porque lo que le estaba contando Luffy le parecía una sarta de disparates, y en segundo lugar porque lo inesperado del regalo todavía le impedía reaccionar. Tomó la flor con delicadeza entre sus manos y la alzó para verla mejor a la luz del fuego. Lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando la luz se refractó en el cristal, desparramando todo un arco iris de colores sobre sus asombrados rostros.

—Nunca había visto nada igual — reconoció Nami. Pero Luffy parecía horrorizado.

—No… ¡apártala de ahí! El cristal ha de ser puro… transparente… ¿No lo entiendes?

—No —respondió Nami—. Si la única función de este objeto es la de ser hermoso, creo que lo es más todavía cuando le da la luz. Así, apagado, es mucho más soso.

— ¡Soso! —repitió Luffy escandalizado. Le arrebató la flor de las manos—. Desde luego —dijo, de mal humor—, eres la más opaca de todos los opacos.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado? — replicó Nami, estupefacta. Luffy cerró los ojos un momento, cansado. Cuando los abrió sonreía de nuevo.

—No importa —dijo—. La flor es tuya, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras. Como si decides romperla porque no sirve para nada.

Era una opción, se dijo Nami; pero, contemplando de nuevo los delicados pétalos de cristal, pensó que era una lástima; alguien debía de haber invertido mucho tiempo en hacerla, la Diosa sabría cómo. Aunque no tuviera ninguna utilidad, por respeto al trabajo ajeno valía la pena conservarla. Además, Luffy tenía razón: era hermosa.

—No voy a romperla —le aseguró. La cogió con cuidado para depositarla sobre la chimenea, lejos del borde, para que no se cayera por accidente. Allí se veía muy bien y no corría peligro de romperse. — Luffy sonrió satisfecho, y se recostó bajo las mantas.

—Me alegro de que te guste —dijo con cierto esfuerzo; aún estaba convaleciente y se cansaba con facilidad —. Y de que quieras conservarla. No sólo por lo que me costó conseguirla, sino… porque he vuelto sólo para traértela.

Sus últimas palabras fueron apenas un murmullo. Instantes después, ya dormía otra vez. Luffy no tardó en regresar a su propia casa con su madre, y todo volvió a la normalidad. Tanto él como Leyn recibieron muchas visitas aquellos días. La gente quería saber cómo estaba y qué había estado haciendo y, si bien él seguía sin hablar de su experiencia, (Nami pronto comprobó que no le había mencionado a nadie más la existencia de Hancock), agradecía su interés con una misteriosa sonrisa. Casi nadie reparó en la bella flor de cristal que adornaba el hogar de Nami y Genzo. Por alguna razón, la chica no quería hablar de ello. Nyon sí la vio. En una de las visitas a la casa, cuando Luffy todavía estaba allí, convaleciente, su mirada se posó sobre la repisa de la chimenea, y su frente se arrugó levemente. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. No cabía duda de que todos se sentían felices de haber recuperado a Luffy; aunque hubieran celebrado su funeral y hubieran consolado a Leyn por su pérdida y, por tanto, se sintieran un poco desconcertados. Nadie regresaba de la muerte. La Diosa no devolvía nunca lo que reclamaba para sí. Por eso no sabían cómo comportarse con Luffy. Lo acogieron con alegría, pero a la vez, con cierta reserva. Hasta Vivi mantenía las distancias. Era como si la presencia de Luffy fuese solamente un espejismo; como si esperasen que desapareciera de nuevo en cualquier momento. Y Nami empezó a temer que sería así.

A medida que Luffy iba recuperando fuerzas se volvía cada vez más huraño y distante, más frío, más serio. Por las noches subía a la colina nevada y contemplaba el horizonte, aun cuando la mayoría de las veces las nubes y la niebla ocultaran la Estrella por completo. Él sabía que estaba allí, y eso le bastaba. En cierta ocasión, Nyon fue a buscarlo a lo alto de la colina y trató de hacerle bajar. Mantuvieron una agria discusión (y Nyon nunca discutía con nadie), pero no llegó a saberse de qué hablaron ni qué se dijeron, porque no lo comentaron con ninguna otra persona. Lo que sí supo Nami, porque Genzo se lo contó, fue que, a raíz de la intervención de Nyon, Luffy dejó de salir por las noches. En su lugar, se pasaba el tiempo en casa, enfurruñado.

—No está bien de la cabeza — murmuró Nami.

—Leyn tiene la esperanza de que tú logres hacerle entrar en razón —dijo Genzo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo?

La mirada de Genzo se desvió, de forma bastante elocuente, hacia la flor de cristal que descansaba sobre la chimenea.

—No quieras cargarme de responsabilidades que no me corresponden —protestó ella—. Entre Luffy y yo no hay nada. Que a él le dé de vez en cuando por contarme sus chifladuras y por regalarme cosas raras no nos convierte en pareja. Ni siquiera sé si somos amigos de verdad. No me corresponde cuidar de él, padre, y lo sabes. Incluso en el caso de que Leyn y tú os fuerais a vivir juntos en un futuro, si eso nos convirtiera en hermanos, él sería el hermano mayor, así que no tengo por qué cuidar de él. — Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Genzo no dijo nada. Sólo la miró, pensativo. —Ya te he dicho muchas veces — concluyó ella con más suavidad— que no quiero encariñarme con él. Porque si le pasa algo lo echaré de menos. Pero es que encima Leyn y tú pretendéis que me responsabilice de él. Para que, si le ocurre algo, además de echarle de menos me sienta culpable. ¿No comprendes que es injusto, padre? — Genzo suspiró.

—Puede que tengas razón. Puede que no haya nada que podamos hacer por él. Tal vez se calme con los años y pueda llegar a ser feliz, o tal vez vuelva a desaparecer, y en esta ocasión no regrese. Tal vez…

—En cualquier caso —cortó Nami —, es decisión suya. Si quiere hacer locuras, que las haga, es su problema. Sólo lo siento por Leyn —añadió en voz baja.

No hablaron más sobre el tema aquella noche. Cuando Nami se metió en la cama, echó un vistazo a la flor que relucía misteriosamente sobre la chimenea. Recordó que, una vez, cuando eran niños, le había dicho a Luffy que no encontraría en el exterior nada que superara lo que las Cuevas podían ofrecerle. Pero Luffy se había ido de todos modos, y había hallado a una mujer llamada Gélida, y una flor de cristal. Y muchas otras cosas más, de las que no le había hablado. Y debía de echarlas de menos, puesto que no parecía feliz de haber regresado con los suyos. _"Nada de lo que puedas encontrar ahí fuera puede ser mejor que lo que dejarías atrás"_ , le había dicho Nami aquella noche de tormenta, hacía ya tanto tiempo. Suspiró. Ahora comprendía que se equivocaba; que, aunque no entendía la razón, para Luffy nada de lo que había en las Cuevas podía superar lo que el Exterior le prometía. Ni siquiera su madre. Ni siquiera la propia Nami. Así que, ¿para qué perder el tiempo tratando de hacerle entrar en razón? Sería humillante. Y doloroso, en cierto modo. Pero su padre no comprendía que, cuando una mujer debe suplicar a un hombre que no se vaya, es porque él no tiene interés en quedarse a su lado. Para Nami, el mensaje estaba claro. Y Luffy se lo confirmó al día siguiente, porque volvió a desaparecer, sin despedirse, sin dejar ni rastro. Y, aunque muchos tenían la esperanza de que regresaría, Nami sabía que era una esperanza vana. Porque él mismo se lo había dicho. Había vuelto sólo para llevarle la flor, para contarle que estaba equivocada. Aquella era su única cuenta pendiente con el mundo de las Cuevas, y ya estaba saldada. Le dolió más de lo que había imaginado. Perderlo por segunda vez fue casi peor que haberlo dado por muerto la vez anterior. Leyn estaba desconsolada; Genzo, enfadado; Nyon, resignada. Y el resto de la gente, desconcertados. No sabían si partir en su busca o no; si llorar su muerte o no. Porque, si organizaban una búsqueda, era probable que no lo encontraran; y, si volvían a celebrar su funeral, era posible que él regresase de nuevo para trastocar sus vidas otra vez y volver el mundo del revés. Porque los muertos no regresaban, pero él lo había hecho. Al final fueron muy pocos los que partieron en busca de Luffy, Nami y Genzo entre ellos. Como era de esperar, no hallaron nada. Ni siquiera un cuerpo que pudieran enterrar para darlo definitivamente por muerto. Por eso en esta ocasión no hubo funeral; y la gente de las Cuevas volvió a sus tareas cotidianas sin saber si Luffy estaba vivo o no. Era, simplemente, un desaparecido, como lo había sido su padre.

Y, como Nami sospechaba, estar desaparecido era casi peor que estar muerto, al menos para la gente que lo esperaba. Porque existía la posibilidad remota de que volviera, y, mientras no supieran a qué atenerse, seguirían aguardándolo, tal vez meses, tal vez años, quizá toda la vida. Y Nami comprobó, con horror, que también ella, como Leyn, oteaba el horizonte a menudo, con el deseo de ver a Luffy aparecer entre una cortina de nieve, desafiando al frío y a la muerte y saliendo vencedor, como ya había hecho una vez. Y vio a Leyn en la puerta de su casa, también contemplando el horizonte, con la piel marchita y los ojos apagados, tan sólo alimentados por una febril llama de esperanza. La esperanza era un sentimiento positivo, o al menos eso decía la gente. Pero Nami sabía la amarga verdad: la esperanza podía llegar a ser cruel, oh, sí, terriblemente cruel… Podía convertir a una muchacha enamorada en una mujer triste y débil, perdida en sus ensoñaciones y en recuerdos de un tiempo que no volvería. La esperanza podía trastornar a una persona hasta hacerle rozar la locura. En aquel momento, Nami miró a Leyn, su rostro dulce y cansado, y su mirada siempre prendida en el horizonte, en aquel mundo que no era el suyo y que jamás alcanzaría, pero que había aprisionado ya su mente, sus deseos y su voluntad. Y decidió que no quería ser como ella. Aquel día no sacó al rebaño a pastar. Le pidió a Usopp, un muchacho un poco más joven que ella, que lo hiciera en su lugar, y fue a ver a Nyon. Cuando llegó a su casa, la halló atendiendo a un anciano que tenía dolores de espalda. Aguardó en la puerta, para no molestar, pero Nyon dijo:

—Remueve el puchero o se pegará al fondo.

Y Nami obedeció. Uno de los nutritivos caldos de Nyon bullía en la olla, con lentitud, desparramando por la habitación un olor profundo y delicioso. Nami removió el contenido del puchero con cierta solemnidad, como todo lo que hacía para Nyon. Porque todo aquello en lo que Nyon trabajaba era importante, y ella era consciente de que debía realizar lo mejor posible cualquier tarea que la chamana le encomendara, por simple que pareciese. Las manos de Nyon masajeaban los frágiles hombros del anciano, su columna, cada una de sus vértebras. Mientras, el Ópalo relucía, generando aquel reconfortante calor que todo el mundo asociaba a la mirada de Nyon, al milagroso tacto de sus dedos. El tiempo se deslizó lentamente, marcado por las vueltas del cucharón y por el crujir de los huesos del anciano. Por fin, cuando Nyon terminó y su paciente se fue, mucho más aliviado, Nami preguntó:

— ¿Qué sabes del Reino Etéreo, Nyon? — Sintió sobre ella la mirada de la chamana, intensa y comprensiva.

— ¿Quieres ir tú hasta el Reino Etéreo? ¿Hasta el palacio de la Emperatriz? — Ella negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mover el cucharón.

—No pretendo llegar tan lejos. Con un poco de suerte, lo alcanzaré mucho antes. Tal vez en el castillo de Hancock —añadió. Nyon alzó una ceja.

— ¿Te habló de Hancock?

—No demasiado. —Nami dejó de dar vueltas al caldo—. ¿La conoces? ¿Sabes cómo es? — Nyon suspiró.

—Todo aquel que viaje en dirección a la Estrella —dijo, sin contestar a la pregunta— tendrá que atravesar los Montes de Hielo, una tierra fría e inhóspita donde muy pocas criaturas pueden sobrevivir. Hancock reina sobre todo ese territorio, Nami. No nos hemos visto nunca, aunque sé que tenemos algo en común. — Nami recordó lo poco que Luffy le había contado acerca de Hancock y dijo, sin poder contenerse:

—Lo dudo mucho. — Nyon sonrió.

—Sabrás a qué me refiero en cuanto la veas. — Nami dejó el cucharón y se volvió hacia ella.

—Tú… ¿sospechabas ya que tenía intención de marcharme? — Nyon asintió, tomando el relevo de Nami junto al puchero.

—Desde la primera vez que te vi mirando a lo lejos por si veías aparecer a Luffy.

—Eso no puede ser —protestó la joven—. Lo he decidido esta misma mañana. Tengo que hacerlo porque ya estoy harta de que Luffy desaparezca sin más, porque Leyn lo está pasando muy mal y él no tiene derecho a comportarse de esa forma. Ya no es un niño y no puede estar siempre haciendo sufrir a su madre con sus caprichos.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste todo esto antes de que se fuera? —la cortó Nyon.

—Se lo he dicho varias veces — replicó Nami—, pero nunca con la seriedad necesaria, por lo visto.

— ¿Y crees que ahora sí te escuchará? Si lo alcanzas, ya sea en casa de Hancock, o incluso más allá… ¿qué le dirás?

Nami sacudió la cabeza. No respondió, pero su silencio fue de lo más elocuente. Nyon la miró fijamente.

—Si vas a buscarlo te estarás jugando la vida.

—Lo sé —asintió Nami.

—Pasarás hambre y frío. Correrás peligros. Puede que no regreses jamás. — Nami vaciló. Por un momento estuvo a punto de echarse atrás. Pero después dijo:

—Si Luffy llegó hasta la casa de Hancock, yo también podré hacerlo. Soy tan fuerte como él.

—Lo sé, Nami. Pero, si alguien ha de ir a buscarlo, ¿por qué tienes que ser tú? — Nami se mordió el labio inferior insegura acerca de la respuesta que debía darle.

—Porque Leyn necesita respuestas. Y he de ser yo quien se las traiga, porque entre todos habéis conseguido que me sienta responsable. Porque si no voy yo, nadie lo hará.

—Tu padre puede emprender ese viaje en tu lugar —sugirió Nyon, pero Nami negó con la cabeza.

—Él debe cuidar de Leyn, ahora que ella ya no tiene a nadie. Y nadie más irá a buscar a Luffy. Nadie le dirá a la cara esas verdades que no quiere oír. Yo soy la única que le ha dicho lo que piensa. Siempre ha sido así.

—Y por eso él te aprecia más que a nadie. — Nami gruñó.

—Lo dudo mucho —alzó la cabeza para mirarla—. Sinceramente, Nyon, no quiero ir. Quiero quedarme tranquila y calentita en mi casa, y olvidarme de Luffy. Pero sé que no podré volver a la tranquilidad de siempre hasta que no se aclare todo este asunto… hasta que no sepamos si Luffy está vivo o está muerto; y, si vive, si tiene o no intención de volver, o si ha conseguido instalarse en otro lugar y sentirse más o menos a gusto. Lo peor no es lo que Luffy haga o deje de hacer. Lo peor es no saber. No sólo para mí, sino para todos. — Nyon suspiró y movió la cabeza.

—Das demasiadas explicaciones, Nami. Tú y yo sabemos que no es esa la razón por la cual quieres ir a buscar a Luffy.

—La puedo resumir: Luffy es estúpido porque nadie ha metido en su cabeza ni una pizca de sentido común. Yo lo he intentado, pero no puedo hacer milagros y además no es asunto mío. Sin embargo, como soy la única capaz de inculcarle un poco de sensatez, tendré que ir a buscarlo. Y porque si no voy yo, nadie más lo hará. — Nyon sonrió.

—Dices lo que piensas, Nami, pero no lo que sientes.

—Mis motivos no tienen nada que ver con el romanticismo —bufó ella, captando la insinuación—. Lo he dicho muchas veces, no hay nada entre Luffy y yo. No me jugaría la vida por él…

—… Pero vas a hacerlo.

—Porque me siento responsable y porque tengo que hacerlo. Me parecen razones de más peso que un enamoramiento. De hecho, probablemente si estuviese enamorada de él no iría a buscarlo. Haría como Leyn: esperarlo eternamente… o tal vez como Vivi: soñar con él sin atreverme a acercarme. Si eso es el amor, no hay duda de que yo no estoy enamorada. Porque no tengo inconveniente en ir a buscarlo, decirle que es idiota y traerlo a rastras, no importa lo enfadado o humillado que se sienta. Y eso es lo que haré. — Y se cruzó de brazos, ceñuda, dando por finalizada la conversación.

— ¿Esto es lo que le vas a decir a tu padre? — Nami vaciló.

—No va a retenerte —la tranquilizó Nyon—. Pero temerá por ti.

—Oh, yo tengo intención de volver —le aseguró la joven, dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta—. No sé qué pretende Luffy, pero yo no quiero estar ahí fuera un instante más de lo necesario. Lo buscaré, lo encontraré y regresaré, con o sin él. Si es con él, mejor que mejor; y, si no, espero poder traerle al menos noticias a Leyn, a Vivi, y a todas las personas que lo están esperando. — Nyon asintió, sonriendo.

—Pasa a verme antes de marcharte, si no cambias de idea. Tengo algo para ti.

—Gracias —dijo Nami, pero no preguntó qué era. Se iba a enterar de todos modos cuando llegara el momento.

Cuando comunicó a su padre su decisión de marcharse, él la miró, con aquellos ojos profundos y tristes, y no dijo nada. Nami repitió, una por una, las razones que le había dado a Nyon, que, en honor a la verdad, cada vez le parecían menos convincentes. Y cuando creía ya que Genzo no la dejaría marchar, él se levantó, la envolvió en un abrazo de oso y murmuró con voz ronca:

—Ten cuidado, hija.

Nami nunca lloraba; pero, por alguna razón, aquellas palabras anudaron su garganta y anegaron sus ojos. Parpadeó para retener las lágrimas.

—Descuida, padre. Si el inútil de Luffy fue capaz de sobrevivir ahí fuera, cualquiera podrá hacerlo. — Genzo sonrió.

—No te confíes, Nami. Y por encima de todo, mantén siempre caliente tu corazón. No lo olvides.

Nami no entendió aquel consejo, pero le prometió que no lo olvidaría. Hizo un macuto con las cosas que pensaba que le serían de utilidad. Escogió sus prendas más abrigadas y la comida más nutritiva y duradera. Guardó también yesca y pedernal para encender el fuego si encontraba la ocasión, y algunos botes con medicinas preparadas por Nyon para casos de necesidad. Todo útil; nada superfluo. Lo único que incluyó en su equipaje que contradecía su espíritu práctico fue el colgante de cuarzo que Luffy le había regalado tiempo atrás. Lo sacó de su caja y se lo puso al cuello por vez primera. Se lo metió bajo la ropa, rozando su piel. No sabía por qué; tal vez para recordar el objetivo de su viaje. _"¡Como si fuera a olvidarlo!"_ , resopló para sus adentros, tal vez como talismán, o quizá en la esperanza de que, de alguna manera, la Diosa la guiase hasta su amigo a través de él. Pero eso también era una tontería. La Diosa gobernaba sobre las cosas vivas. Pero el cuarzo estaba muerto…, o al menos, no-vivo, puesto que para estar muerto hay que haber vivido alguna vez. Tampoco la flor de cristal estaba viva. Ni muerta. Nami se estremeció. No obstante, conservó puesto el colgante. Antes de partir fueron a verla, sucesivamente, Leyn y Vivi. La primera la abrazó con fuerza, le dio las gracias y le suplicó que no corriera riesgos y que volviera atrás si tenía problemas, aunque no hubiese encontrado a Luffy. La segunda le deseó buena suerte, dudó un momento y, después, le dijo en voz baja, con profunda admiración:

—Eres muy valiente.

—Tonterías —bufó ella.

No se consideraba especialmente valiente, esa era la verdad. Tenía miedo. Al día siguiente, antes del amanecer, se despidió de Genzo, prometiéndole que volvería pronto. Tras un último abrazo, salió por la puerta interior, cargada con su morral, y fue a ver a Nyon, como había prometido. Todavía era de noche cuando llamó suavemente a su puerta. Sabía que Nyon la recibiría, a pesar de lo temprano de la hora, porque Nyon siempre recibía a todo el mundo, en cualquier momento. Cuando le abrió la puerta llevaba un chal sobre la ropa de dormir y aún estaba despeinada, pero la saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Pasa, Nami. Gracias por venir.

—No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo —dijo ella, entrando en la casa —. Quiero marcharme antes de que se levante todo el mundo, porque si no, las despedidas se eternizarán.

—No te entretendré demasiado. Ven, acércate.

Nami obedeció. Ante su sorpresa, vio que Nyon se quitaba el Ópalo que pendía sobre su pecho y se lo ponía a ella al cuello. Trató de resistirse.

—Pero, Nyon, ¿qué haces? ¡El Ópalo es tuyo! Lo necesitas para curar a la gente.

—Tú lo necesitarás mucho más que yo. En realidad son las medicinas, los caldos y el propio cuerpo del enfermo lo que hace que este sane. El poder del Ópalo sólo acelera las cosas…

—… Y calma el dolor y alivia la fiebre. No, Nyon. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Hazlo —dijo Nyon, y sus ojos oscuros relucieron un instante, casi, casi, con el mismo brillo del Ópalo—. Hazlo, porque sin el poder de la Diosa morirás de frío, y porque si encuentras a Luffy, necesitarás toda la ayuda posible para hacerlo volver.

—Pero… pero… —balbuceó Nami —. No estoy segura de que deba obligarlo a volver… si de verdad existe la Emperatriz, y él…

—Si llega tan lejos —cortó Nyon—, puede que la decisión de regresar o no ya no dependa de él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Nami, intrigada; pero la chamana no dio más detalles.

—Guarda bien el Ópalo —dijo—. Cuídalo, y él te cuidará a ti. Es un regalo de la Diosa; mientras lo lleves contigo, el calor y la vida no te abandonarán. Úsalo correctamente, Nami. Porque el poder del Ópalo es grande. Pero es su portador el que decide cómo, por qué y para qué emplearlo.

—No lo voy a usar —murmuró Nami, ocultándolo bajo la ropa, de modo que le rozase la piel—. Porque es tuyo y eres tú quien tiene que llevarlo. Pero lo aceptaré, porque tú así lo quieres. Volveré cuanto antes para devolvértelo —añadió con una sonrisa—. No olvidaré que es un préstamo y que también lo necesitas aquí. Las dos se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo.

—Que la Diosa esté contigo, Nami; ojalá encuentres a Luffy, y ojalá la Diosa lo acompañe a él todavía. — La muchacha la miró, suspicaz.

— ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Nyon? — Pero ella movió la cabeza, abatida, y no dijo nada más.

Nami abandonó las Cuevas cuando la fría claridad del día empezaba a pintar el horizonte. Aunque la niebla impedía ver el cielo, como de costumbre, la joven recordaba en qué dirección había visto la Estrella la noche en que la había contemplado junto a Luffy. De modo que se abrigó lo mejor que pudo, se ajustó la bufanda y los guantes, se aseguró de que llevaba bien puesto su morral y echó a andar. Era demasiado temprano y no acudió nadie a despedirla, pues les había dicho que partiría más tarde. Y en realidad había tenido intención de hacerlo así. Pero había cambiado de idea al despertarse, sobresaltada, en mitad de la noche. No podía esperar, comprendió, ni tenía ganas de despedirse de todo el mundo. Ahora estaba convencida de que había sido una buena idea. Porque no habría sabido explicar el hecho de que el Ópalo de Nyon fuera a abandonar las Cuevas. Nami estaba segura de que habría muchos que no entenderían ni aceptarían la decisión de la chamana, y no los culpaba: también a ella le resultaba incomprensible. Pero era la voluntad de Nyon, y Nyon siempre hacía las cosas por algo. Y debía de haber una razón de peso para que ahora su preciado Ópalo reposase sobre el pecho de la joven, rozando el otro colgante que llevaba, el cuarzo que le había regalado Luffy. Nami sólo se volvió atrás en dos ocasiones. Una, cuando no llevaba ni diez pasos de camino, para despedirse por última vez de Genzo, que seguía en la puerta. Ambos agitaron la mano, pero no dijeron nada más. Sus figuras eran apenas sombras recortadas en la espesa niebla. La segunda vez fue justo antes de que las Cuevas fuesen engullidas por la neblina matinal. Nami se detuvo un instante para contemplar la silueta de las colinas en las que habitaba su gente, las altas chimeneas que arañaban el cielo. Cerró los ojos y deseó poder regresar a casa y no tener que marcharse. _"Pero si no lo hago yo, nadie más lo hará"_ , se recordó a sí misma con energía. Y, respirando hondo, dio media vuelta para marcharse. Ante ella se alzaban, semiocultas por la nieve, las antiquísimas estatuas de piedra que habían esculpido sus antepasados en tiempos remotos, y que señalaban el límite entre la seguridad y lo desconocido, entre la vida y la muerte. Nami creyó intuir una muda advertencia en sus rostros inexpresivos y desgastados por el tiempo; aun así, siguió caminando sobre la nieve, sin mirar atrás.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Si les ha gustado espero sus Reviews o MP, ya saben que son bienvenidos :3**

¿Quién será Hancock y que función desarrollara? ¿Que significa Opaco? ¡Luffy ya se marcho! y Nami ya ha emprendido el viaje en busca de ese chico cabeza hueca, ¿que creen que pasara? ¿Lo lograra? o ¿morirá congelada?

 **Solitario196:** No, no, la estrella de la emperatriz no es la luna, recuerda que Nyon le dijo a Nami que en los tiempos antiguos había un astro llamado Luna que cambiaba todas las noches y que creía que ese astro podría ser la estrella, más sin embargo no dice que lo sea. Pero la estrella es muy importante, eso si no lo olvides. No te preocupes, a pesar de la actitud de Nami, ella se preocupa mucho por Luffy, y creo que ha quedado claro en este capitulo.

 **Mara1451:** La historia seguira avanzando y espero poder seguir leyendo los bellos comentarios que me dejas, muchas gracias

 **Monkey D Rodriguez:** No amigo, no será en el decimo capitulo cuando tu espera se haga insoportable, te aseguro que será en estos próximos capítulos, jaja xD Por lo que ya has leído Luffy simplemente se marcho, sin dar explicaciones y sin despedirse de su madre :( su actitud puede llegar a ser desesperante.

 **Messi y Goku:** Muchas gracias por los comentarios, que bueno que les este gustando la historia :)

Bien pues sin más que decir nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces, nos vemos, bye bye :3


	5. Un compañero de viaje

**Ya volví :3 Vaya si solo tarde un día más en actualizar que las veces anteriores y ya no podían más, jeje los comprendo, yo estaba igual. A partir de aquí comienzan un poco más de misterios :3 Jaja bueno ya no los molesto más, disfruten de la lectura, nos leemos abajo :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia de La emperatriz de los etéreos, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y autores, Eiichiro Oda y Laura Gallego García. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Esta historia en sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** La emperatrriz de los etéreos

 **Autor:** Laura Gallego García

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **La emperatriz de los etéreos**

 **Capítulo 5: Un compañero de viaje**

El primer día, el tiempo acompañó. La niebla, pegajosa y espesa, no llegó a disiparse, pero al menos, no nevó ni estalló ninguna tormenta. Nami avanzó siempre en línea recta, o en todo caso lo intentó. Sabía que, si se detenía un instante o se desviaba, perdería el rumbo. Sólo el instinto y una férrea voluntad de seguir el mismo camino podían asegurarle que avanzaba en dirección a la Estrella. _"Pero está tan lejos —pensó en algún momento, desanimada— que de todas formas no importará que me desvíe un poco. Seguiré estando lejos igualmente"._ Sin embargo, continuó caminando hasta que el hambre y el cansancio la vencieron. Entonces se detuvo al abrigo de una protuberancia rocosa y allí montó un improvisado campamento. Intentó encender un fuego, pero había tanta humedad en el ambiente que las ramas no prendieron. Nami se resignó, se envolvió bien en sus ropas y aferró el Ópalo con ambas manos, para que su reconfortante calidez aliviara el frío y la rigidez que se estaba apoderando de sus dedos. Guardó las ramas, sin embargo. En su mundo, los árboles y matorrales eran escasos y crecían débiles y mustios. Su gente solía utilizar más el carbón que la madera para hacer arder sus hogueras, porque esta era un lujo difícil de obtener. En aquel momento, Nami se dio cuenta de que lejos de las Cuevas había todavía menos vegetación. No lo consideró un buen presagio, pero procuró no pensar en ello. Durmió al abrigo de la roca el resto del día. Y cuando oscureció, se levantó y buscó con la mirada el suave resplandor de la Estrella. Detectó que la niebla era más clara en una determinada dirección, y se encaminó hacia allí. Indudablemente, hacia más frío de noche que de día; pero de noche corría menos riesgo de perderse, por lo que aún caminó un buen rato más antes de detenerse. Y cuando lo hizo no fue por cansancio, sino porque el cielo se había nublado, ocultándole el resplandor que la guiaba. Nami encontró cobijo al pie de una colina. No era un gran refugio, pero no tenía otra cosa. Durmió hasta bien entrada la mañana. El segundo día despertó entumecida de frío, y tuvo que dar varios saltos para volver a sentir los pies. La humedad había calado en sus huesos, le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía la nariz congelada. En aquel momento se sintió tentada de regresar. Pero tomó el Ópalo entre las manos y este le infundió calor y confianza. Anduvo toda la mañana bajo un cielo plomizo y pesado, y a mediodía comenzó a nevar con suavidad. Con todo, el tiempo seguía siendo bueno, aunque Nami temía que las nubes le impidieran continuar en la dirección correcta. El tercer día se desató una violenta tormenta de nieve. Nami la había visto venir durante toda la mañana. El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro y un viento desagradable se le metía en los oídos, le cortaba los labios y le congelaba la nariz. La muchacha no soltó el Ópalo en ningún momento, y aun así sentía las manos heladas por debajo de las manoplas. Buscó desesperadamente un refugio, pero la tormenta se abatió sobre ella antes de que lo encontrara. Tambaleándose, avanzó como pudo, luchando contra los elementos, ciega, sorda, sintiendo que el frío devoraba cada fibra de su ser. Tropezó en más de una ocasión, y estuvo a punto de no levantarse, pero era demasiado obstinada como para dejarse vencer. De modo que siguió arrastrándose sobre la nieve, a tientas, como una autómata. Y cuando creyó que las fuerzas la habían abandonado, encontró un hueco bajo un saliente. Jadeando, se acurrucó en su interior, tratando de conservar el escaso calor que le restaba. En aquellas circunstancias, ni siquiera la energía que irradiaba el Ópalo servía para confortarla. Lo habría dado todo por un buen fuego y una sopa caliente. Entornando los ojos, recordó las fuentes termales que manaban de la roca, adónde los habitantes de las Cuevas iban todos los días a asearse, ellos por la mañana temprano, y ellas al caer la noche. Evocó la deliciosa sensación del agua caliente envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo y se perdió en ensoñaciones llenas de vapor de agua y llamas que crepitaban alentadoramente. Y, después, perdió el conocimiento. Fue el silbido del viento lo que la despertó, lo cual fue una suerte, porque de lo contrario habría sucumbido allí mismo, congelada. El Ópalo seguía siendo un corazón cálido entre sus manos y contribuyó a despejarla. Sacudió la cabeza, horrorizada, y, con gran esfuerzo, consiguió sacar de la mochila todas las prendas que traía. Se las echó por encima, una detrás de otra, tiritando, mientras hacía enérgicos movimientos con los brazos para tratar de entrar en calor. Encontró una cavidad en la roca y trató de encender una hoguera allí, pero el viento no se lo permitió. Nami permaneció acurrucada en el agujero al menos dos días más, hasta que la tempestad amainó. El viento dejó de soplar, las nubes se levantaron un poco y la nieve volvió a caer lenta y blandamente. Entonces, Nami pudo encender una pequeña hoguera. Lloró de alegría al ver la tímida llamita que brotó de entre las ramas. Era tan pequeña que apenas calentaba, pero la consoló tanto que no se dio cuenta de que sus lágrimas habían quedado escarchadas sobre sus mejillas. Al séptimo día, por la noche, la claridad de la Estrella volvió a adivinarse en el horizonte neblinoso, y Nami reemprendió la marcha. Cojeaba. Tenía la sensación de que uno de sus pies se había dormido, o se había convertido en un bloque de hielo. Por fortuna, la caminata reavivó la circulación de su sangre y ella no tardó en recuperar la sensibilidad en el pie. El octavo día tuvo que empezar a racionar la comida. Seguía sin tener señales de Luffy ni de Hancock, y mucho menos de la Emperatriz. Desalentada, empezó a pensar en rendirse y regresar. Pero temía estar ahora más lejos de su casa que de su destino. Con aquella niebla no podía saberlo. Tal vez Luffy estuviese más cerca de lo que pensaba. También él se habría visto frenado por las tormentas. Quizá había hallado un refugio cerca de allí. En cualquier caso, el hogar de Hancock no podía estar muy lejos. Luffy había ido y había vuelto, y probablemente no iría mejor preparado que Nami. Eso le daba ánimos. El undécimo día avistó entre la niebla los picos de una cordillera que le cerraba el paso. Al principio esto la desalentó, pero luego recordó las leyendas que hablaban del palacio de la Emperatriz, _"más allá de los Montes de Hielo y la Ciudad de Cristal"._

Los Montes de Hielo… ¿Sería aquello la primera frontera? No parecían unas montañas especiales, salvo por el hecho de que eran altísimas, mucho más altas que cualquiera que Nami hubiera visto jamás. Pero, claro, el manto de niebla era demasiado espeso, y ella se encontraba demasiado lejos como para estar segura. Pronto se dio cuenta de que se hallaban mucho más distantes de lo que parecía. El duodécimo día, al caer la noche, las montañas eran todavía una sombra lejana, y los cielos desataron sobre ella una tormenta de nieve aún más violenta que la anterior. Aterida, desorientada y sin aliento, buscó un rincón donde esconderse, pero no lo encontró. Su única posibilidad era llegar hasta la cordillera. Apretó los dientes, aferró bien el Ópalo entre las manos y siguió avanzando, poco a poco, paso a paso, a veces frenada por el viento y a veces arrastrada por él. Llegó un momento en que se movía sin ser ya consciente de lo que hacía. Su mente vagaba muy lejos de allí, pero una parte de su ser todavía colocaba un pie delante de otro y se acordaba de respirar. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, se levantaba cada vez que se caía y continuaba avanzando, con una obstinación inquebrantable. Se sentía como una muñeca sin voluntad propia, arrastrada por una fuerza invisible que la empujaba a seguir adelante. Tal vez fuera el instinto de supervivencia, o tal vez la voz de la Diosa que la guiaba; Nami nunca lo supo. El caso es que, al atardecer del… ¿decimotercer…? ¿decimocuarto… día?, sus piernas la dirigieron con cierta torpeza hasta el pie de la cordillera y la mente de Nami volvió a la realidad cuando sus ojos le mostraron la imagen de algo largamente anhelado: una cueva, un refugio, un techo, abrigo, silencio, calor. Nami sollozó de alegría, pero sus lágrimas se congelaron en su interior aun antes de salir de sus ojos. Se arrastró como pudo al interior de la cueva, buscó un rincón resguardado, se acurrucó en el suelo y, muerta de frío y de agotamiento, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Nunca llegó a saber si despertó el día decimoquinto o decimosexto. En aquel instante renunció a seguir manteniendo la cuenta. Amaneció sumamente hambrienta y aterida de frío. Con los dedos rígidos todavía y tiritando violentamente, devoró toda la comida que le quedaba. Sabía que se estaba quedando sin alimento, pero en aquel momento no le importó. Tenía una cueva donde guarecerse. Ya podía nevar ahí fuera todo lo que quisiera, ella estaba a cubierto. La simple idea de poder descansar allí la llenaba de alegría y optimismo. Pasó el resto del día intentando encender un fuego. Por fin, su paciencia se vio recompensada y logró prender una hoguera de mediano tamaño. Entusiasmada, recogió musgo de las paredes y lo echó al fuego para que ardiera mejor todavía, pero sólo consiguió llenar la cueva de un humo oscuro y maloliente. Tosiendo, rebuscó en su mochila en busca de más ramas que se hubiesen quedado en el fondo. Y topó con unos bultos en uno de los bolsillos. Extrajo, sorprendida, dos piezas de carbón de buen tamaño.

—Oh —exclamó. Se asustó de oír el sonido de su propia voz. Llevaba dos semanas sin hablar con nadie.

No recordaba haber guardado carbón en su mochila. Debía de haber sido cosa de Genzo. Sonrió, conmovida. Pronto, la hoguera ardía con fuerza, caldeando su refugio. Nami sacó una pequeña cazuela de barro y puso nieve a calentar. Cuando el agua estuvo tibia, la bebió. No tenía nada con lo que hacer sopa, pero no le importó. El líquido caliente la reconfortó y la vivificó por dentro. Y le hizo entrar en calor por primera vez en muchos días. Para cuando la tormenta amainó, un día después, Nami estaba muerta de hambre otra vez y la hoguera ya se había apagado, si bien había caldeado la cueva y la había hecho algo menos húmeda de lo que era. Nami retiró la nieve de la entrada y salió a explorar. Por muchas ganas que tuviese de encontrar a Luffy, no se sentía con ánimos de abandonar tan pronto su refugio. Le entraba una extraña ansiedad sólo con planteárselo. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas y reunir víveres, si esto era posible, antes de continuar el viaje… o regresar a casa. Todavía no había decidido lo que iba a hacer. La tentación de volver era cada vez más fuerte. Por otro lado, la idea de haber sufrido tanto todos aquellos días para nada la retenía y le hacía pensar que regresar sin noticias de Luffy era la última opción. Aquella mañana, sin embargo, Nami no quiso pensar en ello. Recorrió los alrededores de la cueva, los recovecos entre las rocas a la sombra de las montañas, y halló varios arbustos resecos de los que pudo arrancar un buen montón de ramas para su fuego. Pero no encontró nada que comer. Por la tarde volvió a salir, y en esta ocasión sus ojos captaron por primera vez la vida que se ocultaba en aquel paraje desolado: criaturas de distintas clases, pequeñas o de tamaño mediano, pululaban por entre las rocas. La mayoría eran de pelaje blanco y se confundían con la nieve, por eso no las había visto antes. Acuciada por el hambre, Nami cargó su honda y, tras varios intentos frustrados, logró cazar una especie de roedor, que más tarde cocinó a la brasa en su pequeño fuego. No hizo ascos a aquella comida, incluso guardó los huesos para hacer caldo más adelante. La Diosa no se prodigaba mucho a la hora de facilitar el sustento, y menos en aquel lugar. Dadas las circunstancias, Nami no se podía permitir el lujo de ser exigente. Al día siguiente, su exploración la llevó cerca de una extraña escultura de nieve. Nami se detuvo en seco al verla, sorprendida. Aquello le sacaba varias cabezas, y era demasiado compacto y de forma humanoide lo bastante definida como para no ser simplemente un cúmulo de nieve caído así por azar. Se alzaba al abrigo de una roca, muy erguido, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, la línea de la boca tiesa y los dos agujeros que tenía por ojos mirando al frente. Alguien tenía que haberlo modelado, y recientemente. Aunque tenía montoncitos de nieve caída sobre la cabeza y los hombros, en aquel lugar una escultura así no podría permanecer tan compacta durante mucho tiempo. Nami se volvió hacia todos lados, pero no vio a nadie más. Inspiró hondo y gritó:

— ¿¡Luffy!? Sólo el eco — (Luffy… Luffy… Luffy…) le devolvió su voz.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —insistió ella (ahí… ahí… ahí…). — Luego, silencio.

Nami respiró hondo. Se encogió de hombros y retrocedió un par de pasos para ver la escultura de nieve en conjunto. No tenía el aspecto simpático de los monigotes que levantaban los niños en las Cuevas cuando nevaba. Tenía forma humanoide, sin duda, como si hubiese sido modelada con cierta torpeza por las manos de un bebé gigante. La cabeza parecía demasiado grande, los brazos demasiado cortos… y aquella expresión… ¿Cómo podía algo moldeado a partir de un montón de nieve, con una cara dibujada de forma esquemática y apresurada, transmitir semejante sensación de tristeza? Nami sintió un escalofrío, y por una vez no se debía a la temperatura del ambiente. Desvió la mirada y se dispuso a continuar su camino. Sin embargo, no pudo resistir la tentación. Se aproximó de nuevo y alargó la mano para tocarla, sólo para comprobar si era tan sólida como parecía o, por el contrario, se desmoronaría al primer roce. Apenas sus dedos tocaron la mano de la estatua de nieve, percibió un súbito destello en el Ópalo que pendía sobre su pecho y una especie de oleada de calor que se desparramó por todo su cuerpo, hacia su mano, fuera de su piel, a través de la manopla, hasta los dedos de la enorme escultura. Perpleja y asustada, Nami retiró la mano. Pero el Ópalo volvía a estar como siempre, y la sensación de calor había desaparecido. Había sido tan breve que Nami empezó a pensar que lo había imaginado. Entonces cayó sobre ella un pequeño montón de nieve, sobresaltándola. Miró hacia arriba y se le escapó un grito de terror. La estatua había movido la cabeza, y parte de la nieve que la cubría le había caído encima. Con estupor, Nami la vio sacudir otra vez su enorme cabeza para terminar de librarse de la nieve sobrante; y cuando aquella cosa se inclinó hacia ella y la miró, con aquellos ojos huecos, Nami chilló de nuevo y trató de huir. Tropezó con un montículo de nieve y cayó de espaldas, quedando sentada sobre el suelo, incapaz de moverse, mientras veía, aterrada, cómo aquella escultura cobraba vida ante sus ojos. Después de mover la cabeza, sacudió los hombros y alzó los brazos. Los miró, como sorprendiéndose de que siguieran ahí. Luego dio un paso hacia Nami, pero al notar que ella retrocedía, asustada, se quedó dónde estaba, con la enorme cabeza de nieve ladeada sobre un hombro, contemplándola con expectación y cierta melancolía.

Nami jadeaba de puro terror. La estaba mirando… ¡la estaba mirando! ¿Pero cómo podía verla esa cosa cuyos _"ojos"_ no eran más que dos agujeros perforados en la bola de nieve que tenía por cabeza? ¿Qué era exactamente? ¿Estaba viva? Si no lo estaba, ¿por qué se movía? Y, si lo estaba, ¿tendría acaso corazón? Nami sacudió la cabeza, confundida, y el gigante de nieve la imitó, con tanto entusiasmo que Nami temió que su cabeza saliera volando por los aires. Pero permaneció en su sitio, demostrándole que aquella criatura era sorprendentemente sólida para estar hecha de nieve, como parecía. La joven frunció el ceño y trató de pensar con frialdad. Tampoco era tan importante saber qué era exactamente ni cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Lo principal era averiguar si era peligroso y, en el caso de que no lo fuera, si podía serle de utilidad.

—Esto… hola —le dijo con precaución. — El gigante de nieve no respondió. Sólo continuó con la vista fija en ella. — ¿Qué eres? —siguió preguntando Nami; luego pensó que tal vez eso no fuera muy cortés y se corrigió—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Tienes nombre? — La criatura permaneció callada. —Yo soy Nami —prosiguió ella, empezando a sentirse estúpida.

El otro no se movió. Estaba claro que, o bien no la entendía, o simplemente no sabía hablar. Pero ¿era necesario que la observara de aquella manera, con tanta fijeza?

—Deja ya de mirarme —protestó Nami, incómoda.

Le arrojó una bola de nieve desde allí, donde se encontraba, sentada en el suelo, y se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo hecho. Contempló con cierto terror cómo la nieve se estrellaba contra el hombro de aquel extraño coloso animado. Pero él no se enfureció. Volvió la cabeza hacia su hombro, hacia el lugar donde había impactado el proyectil lanzado por Nami, sin inmutarse, y luego se giró hacia ella otra vez para contemplarla con aquella mezcla de expectación, tristeza y curiosidad. Nami suspiró con cierta exasperación. Se levantó como pudo, se sacudió la nieve de los pantalones y le dijo a aquella cosa, fuera lo que fuese:

—Bueno, me alegro de conocerte, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer. Hasta otra.

Le dio la espalda y prosiguió su camino, pero, enseguida, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, detectó un sordo rumor tras ella, que se detuvo cuando ella lo hizo. Se volvió lentamente para comprobar que sus temores no eran infundados: el coloso de nieve la seguía. La muchacha respiró hondo, nerviosa, y se puso en marcha de nuevo, mucho más deprisa. Le bastó una breve mirada por encima de su hombro para comprobar que aquella extraña criatura aún iba tras ella. Nami echó a correr. El ser de nieve era grande, pero lento, y pronto, con gran alivio por su parte, lo dejó atrás. Se refugió en su cueva, temblando. Cuando consiguió reunir el valor suficiente, se asomó con precaución. Vio aparecer su enorme mole por detrás de un montículo de nieve. Asustada, se acurrucó tras una roca y trató de pasar inadvertida. El gigante de nieve se detuvo junto a la boca de la cueva, demostrando a las claras que la había visto —si es que podía realmente _"ver"_ algo—, pero no hizo ademán de entrar. Simplemente se quedó allí plantado, como un centinela, silencioso y quieto. Nami tardó un rato en atreverse a salir de su escondite. Se desplazó por la cueva, con precaución, y la cabeza del gigante siguió su movimiento, pero eso fue todo. Lentamente, la muchacha empezó a tranquilizarse. Pronto descubrió que la criatura, a pesar de su tenacidad a la hora de seguirla, no tenía intenciones violentas. Por algún motivo que se le escapaba, respetaba su espacio, y en ningún momento trató de entrar en la cueva, pero tampoco se apartó de la entrada, salvo cuando Nami encendió un fuego al caer la noche. Entonces se alejó prudentemente de la boca de la cueva, de aquel foco de calor que podía ser fatal para él, pero no llegó a marcharse. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Nami se asomó, aún seguía allí. Con precaución, la joven salió al exterior. Aún no sabía si era seguro hacerlo, pero se moría de hambre, y tenía que encontrar algo que comer para acallar el ruido de su estómago. Avanzó en un silencio precavido, sin perder de vista al ser de nieve, pero este detectó enseguida su presencia y movió la cabeza hacia ella. Nami desvió la mirada y fingió que no lo había visto. Siguió caminando, como si no le prestara atención, pero a la criatura no pareció importarle. La siguió, a una cierta distancia, pero con la infatigable lealtad de un perrito. Nami respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y se detuvo.

—Bueno —masculló—, supongo que todo el mundo es libre de ir a donde le parezca y no puedo impedir que me sigas, ¿no?

Y al decir esto lo miró con resignación. Pero el coloso de nieve se limitó a ladear la cabeza, indiferente. Nami no tardó en acostumbrarse a su compañía. La criatura no hacía apenas ruido, no molestaba, no se interponía en su camino. Su única necesidad parecía consistir en seguirla a todas partes, salvo al interior de su cueva. Y pronto, en lugar de sentirse inquieta por su presencia, Nami empezó a hallarla reconfortante. Por alguna razón, se creía más segura sabiendo que aquel extraño ser velaba por ella a la entrada de su caverna. Aunque nada aseguraba que fuera a defenderla si la atacaban y, en cualquier caso, un montón de nieve con forma remotamente humana no parecía un gran oponente, lo cierto era que le infundía una curiosa sensación de protección. Quizá por eso, cuando se vio con fuerzas, Nami decidió que proseguiría su camino hacia la casa de Hancock, en lugar de regresar a su propio hogar. Y así, una mañana neblinosa, guardó en su mochila las escasas provisiones que había podido reunir y se puso de nuevo en marcha. Hacía tiempo que había descubierto un paso entre las montañas, pero no se había aventurado por él. Aun así, sospechaba que la llevaría al otro lado, por lo que lo enfiló con decisión. El gigante de nieve la seguía en silencio. Por lo visto, el hecho de que ella se alejara de la cueva, y del lugar donde lo había encontrado, no lo inquietaba. No vaciló en acompañarla a través de las montañas, ni tampoco mostró duda ni preocupación cuando, por fin, el paisaje rocoso se abrió, revelando una amplia extensión nevada. Nami dejó atrás la cadena montañosa, y la criatura la siguió sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

 _"Debe de sentirse solo",_ reflexionó Nami. Aunque… ¿podría un montón de nieve experimentar la soledad? ¿Podría sentir "algo"? En cualquier caso, el motivo por el cual aquel coloso de nieve iba tras los pasos de Nami era todavía un misterio para ella. A lo largo de los días siguientes, la muchacha trató de darle conversación, de comunicarse con él de modos diversos, pero todo fue inútil. La criatura se limitaba a mirarla con semblante inexpresivo. Gozaron de buen tiempo durante aquel periodo. Por descontado, la niebla no se levantaba nunca y las nubes seguían cubriendo el cielo por completo, pero no se desató ninguna tormenta. Nami aprovechaba los días al máximo, levantándose temprano y avanzando hasta que no podía más. Quería adelantar todo lo que pudiese ahora que el tiempo era favorable. Se había detenido demasiado en su refugio de las montañas, y seguro que Luffy le llevaba mucha ventaja. Con todo, no estaba segura de ir en la dirección correcta. Aquella planicie nevada seguía y seguía, y ella continuaba adelante, simplemente. Pero podía haber perdido el rumbo. Podía estar caminando en círculos. Podía… Eran tantas las cosas que podían estar saliendo mal que Nami procuraba no pensar en ellas. Estaba convencida de que, si empezaba a enumerar las dificultades con las que podría toparse, el miedo y la duda la paralizarían y no la dejarían continuar. Y en aquellas circunstancias lo mejor era avanzar, moverse, no importaba en qué dirección. De modo que seguía caminando, testaruda, y el gigante de nieve la seguía. Por lo menos, se decía ella a menudo, no le discutía sobre sus intenciones ni sobre el rumbo a seguir. No estaba muy segura de saber qué contestar si alguien le preguntara al respecto. Pero la fortuna siguió sonriéndoles, porque justo cuando ya se acababan las provisiones y Nami se planteaba volver a hacer otro alto de varios días para cazar, pescar y descansar, unos picachos de hielo emergieron en el horizonte. Nami se detuvo (y el coloso de nieve con ella), con el corazón latiéndole de angustia. Pero después de observar mejor aquellas formas que se adivinaban entre la niebla, respiró, aliviada: no eran de nuevo las montañas. Las puntas tenían un aspecto demasiado regular, parecían talladas por manos humanas. A juzgar por el tamaño que se les adivinaba a aquella distancia, podían ser torres… enormes torres que coronaban un amplio edificio que, en efecto, parecía de hielo, aunque Nami estaba demasiado lejos como para asegurarlo. _"¿El palacio de la Emperatriz? ¿Tan cerca?",_ se preguntó, aunque tenía la sensación de que había viajado increíblemente lejos. Recordó entonces que también existía otra posibilidad.

—Hancock —murmuró en voz alta.

Respiró hondo. Hancock conocía a Luffy. Podía preguntarle por él. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez el chico se encontrase en su casa todavía. Pero se acordó de la flor de cristal que él le había robado. Se preguntó si a ella le había molestado mucho y, en tal caso, si seguiría enfadada por ello. Dudó, pero la posibilidad de tener noticias de Luffy, por fin, o simplemente de poder hablar con otro ser humano, después de tanto tiempo, terminaron de decidirla. Con paso firme, echó a andar hacia las altas torres que peinaban el horizonte. Alcanzaron el enorme edificio cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Cansada, hambrienta y sin aliento, Nami se detuvo un instante ante el arco de entrada y trató de distinguir a simple vista lo que había más allá. Pero el camino se difuminaba en la niebla, y no había suficiente luz para ver la puerta desde allí. Alzó la cabeza, para contemplar el gigantesco arco de hielo que se erigía sobre ellos. Una hilera de arcos similares, pero más pequeños, recorrían el camino que llevaba hasta el palacio de Hancock. No sujetaban nada y, sin embargo, Nami pensó que, aunque el efecto era bastante impresionante, aquellos arcos no tenían ninguna utilidad, pues eran altos y estrechos, y no valían tampoco como refugio. La joven evocó su hogar, las casas de su gente, cómodas, acogedoras y prácticas, y se preguntó qué clase de persona se molestaría en cubrir el camino que llevaba a su casa con arcos inútiles y ostentosos. La misma clase de persona que coleccionaba flores de cristal, supuso. El recuerdo de la flor de cristal le llevó a pensar en Luffy una vez más. Inspiró hondo desterró las dudas de su mente. Tenía que entrar y preguntar por Luffy. Y, de paso, solicitar cobijo y algo caliente para cenar. Se adentró por el camino, bajo los arcos de hielo. Pero sólo había avanzado una docena de pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo, y se volvió. La criatura de nieve no se movía. Se había quedado parada bajo el arco principal y la miraba, pero no hacía ademán de seguirla.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No vienes? — Su acompañante movió un poco la cabeza, pero se quedó dónde estaba. —Está bien —dijo Nami—. Espérame aquí, si lo prefieres. Volveré por la mañana.

El gigante de nieve no dio muestras de haber comprendido, pero permaneció donde estaba, y Nami sospechó que allí lo encontraría al día siguiente, en el mismo lugar. Siguió, por tanto, sola, por el camino bajo la arcada, hasta que topó con una puerta gigantesca, flanqueada por dos estatuas. La puerta estaba cerrada; un enorme aldabón colgaba sobre ella, pero parecía tan pesado que Nami no se molestó en tratar de moverlo. Por el contrario, golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, con todas sus fuerzas. Nada sucedió, al principio. Pero luego se oyó un siniestro crujido y algo se movió justo junto a Nami. La chica retrocedió de un salto, asustada, y alzó la cabeza. Reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que aquellas figuras que había tomado por estatuas no eran tales. Eran colosos similares a la criatura de nieve que la había acompañado. Y la estaban mirando. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para que Nami pudiese apreciar los detalles, por lo que no podía saber si sus rostros eran tan inexpresivos como los de su compañero de nieve. Tampoco podía estar segura de que fuesen a entenderla, pero de todas formas se aclaró la garganta y dijo, lentamente y con claridad:

—Me llamo Nami y vengo de las Cuevas. Quiero ver a Hancock, me gustaría hacerle una consulta.

Los gigantes no se movieron, al menos al principio. Cuando Nami ya pensaba que no la habían entendido, uno de ellos se volvió hacia la puerta y, con una facilidad envidiable, descargó un solo golpe sobre ella con el gran aldabón. El sonido resonó por el interior del palacio. El coloso esperó. Y entonces, lentamente, las puertas se abrieron, dejando caer una fina lluvia de nieve y escarcha. El guardia entró y se volvió hacia Nami, como indicándole que le siguiera, ella lo hizo.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Si les ha gustado espero sus Reviews o MP, ya saben que son bienvenidos :3**

¿Como es que el muñeco de nieve que Nami encontró cobro vida? ¿Creen que el Opalo tuvo algo que ver? Más incógnitas surgen, ¿creen que Nami pueda alcanzar a Luffy?

 **Solitario196:** Nyon le entrego a Nami el Opalo por una razón muy importante, pero la pregunta aquí es: ¿que es realmente el Opalo? y después de este capitulo creo que es una pregunta que todos se han hecho. El Opalo ayudara a Nami a seguir viva y a otra cosa muy importante que descubrirás dentro de pocos capítulos porque en efecto, el viaje es demasiado peligroso, no solo por las tormentas si no por lo que pueda haber a parte de ellas.

 **Mara1451:** A todo mundo nos desespero Luffy, bueno por lo menos a mi también, pero si te pones a pensar, al principio podía vivir en las cuevas soñando e imaginando lo que habría fuera de ellas, lo difícil para Luffy fue salir, una vez que lo hizo y saber que fue lo que encontró no podía permanecer más tiempo, la única razón por la que volvió fue por Nami, para darle la flor pero ya no era feliz allí, ese no era su mundo :( Aunque nunca justifique que se marchara sin dejar una nota tan siquiera para su madre, ahora esperemos que Nami pueda traerlo de regreso :)

 **Monkey D Rodriguez:** Tranquilo :) Actualizo lo más rápido que puedo xD

 **NuriNami:** Bienvenida :3 me alegra que te guste la historia :D jajaja lo se, cuando yo leí esa parte por primera vez también me quede como ¡No puede ser! Pero en fin, muchas gracias por comentar, es bueno saber que la historia te esta gustado tanto :)

 **Mizuzu93:** OMG! Que bueno es saber que has leído la historia :3 jajaja si, las personalidades de Aer y Bipa me recordaron mucho a Luffy y Nami, al final, creo que los papeles si quedaron, y más al saber que alguien ya ha leído la historia me lo dice :3 Espero que sigas disfrutando de la adaptación :D

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización chicos, hasta entonces :3 bye bye


	6. Hancock

**Listo, uf! se me fue el Internet y apenas volvió actualice. Muy bien, llegamos al fin con Hancock, ¿como creen que sea? ¿realmente ayudara a Nami? Pues creo que aunque no fue una semana los deje esperando mucho xD jajaja, mejor los dejo ya leer, disfruten de la lectura, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia de La emperatriz de los etéreos, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y autores, Eiichiro Oda y Laura Gallego García. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Esta historia en sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** La emperatrriz de los etéreos

 **Autor:** Laura Gallego García

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **La emperatriz de los etéreos**

 **Capítulo 6: Hancock**

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejando fuera al otro gigante y a la criatura de nieve que aguardaba a Nami junto a la entrada. _"Estará bien",_ se obligó a pensar ella. Avanzaron por un corredor tenuemente iluminado. Nami miró a su alrededor, sobrecogida. Había supuesto que el interior del edificio sería cálido y agradable, como todos los hogares que ella conocía, pero lo cierto era que allí dentro hacía tanto frío como fuera. Y ahora veía por qué. Las paredes, los suelos, los techos… todo estaba tallado en hielo puro. Por esta razón resultaba muy difícil caminar, y le costaba seguir el ritmo de su acompañante. Bajo la suave luminiscencia que se derramaba desde las paredes Nami comprobó, con asombro, que el guardia no era exactamente como la criatura de nieve que la había seguido desde las montañas. Su forma y proporciones eran similares, sí. Pero su cuerpo, al igual que todo en aquel lugar, estaba hecho de hielo, como si hubiera sido moldeado a partir de un témpano gigantesco. En cualquier caso, aunque era igual de inexpresivo, parecía tallado con más cuidado que la criatura de nieve de Nami: estaba mejor proporcionado y sus facciones habían sido esculpidas con más detalle. Resultaba tan sorprendente que a Nami le costaba dejar de mirarlo. Y, distraída como estaba, resbaló sobre las baldosas de hielo y cayó de espaldas, golpeándose dolorosamente. Dejó escapar un gemido y se quedó sentada en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cuando alzó la cabeza vio que el guardia de hielo seguía allí, esperándola; pero había otra figura junto a él, un hombrecillo pálido que la observaba con desaprobación. Era humano, aunque a Nami no le inspiró mucha más confianza que el gigante de hielo. En primer lugar, estaba extremadamente delgado, tan delgado que Nami tuvo la impresión de que cualquier soplo de aire se lo llevaría en volandas. En segundo lugar, no era que estuviera pálido simplemente, sino que su rostro era completamente blanco, como si se lo hubiese pintado con polvos de tiza para borrar todo rastro de color de su semblante. También su pelo era blanco como la escarcha, y lo tenía peinado hacia arriba, en punta, lo cual acentuaba el aspecto alargado de su rostro. Y sus ropas eran las más finas que Nami había visto jamás, tan tenues que casi dejaban ver la piel del hombre a través de ellas. Desde luego, no abrigarían mucho, pensó la muchacha, y se preguntó cómo alguien que vivía en una casa de hielo podía soportar el intenso frío vestido de aquella manera.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —soltó entonces el hombrecillo, con disgusto. Nami se levantó con dificultad. Le costó un poco mantener el equilibrio.

—He venido a ver a Hancock —dijo con precaución; todavía no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea mencionar a Luffy.

— ¿Una opaca como tú quiere ver a Hancock?

— ¿Opaca? —repitió Nami, desconcertada. No era la primera vez que la llamaban de aquella manera. Sonaba a insulto, pero no estaba segura, y odiaba no entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Pasó por alto, sin embargo, el tono del individuo pálido y añadió: —Llevo muchos días viajando y estoy cansada y hambrienta. Me preguntaba si podría alojarme aquí esta noche…— Se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que el otro la miraba de arriba abajo, con evidente fastidio.

—No vas a ser del agrado de Hancock —comentó.

—Por lo poco que sé de ella, sospecho que tampoco Hancock va a ser de mi agrado —replicó Nami, molesta —. Pero ni siquiera ella puede llegar al extremo de dejar a una persona a la intemperie, aunque sea una opaca. ¿O es que tu Hancock no tiene corazón?

Al mencionar la palabra corazón, los ojos del hombrecillo se posaron en el Ópalo que descansaba sobre el pecho de Nami, y sus labios se curvaron en una extraña sonrisa, que la chica encontró sumamente desagradable. Tuvo la impresión de que aquel rostro blanquecino no solía sonreír a menudo.

—Ven —dijo el hombre; dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia el interior de la casa. O tal vez andar no fuera el término correcto; más bien cabría decir que se deslizaba, como los niños de las Cuevas cuando patinaban sobre el lago helado.

Nami nunca había aprendido a patinar, porque lo consideraba inútil y peligroso, y en aquel momento se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho. Trató de seguir al hombrecillo a través del corredor, pero pronto resbaló, cayó de nuevo y se encontró sola. El gigante de hielo había vuelto a su puesto en la puerta, y su guía se había alejado ya demasiado. Con un suspiro, Nami se levantó de nuevo y avanzó, como pudo, aferrándose a los salientes de la pared. Cuando llegó por fin al final del pasillo desembocó en una amplia sala, con un techo altísimo del que colgaban enormes carámbanos de hielo que irradiaban una luz pálida y fría, similar a la de la Estrella. Nami se obligó a apartar la mirada y a centrarla en el individuo macilento que la había guiado hasta allí, y que la aguardaba junto a la puerta. A su lado había una mujer alta y huesuda, también muy delgada (la joven empezó a perder la esperanza de que le dieran bien de cenar), y vestida y peinada en el mismo estilo que su compañero, con el pelo y la cara tiznados de blanco y ropas albas y finas, similares a hojas marchitas.

— ¿Eres Hancock? —le preguntó Nami sin rodeos. — La mujer torció el gesto.

—Sígueme —dijo solamente

Desapareció a través de una puerta rematada en un arco apuntado. Nami se volvió hacia el tipo pálido, pero este se había quedado donde estaba y se limitó a mirarla con desdén. De modo que ella se apresuró a seguir a la mujer, como pudo, a través de salas y corredores. Como tenía que esforzarse por mantener el equilibrio, no pudo fijarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero sí vio de reojo a más personas pálidas y delgadas, con el cabello de punta, como llamas blancas enmarcando sus rostros empolvados de tiza. Vio también a algunas criaturas de hielo, pero más pequeñas, de tamaño humano, que se deslizaban por los corredores, haciendo crujir sus articulaciones. El motivo por el cual eran capaces de moverse resultaba un misterio que habría tenido a Luffy ensimismado durante semanas, pero Nami no le prestó atención en aquel momento. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. La mujer la llevó hasta una pequeña habitación con una cama, un arcón y una cómoda.

—Aséate y cámbiate de ropa —le ordenó—. Podrás ver a Hancock a la hora de cenar, pero sólo si estás presentable.

Nami abrió la boca para replicar, pero la mujer ya se había dado la vuelta, con un crujir de su túnica, y se alejaba por el pasillo. La muchacha suspiró. La habitación era fría y austera, pero mucho mejor que cualquiera de los lugares donde había dormido desde que abandonara su casa. Y además habían dicho que le darían de cenar. Corrió la cortina que hacía las veces de puerta y dejó su mochila en un rincón. Probó la cama; estaba bien, aunque las sábanas eran muy finas y no había mantas. Tampoco había nada parecido a una chimenea en la habitación. Nami supuso que no podrían encender fuego en aquel lugar, porque se vendría todo abajo. Por fortuna, llevaba manta y abrigo encima y, con un poco de suerte, no pasaría frío aquella noche. Se acercó a la cómoda y vio una palangana llena de agua. Estaba tremendamente fría, pero aun así aprovechó para lavarse la cara y las manos. Se preguntó si la gente del castillo de Hancock tomaba baños calientes alguna vez, y suspiró con añoranza. Lo más parecido a un baño caliente que había tomado en los últimos tiempos había sido una especie de ducha, allá en su cueva de las montañas, derramando por encima de su cabeza una olla de agua, procedente de un montón de nieve calentada al fuego. Descubrió sobre la cómoda varios botes con polvos blancos, que, adivinó, estaban destinados al maquillaje de la piel y del pelo. _"Ni hablar",_ se dijo a sí misma. Abrió el arcón y extrajo de él varias prendas del mismo material fino y translúcido. Escogió una túnica similar a la que le había visto a la mujer que le había guiado hasta allí. _"Me voy a morir de frío con esto",_ pensó. Pero la promesa de la cena era demasiado tentadora, por lo que se despojó de su abrigo y de su cálida ropa y, tiritando, trató de ponerse la túnica. No tardó en comprobar que era demasiado estrecha para ella. Lo intentó con todas las prendas que sacó del arcón, pero, invariablemente, parecían hechas para gente mucho más delgada, por lo que volvió a dejarlas en su sitio y soltó la tapa, con un estrépito que delataba su mal humor. Volvió a ponerse su propia ropa y se sintió mucho mejor. Poco a poco, fue entrando otra vez en calor. Al cabo de un rato regresó la mujer a buscarla. Torció el gesto al verla tranquilamente sentada en la cama, todavía embutida en sus ropas de lana y piel.

— ¡Opaca! —la riñó—. ¿No te he dicho que te vistieras con algo más apropiado?

—Me llamo Nami —replicó ella—. Y lo habría hecho si tuvieseis ropa para gente normal, y no sólo para esqueletos andantes.

— ¡Esqueletos andantes! —repitió la mujer, pasmada—. ¡No has comprendido nada acerca de nuestra verdadera esencia, pequeña opaca! Nosotros, los pálidos, hemos emprendido ya el camino del Cambio. Sin embargo, a ti todavía te falta mucho para llegar a nuestro nivel. ¡Deberías agradecer que te hayamos permitido entrar en el hogar de nuestra señora! ¡Deberías suplicarnos que te ayudemos a alcanzar un estado adecuado de esbeltez! ¡Deberías avergonzarte de tu aspecto!

— ¿Avergonzarme, yo? —soltó Nami, que apenas entendía lo que le estaban diciendo—. ¿Por qué razón? ¡En cualquier caso, me daría vergüenza parecerme a ti! — La mujer palideció un poco más, si es que esto era posible.

— ¡Cómo osas hablarme así, tú que eres un… cúmulo de carne! —le echó en cara—. ¡Ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de blanquearte el pelo por lo menos! ¡Eres… eres repugnante! — Nami montó en cólera.

—Mi pelo es mío, me gusta así y no quiero cambiarlo —replicó—. Y no soy un cúmulo de carne. Soy una mujer y tengo formas de mujer, y si estuviera tan delgada como tú me moriría de frío. En el lugar del que vengo, los padres alimentan bien a sus hijos para que sobrevivan a las noches de ventisca y a los tiempos de escasez, y nadie adelgaza hasta que se le marquen las costillas, a no ser que esté muy enfermo, cosa que, por supuesto, no es un estado que nadie en su sano juicio desee alcanzar. Y lo que sí es verdaderamente repugnante es tu forma de tratar a las visitas.

La mujer entornó los ojos y le dio una bofetada en pleno rostro. Ella se la devolvió en un acto reflejo. La otra la contempló, horrorizada, como si estuviese viendo un monstruo, y salió huyendo por el pasillo, deslizándose con precipitación y dejando escapar cortos alaridos de terror. Nami respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. No se arrepentía de haberle dicho todo aquello, pero estaba empezando a pensar que debería haber contenido su lengua. Ahora no le darían de cenar, si es que era cierto que en aquella casa se comía alguna vez. En cualquier caso, no podía quedarse esperando. Volvió a abrir el arcón y sacó unos zapatos que había visto antes, y que tenían una suela que parecía ofrecer cierta resistencia al hielo. Se los puso, suponiendo que con ellos le sería más fácil deslizarse por los pasillos. Tras esconder su mochila debajo de la cómoda, se asomó al exterior. No vio a nadie. Salió al pasillo, dispuesta a explorar el hogar de Hancock. Al principio avanzó con precaución, escondiéndose tras los marcos y las columnas de hielo para evitar que la vieran, pero, poco a poco, fue olvidándose de tener cuidado. La vida en aquel lugar le parecía tan extraña y sin sentido que una parte de sí misma estaba convencida de sufrir los efectos de un sueño absurdo del que no había despertado aún. Habitaba poca gente en el inmenso palacio, aquel monstruoso esqueleto frío y blanquecino, que más se parecía a una gigantesca cáscara hueca que a un hogar de verdad. Muchas de esas personas, si es que lo eran realmente, estaban conformadas de hielo, como los gigantes de la entrada. Estos parecían más bien ejercer funciones de criados o de vigilantes; pero, si en realidad vigilaban algo, o bien lo hacían con escaso interés o no consideraban que Nami fuese digna de su atención, porque apenas la miraban cuando pasaba por su lado. Las personas de carne y hueso (o, mejor dicho, se corrigió Nami desdeñosamente, de piel y hueso), los pálidos, como los había llamado la mujer con la que había discutido, sí reparaban en ella. Su presencia interrumpía conversaciones y atraía miradas de reprobación. Pero nadie le dirigió la palabra ni trató de averiguar qué hacía ella allí. Se limitaban a torcer la cara en una mueca de disgusto y a retomar sus actividades, volviéndole la espalda y fingiendo que no la habían visto. Y sus actividades parecían tremendamente insustanciales. Charla insulsa y vacía, risas forzadas, juegos de manos, coqueteos frívolos… Incluso aquellos que se dedicaban a cosas más prácticas, como supervisar a las criaturas de hielo o trajinar en una gran sala, llena de utensilios, recipientes y alacenas, que Nami deseó con fervor que fuese una cocina, lo hacían de forma indolente, como si aquellas tareas fuesen demasiado mundanas para ellos. Nami no tardó en sentirse espantosamente fuera de lugar. Ya no se trataba sólo de que fuese extranjera en el palacio de Hancock, o de que aquellas personas pensaran y actuaran de una forma incomprensible para ella. Era que tenía la sensación de que ni siquiera eran humanas. No más que aquellos seres de hielo que recorrían los pasillos. Con todo, Nami no pudo evitar pensar que los habitantes del palacio de Hancock estaban frustrados por alguna razón. Había en sus ojos un leve brillo de añoranza, no como el de Leyn, que echaba de menos a su hombre, sino más bien parecido al de Luffy: un anhelo de algo que escapaba al entendimiento de Nami. Un deseo de estar en otra parte, una "Otra Parte" que tal vez habían visto en sueños o a través de los cuentos de una madre. Nami casi los compadeció. Nunca había podido comprender que Luffy quisiera cambiar las Cuevas por alguna otra cosa. Pero no le costaba nada entender que cualquier persona sintiese deseos de escapar de la morada de Hancock.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellas ideas de su mente. Los pálidos exhibían con orgullo sus ropas finas y sus rostros empolvados. A juzgar por la forma en que miraban a Nami, parecían considerar un honor vivir allí y de aquella manera. La joven empezó a preguntarse qué clase de mujer sería Hancock, y por qué aquellas personas, que por lo visto vivían según sus reglas, estaban orgullosas de hacerlo.

No tardó en hallar respuesta a aquellas preguntas. Momentos después, el sonido de una campanilla, vibrante y apremiante, llegó a todos los rincones del palacio. Todos los pálidos dejaron lo que tenían entre manos y se pusieron en marcha, a través de pasillos y estancias, siguiendo la voz de la campanilla. Nami fue tras ellos. Llegaron a un enorme salón con una larguísima mesa que lo ocupaba prácticamente por completo. En uno de los extremos de la misma había un alto trono, reservado, sin duda, para la señora de la casa. Nami se obligó a apartar la mirada de la mesa, donde ya habían dispuesto servicios de cristal que anunciaban la cena, para echar un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de Hancock. Se preguntó si la reconocería: todas aquellas personas blancas y delgadas le parecían iguales. Sin embargo, no tardó en tranquilizarse en ese sentido, porque supo quién era Hancock en cuanto la vio, y entendió, de golpe, por qué ella tenía la silla más grande, y por qué aquellas personas vivían en su palacio de aquel modo.

Hancock estaba junto al ventanal, conversando con dos hombres y una mujer que se habían acercado a saludarla. Lucía ropas del mismo estilo que los demás, pero, sin ninguna razón aparente, las suyas parecían más ligeras, más vaporosas. Su delgadez se asemejaba más bien a la esbeltez de un junco. Su rostro era níveo y su cabello, de color blanco, sin necesidad de polvos, tintes ni afeites. Sus ojos parecían cristales de nieve. Era a ella, comprendió Nami entonces, a quien los pálidos trataban de imitar. Y tuvo que admitir que era una dama hermosa, a pesar de aquella insana delgadez que ella llevaba con gracia natural. Pero, si hubiese sido tan sabia como hermosa, no habría permitido que aquellas personas la copiaran de un modo tan artificial. "Nyon no lo habría aceptado", pensó, y se preguntó por qué se habría acordado de ella en aquel instante. En cualquier caso, pensar en Nyon le hizo recordar el motivo por el que estaba allí. Ignorando las miradas de desaprobación de la gente, se adelantó desde el lugar que ocupaba, en un discreto segundo plano, y se acercó a Hancock.

Ella escuchaba, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada sobre su cuello de cisne, la aduladora cháchara de uno de los hombres, pero no parecía ni molesta ni complacida. Su frío rostro de esfinge no mostraba la menor emoción. Cuando advirtió la presencia de Nami, levantó la mirada y la clavó en ella. No dijo nada. Aguardó, como habría aguardado la imagen de una diosa, inmóvil e inconmovible, a que sus fieles depositaran ofrendas a sus pies. Pero Nami no era una de sus fieles, ni pensaba serlo.

—Hola —saludó—. Me llamo Nami, y vengo de las Cuevas. Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

Las personas de rostros empolvados murmuraron entre ellas, escandalizadas. Pero Hancock sólo sonrió, una media sonrisa que más parecía una grieta en una superficie escarchada que una verdadera sonrisa, y dijo:

—Dejadnos a solas.

—Pero, mi blanca señora, ¡es una opaca!

—Lo sé —cortó ella, con una voz tan fría que podría helar a cualquiera —. Dejadnos a solas, he dicho. — Los tres se retiraron, y nadie más osó acercarse.

— ¿Qué significa opaca? —quiso saber Nami.

—Significa que no eres etérea. — Nami tampoco tenía muy claro el significado de la palabra "etérea". Sólo sabía que tenía que ver con la Emperatriz.

—Por supuesto que no lo soy. He nacido en las Cuevas, como ya te he dicho. ¿Vosotros sois etéreos?

—Somos menos opacos que tú, y eso debería bastarte —replicó Hancock, en un tono con el que pretendía dejar patente su superioridad sobre Nami—. ¿Acaso no sabes quiénes somos?

—Tengo entendido que os llamáis los pálidos —respondió ella—. Salta a la vista por qué. — Hancock esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Así nos llaman, ciertamente. Pero también se nos conoce como los gélidos. ¿Sabes por qué razón?

— ¿Porque todos los que viven aquí quieren ser como tú? — Ella la miró con condescendencia; al parecer no había captado la ironía de las palabras de Nami.

—Porque veneramos la pureza del hielo; porque lo esculpimos y moldeamos, y porque ansiamos poder alcanzar su transparencia. Y tú, si lo deseas con fuerza, pronto serás como nosotros.

—No, gracias —se apresuró a responder Nami—. No lo deseo lo más mínimo. — La sonrisa de Hancock se esfumó.

— ¿Por qué motivo, pues, has venido a llamar a mi puerta? —preguntó con sequedad. Nami dudó. No estaba segura de que debiera hablarle de Luffy.

—Estoy de paso —repuso, esquiva —. Voy hacia el palacio de la Emperatriz. — Hancock se rio, con una risa helada y cortante.

—Nunca podrás llegar al palacio de la Emperatriz. Eres demasiado opaca. Podría ser que —añadió sugestivamente —, si te quedaras un tiempo aquí, lograras volverte pálida, como nosotros, y eso significa que serías un poco más etérea y un poco menos opaca. No bastaría para que llegases a la Emperatriz, pero ya estarías un paso más cerca. — Nami sacudió la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme como estoy.

—Eres una pobre niña ignorante — sonrió Hancock con desdén—. Prefieres revolear en el barro antes que aspirar a lo más alto.

—Yo no me revuelco en el barro — observó Nami —. Y no hace falta ser muy lista para darse cuenta de que aquí la gente se muere de hambre. Así que no veo por qué debería tener en cuenta la opinión de alguien que vive en una casa de hielo y dice que es mejor ser blanca y flaca que estar sana y tener un hogar cálido y confortable. Es una idea absurda y estúpida.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se mordió la lengua, pero ya era tarde. Se maldijo por no haber podido contenerse. Pero Hancock no pareció inmutarse.

—Oh —dijo—. Muy bien. De modo que crees que aquí la gente se muere de hambre. Deduzco entonces que no querrás quedarte a cenar para compartir nuestra comida inexistente. — Nami se ruborizó; y no era algo que le sucediese a menudo.

—Sí, me gustaría —masculló. Hancock sonrió, complacida.

—Bien. Entonces, siéntate a la mesa, y cenemos. Después, tendremos otra conversación. Sé que los opacos os tomáis muy en serio las necesidades del cuerpo. Tal vez cuando tengas tu enorme estómago lleno, te comportes de un modo un poco más sociable.

Nami resopló por lo bajo, pero no replicó. Murmuró un agradecimiento y fue a ocupar de nuevo su rincón. Hancock se sentó ante la mesa momentos después. Tras ella, lo hicieron el resto de comensales. Nami se quedó de pie hasta que una de las criaturas de hielo trajo una silla para ella. Cuando se sentó, las personas acomodadas a su derecha e izquierda se apartaron un poco. Nami las ignoró y centró su atención en los criados que recorrían la estancia portando grandes ollas de sopa. Los cucharones eran demasiado pequeños como para que las manos de las criaturas de hielo los manejaran con soltura, por lo que cada comensal debía servirse a sí mismo. Nami observó que procuraban ponerse raciones muy pequeñas y que, cuando empezaban a comer, lo hacían con cierto gesto avergonzado. También se dio cuenta de que los criados de hielo sostenían las ollas sin problemas, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que no se les derritieran las manos. Cuando le llegó el turno, entendió la razón. Decepcionada, comprobó que se trataba de una sopa fría, aguada y con poca sustancia. Ante la mirada horrorizada de sus compañeros de mesa, llenó su cuenco hasta que casi se desbordó. Se lo terminó enseguida. La sopa fría no llenó su estómago ni calmó su hambre, por lo que quedó aguardando, impaciente, el segundo plato. Pero no hubo segundo plato. Hancock, que sólo había probado una cucharada de sopa, se levantó de la mesa en cuanto los criados retiraron los servicios, y todos los demás la imitaron. Sólo Nami se quedó sentada, incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Un momento…! —exclamó a media voz. Las personas que estaban más próximas a ella fingieron que no la habían oído. Furiosa, Nami se levantó y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta Hancock. — ¿Esto qué es? ¿Una broma? —le espetó.

—Oh, ¿no te ha gustado la cena?

—No he tenido ocasión de juzgar. Lo cierto es que cuando has hablado de "cena inexistente" creía que se trataba de un sarcasmo. — Hancock sonrió con desprecio.

— Los opacos, jovencita… dependéis demasiado de vuestras necesidades corporales. Nosotros, los pálidos, estamos por encima de todo eso.

—Tonterías. Si no comierais, estaríais todos muertos.

—Pero no lo estamos, ¿verdad? Sé a qué has venido aquí, Nami. No vas al palacio de la Emperatriz. No tienes el menor interés en ser como los etéreos o siquiera en conocerlos. Tu mente simple y primitiva es incapaz de captar siquiera un atisbo de su grandeza. — Nami bufó y fue a replicar, pero las palabras que Hancock pronunció a continuación la hicieron callar. —Has venido a buscar al muchacho opaco que me robó mi flor de cristal. — La joven abrió la boca, pero la cerró de nuevo, incapaz de responder. —Resultaba evidente —prosiguió Hancock—. Sólo hay un motivo por el cual los opacos abandonan sus Cuevas para venir hasta aquí, y es porque quieren ser etéreos. Pero tú, querida mía, no quieres ser etérea. La única razón por la que podrías estar aquí tenía que ser que estuvieras buscando a alguien. — Nami respiró hondo.

—Ese chico se llama Luffy y es mi amigo —declaró—. Ya ha sobrevivido a un viaje por las nieves, pero no sé si tendrá tanta suerte la próxima vez. Por eso lo busco. ¿Ha estado aquí?

—Estuvo aquí hace tiempo, sí. Se sumó a mi corte para aprender de mí. Sabía que no estaba preparado para proseguir su viaje, y por eso se quedó… Pero en lugar de esperar, perder opacidad y continuar adelante, como hacen todos, él me robó uno de mis tesoros de cristal, y ahora sé que volvió atrás… con los opacos… contigo —se rio, con aquella risa fría y elegante—. ¿Por qué razón debería darte noticias de él? ¿Me devolverás a cambio mi flor de cristal?

Nami se preguntó si debía decirle que Luffy se la había regalado a ella. Desechó la idea. No valía la pena; la flor estaba muy lejos, en la cueva que Nami compartía con Genzo y que era su hogar. Y no le iba a servir de nada a Hancock saberlo.

—No puedo devolvértela — respondió, y era verdad. Hancock sonrió de nuevo.

—Lo suponía —dijo solamente.

— ¿No me vas a decir entonces si Luffy pasó por aquí después de lo de la flor? Al fin y al cabo, yo no tengo la culpa de que te la robara. Pídesela a él, no a mí.

—Suponía que te la había regalado a ti. Pero no te preocupes, porque es otra cosa lo que te voy a pedir a cambio de la información que necesitas. Acompáñame.

Con un ligero crujido de sus ropas, Hancock se encaminó hacia la puerta. Nami la siguió, pero fue la única. Con un solo gesto, la dueña del palacio de hielo disuadió a los demás comensales de ir tras sus pasos. Recorrieron el frío y desolado hogar de Hancock hasta una sala custodiada por dos gigantes de hielo. Las criaturas se movieron para obstruir el camino, pero Hancock dijo:

—Dejadnos pasar.

Y ellos se retiraron a un lado. Hancock entró en la habitación, y Nami fue tras ella. La chica se quedó impresionada, a su pesar. Aquello era un pequeño museo de joyas de cristal, semejantes a la flor que Luffy le había regalado tiempo atrás. Había jarras, vasos y bandejas, pero también figuras de personas, árboles, peces, animales y otros seres que Nami desconocía, todos tallados en un cristal tan puro como refulgente.

—Maravillas traídas de la Ciudad de Cristal —dijo Hancock a media voz—. Absolutamente transparentes. Un paso más hacia la esencia de los etéreos. ¿Tienes idea de lo valiosas que son? No, claro, no puedes tenerla —terminó en actitud desdeñosa—. Y, sin embargo sí que puedes compensarme por la pérdida de una de las piezas más valiosas de mi colección.

—No tengo nada que darte… — empezó Nami, pero Hancock la cortó:

—Sí que lo tienes —alargó su blanca mano hacia ella, y su dedo índice, rematado por una larga uña de hielo, señaló el pecho de Nami—: Quiero tú colgante —dijo. Ella se llevó la mano, instintivamente, hacia el trozo de cuarzo que su amigo le había regalado y que aún pendía sobre su pecho.

—Ese, no —se impacientó Hancock —. El otro. Dámelo y te diré dónde está Luffy.

Nami se quedó anonadada. Primero, porque Hancock reconocía que tenía noticias de Luffy y que podría guiarla hasta él. Segundo, porque le estaba pidiendo a cambio el Ópalo que Nyon le había entregado. Lo cubrió rápidamente con ambas manos, quizá para protegerlo de la ávida mirada de la mujer de hielo.

—No puedo dártelo. No es mío, sólo me lo han prestado. — Ella rio abiertamente.

—No te creo. No es algo que nadie abandonaría voluntariamente, muchacha. Muchos matarían por poseer algo así, de modo que no me hagas creer que te lo han prestado. Tienes que haberlo robado en alguna parte.

Pero Nami apenas la escuchaba. Se había dado cuenta, por primera vez, de que sobre el pecho de Hancock también descansaba un Ópalo como el suyo, pero de un tono pálido, desvaído, casi blanco, como si el calor de la piedra se hubiese apagado, como si el Ópalo se hubiese cansado de seguir vivo, si es que las gemas podían atesorar alguna clase de vida en su interior. En comparación, el Ópalo de Nami, el de Nyon, se mostraba refulgente como una pequeña esfera de fuego.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado al tuyo? — quiso saber.

—No es de tu incumbencia. Lo único que tienes que saber es que si me entregas tu Ópalo te diré dónde está tu amigo. Yo en tu lugar no me lo pensaría —añadió con una sonrisa—, porque sin mí nunca lo encontrarás.

—No estés tan segura —replicó ella —. Además, ya te he dicho que el Ópalo no es mío, y que no lo puedo entregar a la ligera. Y si no quieres creerme, allá tú —concluyó, muy digna.

—Como gustes —dijo Hancock—. Regresa, pues, a tu habitación, si lo deseas, y reflexiona sobre mi oferta. Pero date prisa: cuanto más tardes en decidirte, más alejarás a Luffy de ti.

Algo comprimió el corazón de Nami, produciéndole una sensación angustiosa. Pero respondió, sin embargo:

—De nada me servirá saber dónde está Luffy si no tengo el Ópalo para que me mantenga con vida.

—Quién sabe —dijo Hancock, crípticamente—. Tal vez él esté más cerca de lo que crees.

Nami le respondió con un gruñido. Momentos más tarde, caminaba de vuelta a su cuarto. Escondió el Ópalo bajo la camisa y se sintió reconfortada por su suave calidez. Se preguntó por qué lo querría Hancock, y por qué el Ópalo de ella parecía tan triste y apagado. Pero enseguida apartó de su mente aquellos pensamientos. Lo principal era decidir qué debía hacer. Podía abandonar el hogar de Hancock por la mañana y proseguir la búsqueda de Luffy por su cuenta. La idea de continuar tan pronto aquel viaje tan duro la desalentaba, pero el hecho de que aquel palacio no fuese muy acogedor hacía un poco más fácil la partida. Por otra parte, ¿y si Luffy estaba ahí mismo, en el palacio? ¿Y si Hancock lo mantenía prisionero? Se le ocurrió que, aunque Hancock no quisiese responder a sus preguntas, tal vez otra persona sí lo haría.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Si les ha gustado espero sus Reviews o MP, ya saben que son bienvenidos :3**

Esta Hancock no es como la que todos conocemos, de hecho se le nota el desagrado por Luffy, pero aunque no cuadre, dado a la actitud del personaje, Hancock me pareció la más apropiada

 **Solitario196:** Pues ya ves que hay dentro del palacio de Hancock xD y pues con respecto a lo que piensas de como tomo vida el golem de Nami, no estas tan equivocado, o bueno, pienso que este capitulo pudo decirte mucho, aún así eso se revelará dentro de dos o tres capítulos, más o menos. Vemos que ese gigante que sigue a Nami si tiene mucha utilidad, no solo la acompaña y ayuda a que no se sienta sola, lo veras en el siguiente capitulo ;)

 **Mara1451:** Descuida, es normal emocionarse, en tu caso yo eh estado en esa situación muchas veces con muy buenos fics :D

 **Monkey D Rodriguez:** Ok xD tratare de no hacerte esperar para que tu tolerancia no baje del 75% xD

 **Mizuzu93:** No, le cambiare el nombre, estuve en un gran dilema ya que el nombre del muñeco me gusta :) fue lo mismo con Gélida pero al final decidí dejarla como Hancock, decidí que cambiaría todos los nombres :)

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización chicos, hasta entonces :3 bye bye


	7. Huida hacia el valle

**Aquí les traigo la continuación n.n Poco a poco la historia va avanzando y tomando forma, me agrada la forma que va tomando la adaptación :D Hasta el momento estoy muy agradecida con las hermosas palabras que me dejan en sus comentarios, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Bien pues sin más que decir por el momento los dejo leer, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia de La emperatriz de los etéreos, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y autores, Eiichiro Oda y Laura Gallego García. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Esta historia en sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** La emperatrriz de los etéreos

 **Autor:** Laura Gallego García

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **La emperatriz de los etéreos**

 **Capítulo 7: Huida hacia el valle**

De modo que, en lugar de regresar directamente a su habitación, Nami se perdió por los largos corredores, deslizándose lentamente sobre el suelo helado. Trató de entablar conversación con las criaturas de hielo, pero pronto comprobó que eran tan mudas como el gigante de nieve que la había acompañado hasta allí. Atisbó entonces a un joven, larguirucho y empolvado, como todos los demás, en un pasillo. Supuso que la ignoraría, igual que el resto de los habitantes del lugar, pero se acercó de todas formas. Quizá lo hizo porque, en cierto modo, el chico le recordaba un poco a Luffy.

—Hola —le saludó—. ¿Vives aquí? —era algo obvio, lo sabía, pero de alguna manera tenía que iniciar la conversación.

— ¿Qué quieres, opaca? —preguntó él, desconfiado.

—Estoy buscando a alguien —le confió Nami—. Un opaco como yo. Bueno… —puntualizó—, no exactamente como yo. Con el pelo más claro, y bastante más delgado que yo. Pero no tan delgado como tú — _"Gracias a la Diosa",_ añadió para sí misma—. Es un chico más o menos de tu edad. Estuvo una vez aquí… — Dejó la frase sin terminar y aguardó, conteniendo el aliento. El joven inclinó la cabeza y reflexionó.

—Sí, me acuerdo de él. Hizo algo que puso a Hancock de mal humor durante días, pero desapareció antes de que ella pudiera castigarlo.

— ¿Y no ha vuelto por aquí?

—Si lo ha hecho es muy osado. Pero yo, por lo menos, no lo he visto.

Nami cerró los ojos un momento, espantosamente abatida. Si Luffy no había llegado al palacio de Hancock lo más probable era que hubiese muerto de hambre o de frío por el camino. Nami se había entretenido demasiado; había tardado bastante en salir a buscarlo, se había detenido mucho tiempo en la cordillera y, además, varias tormentas de nieve habían entorpecido sus pasos. Era imposible que hubiese adelantado a Luffy. Él tendría que haber alcanzado el palacio de Hancock mucho antes que ella.

—Deberías preguntar en la cocina —sugirió entonces el joven, tal vez apiadado por la expresión de desaliento dibujada en el rostro de Nami—. Margaret sabe siempre quién entra y quién sale. Tal vez ella pueda decirte más.

—Gracias —respondió Nami de corazón, y salió disparada por el pasillo, con tan mala fortuna que resbaló sobre el hielo y cayó aparatosamente al suelo.

El muchacho no la ayudó a levantarse, pero ella no se lo reprochó. Era mejor que aquel contacto se prolongara lo menos posible. Si Hancock la sorprendía preguntando por Luffy, haría lo posible por apartarla de cualquier fuente de información en potencia. No tardó en llegar a la cocina, donde los criados de hielo recogían los restos de la exigua cena. Entre ellos había una mujer que los dirigía con órdenes rápidas y contundentes. A Nami se le cayó el alma a los pies. Era la misma mujer que le había conducido a su habitación y a la que había propinado una bofetada. Si ella era la persona a la que debía preguntar, ya podía ir despidiéndose de las respuestas que buscaba. De todos modos tenía que intentarlo.

—Hola, ¿eres Margaret? —saludó. Ella la miró y, al reconocerla, dejó escapar un chillido horrorizado. —Siento lo de antes —dijo Nami, deprisa—. Pero has de reconocer que te merecías esa bofetada. Tú me pegaste a mí primero.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! —Gritó ella, mirándola como si fuera un horrible engendro escapado de sus peores pesadillas—. ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

—Me iré si me respondes a unas preguntas —prometió la muchacha—. Estoy buscando a un chico de mi edad, un opaco, que llegó aquí hace tiempo.

— ¡Vete! —Seguía gritando Margaret—. ¡Echadla de aquí! —aulló.

Y los criados de hielo se volvieron hacia ella, todos a una, como si hubieran reparado en su presencia de pronto. Nami entendió que no tenía mucho tiempo.

— ¡Por favor! —insistió—. ¡Vengo de muy lejos sólo para encontrarlo! —y una parte de su mente se preguntó si todo aquello no sería un sueño, porque lo cierto era que la sensata Nami jamás habría cometido una locura semejante, y mucho menos por el irresponsable Luffy; pero su corazón habló por ella y le hizo reiterar su súplica—. Vengo de muy lejos… sólo para encontrarlo —añadió en voz más baja—. Para encontrarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a casa. — Algo en su mirada, o tal vez en su voz, conmovió a Margaret.

—No tendría que decirte esto — confesó, con voz temblorosa—. Pero ese chico que dices estuvo aquí hará unos quince días. Llegó por la noche y vino directamente a la cocina. Le di un plato de sopa y le ofrecí una habitación, pero no quiso aceptarla. Se quedó en ese rincón, con la mirada perdida, envuelto en ese horrible y peludo abrigo que traía. Fui a avisar a Hancock de su llegada, pero cuando volvimos, ya se había marchado. No lo hemos vuelto a ver.

El corazón de Nami latió más deprisa. _"Hace quince días, Luffy estaba vivo",_ pensó. Casi pudo verlo allí, en el rincón que Margaret le había señalado, con el tazón de sopa fría entre las manos y los ojos repletos de deseos absurdos e irrealizables, tan reales para él que le impedían percibir con claridad lo que había a su alrededor. _"He tachado de locos a los que viven en esta casa —se dijo Nami de pronto—. Pero yo lo he dejado todo atrás para tratar de recuperar al loco más loco que he conocido jamás. ¿Quién es el más loco de todos?"._ Alzó la mirada hacia Margaret, que seguía contemplándola, paralizada, temblando de terror.

—Muchas gracias —dijo—. No te molestaré más.

Salió de la cocina y regresó a su habitación para reflexionar. Luffy le llevaba quince días de ventaja. Eso era mucho tiempo, pero, por otro lado, también suponía una buena noticia. ¿Lo era? Nami se dijo a sí misma, desalentada, que, si le hubiesen confirmado que nadie había vuelto a ver a Luffy en el hogar de Hancock, probablemente ella lo habría dado por muerto y habría vuelto atrás, a casa, con los suyos. Pero ahora que sabía que seguía vivo o, al menos, que lo estaba todavía quince días atrás, se sentía obligada a seguir adelante. Aunque, en realidad, Luffy se había marchado por voluntad propia, y con toda seguridad ella hacía el ridículo yendo tras él. Tomó el Ópalo entre sus manos, buscando respuestas. Lo sintió latir sobre su piel, como un pequeño corazón, y pensó que Nyon le había entregado algo tan valioso porque era importante que trajese a Luffy de vuelta. _"Sin el Ópalo, no habría llegado tan lejos",_ pensó. Señal de que contaba con el beneplácito de Nyon y la protección de la Diosa. Decidió que reemprendería su camino al día siguiente, al amanecer. Se echó sobre la cama y trató de dormir pero, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, no lo consiguió. El lecho era duro y frío y, por otra parte, Nami tenía tanta hambre que el ruido de sus tripas la desvelaba. Y fue una suerte, porque estaba despierta cuando los criados de hielo entraron en su habitación, abriendo la puerta con violencia, para arrebatarle el Ópalo. Nami los oyó deslizarse por el pasillo. Sus pies chirriaban sobre la superficie helada, y ella se incorporó, sobresaltada. Para cuando la puerta se abrió, la muchacha ya había recogido su mochila y estaba de pie junto a la ventana, alerta.

— ¿Qué queréis? —les gritó.

Las criaturas no respondieron, pero avanzaron abriéndose en abanico para rodearla. Una de ellas alargó los brazos hacia Nami, y sus dedos ganchudos trataron de atrapar el Ópalo que colgaba de su cuello.

—Déjame, ¡es mío!

—Creí que habías dicho que no era tuyo, querida —dijo la voz de Hancock desde la puerta. Nami retrocedió un poco más, mientras los seres de hielo estrechaban el círculo.

— ¡Teníamos un trato! —protestó. Hancock se rio.

—Yo ya he cumplido mi parte. Sé que Margaret te ha contado todo lo que querías saber, así que entrégame el Ópalo ahora mismo.

—En todo caso tendría que dárselo a ella, y no a ti. Pero con ella no hice ningún trato… ¡Déjame! —gritó de nuevo, retrocediendo ante otra mano de hielo que trataba de capturarla.

— ¿No te gustan mis gólems de hielo? —Sonrió Hancock—. Son mi creación más perfecta. Claro que con tu Ópalo podré hacer criaturas aún más puras. Pero tú no sabes de qué hablo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, no eres más que una opaca.

Nami chilló cuando unas garras heladas la aferraron desde atrás. Pataleó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse. La criatura a la que Hancock había llamado gólem de hielo no esperaba una reacción tan enérgica por su parte, por lo visto, puesto que aflojó su presa por un instante. Nami se volvió y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas sobre los otros. Las criaturas de hielo cayeron unas encima de otras. Nami oyó un crujido desagradable, pero no prestó atención. Haciendo acopio de energía, lanzó su mochila contra la ventana. El cristal, grueso y translúcido, se rompió con estrépito. Nami se disponía a saltar por la ventana, siguiendo el camino de su mochila, pero una mano fría la retuvo por la muñeca.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? —siseó Hancock.

—A donde me da la gana —replicó Nami.

Ambas forcejearon un instante, pero Nami era más fuerte. La empujó contra la pared y huyó por el hueco abierto en el cristal. Se hirió en una pierna al traspasarlo, pero no se detuvo. Ya en el exterior, rodó por la nieve y se puso en pie con esfuerzo. Cojeando, recuperó su mochila y escapó en la oscuridad, dejando un reguero de sangre tras de sí. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para saber dónde se encontraba o hacia dónde iba, pero no tardó en descubrir que se movía en un enorme círculo, rodeando la casa, porque topó con la arcada de témpanos de hielo que conducía a la entrada. Agotada y dolorida, cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve, incapaz de levantarse. Antes de que se le nublaran los ojos, sin embargo, vio que los dos colosos de hielo que guardaban la puerta avanzaban hacia ella. Y en esta ocasión ya no parecían las criaturas indiferentes que había confundido con estatuas, sino gigantes gélidos que enarbolaban enormes lanzas y que acudían a ella con claras intenciones homicidas. Sus pasos hacían crujir la nieve de manera siniestra y sus grandes corpachones bloqueaban todo su campo de visión. Nami sabía que en dos zancadas llegarían hasta ella, y entonces todo habría terminado… Pero algo la levantó en vilo, algo tan frío y húmedo que le hizo lanzar una exclamación angustiada. Se vio volando por los aires y, antes de que pudiera tomar aliento, la soltaron sobre lo que parecía un enorme montón de nieve. Nami boqueó, tratando de escupir la nieve que había tragado sin querer, pero no tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse a su nueva situación porque aquella mole empezó a moverse, alejándose de los gólems de hielo, a grandes zancadas… y llevándosela con él. Nami tardó un poco en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero, cuando lo hizo, una cálida emoción la inundó por dentro. Claro, ella tenía su propio gólem… Un gólem de nieve, la criatura que la había seguido lealmente desde las montañas y que ahora le había salvado la vida, la Diosa sabría por qué… Aún aturdida, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la espalda del coloso, que la cargaba sobre sus hombros mientras corría a buen ritmo por la estepa nevada. Oía tras ella el crujido de los gólems de hielo que los seguían, y por el sonido dedujo que ya no eran dos, ni una docena, sino muchos más, tal vez un centenar. Pero estaba tan cansada que no fue capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. De modo que cayó dormida, mecida por el balanceo del gigante, y soñó con criaturas de hielo y con seres blancos y delgados, con cenas inexistentes y con pequeñas maravillas de cristal; soñó con Hancock y con Margaret; y también soñó con Luffy. Entretanto, el gólem de nieve corría con su preciada carga, mientras, a sus espaldas, todo el ejército de gólems de hielo de Hancock los perseguía sin tregua. Clareaba ya cuando la criatura la dejó caer al abrigo de una enorme roca. Nami volvió en sí lentamente, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro del gigante de nieve inclinado sobre ella. Se asustó en primera instancia, pero se relajó enseguida.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, aun sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

Trató de levantarse y, al sentir una punzada de dolor en la pierna, recordó que estaba herida. Se subió la pernera del pantalón hasta localizar la lesión. Se la limpió con nieve y, acto seguido, miró a su alrededor en busca de su mochila. No andaba muy lejos. Se estiró para alcanzarla y rebuscó en su interior hasta encontrar una bolsa que contenía un polvo hecho con un tipo de raíz reseca, y que Nyon le había dado antes de partir. Lo mezcló en un bol con nieve hasta conseguir una pasta de color marrón, y se la aplicó sobre la herida.

—Debería ser una cataplasma caliente —le explicó al gólem—, pero, tal y como están las cosas, no se puede pedir más.

Se vendó la pierna con fuerza y, cuando terminó, alzó la cabeza para mirar al coloso de nieve. No le estaba prestando atención. Había trepado a lo alto de un montículo y escudriñaba el horizonte con sus ojos huecos. Por un momento, a Nami le pareció un ser tan frágil y amorfo que volvió a creer que su improbable existencia sólo podría deberse a un desvarío de su mente. Pero el gólem volvió la cabeza hacia ella, en un movimiento tan natural, tan real, que la muchacha reconoció que ni en sus sueños más locos habría sido capaz de imaginar algo así.

—Por el amor de la Diosa, mírate —le reprochó—. Sólo eres una bola de nieve gigante con cabeza, piernas y brazos. Tendrías que ser incapaz de moverte. Deberías caerte en pedazos al primer golpe. Y tampoco deberías estar mirándome. ¡Si ni siquiera tienes ojos!

El gólem de nieve no pareció ofendido ante sus observaciones. Se giró de nuevo hacia el horizonte, dándole la espalda y Nami entendió que quería mostrarle algo. Con un suspiro resignado, avanzó cojeando hasta llegar a su altura y se asomó por encima de la loma. Lo que vio la dejó muda de horror. Los perseguía un ejército de cientos de gólems de hielo. Y al frente de todos ellos, montada sobre otro gigantesco gólem en forma de una especie de serpiente deforme, estaba Hancock. Nami se dio la vuelta, angustiada. Ante ellos se abría una larga garganta encajonada entre dos montañas interminables. Nunca llegarían al otro lado. No había ningún lugar donde esconderse. En cuanto salieran del abrigo de la roca, sus perseguidores los verían. Y si se quedaban allí, los encontrarían de todos modos. La muchacha cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, tal vez para aclarar sus ideas, tal vez para despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla. Pero cuando los abrió de nuevo, todo seguía igual. Desalentada, tomó el Ópalo entre las manos. _"¿Cómo es posible que algo tan pequeño tenga tanta importancia?",_ se preguntó. Ciertamente, la tenía para Nyon y el resto de habitantes de las Cuevas. El Ópalo era el símbolo del poder de la chamana, del poder de la Diosa, y ayudaba a Nyon a curar a la gente. Pero Hancock ya tenía uno. ¿Por qué enviar tras ella a todo un ejército de seres de hielo para arrebatarle el suyo?

— ¿Y si se lo doy? —Reflexionó en voz alta—. Sería terrible perderlo, pero supongo que Nyon entenderá que no tengo otra opción. Tal y como están las cosas, si no se lo entrego, igualmente lo arrebatarán de mi cadáver, así que…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar. De pronto, el gólem se abalanzó sobre ella, sepultándola bajo una montaña de nieve. Nami trató de liberarse, pero la criatura era grande y consistente, y la joven no consiguió salir a la superficie. Gritó y protestó, mientras el frío iba calando en todos sus huesos; cuando oyó, sin embargo, la voz de Hancock repartiendo órdenes entre sus tropas, mucho más cerca de lo que habría deseado, se quedó inmóvil por fin, atenta, tiritando. El cuerpo del gólem de nieve, comprendió entonces, la protegía y la ocultaba de miradas hostiles. Si la criatura se quedaba quieta, completamente quieta, como ahora, podía confundirse con el paisaje. Nami aguardó, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Bajo su camisa, su otro corazón, el Ópalo de Nyon, parecía latir también. El ejército de Hancock desfiló junto a ellos. Nami pudo oír claramente el crujido de sus miembros de hielo, sus pasos rechinando sobre la estepa nevada, todos al mismo compás. Tardaron una eternidad en pasar, y sólo cuando ya no se les oía, cuando su marcha no resultaba más que un leve murmullo ahogado por el gemido del viento…, sólo entonces se levantó el gólem de nieve, liberando a Nami de su incómoda prisión. Para entonces ella ya estaba lívida de frío. Lo miró, aturdida, sin terminar de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía los labios amoratados y sus dientes castañeteaban tan fuerte que temió morderse la lengua. Trató de levantarse, pero sus pies no le respondían. Cogió la mochila con torpeza y lo intentó de nuevo, hasta que consiguió caminar unos pasos. Después hizo los ejercicios que los adultos de las Cuevas recomendaban a sus hijos en casos como aquel: movimientos de brazos y piernas, cuello y dedos. Tras unos momentos de angustia, lentamente la circulación llevó sangre cálida a todos los rincones de su cuerpo. En todo aquel tiempo, el gólem permaneció en pie junto a ella, impasible, y sólo reaccionó cuando Nami dijo:

—Tenemos que irnos —y echó a andar, cojeando, pero no a través de la garganta por donde habían ido Hancock y los suyos, sino a lo largo de la cadena de montañas, buscando alguna otra abertura. El gólem la siguió.

A pesar del frío, el hambre, el cansancio y el dolor, Nami caminó durante todo el día. Al caer la noche encontró un refugio en una cueva oculta tras unas rocas, lo bastante apartada como para sentirse segura, y allí encendió un fuego. Cuando la llama calentó su cuerpo y devolvió la esperanza a su corazón, Nami sonrió. Luego echó un vistazo al gólem, que la aguardaba fuera.

—Me has salvado la vida —le dijo —, y todavía no sé por qué. Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer a cambio es darte un nombre.

El gólem no reaccionó. Probablemente le daría lo mismo que ella lo llamara de una manera o de otra, pero Nami necesitaba nombrarlo, necesitaba darle una identidad para dejar de pensar en aquella criatura como en un montón de nieve contrahecho. Tenía voluntad, y tenía cierta inteligencia. Debía tener un nombre. La joven reflexionó durante largo rato.

—Creo que te llamaré Chopper — dijo por fin, satisfecha.

Era consciente de sus propias limitaciones. Sabía que nunca había tenido demasiada imaginación. La Diosa le sonrió al día siguiente, porque, tras media mañana de marcha, llegaron a un pequeño valle que partía las montañas. Nami intuía que Luffy habría tomado el camino del desfiladero; era la opción más rápida desde el palacio de Hancock. Pero lo importante era que iban a cruzar las montañas de todos modos, y que Hancock no los había encontrado aún. Nami y Chopper exploraron el valle, en busca de comida y refugio. Encontraron un pequeño embalse cuya superficie estaba cubierta por una capa de hielo. Pero eso no fue obstáculo para la joven. Abrió un boquete en su superficie (le sorprendió ver que el hielo no era tan grueso como había supuesto), sacó su sedal y algo de cebo de la mochila, y se dispuso a pescar. Al caer la tarde había atrapado dos peces blanquecinos y resbaladizos, de aspecto muy poco apetitoso. A Nami no le importó. Tenía tanta hambre que, una vez que los hubo asado al fuego, se los comió enteros, masticando incluso las espinas. No le sentaron demasiado bien; pero la sensación de tener el estómago lleno compensaba cualquier sufrimiento. Al día siguiente prosiguieron la marcha. Nami estaba de mejor humor. Ya casi no cojeaba, había cenado la noche anterior y seguían sin tener noticias de Hancock. Sin embargo, su optimismo se esfumó cuando vio que el valle se estrechaba. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Si no tenía salida, si no podían cruzar al otro lado por allí, se verían obligados a volver sobre sus pasos, hasta el desfiladero donde habían burlado a Hancock, con el consiguiente riesgo de toparse con ella otra vez. Pero Nami, obstinada, continuó la marcha hasta que las montañas se cerraron del todo. Por fortuna, había una manera de seguir adelante. La vio desde lejos, pero necesitaba asegurarse, de modo que se aproximó mucho más, con precaución. Era una puerta. Conducía a un largo túnel que se hundía en las entrañas de la roca y se perdía en la tiniebla. La puerta era gigantesca, imponente, y se componía únicamente de lo que parecían dos enormes carámbanos de hielo entrecruzados, formando el vértice de un ángulo que apuntaba al cielo. Cuando Nami se acercó a examinarlos descubrió, sin embargo, que estaba equivocada con respecto a su composición. Eran blanquecinos, sí, y translúcidos, pero no eran carámbanos de hielo, sino enormes prismas de un material que Nami reconoció enseguida. Para asegurarse, extrajo de debajo de su camisa uno de sus colgantes; no el Ópalo de Nyon, sino el otro, el regalo de Luffy.

—Cuarzo —murmuró.

Pero qué pedazos de cuarzo. Eran muchísimo más grandes, puros y perfectos que el triste fragmento que ella portaba. Se entrecruzaban sobre su cabeza, como inmensos obeliscos facetados, apoyados sobre el rostro de la montaña, invitándola a pasar bajo el arco que formaban para adentrarse en el túnel.

—Mañana —decidió ella.

Acamparon al pie de la puerta. A pesar de su descubrimiento, Nami no estaba demasiado impresionada. El cuarzo no se podía comer, y ella tenía hambre otra vez. No había demasiadas cosas vivas en aquel valle, aunque parecía algo más cálido que los dominios de Hancock. Aquí y allá, la nieve se retiraba, descubriendo debajo un suelo gris cubierto por un resbaladizo musgo blancuzco. Nami encontró además unas plantas bulbosas refugiadas en las oquedades de la roca. Eran blancas, de un blanco sucio, desvaído, como si hubiesen perdido el color. También entre las rocas correteaban unos bichitos paliduchos y de muchas patas. La muchacha no podía permitirse el lujo de ser selectiva. Hizo una sopa con todo ello, y eso fue lo que desayunó. Después recogió sus cosas, sacó una tea de su mochila y la prendió en la hoguera. Nevado retrocedió un paso.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres —le dijo Nami—. Aunque el túnel es lo bastante espacioso para ti, comprendo que no tengas muchas ganas de entrar. Yo tampoco —le confió—, pero he de hacerlo. No es una simple cueva, ¿sabes? Lleva a algún sitio. Nadie se molestaría en poner una puerta tan grande en la boca de un túnel que no conduce a ninguna parte.

Dicho esto, respiró hondo, alzó la antorcha en alto y pasó por debajo de los enormes prismas de cuarzo. Oyó un suave crujido tras ella, y supo que Chopper la seguía, a una prudente distancia. Se adentró en el túnel, con precaución. La escena que encontró en el interior era aún más asombrosa que la ciclópea puerta. La caverna entera albergaba un bosque de cristales de cuarzo, enormes, simétricos, y todos ellos reverberaban con un resplandor blanquecino cuando la luz de la antorcha los alcanzaba. Aún sin salir de su asombro, Nami se abrió paso entre aquellos colosos minerales, trepando por unos y deslizándose por debajo de otros. Los prismas de cuarzo ocupaban casi toda la sala, horizontales, verticales, inclinados, entrecruzados, en racimos, colgando del techo… Nami buscaba caminos entre ellos y Chopper la seguía fielmente, y los rostros de ambos se veían apenas reflejados en las facetas translúcidas del cuarzo, que parecía contemplarlos, con cientos de ojos, desde su milenario refugio en el corazón de la roca.

La travesía fue larga y difícil, y en ocasiones peligrosa. A menudo, Nami tenía que caminar por encima de los cuarzos resbaladizos, que tendían puentes traicioneros sobre el fondo irregular de la cueva. Estuvo a punto de caer en alguna ocasión; y, de haberlo hecho, habría aterrizado sobre un lecho de afiladas agujas. Nami se detuvo un momento, jadeante, a esperar a Chopper, que se había quedado atrás. Deslizó un dedo por la superficie, pulida y perfecta, de uno de los cristales de cuarzo. Había visto cosas parecidas en las profundidades de los túneles de su hogar, pero nunca tan grandes, ni tan cerca de la superficie. Aquellos prismas parecían la obra de algún arquitecto genial; y, sin embargo, eran formaciones naturales, moldeadas por la mano de la Diosa. _"Pero alguien tuvo que colocar esos dos en la entrada, a modo de puerta",_ se dijo Nami. Por fin, llegaron al otro lado, para alivio de la joven. Detectó un rayo de luz y avanzó hacia él. Se deslizó por una de las caras de un cristal de cuarzo para llegar hasta otra puerta, pero esta no estaba flanqueada por dos prismas cruzados, sino por dos gólems de cuarzo, de rasgos burdos, apenas esbozados. No se movieron cuando Nami se acercó a ellos. Ni siquiera la miraron ni reaccionaron de ninguna forma ante la presencia de los intrusos. Parecían muertos, abandonados, como el gólem de nieve cuando Nami lo encontró. De todos modos, ella se abstuvo de tocarlos. Despacio, con precaución, pasó entre ellos y cruzó la puerta de salida. Chopper la siguió.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Si les ha gustado espero sus Reviews o MP, ya saben que son bienvenidos :3**

Nos despedimos de Hancock y ya sabemos como se llama el compañero de Nami :3 ¿A donde habrá llegado Nami ahora? ¿Creen que sea peligroso? En el siguiente capitulo nos encontraremos con nuevos personajes ;3 estoy ansiosa porque lo lean jajaja xD

 **Mara1451:** Para mi también eran todo un misterio y para serte sincera nunca logre comprenderlos del todo pero pues más adelante verás porque son así, gracias por tu comentario :3

 **NuriNami:** Lo siento pero ya viste que no seguía en el castillo de Hancock :c Luffy le lleva cierta ventaja a Nami, 15 días es mucho tiempo, tiempo en el que él avanzo un buen tramo, esperemos que Nami pueda alcanzarlo a tiempo, muchas gracias por tu comentario :D

 **Ayame D. Moriuchi:** Pues espero que tu idea sea acertada :D muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero la actualización te gustara :3

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización chicos, hasta entonces :3 bye bye


	8. En la ciudad de cristal

**Bien amigos aquí les traigo su medicina xD ok no jajaja, bien pues cada vez estamos más cerca de descubrir más misterios, y más cerca de Luffy :3 bueno, bueno, ya no los distraigo más y los dejo leer, disfrutad de la lectura :3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia de La emperatriz de los etéreos, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y autores, Eiichiro Oda y Laura Gallego García. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Esta historia en sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** La emperatrriz de los etéreos

 **Autor:** Laura Gallego García

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **La emperatriz de los etéreos**

 **Capítulo 8: En la ciudad de cristal**

Desembocaron en una estrecha garganta al aire libre —Nami respiró hondo, aliviada, y apagó la antorcha—, flanqueada por altas paredes rocosas. Frente a ella, sin embargo, comenzaba un camino de extraña apariencia. Parecía hielo, pero mucho más puro y delicado. Nami se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo y palpó la pulida superficie. Definitivamente, no era hielo. No estaba tan frío, y no se derretía al calor de su mano. Aquello sólo podía ser cristal, un cristal tan precioso y perfecto como el de la flor que Luffy le había regalado. Inquieta, Nami dio unos pasos, con precaución. Cuando comprobó que el suelo no se quebraba bajo su peso, ni tampoco bajo el de Chopper, avanzó con más seguridad. Y así siguió recorriendo el camino de cristal hasta el final. Y el final era una tercera puerta. La joven se detuvo ante ella, y Chopper la imitó. La puerta estaba flanqueada por dos gigantescas torres de cristal, de mayor pureza que los prismas de cuarzo, casi completamente transparentes y talladas en aristas y volutas caprichosas. Rematada cada una de ellas por una aguja en espiral, estaba claro que ambas torres, estas sí, habían sido construidas por manos humanas o, al menos, por manos guiadas por un ser inteligente. En el centro de cada torre había una esfera de un material diferente, opaco, recubierto por una película blanquecina. Parecían ventanas, pero Nami no apreció postigos ni escaleras en las torres, ni signo alguno de que estuviesen huecas por dentro y se pudiese entrar en su interior. Eran sólo dos inmensos monolitos de cristal, con la única salvedad de aquellas esferas engastadas en ellos. Nami se acercó un poco más; no había nada aparte de las dos construcciones. Tampoco veía a nadie. Sobrecogida, siguió caminando por la senda, que pasaba justo por medio de ambas torres. Y entonces, cuando aún le faltaban cincuenta pasos para alcanzarlas, las esferas reaccionaron, y las persianas se alzaron. Nami dejó escapar un grito de terror. No eran esferas. No eran ventanas. Eran ojos. Aquellas dos torres servían de soporte a un par de ojos gigantescos, cuya pupila parecía una enorme gema de múltiples facetas; dos ojos inhumanos e imposibles que giraron un instante en sus órbitas de cristal y después se clavaron en Nami, bizqueando un poco para poder verla mejor. La chica estaba paralizada de miedo. Buscó la mano de Chopper y se aferró con fuerza a uno de sus fríos dedos, pero no fue capaz de avanzar ni de volver sobre sus pasos. Se quedó mirando los ojos, y los ojos, cada uno desde su torre de cristal, la miraron a ella, con atención. Con mucha atención, pero aparte de eso, durante un buen rato no sucedió nada más. Poco a poco, Nami fue tranquilizándose en la medida de lo posible. Aún de la mano de Chopper, avanzó un poco más. Nada ocurrió. Avanzó otro paso, y después, otro más. Se detuvo, alerta, cuando vio que los ojos la seguían con la mirada. Permaneció inmóvil, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, pero los ojos se limitaron a continuar observándola. Lo intentó de nuevo. Caminó lentamente, un paso, y otro paso, y otro más, seguida por el gólem de nieve. Los ojos se movieron en sus órbitas para no perderla de vista. Nami siguió caminando, temblando de miedo. Llegó hasta la misma base de las torres. Los ojos bizquearon todavía más para poder mantenerla en su campo de visión, pero no hicieron otra cosa, ni entonces, ni cuando Nami y Chopper franquearon la línea delimitada por las dos torres. La joven avanzó, poco a poco, hasta dejarlas atrás. Oyó un leve crujido y, tras una breve lucha contra el pánico, se atrevió a volverse. Los ojos habían girado en sus órbitas y se habían asomado por la otra cara de las torres para vigilarla mientras se iba. Pero se limitaban a observarla, por lo que Nami respiró hondo y continuó caminando, sintiendo clavada en su espalda aquella monstruosa mirada. No se detuvo hasta que el camino la llevó tan lejos de aquellos ojos que era imposible que pudieran verla. Entonces echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y comprobó, aliviada, que las torres quedaban ya muy atrás, y que un recodo las ocultaba.

Ante ella, no obstante, se abría un nuevo desafío: cuando la niebla se disipó un poco, descubrió un horizonte erizado de atalayas de cristal similares a las que acababa de dejar atrás. O al menos, esa fue su primera impresión. Porque, cuando se acercó más, se dio cuenta de que no eran sólo torres, sino también pináculos, arcos, tejados y cúpulas. Toda una ciudad de cristal se extendía ante ella, purísima, hermosa en su límpida fragilidad. Y cuando llegó a sus puertas, talladas en cristal con una simetría perfecta y una belleza sin igual, Nami encontró que estaban abiertas para ella. Porque había un grupo de gente esperándola. Se asemejaban a Hancock. Eran altos y esbeltos, o quizá sólo parecían más altos porque eran muy esbeltos. Tenían la piel blanca, blanquísima, tanto que, si se fijaba bien, Nami podía distinguir las venas que circulaban por debajo. Y sus cabellos también eran inmaculadamente blancos y finos, tan finos como hilos de tela de araña. Y sus ojos… Sus ojos eran extraños, de iris similares a cristales líquidos, de colores desvaídos, como desgastados. No parecían ojos humanos y, sin embargo, miraban a Nami con un destello de inteligencia. Nami no pudo evitarlo. Se sintió sucia y torpe junto a aquellas personas gráciles de semblante apacible. De modo que se quedó quieta, sin decir nada, y Chopper permaneció a su lado, inmóvil. También él era informe y grotesco comparado con los delicados y esbeltos gólems de cristal que acompañaban al grupo. Y en aquel momento, cuando Nami ya estaba pensando seriamente en dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido, una de las personas blancas se adelantó. El hombre no tenía nada especial, nada que lo diferenciase de los demás, excepto una gema que llevaba engarzada en una diadema de cristal que ceñía su frente. Salvo por el color, que era, naturalmente, blanco, la piedra era idéntica al Ópalo de Nami. Ella procuró no fijarse demasiado en la diadema. Había guardado su propio Ópalo bajo la ropa, ocultándolo de miradas curiosas, mucho antes de alcanzar las puertas de aquel insólito y hermoso lugar.

—Bienvenida, joven opaca —dijo el hombre de la diadema, y sus palabras tenían la sutilidad de la niebla y la ligereza del aire—. Soy el Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal. Nosotros, los cristalinos, te acogemos en nuestro hogar, tan sólo una etapa más en tu camino hasta el palacio de la Emperatriz. — Por fin, Nami fue capaz de hablar:

— ¿Cómo… cómo sabes que voy al palacio de la Emperatriz? — Los inexpresivos rasgos del Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal mostraron una extraña sonrisa.

—Porque no hay ningún otro lugar adónde ir. Pero no temas; tú ya has descubierto el verdadero Camino y ya has empezado a Cambiar —pronunció la última palabra con un tono especial, anhelante y a la vez un tanto siniestro, que hizo estremecer a Nami.

—No, yo… veréis, no quiero Cambiar. Sólo estoy buscando a alguien. Alguien… como yo. Un chico que se fue de casa hace tiempo. Era… — Pero el Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal ya no la escuchaba.

— ¿No quieres Cambiar? Por tu aspecto entiendo que aún no has contemplado el esplendor de la Estrella de la Emperatriz en toda su magnificencia. ¿Cómo es posible que Hancock nos haya mandado a alguien como tú? — Nami retrocedió un par de pasos, con cautela.

—Bien, en realidad no me ha enviado Hancock. He venido por mi cuenta, pero no quiero causar molestias. Buscaré a mi amigo Luffy y, si no está en la ciudad, seguiré mi camino… Sólo pido que nos acojáis a mí y al gólem que me acompaña una noche o dos, a lo sumo… Es cierto que yo estoy cansada y hambrienta, pero Chopper no come ni duerme, y es muy discreto, no molestará… — Nami calló de pronto, dándose cuenta de que sus palabras no hacían sino empeorar la situación.

— ¿Pretendes que dejemos entrar a eso en nuestra ciudad? —señaló uno de los llamados cristalinos.

—No veo por qué no —replicó Nami —. Ya he dicho que no molesta. Claro que puede quedarse aquí fuera, seguro que no le importará, pero, en cualquier caso…

—Mi señor —interrumpió uno de los hombres de la Ciudad de Cristal—, no podemos acogerla porque ha eludido varias etapas. No está Caminando como es debido.

— ¿Y cómo debería estar caminando? —intervino Nami, perpleja —. ¿De espaldas? ¿A la pata coja? — Nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero a la muchacha le pareció que los rostros de las personas blancas ya no se mostraban apacibles, sino peligrosamente severos.

—Para llegar al palacio de la Emperatriz —dijo el Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal con suavidad— debes seguir el Camino y debes Cambiar con él. Todos nosotros fuimos en el pasado opacos, como tú, pero seguimos el Camino, y el Camino nos trajo hasta aquí. Todos deben evolucionar para llegar a la siguiente etapa. Si tú no lo haces, nunca podrás llegar. Y si no puedes pasar a la siguiente etapa, no alcanzarás tampoco a tu amigo, el muchacho opaco que estás buscando; pues él llegó hace tiempo y se marchó porque ya estaba preparado. En cambio, tú no lo estás, así que no se te permitirá pasar de aquí.

Y, una a una, aquellas personas de albos cabellos y rostros blancos le dieron la espalda y volvieron a entrar en la Ciudad. Los gólems de cristal las siguieron, y Nami advirtió que caminaban lenta y pesadamente, como si estuviesen terriblemente cansados. El último fue su señor. Se quedó mirando a Nami un instante mientras ella trataba de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho.

—Los Ojos me han engañado esta vez —comentó él—. Me pareció que avanzabas con el valor y la determinación de un Caminante, como el muchacho que vino antes que tú. Pero no eres una Caminante. Apenas has Cambiado. Si no tienes deseos de ver a la Emperatriz, ¿qué es lo que te mueve? ¿Cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí?

—No quiero cambiar —insistió Nami, sin contestar a la última pregunta —. No siento deseos de ver a la Emperatriz, pero, si he de seguir a Luffy hasta su mismísimo palacio, ella tendrá que verme tal y como soy. Y si no le gusto, mala suerte. Esto es lo que hay. — El Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal esbozó una breve sonrisa.

—Pequeña necia —murmuró—. Tú puedes Caminar y Cambiar. A mí no me está permitido. Y, sin embargo, rechazas la posibilidad de alcanzar la gracia de la Emperatriz… por propia voluntad. Tu obstinación será tu perdición, joven opaca. Porque si no sigues el Camino, no llegarás a ninguna parte y tampoco podrás reunirte con tu amigo. Él Cambió en apenas unos días y prosiguió el viaje hacia su destino. La Emperatriz lo llama con fuerza y con insistencia. Lo ha elegido a él y le ha dado la oportunidad de Cambiar muy deprisa, cuando a la mayoría de los habitantes de esta ciudad les cuesta mucho tiempo, años incluso, alcanzar el siguiente estadio. En cambio tu opacidad, muchacha, es absoluta e incluso insultante. Regresa con los tuyos. Jamás lograrás alcanzarlo. Él ya no está a tu nivel. Pertenece a la Emperatriz, y a su palacio no pueden llegar los opacos como tú. Abandona. Vuelve atrás. Regresa.

Y, con estas palabras, el Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal le dio la espalda. Nami no tuvo fuerzas para detenerlo. Estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado desalentada. A través de un velo de lágrimas, vio cómo el Señor de los cristalinos traspasaba de nuevo las puertas de su ciudad. La muchacha se secó los ojos y volvió a mirar, y por un instante le pareció que las formas de los edificios de cristal se adivinaban a través del cuerpo de aquel hombre impasible, como si no estuviese hecho de carne, sino de algo translúcido como el cuarzo que pendía del cuello de Nami. Pero no pudo compararlo, porque las puertas se cerraron tras él. La chica se dejó caer en el suelo, agotada. Chopper se sentó junto a ella.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —le confió al gólem—. Si tuviera fuerzas aporrearía esa puerta hasta que nos dejasen entrar. Pero no las tengo. Y tampoco me veo capaz de regresar a casa desde aquí, sola. Estoy demasiado lejos. Nunca tendría que haber partido en busca del imbécil de Luffy. ¡Elegido! ¡Caminante! ¡Cambios! ¡Bah!

Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a llorar en silencio, ocultando el rostro entre las manos. Chopper la contempló, sin moverse ni hacer ademán de acercarse a ella para consolarla. Por fin, Nami se calmó, aunque eso no disipó su hambre ni su cansancio. Alzó la cabeza hacia las despiadadas torres de la Ciudad de Cristal y dijo:

—Bien, no me importa saltarme etapas. No necesito que ningún señor de ninguna ciudad me diga si estoy o no preparada para continuar mí viaje.

Se levantó con esfuerzo, recogió sus cosas y, seguida por el gólem de nieve, reanudó la marcha, abandonando la senda y rodeando la alta muralla de la Ciudad de Cristal. Esperaba poder retomar el camino al otro lado, pero pronto tuvo que reconocer que era más complicado de lo que había imaginado, y que el itinerario correcto era el que llevaba por el centro de la Ciudad. Porque esta se alzaba en el fondo de una hondonada, incrustada entre las laderas de una montaña escarpada cuya superficie no era rocosa, sino cristalina. Letales agujas de cristal, afiladas como cuchillas, alfombraban el suelo; las pocas extensiones de terreno liso eran también de cristal, tan resbaladizo que resultaba casi imposible avanzar sobre él. Nami no se rindió. Con absurda obstinación, siguió avanzando, buscando caminos en la falda de la montaña cristalina, aferrándose con las manos a las agujas de cristal cuando sus pies resbalaban, y dejándose sangre y piel en sus incisivas aristas. Cuando alzó la cabeza para mirar hacia delante, suspiró desalentada. El camino a recorrer era muy largo todavía. Buscando huecos entre los cristales había llegado muy alto, casi hasta la cima de la montaña, y la Ciudad se veía con claridad a sus pies. Edificios de cristal, calles de cristal… talladas por sus habitantes en la larga espera del Cambio. Y, a pesar de su belleza, aquella urbe era tan sólo un hogar temporal para muchos de ellos. A Nami le pareció muerta, fría y vacía. Y por un instante se alegró de no haber entrado. Sólo por un instante. Porque luego volvió a contemplar el trecho que le faltaba, erizado de aristas, pinchos y agujas de cristal. Se miró las palmas de las manos, desolladas, ensangrentadas. _"No podré llegar hasta el final sin perder un par de dedos —comprendió —. O algo mucho peor"._ Se giró entonces hacia Chopper, que la seguía. Y lanzó una pequeña exclamación horrorizada. El gólem de nieve había elegido exactamente el mismo camino que ella, se había aferrado a las mismas aristas y había tropezado en los mismos sitios. Y cada golpe, cada arañazo, cada punzada, había arrancado algo de nieve de su cuerpo, por lo que ahora parecía mucho más deforme que antes. Si se caía, las espinas de cristal lo destrozarían por completo. Nami maldijo interiormente aquel lugar y le gritó a Chopper:

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera, no sigas! ¡Detente!

El gólem la obedeció. Nami retrocedió hasta él, con infinitas precauciones. Cuando lo alcanzó, asentó bien los pies y trató de recomponer su cuerpo, rellenando los huecos y repartiendo la nieve de la superficie de la manera más uniforme. Se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando un rastro de sangre sobre su piel de escarcha; pero a Chopper no parecía importarle y, por otro lado, el frío de la nieve calmaba el dolor, por lo que continuó de todos modos, hasta que el gólem recuperó su aspecto habitual. Nami lo observó con aire crítico.

—Pareces un poco más maltrecho que antes —le dijo—. Pero sólo un poco.

Chopper inclinó la cabeza pero, como de costumbre, no dijo nada. Con un suspiro satisfecho, Nami se dio la vuelta para proseguir su camino… Pero perdió el pie, resbaló y cayó, precipitándose sobre las mortíferas agujas de cristal. No tuvo tiempo ni de gritar antes de que dos de ellas, punzantes como dagas, perforasen su cuerpo.

Recuperó la conciencia cuando un torrente cálido recorrió sus venas, despertando sus sentidos y calmando su dolor. Al abrir los ojos vio ante sí al Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal. Trató de hablar, pero no fue capaz.

—Vaya, veo que has despertado — dijo él, y Nami sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Había algo en la voz de aquel hombre, ternura, calidez o simplemente humanidad, que la consolaba y la hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Tenía la impresión de que no había oído una voz amistosa desde su partida de las Cuevas, y aquello había ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás. No… aquel no podía ser el mismo hombre que le había cerrado sus puertas por razones que Nami aún no acertaba a comprender del todo. Cuando él se acercó de nuevo a examinar sus heridas (Nami supuso que estaba herida, porque sentía un fiero dolor en un hombro y en la pierna derecha), lo observó con mayor atención. Sí, era él, el Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal. Sólo que el Ópalo de su diadema ya no era blanco, sino rojo y refulgente, igual que el de Nami. La muchacha lanzó una exclamación al verlo. Quiso incorporarse, pero él no la dejó.

—Quieta. Cada cosa a su tiempo.

Y entonces, colocó las manos sobre sus heridas, y el Ópalo relució de nuevo, con la fuerza del corazón de una hoguera, y su poder se transmitió del cuerpo de su portador al de Nami a través de sus palmas, de sus dedos… Nami cerró los ojos mientras sus heridas empezaban a sanar lentamente.

—Llevará un tiempo —le aseguró su salvador—, pero te curarás. Por fortuna, te encontré antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pasearte por la montaña así, sin más? Es una trampa mortal.

— ¿Que cómo… se me ocurrió…? —Pudo decir Nami—. ¡Tú me cerraste la puerta de la ciudad en las narices! — El hombre se detuvo entonces y la miró con ojos amables.

—Me temo que me confundes con otro. Por tus palabras deduzco que ya conoces al Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal, mi hermano. Yo soy el Maestro Cristalero; pero puedes llamarme Rayleigh. — Nami abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Eres hermano de ese tipo estirado de la ciudad? ¡Pero si sois idénticos!

—Somos gemelos —sonrió el Maestro Cristalero.

—Gemelos —repitió Nami, reflexionando—. Debería haberlo supuesto. Aunque seáis iguales por fuera, en el fondo sois muy diferentes. Tú eres muy amable, y tú hermano, un tipo muy grosero… — Calló enseguida, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y lo miró con cautela, temiendo haberle ofendido. Pero el Maestro Cristalero se echó a reír.

—Tienes que disculpar a mi hermano —dijo—. Hace mucho que entregó su corazón a la Emperatriz y ya no es capaz de sentir afecto o compasión. En el fondo es digno de lástima.

Nami pensó que ella, desde luego, no le tenía ninguna lástima, pero se mordió la lengua y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Con un suspiro, se recostó sobre el lecho y miró a su alrededor. El entorno le resultaba a medias extraño y a medias familiar. El hogar del Maestro Cristalero estaba ubicado en una espaciosa cueva, cálida y acogedora, como lo era la propia casa de Nami. Pero sus muebles, paredes y rincones estaban repletos de objetos raros y a la vez bellísimos, todos tallados en cristal multicolor, todos lanzando destellos que brillaban al son de las llamas del alegre fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Aquello era parecido a la colección de Hancock pero mucho mejor, porque los cristales mostraban vivas y variadas tonalidades: rojos, verdes, azules, anaranjados, violáceos… Y había flores cuya belleza hacía palidecer a la que Nami había dejado en casa. Y criaturas, animales que Nami conocía, y otros que no, y miniaturas de personas, y escenas enteras talladas en cristal, y vasijas, botellas de todas las formas y colores, platos, jarras…

—Tú… ¿has hecho todo esto? — preguntó Nami, maravillada. Rayleigh sonrió.

—Todo esto y mucho más. Cuando estés del todo recuperada te mostraré mi taller. Estos son sólo los objetos de la habitación de invitados —añadió, con cierta modestia. Nami no pudo evitar preguntar:

— ¿Y para qué sirven?

—En su mayoría, para nada concreto. Pero son hermosos, y su contemplación produce una curiosa sensación en el pecho… ¿no la notas?

—Sí —dijo Nami —. Es agradable —y sonrió.

— ¿Lo ves? Estas cosas sirven para hacerte sonreír cuando las miras.

Nami sonrió otra vez. Quiso incorporarse para ver mejor aquellos objetos destellantes, pero Rayleigh no se lo permitió.

—Tienes que descansar. Todavía estás débil.

—Tú me has curado —murmuró la joven, recostándose de nuevo— de la misma forma que lo hacía Nyon, con un Ópalo, uno de verdad… un Ópalo vivo —y, siguiendo un impulso, le mostró el suyo—. Este me lo dio Nyon, la chamana —le explicó—. Dijo que me protegería, pero la verdad es que me ha dado muchos problemas. Hancock intentó arrebatármelo, aunque ella ya tiene uno.

—El de Hancock perdió poder mucho tiempo atrás, igual que el de mi hermano —dijo Rayleigh con gravedad—. Se han desgastado debido al uso indiscriminado que se les dio. Los dones de la Diosa no son inagotables. Y ellos los han utilizado de forma equivocada.

Nami tuvo miedo, de pronto, de haber estado usando el Ópalo de forma equivocada, como decía el Maestro Cristalero. ¿Qué ocurriría si se le gastaba? ¿Con qué cara se lo devolvería a Nyon?

— ¿Cuál es la forma correcta de usarlos? —quiso saber. Rayleigh sonrió.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde — dijo—. Ahora tienes que dormir.

Nami sonrió también y dejó que el Maestro Cristalero la arropara. Se dejó llevar por la suavidad del lecho, por el calor de la hoguera y, sintiéndose cómoda y segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó dormida.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Si les ha gustado espero sus Reviews o MP, ya saben que son bienvenidos :3**

Ahora sabemos que aun quedan personas buenas :) Rayleigh nos lo ah demostrado :3 al fin Nami es tratada con amabilidad desde que salio de casa, eso es una muy buena noticia después de lo mal que fue tratada por el maestro cristalero :D

 **Solitario196:** Pues como has visto, aquellos que desean llegar a la emperatriz deben abandonar su humanidad en el camino, y eso es algo que Nami se esfuerza por mantener :) eso es bueno, jeje se que es raro, pero el acompañante de nieve tiene, aunque no lo creas, una personalidad un poco tierna, no lo se pero me pareció buen nombre :3 Hancock es muy ambiciosa :/ pero ya veremos porque su participación aquí no ha terminado ;)

 **Mara1451:** Descuida, los misterios se iran resolviendo poco a poco, por el momento no queda de otra que ser paciente, se que es duro, te acompaño en tu pena :(

 **Mizuzu93:** Gracias por todos tus comentarios :D que bueno que te este gustando la adaptación :3

 **Ayame D. Moriuchi:** Oh jajaja a veces suelen destruirnos teorías así, me ah pasado, espero te este gustando :D

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización chicos, hasta entonces :3 bye bye


	9. El maestro cristalero

**Llegamos al capitulo número 9 de esta historia y con esto estamos ya a solo 5 capítulos de terminar :c, muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un comentario, se les agradece de todo corazón :D Bien sigamos, disfruten de la lectura, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia de La emperatriz de los etéreos, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y autores, Eiichiro Oda y Laura Gallego García. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Esta historia en sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** La emperatrriz de los etéreos

 **Autor:** Laura Gallego García

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **La emperatriz de los etéreos**

 **Capítulo 9: El maestro cristalero**

La despertó un delicioso olor a estofado que le hizo la boca agua. Abrió los ojos, sonriendo, esperando encontrarse en casa y ver a Genzo junto al hogar. Pero removiendo el puchero no estaba su padre, sino un hombre alto y delgado, de piel blanca y cabello albo, cortado a la altura de los hombros: el Maestro Cristalero. Ahora que lo observaba con atención, descubrió otras diferencias con su hermano, el Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal. Rayleigh vestía ropas de piel, como la propia Nami, ropas cuya función era proteger del frío, ropas diferentes a los livianos vestidos semitransparentes que usaban aquellas personas llamadas cristalinos. Aun así, Nami se percató de que, cuando Rayleigh se situaba a contraluz, con el fuego tras él, podía ver el resplandor de la hoguera a través de sus manos y de su cabeza. Eso la alertó y le recordó que, pese a su hospitalidad y simpatía, el Maestro Cristalero era uno de ellos, una de las extrañas criaturas que habitaban en la Ciudad de Cristal. En aquel momento su estómago emitió un sonoro quejido, y Nami fue incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera comestible. Rayleigh se volvió hacia ella.

—Vaya, veo que te has despertado.

—Ese olor resucitaría a un muerto.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— ¿Bromeas? Ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que tomé una cena que fuese digna de tal nombre. — Nami olisqueó en el aire—. ¿Cómo te las arreglas para que huela tan bien? ¿Qué le has echado al puchero?

—Es estofado de carne —dijo Rayleigh con sencillez, sirviéndole una ración en una escudilla de barro. Nami se quedó de piedra.

—Bromeas —soltó—. No hay casi nada vivo ahí fuera. A no ser que cocines a los de la ciudad, y sinceramente, no estoy segura ni de que tengan sangre en las venas… — Se interrumpió de nuevo al recordar que Rayleigh tenía el mismo aspecto que ellos, pero él no pareció darse por aludido.

—Ahí arriba, no. Pero el subsuelo está lleno de vida. Los túneles son el refugio de las últimas criaturas vivas nacidas de las entrañas de la Diosa. Y por eso ahora buscan su corazón, tratando de sobrevivir.

—Hablas igual que Nyon —opinó Nami, con los ojos fijos en el plato de estofado que estaba llenando Rayleigh—. Casi me parece estar en casa de nuevo. Sólo que tú eres muy blanco y tú casa está llena de cosas raras que no sirven para nada, pero, por lo demás…

Se calló cuando el Maestro Cristalero le ofreció por fin el ansiado plato. Nami lo tomó con manos temblorosas y comenzó a comer con voracidad.

—Despacio, despacio, o te atragantarás —la reconvino Rayleigh, tendiéndole un vaso de agua. Nami dio buena cuenta del estofado, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, y cuando terminó de rebañar la escudilla volvió a tendérsela a su anfitrión y le preguntó, con cierta timidez:

— ¿Podría repetir?

—Por supuesto —sonrió Rayleigh, llenándole el plato de nuevo—. Pero come más despacio. Llevas mucho tiempo en ayunas y tu estómago se ha vuelto pequeño. No debes forzarlo.

—Gracias —dijo Nami con énfasis —. Muchísimas gracias.

Siguió comiendo, esta vez con un poco más de calma. El Maestro Cristalero la contempló con una sonrisa.

—Es bueno que tengas hambre. El chico que estuvo aquí antes que tú no quiso comer nada —movió la cabeza preocupado—. Mal asunto. — Ella dejó de comer inmediatamente.

— ¿Un chico? —repitió—. ¿Cómo era? — Rayleigh se encogió de hombros.

—Como todos. Un loco lleno de sueños imposibles, hechizado por el aura de la Emperatriz.

—Pero ¿qué aspecto tenía? — insistió Nami.

—Pues… —Rayleigh reflexionó—. Tenía el cabello rubio, tan rubio que era casi blanco. Y sus ojos brillaban con la claridad del diamante. La piel pálida, muy pálida, y un rostro tan serio que parecía que jamás hubiese anidado en él una sola sonrisa.

Nami cerró los ojos. Por su memoria, fugaz, cruzó el recuerdo de la pícara sonrisa de Luffy, que traía locas a todas las chicas de las Cuevas. El muchacho había sido de cabello claro, pero no rubio. Sólo un poco más claro que el de la mayoría de las personas de las Cuevas, que lo tenían entre negro y castaño oscuro, lo mismo que sus ojos.

—Ese no era Luffy —murmuró.

—Y, sin embargo, dijo llamarse así —apostilló el Maestro Cristalero. Nami respiró hondo.

—No es posible —murmuró—. No puede haber cambiado tanto.

—Ah, pero ha de hacerlo si quiere llegar al palacio de la Emperatriz. Y él deseaba hacerlo, lo deseaba con toda su alma. Por eso ya no siente hambre, ni sed, ni duerme, ni experimenta frío ni calor. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no podía darle lo que quería, abandonó este lugar y fue a pedir asilo a la Ciudad de Cristal. Y las puertas se abrieron para él. — Nami suspiró y recostó la espalda en la pared.

—A este paso nunca podré alcanzarle —murmuró. Reinó un silencio denso, pesado, sólo enturbiado por el crepitar de las llamas.

—Si te sientes con fuerzas —dijo entonces Rayleigh—, me gustaría enseñarte mi taller. — Nami asintió. Dejó el plato a un lado y se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a seguirlo. Se detuvo en la puerta, sin embargo.

—Hay algo que he de preguntarte — le dijo—. Había alguien conmigo… Un gólem de nieve. Se llama Chopper, y me ha seguido desde los dominios de Hancock. Sabe cuidar de sí mismo, pero de todos modos me sentiré más tranquila si sé que está bien. — Rayleigh asintió.

—Lo encontramos a tu lado, entre los cristales. Bueno, lo que quedaba de él. Había saltado detrás de ti. — Nami masculló una maldición por lo bajo.

—Por suerte sólo perdió un par de miembros —prosiguió Rayleigh—. Shaky lo trajo de vuelta y ahora lo está recomponiendo. Es más fácil recomponer un gólem de nieve que uno de cristal —sonrió.

— ¿Quién es Shaky? —preguntó Nami, desconfiada.

—La conocerás muy pronto. Ven, sígueme.

Nami acompañó a Rayleigh a través de un estrecho corredor hasta una pequeña habitación que contenía un horno y un montón de herramientas que la joven no supo reconocer. Había muchos tubos de cristal, largos y finos, y un enorme barreño, y un gran mortero. Las paredes estaban ocupadas por estanterías repletas de vasos, jarras, botellas y boles de formas redondeadas y cilíndricas.

—Aquí es donde soplo el vidrio — le explicó Rayleigh—. Puedo hacer vasos muy hermosos, pero por lo general los hago sencillos, cuanto más finos y transparentes, mejor. Los envío a la Ciudad de Cristal —sonrió con cierta malicia—. Puede que mi hermano no quiera verme, pero aún necesita mis vasos.

—Creía que los habitantes de la Ciudad no necesitaban comer —dijo Nami.

—Pero beben agua… todavía.

Pasaron a la siguiente sala, que era mucho más impresionante que la anterior. Estaba presidida por una enorme mesa sobre la que aparecían desparramados gemas y cristales de todas las formas y tamaños imaginables; algunos se hallaban a medio tallar, otros eran gemas en bruto, y todos se mezclaban sin orden ni concierto con utensilios que parecían formar parte de la colección de piezas de Rayleigh, pues estaban hechos de un material cristalino transparente y de gran pureza.

—Diamante —dijo Rayleigh—. El mineral más duro que existe. Así comenzó todo —añadió, abarcando con un amplio gesto todas sus creaciones, que abarrotaban los estantes de las paredes—. La gente peregrinaba hasta el palacio de la Emperatriz, pero muchos tenían que detenerse aquí antes de continuar. Descubrieron los cuarzos y empezaron a tallarlos. Y profundizaron en los túneles en busca de prismas cada vez más puros, y con ellos construyeron la Ciudad de Cristal. Las gemas más apreciadas eran los diamantes, debido a su pureza, a su brillo y a su resistencia. Sin embargo, las gemas o cristales coloreados eran desechados porque se apartaban del ideal de transparencia de nuestra gente. — Rayleigh calló un instante, pensativo. Nami lo miró, interrogante, preguntándose adónde querría ir a parar, y qué tenía que ver todo aquello con Luffy.

—Yo era muy joven cuando me enviaron a los túneles a buscar gemas — prosiguió el Maestro Cristalero—. Entonces, al igual que Roy, mi hermano, y que tantos otros, soñaba con ser algún día digno de llegar hasta la Emperatriz. Admiraba las cosas incoloras, transparentes, cristalinas. Pero todo ello me pareció pobre, incluso insignificante, comparado con la riqueza que encontré aquí abajo. Piedras de todos los colores. Gemas hermosísimas, rubíes, zafiros, amatistas, esmeraldas, topacios… cristales que mis manos ansiaban tallar, y que eran considerados desechos por mis semejantes. Empecé a trabajar con ellos en secreto. Aprendí a colorear el vidrio y el cristal para cuando las gemas me faltaban. Traté de deslumbrar a los demás con mi arte, que teñiría de color la Ciudad de Cristal y nos traería algo más de alegría, pero… Calló de nuevo, con un destello de amargura en sus ojos cristalinos.

—Déjame adivinarlo: no les gustó —lo ayudó Nami. Rayleigh sonrió.

—Es una forma suave de decirlo. Me desterraron fuera de la Ciudad de Cristal y busqué refugio en los túneles, de donde continúo extrayendo cuarzos, gemas y cristales para seguir ejerciendo mi oficio, mi arte, mi pasión. Llevo aquí mucho más tiempo del que nadie podría contar. Al igual que Roy estoy atado a este lugar y al Ópalo que fue nuestra esperanza y nuestra maldición… — Nami alzó la cabeza al oír mencionar el Ópalo. Rayleigh lo advirtió.

—Los encontré los dos juntos — relató—. Las dos gemas más bellas que había visto jamás. Incrustadas en el corazón de la roca, idénticas, perfectas. Eran opacas, de acuerdo, y poseían ese furioso color rojo de la sangre, del fuego, de la vida. Con todo, eran tan hermosas que pensé que incluso a mi hermano, tan amante de las cosas puras y transparentes, le gustarían. Eran dos, eran iguales. Parecía que la Diosa nos las regalaba justamente a nosotros. Parecía una señal. En aquellos tiempos —añadió con nostalgia—, todavía se hablaba de la Diosa, no como ahora, que casi nadie la recuerda por aquí. Quizá por eso mi hermano me escuchó cuando fui a ofrecerle una de las gemas para hacer las paces. Al principio apreció el presente. Con él se convirtió en el Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal y mejoró la vida de cuantos allí habitaban. Pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que era un cristal de doble filo. Porque el Ópalo frenó casi por completo su proceso de Cambio y, por otro lado, lo hizo imprescindible en la Ciudad al ser su portador… de modo que no podía abandonarla. Él, que había soñado toda su vida con ir al palacio de la Emperatriz, se veía obligado a permanecer en la Ciudad para siempre… y la vida de un portador del Ópalo es muy, muy larga. Varias generaciones de cristalinos han habitado en la Ciudad desde entonces. Miles de peregrinos han cruzado sus puertas y la han abandonado para ir al palacio de la Emperatriz. Pero mi hermano, el Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal, seguirá encadenado a ella. Es su privilegio y su responsabilidad. Su honor y su deber.

— ¿Y no puede, simplemente, transferirle el Ópalo a alguien? — preguntó Nami —. A mí Nyon me dio el suyo. Sólo temporalmente, claro, pero si quisiera supongo que podría regalárselo a quien considere conveniente…

— Nuestros Ópalos son Ópalos gemelos. Él no puede deshacerse del suyo mientras yo conserve el mío. Y yo no lo voy a entregar a nadie.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Por Shaky —respondió Rayleigh solamente. — Nami quiso seguir indagando, pero el Maestro Cristalero la miró con gravedad y le preguntó:

— ¿Sabes para qué se usan los Ópalos, Nami? ¿Sabes qué son? — Ella frunció el ceño.

—Hasta que partí de las Cuevas, ignoraba que hubiese más de uno. Sirven para curar a la gente. Para aliviarles dolores y enfermedades. Para que las plantas crezcan con más fuerza, para que los animales sean más resistentes y los niños nazcan sanos. Al menos —añadió —, ese era el poder de Nyon. Nunca supe si era un poder propio de ella o se debía al Ópalo. Siempre ha sido, simplemente, Nyon, la chamana. El Ópalo formaba parte de ella.

—El Ópalo es una fuente de vida — dijo Rayleigh, acariciando el suyo con la yema del dedo índice—. Es el poder de la Diosa y concentra la fuerza que un día, en el pasado, cubrió la superficie del mundo como un manto lleno de vida y color. La llegada de la Emperatriz cambió todo eso. Ahora, la vida ya no es importante. Para ser digno de la Emperatriz uno tiene que olvidarse de su cuerpo, de su sangre, de sus deseos, de sus necesidades corporales… uno tiene que volverse etéreo. Ignoro qué clase de existencia ofrece ella a cambio. Debe de ser algo maravilloso, pues tanta gente sueña con alcanzarlo, y tanta gente lo ha alcanzado ya que el poder de la Emperatriz lo abarca y lo transforma todo, y cada vez se extiende más su influencia… Pero la Diosa no se rinde, y sus entrañas siguen generando Ópalos, pequeñas fuentes de vida, tal vez con la esperanza de devolver la emoción y la sangre al corazón de la gente. Por desgracia, no todos emplean los Ópalos para renovar la vida de los seres vivos. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero? — Nami negó con la cabeza. Rayleigh suspiró.

—Observa —dijo. Tomó de la estantería una figurita de cristal rojo. Parecía un insecto, con unas descomunales alas redondeadas, cuajadas de piedras amarillas y azules. —Una mariposa tallada en un único rubí —dijo el Maestro Cristalero—. En tiempos antiguos había millares de especies de mariposas y sobrevolaban los campos por docenas cuando llegaba la primavera.

— ¿Primavera? —repitió Nami sin entender.

Pero Rayleigh no se lo explicó. Alzó la mano con cuidado, con la mariposa reposando sobre la palma, y con la otra mano sostuvo el Ópalo sujetándolo entre los dedos. La gema lanzó un único destello flamígero y entonces, muy lentamente, las alas de la mariposa de rubí se estremecieron y descendieron hasta quedar completamente horizontales.

—Se ha movido —musitó Nami, maravillada.

Como si la hubiese oído, la mariposa batió las alas, una, dos, tres veces; sus delicadas antenas temblaron un instante y, antes de que Nami pudiese reaccionar, la criatura alzó el vuelo.

— ¡Pero es imposible! —Exclamó Nami—. ¿Cómo puede sostenerse en el aire?

Como burlándose de ella, el insecto revoloteó a su alrededor, primero un tanto inestable, luego más deprisa, ejecutando rizos y piruetas cada vez más atrevidos.

—De la misma manera que tu gólem de nieve puede caminar sin músculos, contemplar sin ojos y actuar sin cerebro —dijo el Maestro Cristalero, y Nami comprendió.

— Los Ópalos dan vida a los gólems, pero Nyon nunca… Nyon nunca ha hecho nada semejante.

—He oído hablar de los opacos que viven más allá de los Montes de Hielo. En tiempos remotos animaron gólems de piedra. Pero terminaron por abandonarlos, y dedicaron sus esfuerzos y el poder de los Ópalos a mantener con vida a los vivos. Por el contrario, a los Cambiantes no les interesan los vivos. Obsesionados con la pureza y la transparencia, usan los Ópalos para crear artificialmente aquello que les resulta útil y les recuerda a lo que aspiran. En la Ciudad, los escultores tallan gólems de cristal, y mi hermano les da vida. Se ocupan de las tareas cotidianas, de los asuntos mundanos que las personas, más preocupadas por Cambiar para llegar hasta la Emperatriz, descuidaron hace ya tiempo. Pero sobre todo, los gólems de cristal les recuerdan lo que ansían: perder opacidad, convertirse en etéreos. Por eso han de ser de cristal. Puro, transparente. Incoloro. — Nami dejó escapar el aire, todavía desconcertada.

—Hancock tiene todo un ejército de gólems de hielo —dijo—. No sé para qué los quiere. Casi nadie la visita nunca.

—Es una demostración de poder. Tal vez crea que podrá conquistar la Ciudad de Cristal algún día, y puede que no ande muy descaminada. Pero ni siquiera ella escapa al ideal de pureza y transparencia impuesto por la Emperatriz. Prueba de ello es que comenzó animando gólems de nieve, y los abandonó cuando descubrió que podía trabajar con el hielo, que era translúcido e incoloro, no blanco y opaco como la nieve. — Nami había abierto mucho los ojos ante esta revelación. Rayleigh sonrió.

—Sí —dijo—. Los gólems pierden vida con el tiempo. Si no se les renueva esa vida, vuelven a ser objetos inanimados con un cierto aspecto humano. Pero también los Ópalos, si se los fuerza demasiado, se desgastan. Y por esta razón, tanto Roy como Hancock, que han mantenido un número ingente de gólems durante mucho tiempo, han agotado el poder de sus Ópalos.

—Por eso Hancock quería robarme el mío —murmuró Nami—, y por eso los gólems de cristal parecían tan cansados y se movían con tanta lentitud. — Rayleigh asintió.

—Y probablemente tú, sin saberlo, activaste con tu propio Ópalo un gólem de nieve abandonado por Hancock quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás.

—Darles vida para después abandonarlos… es cruel —opinó Nami.

—Lo cruel es crearlos —dijo el Maestro Cristalero, observando, pensativo, las evoluciones de la mariposa de rubí—. Porque ya no son simples objetos, pero tampoco están vivos del todo. ¿Puede acaso estar vivo algo que no tiene corazón?

—Las plantas no tienen corazón — hizo notar Nami—. Y están vivas. Por otra parte, no sé si los gólems carecen o no de corazón, pero sí tienen sentimientos. Al menos, Chopper los tiene. Sé que los tiene, aunque no sea muy listo. — El Maestro Cristalero dejó escapar una alegre carcajada.

—Vayamos a verlo —dijo—. Seguro que te echa de menos.

Tomaron una galería ascendente; cuanto más se acercaban a la superficie tanto más descendía la temperatura, y Nami recordó que, en efecto, la naturaleza de Chopper le impedía permanecer en lugares tan cálidos como el hogar de Rayleigh. Por fin llegaron a una sala fresca y oscura. Rayleigh tuvo buen cuidado de dejar la antorcha prendida en la entrada. Eso bastó, no obstante, para iluminar la escena. Nami dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Ahí estaba Chopper, sentado sobre una enorme roca, muy quieto, mientras unas manos fuertes y firmes recomponían su cuerpo, oprimiendo aquí y allá para hacerlo más sólido y consistente. Unas manos de un color verde brillante que refulgía bajo la luz de la antorcha. Unas manos talladas en el más fino cristal.

—Nami —dijo Rayleigh—, te presento a Shaky.

Ella se alzó en sus cerca de dos metros y medio de estatura. Era un gólem de cristal verde y formas femeninas, exquisitamente tallado, con un rostro de rasgos humanos que mostraba una cierta expresión de ternura, aunque Nami no pudo dilucidar si esto último se debía a la habilidad del escultor o al hálito de espíritu que latía en aquel cuerpo artificial.

—La llamé Shaky porque me gustaba el nombre —sonrió el Maestro Cristalero —. Fue mi primer gólem, y el último. La hice en los primeros tiempos de mi exilio, cuando la soledad y el rechazo de mi gente me volvían loco. Por supuesto, no habla, pero me hace compañía, a su modo. Durante más tiempo del que puedo recordar ha sido mi única amiga. Y no tendrá corazón, pero sé que, de algún modo, tiene un alma.

Nami se atrevió a dar un par de pasos hacia Shaky, no más. Aunque parecía amistosa, era tan imponente que la intimidaba.

— ¿Y renuevas su vida con el Ópalo?

—Cada cierto tiempo, sí. Cuando empiezo a notarla cansada. Como ves, mi Ópalo mantiene a un solo gólem. Nada que ver con el ejército de gólems de hielo de Hancock, ni con el gran número de gólems de cristal que tiene que animar mi hermano. Por eso mi Ópalo todavía conserva buena parte de sus energías.

—Hola…, Shaky —saludó Nami, dubitativa. La gólem inclinó la cabeza en correspondencia.

—No solemos recibir visitas —dijo Rayleigh—. Y sólo la dejo salir al exterior de noche, de modo que no ha tenido mucho trato con extraños. A los de la Ciudad no les gusta, sabes… porque es insultantemente verde —sonrió—. El color verde les gusta incluso menos que el rojo. Tal vez por ser el color preferido de la Diosa.

Nami osó por fin acercarse a los dos gólems. Comprobó que Chopper estaba bien y se atrevió a alargar la mano hacia Shaky, sólo para tocarla, sólo para saber cómo era al tacto aquella pulida superficie verde. Ella giró la cabeza hacia la joven, que se sobresaltó y retiró la mano. Pero, como Shaky no volvió a moverse, Nami la tocó otra vez, maravillada. Era fría, aunque no tanto como Chopper. Sin embargo, su tacto era agradable. El material del que estaba hecho el cuerpo de Shaky era duro, más duro que el del gólem de nieve, y también suave. Nami volvió a acariciar el antebrazo de Shaky con la yema de los dedos.

—Se parece a los enormes cuarzos de aquella cueva —comentó—. Y tan verde. Cuesta trabajo creer que está viva… de alguna manera.

—De alguna manera —asintió Rayleigh con gravedad. Nami lo miró.

—Es por eso por lo que no quieres confiar tu Ópalo a otra persona —dijo —. Porque temes que no se ocupe de Shaky igual que tú. Que la deje morir, que se olvide de ella. ¿No es así? — El Maestro Cristalero asintió.

—Pero hay otro motivo —añadió— y este tiene que ver directamente con mi hermano. Si entrega su Ópalo ya nada lo retendrá en la Ciudad de Cristal y entonces se marchará al palacio de la Emperatriz.

— ¿No es lo que él desea?

—Sí —asintió Rayleigh —. Pero ya hace tiempo que no estoy seguro de que ese lugar sea el paraíso del que todos hablan. Porque lo cierto es que nadie ha regresado para contarlo. — Nami sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho.

—Luffy volverá —afirmó—. Regresará para buscar a su madre. Él…

—Quizá no se trate de una cuestión de voluntad — interrumpió el Maestro Cristalero—. Mira. — Alzó la mano para colocarla ante el fuego de la antorcha. Nami vio que el resplandor de la llama era claramente apreciable a través de su carne. —Somos los cristalinos. Nos llaman así porque habitamos en una ciudad tallada en cristal. Pero tenemos otro nombre, un nombre que refleja con mucha más exactitud nuestra verdadera esencia. Nos llaman los translúcidos.

Nami tragó saliva. Tiempo atrás, Luffy le había explicado que las cosas translúcidas eran las que dejaban pasar la luz sólo un poco, al contrario que las transparentes, que la dejaban pasar completamente.

—Tú eres una opaca —concluyó Rayleigh, como si siguiese el curso de sus pensamientos—. Nosotros, los translúcidos, somos el paso intermedio entre los opacos y los etéreos. Todos Cambian en la Ciudad de Cristal; todos acaban volviéndose translúcidos tarde o temprano. Pero el proceso no se detiene ahí. La gente sigue Cambiando, y cuando están a punto de alcanzar el siguiente estadio, entonces abandonan la Ciudad y siguen adelante. Mi hermano y yo llevamos aquí mucho más tiempo del que nadie puede recordar. Y, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hemos Cambiado gran cosa desde que tenemos los Ópalos. Nuestro proceso de Cambio está estancado. Y mientras siga así no podremos continuar adelante, porque así lo dictan nuestras leyes. Para abandonar la Ciudad, mi hermano debería seguir cambiando, y para seguir cambiando tendría que deshacerse de su Ópalo primero. Y no puede hacerlo mientras yo conserve el mío. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? — Nami asintió, aunque no lo comprendía del todo. —La mayor parte de la gente cambia —dijo Rayleigh—. Lo quiera o no.

— ¿Quieres decir que, si Luffy llega al palacio de la Emperatriz, se convertirá en un etéreo? ¿Se volverá transparente?

— Los etéreos son criaturas extrañas, Nami. No sé hasta qué punto son ya humanos. Quizá por esta razón nadie que haya emprendido el camino hacia el palacio de la Emperatriz ha vuelto sobre sus pasos. Ni los que sucumbieron en el viaje ni los que llegaron al final. Por eso, si no te vuelves como ellos, si no te transformas en una etérea, nunca más volverás a ver a tu amigo. — El estómago de Nami se contrajo de miedo. Respiró hondo.

—En tal caso —dijo, alzando la cabeza con decisión— lo alcanzaré antes de que llegue. — Rayleigh sonrió.

—Deberás partir ya, pues. Shaky — llamó—, lleva a Chopper a la galería oriental, a la puerta de salida, ya sabes cuál. Nosotros nos reuniremos con vosotros cuando llegue el momento.

La gólem se levantó, con un crujido de sus articulaciones de cristal, y Chopper la imitó. Nami los perdió de vista, porque Rayleigh salió de la sala, llevándose la antorcha, y tuvo que seguirlo. La muchacha se sintió algo intranquila al pensar que dejaban a los dos gólems en la más completa oscuridad. Pero oyeron los pasos de ambos, rechinantes los de ella, susurrantes los de él, alejándose en sentido contrario, al parecer sin echar la luz en falta, por lo que Nami se obligó a sí misma a calmarse al respecto. Subieron todavía más, hasta que percibieron la luz del día al final del túnel.

— ¿Vamos a salir fuera? —dijo Nami, preocupada. Recordaba muy bien las laderas de la montaña que rodeaban la Ciudad, plagadas de manojos de prismas cristalinos, afilados como cuchillas.

—Tranquila, no hay peligro —la apaciguó Rayleigh.

Emergieron al exterior, en la ladera de la montaña. Había un enorme prisma vertical que ocultaba la entrada del túnel de posibles miradas curiosas. Rayleigh se refugió tras él, y Nami, caminando con precaución entre los cristales, lo alcanzó.

—Echa un vistazo —la invitó el Maestro Cristalero. Nami obedeció. Vio la Ciudad de Cristal al fondo del desfiladero, entre dos marañas de agujas a través de las que no se divisaba ni una sola senda segura. — ¿Lo ves? —Murmuró Rayleigh—. No se puede pasar. La única forma de cruzar al otro lado es atravesando la Ciudad de Cristal.

—Pero no me dejarán entrar —dijo Nami, desanimada.

—Yo conozco un modo. Sin embargo, tendrás que hacerlo de noche. Será más sencillo para ti pasar desapercibida entonces.

— ¿Quieres decir que existe otra puerta aparte de las dos que se ven desde aquí, la de entrada y la de sali…? Un momento —se interrumpió—. ¿Qué es eso?

Rayleigh siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio un nutrido grupo de figuras que avanzaban por el desfiladero en dirección a las puertas de la ciudad. Las guiaba alguien que iba montado sobre algo que parecía una enorme serpiente translúcida.

—Hancock y sus gólems de hielo — susurró Nami, aterrorizada—. ¿Qué ha venido a hacer aquí?

—Me temo que te busca a ti y a tu Ópalo, Nami —respondió Rayleigh—. Y eso quiere decir que Hancock está mucho más desesperada de lo que creía. Nunca se había atrevido a llegar tan lejos. — Sobrecogidos, prestaron atención. Desde allí oyeron la voz, clara y fría, de la mujer del reino de hielo:

— ¡Llamo al Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal! —proclamó ante las puertas cerradas—. ¡Exijo que se me atienda! ¿Es que acaso vuestras torres con ojos no os han informado de que venía?

—Nos han informado perfectamente, Hancock —respondió la voz del Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal entre la niebla, desde alguna de las torres de la muralla —. Por eso sabíamos que venías a la cabeza de un ejército; no debería extrañarte, pues, hallar las puertas cerradas ante ti.

—He venido en busca de algo que me pertenece —declaró Hancock, ignorando la acusación implícita del Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal —. Una opaca huyó de mis dominios llevando consigo algo muy valioso. Su rastro me ha traído hasta aquí. Exijo que me la entregues, o de lo contrario… — No terminó la frase, pero sus últimas palabras vibraron un momento en el aire, preñadas de una sutil amenaza.

— Esa opaca de la que hablas no está aquí —repuso Roy con calma—. Como sabes, no hay lugar para los opacos en la Ciudad de Cristal. Recoge a tus gólems, Hancock, y vuelve por dónde has venido.

—Sé que está aquí —insistió Hancock —. Y me la entregarás, Roy. Si mañana al alba no tengo a la chica y su tesoro en mi poder, atacaremos la ciudad y nos encargaremos de hacerla añicos.

—Pierdes el tiempo, Hancock. Le cerré a esa joven las puertas de la ciudad, igual que ahora te las estoy cerrando a ti.

—Sé que está aquí —repitió Hancock —, porque no hay ningún otro sitio en el que podría estar.

—En eso te equivocas —respondió Roy —, como en todo lo demás.

Hancock le gritó que diera la cara, pero el Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal no volvió a pronunciar palabra, y las puertas permanecieron firmemente cerradas. Con el corazón en un puño, Rayleigh y Nami contemplaron cómo Hancock y su ejército acampaban ante las murallas de la Ciudad de Cristal.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? — murmuró Nami, preocupada.

—No tengas miedo. A la entrada que yo conozco no se accede por la puerta principal. No tendrás que atravesar las filas del ejército de Hancock.

—Pero, si no me entrego, atacará la ciudad…

—No lo hará. Sabe que, aunque el cristal parezca frágil, en realidad es más poderoso que el hielo. Ven, volvamos a casa. Tienes que partir esta noche, y aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Si les ha gustado espero sus Reviews o MP, ya saben que son bienvenidos :3**

Nami pasa por un buen momento ahora, pero sabemos que tiene que alcanzar a Luffy y por lo tanto deberá dejar la comodidad de la cueva de Rayleigh, además Hancock sigue buscándola, ¿creen que sea capaz de atacar la ciudad de cristal?

 **Mara1451:** Nami no puede morir, es tan testaruda incluso para eso xD muchas gracias por tu comentario

 **NuriNami:** Descuida, no es necesario dejar un comentario en cada capitulo (aunque me gusta leerlos :3) pues ya falta muy poco, muy poco, todo se resolvera dentro de poco :D muchas gracias por tu comentario, y que bueno que te este gustando la historia :3

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización chicos, hasta entonces :3 bye bye


	10. El ataque de los Gólems de hielo

**Holi, holi :3 Bien en este capitulo quiero hacer una aclaración para que no se confundan, en una parte de este capitulo pasan algo sobre el significado del nombre de Luffy, en la historia original el personaje se llama Aer, pero como eso me pareció importante decidí no quitarlo, de Aer viene el significado del nombre, para que no se confundan. Bien ahora si, prosigamos con la lectura, disfruten, nos leemos abajo :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia de La emperatriz de los etéreos, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y autores, Eiichiro Oda y Laura Gallego García. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Esta historia en sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** La emperatrriz de los etéreos

 **Autor:** Laura Gallego García

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **La emperatriz de los etéreos**

 **Capítulo 10: El ataque de los Gólems de hielo**

Regresaron al cálido hogar de Rayleigh. Nami no vio a Shaky ni a Chopper y, cuando preguntó por ellos, el Maestro Cristalero le explicó que los había enviado por delante.

—Nos están aguardando en la entrada del túnel secreto que lleva a la ciudad —dijo—. No te preocupes por ellos; los gólems son criaturas pacientes.

Caía ya la tarde, y Rayleigh preparó la cena. Mientras Nami sorbía lentamente su sopa, masticando con fruición los trozos de carne que navegaban en ella, el Maestro Cristalero le dio las siguientes indicaciones:

—Cruzar la Ciudad será sólo el principio. Deberás tener cuidado de que no te vean. Una opaca como tú, sobre todo si va acompañada de un gólem de nieve, llama mucho la atención. Pero eso no será lo más difícil. Una vez atravesada la puerta de salida llegarás al Laberinto de Espejos. Los espejos reflejarán tu imagen y absorberán tu esencia. Te verás a ti misma multiplicada docenas, cientos de veces. Y el Laberinto es inmenso, por lo que, incluso si te orientas bien, tardarás mucho tiempo en salir. Para entonces habrás perdido algo muy importante de ti misma. Habrás perdido corporeidad. — Nami se estremeció. No obstante, dijo:

—Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? De este modo me será más fácil acercarme al palacio de la Emperatriz y encontrar a Luffy. — Rayleigh movió la cabeza.

—Sería bueno, si no fuese porque aún te queda mucho camino por recorrer. Después del Laberinto de Espejos viene el Túnel de las Mil Máscaras. En él, cientos de rostros vigilarán tus pasos. Son engañosos y crueles. Tomarán la forma de aquellos que quieres, de aquellos a los que añoras. Y la única manera de avanzar es dejándolos atrás, ¿comprendes?

—Ningún problema —asintió Nami

— Ya he dejado atrás todo lo que amo.

—Salvo a aquel a quien pretendes encontrar.

— ¿Luffy? —Nami se rio—. Él no es tan importante para mí.

—Y, sin embargo, has llegado muy lejos en su busca —observó Rayleigh. — Nami resopló.

—Partí tras él porque alguien debía hacerlo. Pero ten por seguro que, si llego a saber que tendría que viajar tan lejos y pasarlo tan mal, me habría quedado en casa. Ese zoquete no merece tantas molestias por mi parte. — Rayleigh alzó una ceja blanca como la escarcha.

—Cuidado, Nami —le advirtió—. Tu corazón, tus sentimientos, son tu mayor arma contra el poder de la Emperatriz. No los reprimas. Los etéreos no tienen deseos corporales, pero tampoco sienten ya las emociones. Los etéreos no sienten nada. Si quieres llegar hasta Luffy tendrás que acercarte a su esencia todo lo posible… pero si te vuelves del todo como ellos, no tendrás ya deseos de regresar… y tú quieres regresar, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó ella con vehemencia—. ¿Quién querría no sentir nunca nada?

—Tiene sus ventajas. No experimentan dolor, no los acucia el hambre, ni los angustia la enfermedad…

—Pero es como si estuvieran muertos — declaró Nami, estremeciéndose.

—En eso te equivocas. Los muertos son cuerpos sin espíritu. Los etéreos, simplemente, renunciaron a su cuerpo, y a todo lo que ello conlleva. Alcanzaron un estadio superior…

— ¡Pero eso es estúpido! — Estalló Nami —. ¡Si no comes, no duermes, no amas, no lloras…, no estás vivo! La vida es el don más preciado de la Diosa. Tú lo sabes —añadió—, porque tratas a Shaky como a una persona y no como un pedazo de roca. Yo no quiero ser una etérea —declaró—. Soy opaca, soy corpórea y estoy orgullosa de serlo. Pero Luffy… —concluyó entonces, en voz más baja; calló, comprendiendo por fin lo que significaba realmente el largo viaje de su amigo, y por primera vez asumió que podría ser un viaje sin retorno. Rayleigh entendió sin necesidad de más palabras.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta —dijo con suavidad—. Él es medio cristalino. Lleva escrito en la sangre el deseo de ver a la Emperatriz.

—Su padre —recordó Nami—. Su padre era extranjero. ¿Cómo sabes que vino de aquí? ¿Acaso lo conocías?

—No —respondió él—. Lo supe por su nombre. "Luffy" es una palabra de la lengua antigua, una que se hablaba en nuestro mundo en tiempos remotos y que ya ha quedado olvidada. Pero algunas palabras subsisten, como mi nombre y el de mi hermano gemelo. Y el de tu amigo. Luffy —añadió— significa Aire. Un nombre muy del agrado de los etéreos.

—Aire —repitió Nami—. Muy apropiado para él —comentó con cierto desdén—. Es lo único que tiene dentro de la cabeza.

Pero en el fondo estaba pensando en otra cosa. Estaba pensando, no sin cierto dolor, que era verdad, que Luffy era como el viento, inasible, inalcanzable, tan ligero como un soplo de brisa, tan lejano como el lugar donde nacían los copos de nieve. Tan diferente a ella…

—Sea como fuere, Nami —prosiguió Rayleigh—, tendrás que alcanzarlo antes de que llegue al Abismo. Porque si cruza al otro lado, ya no podrás seguirlo.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hay al otro lado?

—No lo sé, porque nunca he llegado tan lejos. Pero no es eso lo que debe preocuparte Nami, sino el propio Abismo. No podrás atravesarlo.

—Si Luffy puede, yo también —se rebeló ella.

— ¿De veras? —Sonrió el Maestro Cristalero—. ¿Acaso sabes volar? — Ella lo miró, anonadada.

—No estarás hablando en serio — balbuceó.

—Para cruzar el Abismo Nami, hay que volar, no hay otro modo. Hay que lanzarse al vacío y aguardar el milagro. Todos los Caminantes lo hacen sin mirar siquiera, y por eso llegan al otro lado. Pero los opacos no sois capaces, no podéis. Tenéis demasiado miedo a morir.

— ¿Acaso tú no lo tienes? —le espetó ella, picada.

—Sí —sonrió él—. Y por eso sigo aquí y no he sido capaz de atravesar el Abismo. — Nami respiró hondo.

—Luffy no puede ser tan estúpido — murmuró.

—Yo en tu lugar no esperaría para comprobarlo —le aconsejó Rayleigh. Y en esta ocasión, la joven no supo qué contestar.

* * *

Partieron poco después, cuando Rayleigh juzgó que en el exterior ya se habría hecho totalmente de noche. Nami recogió sus cosas con cierta pena. Le habría gustado prolongar su estancia en el acogedor hogar de Rayleigh, pero Luffy llevaba demasiada ventaja, y el tiempo apremiaba. Estaba todavía pensando en todo lo que el Maestro Cristalero le había contado cuando llegaron a la entrada del túnel oculto. En efecto, allí los aguardaban Shaky y Chopper. El gólem de nieve retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de la antorcha que llevaba Rayleigh.

—Iré yo primero —dijo el Cristalero—. Sígueme, Nami.

Caminaron por el túnel un buen rato. Cuando Nami comenzaba a impacientarse, Rayleigh se detuvo de pronto y la joven casi chocó contra él.

— ¿Qué…? —empezó, pero el hombre la hizo callar.

—Ssshh… Silencio a partir de aquí. Estamos llegando a la Ciudad.

Tuvieron que trepar los últimos metros. Por fin, Rayleigh retiró una trampilla que cubría sus cabezas, y pudieron respirar algo de aire puro.

—Sube —susurró el Maestro Cristalero—. Cuando salgas por ahí estarás en la Ciudad, en un pequeño almacén de cristales. Busca la muralla y bordéala para no perderte, te conducirá a las puertas de salida. Shaky y yo nos quedamos aquí. Buena suerte —le deseó, con una sonrisa que iluminó su piel blanca como la leche.

—Muchas gracias por todo —dijo Nami con calor—. Gracias, gracias. Nunca te olvidaré —añadió, cuando ya atravesaba el portillo.

—Eso espero —dijo Rayleigh.

Shaky ayudó a Nevado a subir hasta donde Nami lo esperaba. Luego, la trampilla se cerró sobre ella y sobre el Maestro Cristalero. Nami y su gólem escucharon el susurro de sus pasos en la oscuridad. Y después, silencio. La muchacha respiró hondo y se irguió, con decisión.

—Andando —le dijo a Chopper en voz baja—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Encontraron la puerta y salieron al exterior. De noche, la Ciudad de Cristal se mostraba muda y fría entre la niebla. No había nadie, señal de que a los translúcidos no les preocupaba la presencia de un ejército de gólems de hielo ante sus puertas. _"Estarán todos durmiendo"_ , pensó Nami. Luego recordó que, según le había contado Rayleigh, los habitantes de la Ciudad de Cristal apenas dormían. La muchacha se detuvo de golpe y miró a su alrededor, inquieta. Pero no vio a nadie. Prosiguió la marcha en la semioscuridad. Sin embargo, la ciudad era grande y todas las calles le parecían iguales. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar la muralla? _"No necesito la muralla —pensó de pronto, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo —. Estoy muy cerca; la Estrella me guiará"._ Descubrió que, en efecto, el tenue resplandor que manchaba la oscuridad sobre la Ciudad de Cristal parecía proceder de una dirección determinada. Aun en la más profunda de las noches, la Estrella guiaba a los Caminantes hacia el palacio de la Emperatriz, desafiando a las tinieblas. Nami apresuró el paso. Tras ella oía el suave crujido de las pisadas de Chopper, que la seguía fielmente. Caminaban buscando los rincones más oscuros, pegándose a las paredes de los edificios, con pasos furtivos, como dos ladrones. Y, por fin, Nami divisó las puertas de la Ciudad. Echó a correr y, en su precipitación, no advirtió que las dos estatuas que flanqueaban la entrada de la calle no eran realmente estatuas. Al gólem de cristal le bastó con alargar una mano para capturarla. Y, cuando Nami se debatió, tratando de quebrar sus dedos, la criatura lanzó el otro puño hacia ella, sin remordimiento alguno. La chica sintió el golpe un instante antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

* * *

Despertó sobre una incómoda cama fabricada a partir de un bloque de cuarzo duro y frío. Cuando enfocó la vista pudo ver a Chopper junto a ella. También vio las paredes de cristal de la celda, y el enorme prisma de cuarzo que bloqueaba la entrada, y recordó lo que había ocurrido.

—Podrías haberme echado una mano —le reprochó a Chopper.

El gólem no respondió. Nami se acomodó como pudo sobre el lecho mineral y se arropó con su chal, alicaída. Apenas había empezado a considerar todas sus opciones cuando los gólems que guardaban la puerta movieron el bloque a un lado, y alguien entró. Nami se levantó de un salto. Ante ella se encontraba Roy, el Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal.

—Déjame salir de aquí —le pidió Nami, antes de que el translúcido tuviera ocasión de hablar—. Déjame cruzar al otro lado. Me marcharé y no volveré a molestarte.

—Tú eres la opaca que reclama Hancock —observó Roy, y la joven recordó entonces a los gólems de hielo que aguardaban en la puerta de la ciudad.

—No… no irás a entregarme a ella, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y por qué no? Perteneces a sus dominios, muchacha, no a los míos.

—Pero… ¡me matará!

—Morirás igualmente si sigues adelante. — Desesperada, Nami extrajo el Ópalo de debajo de sus ropas.

— ¡Mira! —le espetó—. ¡Es esto lo que quiere! ¿Lo sabías? Déjame cruzar y será tuyo.

Las palabras habían brotado de su boca antes de darse cuenta de que iba a pronunciarlas. Se arrepintió enseguida de su ofrecimiento, y quiso retractarse, pero el Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal sonrió y dijo:

—Es lo que sospechaba.

—Espera… No hablaba en serio… en realidad — balbuceó ella; pero Roy le hizo callar con un gesto.

—No quiero para nada tu Ópalo, muchacha. Esos objetos… parecen sagrados, pero son en realidad un lastre que nos impide Cambiar. No… eres tú la que me interesa.

— ¿Yo? — Se asustó Nami — ¿Por qué? Como tú mismo has dicho, soy una opaca y no…

—Una opaca con un Ópalo. No me malinterpretes: no quiero que ese objeto caiga en manos de Hancock. Si se lo entrego, como pide, hoy se marchará, pero mañana regresará con un ejército mucho mayor, y entonces sí destruirá la Ciudad de Cristal, porque mis gólems estarán demasiado agotados como para hacerle frente. Pero tampoco quiero tu Ópalo. Para mí es una carga. Hace ya mucho tiempo que ansió desprenderme de él y Caminar hacia el palacio de la Emperatriz. Pero no puedo…

—… porque tu hermano tiene un Ópalo semejante —murmuró Nami—. Lo sé.

—Y porque tengo una responsabilidad para con la Ciudad. Hace mucho que deseo poder encontrar un sucesor, alguien que herede mi cargo. Pero no puedo entregarle mi Ópalo a nadie. Sin embargo, tú eres demasiado opaca como para seguir Caminando, y, por otro lado, tienes un Ópalo…— Nami comprendió.

— ¿Pretendes marcharte de aquí y dejarme a mí en tu lugar? ¡Pero yo no puedo ocupar tu puesto! Tengo que seguir adelante, tengo que encontrar a Luffy…

—Con ese Ópalo no serás capaz de Cambiar, es demasiado poderoso todavía. De modo que no podrás llegar nunca al palacio de la Emperatriz. Pero este —añadió, señalando su propia frente— está casi agotado. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin… se me permitirá Caminar… y Cambiar… incluso aunque lo lleve puesto.

—No pienso quedarme aquí — insistió ella—. No puedo.

—Podrás —le aseguró Roy—, porque te quedarás aquí encerrada hasta que seas uno de nosotros. Y entonces comprenderás la importancia de la gema que traes, y estarás dispuesta a aceptar tu destino como Señora de la Ciudad de Cristal.

— ¿Y convertirme en alguien como tú? —replicó Nami, desafiante—. No, gracias.

Roy no respondió. Sólo la miró un instante, con una enigmática sonrisa. Y Nami no pudo evitar acordarse de Rayleigh, tan idéntico a él, y a la vez tan diferente. Entonces, el Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal dio media vuelta y salió de la celda.

— ¡Eh! —Lo llamó Nami—. ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

No hubo respuesta. Nami pegó la nariz a la pared y oteó el exterior, pero no pudo ver ya a nadie entre la niebla. Fuera seguía siendo de noche. Entonces, se oyó un silbido, un golpe y un estruendo de cristales rotos. Nami levantó la cabeza, alerta.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

El ruido se repitió. La muchacha prestó atención. Parecía como si algo muy pesado hubiese caído del cielo sobre los tejados de la ciudad. Enseguida, otro de aquellos objetos se estrelló contra una casa, muy cerca de allí. Nami estaba demasiado lejos como para verlo, pero oyó el sonido. Si había caído tan cerca, también podría caer sobre ella. A través de las paredes de su prisión vio que la calle se animaba. Los habitantes de la ciudad, presurosos, salían de sus casas y corrían todos en la misma dirección. Los gólems los seguían.

— ¿Qué estará pasando? —se preguntó Nami. — En alguna parte, una torre se rompió en mil pedazos, abatida por otro de aquellos grandes objetos que llovían del cielo. —Tenemos que salir de aquí —le dijo a Chopper, estremeciéndose.

Trató de mover la gran roca de cuarzo que bloqueaba la entrada, pero no fue capaz. Chopper también lo intentó, y consiguió desplazar la roca un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Empujaron los dos a la vez. Sin embargo, el cuarzo no se movió ni un centímetro más. Cuando Nami, cansada de empujar, se dejó caer en el suelo, exhausta, algo atrajo su atención en el exterior. Volvió a pegar la nariz al cristal y distinguió, emergiendo de entre las sombras nocturnas, el alta figura de un gólem que se acercaba. Hasta que no estuvo junto a la puerta, Nami no se percató de que era más oscuro que los demás.

— ¿Shaky? —la llamó, sin poder ocultar su alegría.

Ella no dio muestras de haberla oído. Empujó el bloque de cuarzo de la entrada hacia un lado, desde un punto que Nami y Chopper, encerrados en el interior de la celda, no podían alcanzar. Y, después de unos breves instantes de incertidumbre, la roca se movió, despejándoles la salida. Nami recogió sus cosas y se apresuró a escapar al exterior, seguida de Chopper. Se abrazó a la dura cintura de Shaky.

— ¡Gracias, gracias! Te debemos otra, Shaky.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para mirarla, pero esa fue su única reacción. Se separó de Nami con delicadeza y echó a andar sin esperarlos. Pese a ello, Nami supo que tenían que seguirla. Corrieron detrás de Shaky, atravesando las calles de la Ciudad de Cristal. Nadie les prestó atención. Todos tenían cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Los bloques seguían cayendo del cielo, y Nami tuvo ocasión de examinar uno de ellos. Había quedado en medio de una calle, adónde había ido a parar tras destrozar una cúpula.

—Es granizo —dijo la chica, perpleja—. Está granizando.

Pero aquellas piedras de hielo eran demasiado grandes como para ser naturales. Por otra parte, estaban causando destrozos considerables. _"Si aquí granizara de esta forma a menudo —razonó Nami—, a estas alturas ya no existiría la Ciudad de Cristal"._ Pero, entonces, ¿quién podría bombardear la ciudad de aquella manera? Nami pensó en Hancock. Sin embargo, desechó la idea. Ni siquiera ella sería capaz de hacer algo así. Apartó definitivamente aquellos pensamientos de su mente para salir corriendo detrás de Shaky, que se alejaba. La siguió durante un rato, entre el sonido atronador de los proyectiles de hielo que torturaban la ciudad, hasta que ella se detuvo en la entrada de la calle que conducía a la puerta de salida. Allí seguía todavía uno de los gólems guardianes, silencioso e inmóvil. El otro, probablemente, habría ido donde todos los demás, a defender la ciudad, si es que podían defenderla de alguna manera.

—No nos dejará pasar —dijo Nami, preocupada.

Comprendía que no podía pedir a Shaky que luchara contra él, y Chopper no era lo bastante consistente como para poder enfrentarse a un gólem de cristal. En aquel instante, el guardián de la puerta volvió la cabeza hacia Nami para evaluarla. Ella entendió entonces que no la juzgaba por ser una intrusa, sino por su condición de opaca. Nami tuvo miedo. El gólem de cristal se movió hacia ella, amenazador. En esta ocasión, adivinó, no se contentaría con dejarla inconsciente. Iba a matarla. Dio media vuelta para escapar, pero chocó con Chopper, y ambos cayeron al suelo. El gólem de cristal descargó el puño sobre ellos. Pero un brazo verde se interpuso entre el guardián y sus víctimas. Se oyó un sonido desagradable, como un chirrido, y el gólem de cristal retrocedió un paso. Nami se atrevió a mirar. Shaky se alzaba ante ella, inmóvil, majestuosa, protegiéndolos del guardián con su propio cuerpo. Las dos enormes criaturas se miraron la una a la otra. Shaky avanzó un paso. Mientras tanto, seguían lloviendo bloques de hielo sobre la Ciudad de Cristal. El guardián se abalanzó sobre Shaky, y los dos gólems chocaron con violencia. Shaky resistió el golpe; sus pies no se despegaron del suelo. El gólem de cristal la golpeó, volteando el brazo contra ella, y Nami oyó que algo se resquebrajaba. Sin embargo, en la penumbra no pudo distinguir cuál de los dos había sufrido daños. Sintió que algo muy frío y húmedo tiraba de ella, y se sobresaltó. Descubrió que se trataba de Chopper, que se había puesto en pie e intentaba levantarla. Nami obedeció, aún aturdida. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Chopper la arrastraba hacia la puerta. La muchacha trató de reaccionar y se desasió del helado contacto de su mano.

—Para… ¡Para! ¡No podemos dejarla así!

Pero Chopper la cogió, sin contemplaciones, y se la cargó a la espalda. Nami pataleó, llamando a Shaky, mientras el gólem de nieve corría en dirección a la puerta y, a sus espaldas, aquellas dos formidables criaturas, una de cristal y otra de esmeralda, seguían enzarzadas en una terrible batalla. Por fin, Chopper la depositó ante la puerta. Nami echó un último vistazo atrás, pero la niebla y la oscuridad impedían ver otra cosa que dos formas confusas. Respiró hondo y se esforzó por concentrarse en la vía de escape que tenía frente a ella. En aquel momento se oyó un ruido que acabó con un escalofriante tintineo, como si algo muy grande se hubiera roto en mil pedazos.

— ¡Shaky! —gritó Nami, angustiada. Trató de volver atrás, pero Chopper la retuvo entre sus fríos brazos.

—No te preocupes por ella —dijo una voz en la oscuridad. — Nami distinguió los rasgos del Señor de la Ciudad de Cristal, y retrocedió asustada. Pero él sonrió; y Nami descubrió entonces que era Rayleigh, el Maestro Cristalero. —Me temo que te debo una disculpa por no haberte hablado de los gólems que vigilaban las puertas —dijo él—. En mi defensa diré que no sabía que existían. Roy debe de haberlos puesto aquí después de que yo fuese expulsado de la ciudad. —Pero a Nami eso ya no le preocupaba.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió—. ¿Qué son esas cosas de hielo, y de dónde salen?

—Hancock no ha querido esperar al amanecer: está atacando la ciudad.

—No puede ser —balbuceó la chica— ¿Qué vais a hacer?

—Defendernos, por supuesto. Y ahora, vete. Los asuntos de los translúcidos no son de la incumbencia de una muchacha opaca.

—Pero… ¡todo esto es culpa mía!

—No, no lo es. Hancock lleva mucho tiempo queriendo traspasar las puertas de la Ciudad de Cristal, pero Roy nunca se lo ha permitido: sólo es una pálida, demasiado opaca para continuar, y lo seguirá siendo, mientras sea incapaz de renunciar a su ejército, a su palacio y a sus sirvientes. Hancock quiere tu Ópalo, es cierto. Pero también desea atravesar la ciudad, como tantos otros. Y ahora ya tiene una excusa para tratar de hacerlo a la fuerza. Márchate: nosotros nos ocuparemos. Yo ayudaré a mi hermano y animaré más gólems para él.

—Pero… ¿qué pasará con Shaky?

—Mi Ópalo no va a desgastarse con tanta facilidad Nami, no te preocupes.

Mientras hablaba, una figura se había acercado a ellos, envuelta en jirones de niebla. Cuando se aproximó lo bastante como para poder reconocerla, Nami dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio: era Shaky. Parecía cansada, y su pulida superficie cristalina estaba resquebrajada en algunos puntos, pero aún estaba entera. La joven se sintió tan aliviada que la abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias, Shaky. — Rayleigh sonrió.

—Es una chica fuerte. Es hora de que te vayas, Nami. La gente está muy ocupada, pero igualmente tratarán de impedirte marchar, si te descubren.

Ella los abrazó a ambos y les dio las gracias de nuevo. Después, seguida de Chopper, franqueó las puertas de la ciudad de Cristal y corrió entre la niebla sin mirar atrás. El camino ascendía entre dos paredes rocosas espinadas de agujas de cristal. Nami corrió todo lo que pudo, trepó, resbaló, se levantó de nuevo… una y otra vez. Cuando el día comenzaba a clarear se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, exhausta. Había llegado a lo alto de la elevación, pero el terreno no se abría ante ella, sino que, por el contrario, el camino se estrechaba y se adentraba en una cueva cuya boca estaba erizada de prismas de cristal, como los dientes de unas mandíbulas amenazadoras. Nami se estremeció y dudó un momento. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar, quizá por última vez, la Ciudad de Cristal que se extendía a sus pies. La luz del día había disipado la neblina lo bastante como para apreciar sus contornos. Desde allí también eran claramente visibles todos y cada uno de los gólems de hielo que aguardaban al otro lado, ante la muralla. Sólo que ya no se contentaban con aguardar. Un cristal se rompió en alguna parte, y otro, y otro más. Nami contempló, sobrecogida, cómo los gólems de Hancock lanzaban enormes bloques de hielo contra la muralla, con tanta violencia que llegaban a quebrarla. Sus cuerpos se contorsionaban en un giro imposible para voltear el brazo desde atrás, con un brusco movimiento de cintura que disparaba rocas de hielo como si sus miembros superiores fuesen una poderosa honda. Algunos de los proyectiles eran tan grandes y llegaban tan altos que alcanzaban las torres de cristal. Nami fue testigo de la destrucción de las delicadas agujas bajo la lluvia de bloques de hielo. Impasible, Hancock contemplaba el ataque de sus gólems desde lo alto de su enorme serpiente animada.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —murmuró la muchacha, angustiada—. ¿Por qué no hacen nada?

Forzó la vista para tratar de distinguir lo que sucedía en el interior de las murallas. Una breve ráfaga de brisa despejó la niebla un poco más, y Nami vio, no sin cierto alivio, que detrás de la puerta aguardaban docenas de gólems de cristal en perfecta formación. Descubrió entonces que estaban llegando más, desde todos los rincones de la ciudad. Cuando todos estuvieran preparados, las puertas se abrirían y los translúcidos se defenderían por fin del ataque de Hancock. Nami no vislumbró a Shaky entre las criaturas de cristal, aunque desde aquella distancia era difícil estar segura. Con todo, el hecho de no distinguirla entre los demás la tranquilizó un tanto, y pensó que era curioso: aquel día muchos gólems serían destruidos, morirían, si es que la existencia de aquellas criaturas podía calificarse de vida. Y, sin embargo, Nami sólo podía preocuparse por Shaky, quizá porque era distinta, o tal vez porque la conocía… o porque tenía un nombre. Sin poder evitarlo, la joven alzó la cabeza para mirar a Chopper, que seguía en pie, junto a ella. Su cuerpo ya no era tan blanco como la nieve recién caída; ahora era de una tonalidad blanca sucia, y estaba maltrecho, al igual que su contorno. Nami acarició su frío brazo con suavidad.

—Vámonos —le dijo, con cierta ternura.

Chopper no respondió. Pero bajó la mirada hasta ella, y en sus ojos huecos a Nami le pareció leer un mudo asentimiento. Ambos dieron la espalda a la ciudad donde gélidos y cristalinos iniciaban una dura batalla sin cuartel; una batalla que había comenzado por culpa del Ópalo que Nami llevaba sobre su pecho. _"Si gana Hancock —reflexionó la joven— quizá se apropie del Ópalo de Rayleigh»_. ¿Qué sería entonces de Shaky? Procuró no pensar en ello. Quizá cuando regresase con Luffy, pudiera hacer algo para cambiar las cosas. Si es que regresaba. Inspiró hondo y se introdujo, con cuidado, por entre los dientes de cristal de la caverna. Chopper la siguió. En el interior de la cueva, como Nami había supuesto, reinaba la más profunda oscuridad. Avanzó un poco, pero cuando la luz que se filtraba a través de la entrada dejó de ser suficiente, sacó la antorcha de la mochila.

—Atrás, Chopper —le advirtió.

Sin detenerse a ver si el gólem la obedecía, Nami encendió la tea. Cuando la alzó en alto y miró a su alrededor, se le escapó una exclamación de asombro, y a punto estuvo de dejarla caer. Estaba rodeada por cientos de muchachas exactamente iguales, y por cientos de gólems de nieve como Chopper. Todas las chicas sostenían una antorcha encendida, lo cual confirió a la cueva, de repente, una intensa luminosidad.

— ¿Quiénes sois? ¡Hablad! —las desafió Nami.

Todas las chicas movieron los labios a la vez en una muda pregunta, pero el único sonido que se oyó fue el de la voz de Nami, replicado por el eco.

—No puede ser… yo —dijo ella de pronto, anonadada; se palpó la cara con la mano libre, y todas las chicas repitieron el gesto.

Tragando saliva, se acercó a la más próxima, intentando no mirar a las demás, que avanzaban todas al mismo tiempo.

—No puedo ser yo —repitió, contemplando la imagen. La chica le devolvió una mirada entre crítica y aterrada.

No era del todo ella. O, al menos, no la Nami que ella recordaba. No había espejos en las Cuevas, pero a menudo se había visto a sí misma reflejada en las aguas del lago, cuando rompían la capa de hielo de la superficie para pescar. Aquella Nami, la Nami del espejo, tenía el cabello tan claro que casi parecía rubio. Y estaba mucho más delgada. Sin duda, aquel viaje lleno de privaciones le estaba haciendo perder volumen, pero no explicaba el cambio en el tono de pelo, ni otros cambios más sutiles como el de su piel, de una palidez enfermiza, o el de sus ojos, que también eran más claros de lo que recordaba. Y, por primera vez en su viaje, Nami tuvo auténtico pánico. Deseó regresar corriendo a casa, recuperar su vida, su aspecto, su identidad. Siempre había sido consciente de que en aquella búsqueda podía llegar a perder la vida, pero, por algún motivo, eso no le parecía tan terrible como perderse a sí misma.

— Estoy cambiando —gimió, aterrorizada.

Dejó caer la antorcha, dio media vuelta y echó a correr… y topó de bruces con otro espejo. El chocar contra sí misma y ver a cientos de Namis caer al suelo fue para ella una experiencia turbadora.

— ¡Marchaos todas! —gimió, encogiéndose sobre sí misma—. ¡Desapareced!

Cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con los brazos. Pero cuando volvió a mirar, no sólo las Namis seguían ahí sino que cientos de Choppers avanzaban hacia ella a la vez, como un disciplinado ejército blanco. Nami gritó cuando todos ellos le tendieron una antorcha encendida, cientos de antorchas encendidas; su grito se multiplicó por el efecto del eco, y fue como si todas las Namis gritaran de horror. Pero sintió algo más: el calor de la llama de la antorcha, y se volvió hacia Chopper, el de verdad. La superficie del gólem empezaba a licuarse, como si la criatura estuviese sudando copiosamente, y el sentido común de Nami se impuso ante todo lo demás. Le arrebató la antorcha a Chopper y le ordenó:

— ¡Atrás, atrás! Esto es demasiado peligroso para ti. — Chopper obedeció, y todos los gólems retrocedieron al mismo tiempo. Nami suspiró hondo y se puso en pie. —Andando —dijo.

Deslizó una mano por el espejo, palma con palma sobre su imagen, hasta que encontró un resquicio entre aquella superficie y la siguiente. Aunque el efecto le resultaba inquietante, avanzó hacia otra de las Namis hasta casi chocar contra ella, y entonces torció a la derecha. Por ahí había un camino, pero, nuevamente, docenas de Namis y Choppers los aguardaban.

—Supongo que el secreto está en no fijarme demasiado en ellos, ¿no? —le dijo al gólem—. Después de todo sólo hay una Nami, y esa soy yo. De eso puedo estar segura, así que no tengo por qué tener miedo.

Siguieron avanzando, buscando huecos entre los espejos. Nami pronto se encontró desorientada. No importaba hacia dónde caminase, las otras Namis reproducían sus movimientos en todas las direcciones imaginables. La joven no tardó en estar completamente perdida en el Laberinto de los Espejos. Pese a todo, no dejó de caminar. Siguió adelante, sin detenerse, deslizándose entre aquellas superficies reflectantes. Y así se acostumbró a la imagen de los espejos y aprendió a sentirse reconfortada por su compañía. Ya no estaba sola, porque cientos de Namis y de Choppers la acompañaban. _"Todas son yo —se sorprendió pensando—. Y yo soy todas ellas"._ Contempló la imagen más cercana. Y se le ocurrió una idea extraña. Quizá ella no fuera realmente Nami. Tal vez fuese una de aquellas Namis encerradas en los espejos. Tal vez la verdadera Nami estuviese al otro lado, en alguna parte, caminando, perdida entre los espejos. Y ella no era más que su imagen reflejada en un pedazo de cristal azogado. Se asustó. Gritó y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el espejo más cercano. Fue como golpearse a sí misma, pero eso no le importó. En el fondo odiaba a aquella Nami a la que apenas reconocía, por lo que siguió golpeando el cristal, desesperada, luchando por escapar… Hasta que el espejo se quebró con un chasquido. Nami se detuvo y retrocedió, asustada, sin dejar de mirar su imagen, grotescamente partida en dos. Sin poder soportarlo más, echó a correr. Corrió y corrió a través del Laberinto de los Espejos, durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Corrió sin volver a mirar a todas las Namis que corrían con ella, sin mantener un rumbo fijo, simplemente avanzando por donde podía. En su mente sólo cabía un pensamiento: _"Tengo que escapar de aquí antes de que me convierta en una de ellas. Antes de que quede atrapada para siempre en un espejo"._ Cuando por fin, agotada, cayó de rodillas al suelo, la antorcha rodó y se apagó, pero la caverna permaneció iluminada. Nami alzó la cabeza, con precaución. Y vio la salida. Estaba un poco más allá, apenas un círculo de luz azulada que se derramaba sobre los espejos. La muchacha se levantó con cuidado y avanzó hacia ella, sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo. Y finalmente sus pies la llevaron hasta un arco que conducía a un nuevo túnel… sin espejos. Temblando de alivio, Nami se dejó caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, y contempló la galería que se abría ante ella. Era un larguísimo túnel de cristal. Sus paredes mostraban una luminiscencia iridiscente, casi mística, con suaves resplandores cambiantes que hacían innecesario el uso de antorchas. No eran lisas, sino que presentaban unos curiosos bultos redondeados que Nami no sintió ganas de examinar. Simplemente se quedó allí, descansando. Palpó sus manos y su rostro. Seguía siendo corpórea, tridimensional. Había escapado de los espejos. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro de alivio. En aquel momento, Chopper la alcanzó. Él no se había visto afectado por el sutil engaño de los espejos, pero sus bordes y aristas habían hecho mella en su cuerpo, arañando su piel de nieve y arrancando incluso algunos pedazos de ella. Nami lanzó una exclamación consternada y se apresuró a recomponerlo como mejor pudo, apelmazando la nieve y redistribuyéndola con las palmas de las manos.

—Eres muy frágil —le dijo—. Más que esas criaturas de cristal.

Chopper no dijo nada, pero inclinó la cabeza, con cierta pesadumbre. Nami aprovechó la pausa para comer y descansar. Racionó bien las provisiones que le había dado Rayleigh; no sabía qué encontraría al otro lado, ni si volvería a topar con alguien tan hospitalario como él. Cuando se sintió con fuerzas, se levantó, cargó con sus cosas y se adentró por el túnel. Chopper la siguió.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Si les ha gustado espero sus Reviews o MP, ya saben que son bienvenidos :3**

Y de nuevo Nami estuvo en un peligro muy grande, es bueno saber que ahora puede avanzar y por fin salio de la Ciudad de cristal, pero lo que sigue no será fácil para ella, ¿creen que pueda alcanzar a Luffy a tiempo? o ¿llegara demasiado tarde?

 **Mara1451:** Ahora por fin Nami puede avanzar, la cosa se pone cada vez más interesante, ya estamos casi por terminar

 **Monkey D Rodriguez:** Sabremos verdaderamente que tan grave es el estado de Luffy cuando Nami lo alcanza (si lo hace a tiempo) Y si, nos estamos acercando al final, poco a poco la historia se pone cada vez más interesante. Gracias por tu comentario :3

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización chicos, hasta entonces :3 bye bye


	11. Te llevare a casa

**Hola! Disculpen por la tardanza en actualizar, pero apenas la semana pasada regrese a la universidad (se terminaron las vacaciones TnT) y pues tal parece que todos mis profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para atacarnos con trabajos y exámenes sorpresa, recién apenas pude darme un poquito de tiempo para editar y poder subir este capitulo, espero que les guste. O si, antes de que se me olvide, prepárense porque este, a mi parece es el capitulo más triste de toda la historia, logro sacarme más de una lagrima u.u, así que preparen sus pañuelos, ahora si, sin más me despido por el momento. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia de La emperatriz de los etéreos, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y autores, Eiichiro Oda y Laura Gallego García. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Esta historia en sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** La emperatrriz de los etéreos

 **Autor:** Laura Gallego García

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **La emperatriz de los etéreos**

 **Capítulo 11: Te llevare a casa**

Enseguida descubrió, con sorpresa y algo de aprensión, que aquellas protuberancias de las paredes eran rostros esculpidos en cristal. Todos ellos parecían iguales, máscaras inertes e inexpresivas, con los ojos vacíos y la boca entreabierta. Los rostros cubrían todos los resquicios del túnel, salvo el suelo. Tapizaban las paredes y el techo abovedado que se alzaba sobre ella. Nami se preguntó quién se habría tomado la molestia de tallar todas aquellas caras en el cristal y por qué. No obstante, enseguida las olvidó para centrarse en el camino que tenía ante sí. El túnel parecía interminable. A pesar de la presencia de todos aquellos rostros de cristal que la vigilaban, las únicas amenazas que parecían contener el lugar eran la monotonía y el aburrimiento. A Nami no le preocupaban las máscaras. Le parecían inofensivas, comparadas con los cientos de Namis y Choppers del Laberinto de los Espejos. Las caras de cristal no se movían ni le recordaban a nadie en particular. Por eso no se preocupó cuando empezó a creer que reconocía los rasgos de alguna que otra. _"Son todas iguales —se recordó a sí misma—. Es el cansancio lo que te hace ver cosas raras"._ Pero inconscientemente empezó a fijarse más en las máscaras. Se detuvo, perpleja, ante una de ellas. En una primera mirada le había parecido que era igual que su amiga Vivi. Pero al observarla de cerca descubrió que había sido una ilusión óptica: aquella cara de cristal era como todas las demás. El fenómeno, no obstante, se repitió. A medida que fue avanzando le pareció descubrir los rostros de personas a las que conocía; pero siempre las veía por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando se volvía para examinarlas mejor se daba cuenta de que las máscaras seguían siendo todas idénticas. Así, desde las paredes del túnel de cristal la contemplaron los rostros de Leyn, de Hancock, de Nyon, de Rayleigh (o tal vez Roy); también creyó reconocer a otras personas de las Cuevas, el mundo que había dejado atrás. Y por fin, como había temido, una de las máscaras tomó el aspecto de su padre. Nami se volvió bruscamente hacia aquel rostro cristalino. Esperaba descubrir, una vez más, que se había equivocado. Pero vio, con horror, que la máscara tenía de verdad los rasgos de Genzo. Su corazón dejó de latir un breve instante. No eran imaginaciones suyas. Los rostros de cristal eran los rostros de gente que conocía. Y aquel era, sin duda, su padre; hasta le pareció que le sonreía. Apartó la mirada, muerta de miedo. De pronto el túnel ya no estaba cuajado de rostros iguales. Era toda una galería de caras conocidas. Ahí estaba de nuevo Vivi, y Nyon, y Leyn, y toda la gente de las Cuevas, y Rayleigh (o Roy), y Hancock, incluso Margaret. Eran ellos, todos y cada uno de ellos, ahora los veía con tanta claridad que no comprendía cómo había creído, al principio, que todas las máscaras eran iguales.

— ¿Qué… qué hacéis aquí? — balbuceó y oyó la voz de Vivi en alguna parte.

—Oh, Nami… fuiste a buscar a Luffy, ¿verdad? Qué valiente eres…

Nami se volvió hacia todos lados, sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia, esperando, tal vez, despertar así de una extraña pesadilla. Ahí estaba la máscara con el rostro de Vivi, y sí, estaba hablando… Y de pronto, todos los rostros estaban hablando.

—… Tienes que devolverme el Ópalo —decía Nyon; parecía mucho más vieja y cansada de lo que Nami recordaba—. Sabes que lo necesito. Los enfermos…

—… Mi hijo —decía Leyn—. Siguió el camino de su padre. Él…

—… Ese colgante que llevas — exigía Hancock—. Dámelo, y a cambio te permitiré salir con vida de este lugar…

—… Es peligroso, Nami — proclamaba Rayleigh—. No podrás alcanzar a tu amigo si sigues siendo opaca, pero…

—… Vuelve a casa —le imploraba su padre.

Solamente repetía eso, una y otra vez, como una letanía: vuelve a casa… vuelve a casa… vuelve a casa… Nami gritó y se tapó los oídos, pero las voces continuaban hablando, todas a la vez, y resonaban en su cabeza y en su corazón. La joven echó a correr, buscando el final de aquel lugar de locura, pero el túnel no se terminaba, y las máscaras reproducían una y otra vez los rasgos de sus amigos y conocidos, que seguían hablando sin cesar.

—… Una opaca como tú no puede traspasar las puertas de la Ciudad de Cristal…

—… ¡Un cúmulo de carne! ¿Cómo te atreves…?

—… Luffy se fue… como su padre… El palacio de la Emperatriz…

—Vuelve a casa… vuelve a casa… vuelve a casa…

Nami no pudo más. Se detuvo y gritó al túnel, con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡Basta! ¡Callaos de una vez!

Los rostros de cristal enmudecieron un instante, pero enseguida volvieron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo, en una cacofonía de voces que hundió a Nami en una profunda desesperación. Se sentó en el suelo, con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas y protegida por ambos brazos, hecha una pequeña pelota temblorosa. Las voces seguían parloteando, y Nami luchó por ignorarlas. Ni siquiera la fresca presencia de Chopper contribuyó a reconfortarla. Hasta que oyó aquella voz:

—… Eres la más opaca de todos los opacos.

Nami abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza, inquieta. Se volvió hacia la pared más cercana. Su mirada saltó de máscara en máscara hasta que topó con la que buscaba. El rostro de Luffy, allí mismo, en el túnel de cristal, entre una máscara de Genzo y otra de Margaret. Un rostro anguloso y transparente, pero que reproducía sus rasgos y hasta su pícara sonrisa. Nami sabía, en el fondo, que no era real. Pero su alivio al verlo fue tal que le habló como si lo fuera.

— ¡Idiota! —le espetó—. Lo he pasado fatal, y todo por tu culpa. Sólo tú podías ser tan estúpido como para emprender un viaje como este.

—Y sólo una estúpida seguiría a un estúpido —le replicó él, para su sorpresa—. Vamos, Nami. Sabes que es mi destino, que lo llevo en la sangre. Tengo que ir al palacio de la Emperatriz. No hay otra salida.

—Sí, la hay —le replicó Nami, con cierta angustia—. Puedes volver a casa. Tu madre te echa de menos. Todos te echan de menos.

—Y tú también, ¿no es cierto?

—Más quisieras —gruñó ella, pero el rostro de cristal siguió hablando, sin escucharla.

—Me estás siguiendo porque quieres atarme a tu lado —prosiguió, sin piedad—. Porque no quieres admitir que no soy como tú. Mi lugar no está entre los opacos. A donde yo voy tú no puedes seguirme.

—No sé por qué crees que… — empezó ella, pero no encontró las palabras para continuar.

Las acusaciones de Luffy abrían una herida profunda en su corazón. No obstante, la máscara siguió hablando. Ya no parecía de cristal; había adquirido fluidez y elasticidad, y por eso, su gesto desdeñoso y su sonrisa llena de ironía y desprecio eran todavía más apreciables que antes.

—Mírate. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te quiero a mi lado? ¿A una Opaca que es incapaz de comprender la grandeza de los etéreos, la grandeza de la Emperatriz? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estás a mi altura? — Nami parpadeó, luchando con furia para retener las lágrimas.

—Cállate… Oh, cállate, estúpido cabeza hueca…

— ¿Hasta dónde vas a llegar en mi busca? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que me sigas… opaca? — Su última palabra estaba cargada de desprecio.

— ¡Cállate! —bramó Nami, pero Luffy se rio, se rio con fuerza y sin piedad… se rio de ella.

Y Nami no tuvo más remedio que escuchar aquellas carcajadas, mientras el rostro de su padre repetía: _"Vuelve a casa… vuelve a casa…"._ Y el de Margaret le recordaba: _"Eres repugnante, opaca, un cúmulo de carne…"._

—¡Callaos! —Gritó Nami con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Dejadme todos en paz!

Pero los rostros continuaban hablando todos a la vez y, por encima de aquellas voces, Luffy seguía riéndose de ella… Nami sintió que se mareaba. El mundo empezó a girar vertiginosamente a su alrededor, tuvo la sensación de que caía… y perdió el conocimiento antes de tocar el suelo.

Cuando despertó, horas más tarde, no se oía absolutamente nada. Las voces habían callado, de forma inexplicable, y apenas quedaba un eco de ellas en algún rincón de su mente. Lenta, muy lentamente, Nami abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba en el túnel de cristal. Las máscaras habían desaparecido. Ante ella se extendía una interminable estepa blanqueada por la nieve. Se incorporó. Le dolía la cabeza, pero se esforzó por situarse. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró al pie de una alta cordillera formada por inmensos bloques de cuarzo translúcido. Junto a ella se abría la boca de una cueva de la que fluía un resplandor que no le era desconocido.

—El Túnel de las Mil Máscaras — murmuró; descubrió a Chopper a su lado, inmóvil como una estatua, alerta como un centinela—. ¿Me has sacado tú? —le preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

El gólem no se inmutó. Tampoco lo hizo cuando Nami lo abrazó en señal de agradecimiento. La brisa le trajo un susurro siniestro. Parecía provenir del interior de la cueva.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo, reprimiendo un estremecimiento.

Se levantó, aún temblorosa, y comenzó a caminar, contenta de volver a estar al aire libre y de poder alejarse de aquel lugar. Recorrieron la llanura en silencio. La niebla allí era menos densa, pero la luz que clareaba el cielo no se parecía a la luz diurna que Nami conocía. Era una luz azul, pálida, helada; teñía el ambiente con una extraña tonalidad que definía los contornos y espesaba el aire a la vez.

—Esta luz —comprendió la joven— no es de este mundo.

Se detuvo y alzó la cabeza. Y allí, suspendida en el cielo, entre la niebla, vio la Estrella, todavía lejana, pero mucho más grande y real de lo que jamás había imaginado.

— La Estrella que señala el lugar donde está el palacio de la Emperatriz —murmuró Nami. Estaban muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Continuaron la marcha a través de aquella estepa vacía, anormalmente silenciosa. Hasta que llegaron al Abismo. Era una profunda garganta que abría la tierra y la partía en dos. Entre uno y otro lado de la brecha se extendía un precipicio tan hondo que no se veía el final; y tan amplio que apenas se distinguía el otro extremo entre la niebla. Y no había nada para cruzarlo. Ni un puente, ni una escalera, ni una cuerda… Nada.

Le vinieron a la mente las palabras del Maestro Cristalero: _"¿Acaso sabes volar?"._ No obstante, y contra todo pronóstico, Nami no se desanimó ni permitió que la acometiera la desesperación. Acogió la nueva situación con un cierto estado de resignación indiferente, o de indiferencia resignada.

—Muy bien —dijo solamente—. Este Abismo será muy grande, pero tiene que terminar en alguna parte.

De modo que se puso en marcha de nuevo, seguida por Chopper, a lo largo del precipicio. Caminaron hasta que se hizo de noche, una noche extraña, teñida por el resplandor azul de la Estrella. Entonces acamparon al borde del barranco. Y al día siguiente continuaron otra vez. Llevaban medio día caminando cuando algo sacó a Nami de su sopor. Había una figura moviéndose por el precipicio. No por el borde, como hacían ellos, sino a través del precipicio. Nami corrió, esperando ver un puente o algo similar, pero cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, sin poder creer lo que veía. En primer lugar, no había ningún puente. La persona que cruzaba el Abismo lo hacía caminando en el aire, suspendida sobre un vacío tan profundo que a Nami le daba vértigo sólo de imaginarlo. Aquel loco o valiente simplemente flotaba sin nada que lo sostuviese, volaba sin necesidad de alas. Aquel loco o valiente era Luffy. Nami reconoció su modo de andar, resuelto y desgarbado, incluso en el aire. Reconoció su figura aun en la distancia, aunque el cabello se le hubiese vuelto completamente blanco, y hubiese adelgazado tanto que más parecía un esqueleto que una persona.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas—. No puedo creerlo.

Lo había encontrado. Lo había alcanzado, por fin. Se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y gritó:

—¡Luffy!

El eco le devolvió su voz (Luffy… Luffy… Luffy…), pero el muchacho que caminaba suspendido en el vacío no pareció escucharla. Nami lo intentó de nuevo:

—¡Luffy! ¡Soy yo, Nami! ¡Espérame!

Espérame… espérame… espérame… Nuevamente, no se produjo ninguna reacción en él. Nami empezó a temer que se hubiese quedado sordo.

— ¡Voy a buscarte! —le gritó—. ¡Enseguida voy!

Voy… voy… voy… Nami corrió a lo largo del precipicio hasta que llegó a la altura de Luffy. Ahí comprobó, con creciente angustia, que no había modo de cruzar. Era tal y como parecía: Luffy caminaba en el aire, avanzaba hacia la otra orilla del Abismo, flotando con la ligereza despreocupada de una nube. Otra vez oyó la voz de Rayleigh desde su recuerdo.

 _"Porque si cruza al otro lado, Nami, ya no tendrás modo de llegar hasta él"._

El pánico se adueñó del corazón de la muchacha.

—¡Luffy! —Lo llamó de nuevo—. ¡Luffy, espera! ¡Vuelve! ¡Por favor, Luffy, no sigas! ¡Vuelve!

Vuelve… vuelve… vuelve. El joven seguía sin reaccionar. Impasible, continuaba avanzando a través del vacío. Nami reía y lloraba, medio histérica.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… no puede ser real… —murmuraba, caminando arriba y abajo, al borde del precipicio, como una fiera enjaulada.

Trató de recordar todo lo que Rayleigh le había contado acerca de aquel lugar. Que para cruzar había que volar, había dicho. Nami apenas había prestado atención, y ahora se arrepentía. En su momento lo había considerado un disparate. Y, sin embargo, Luffy estaba volando… o flotando… o caminando en el aire… Y cada vez se alejaba más y más de ella. No podía dejarlo marchar. No, después de todo lo que había sufrido para encontrarlo.

—¡Luffy! —gritó de nuevo.

Los Caminantes cruzaban al otro lado, recordó. Porque no tenían miedo a la muerte. Pero tanto ella como Rayleigh se aferraban demasiado a la vida. Demasiado como para atreverse a saltar. ¿Sería por el Ópalo que pendía de sus cuellos? ¿El Ópalo, regalo de la Diosa, dador de vida, que incluso era capaz de animar la materia inerte? Rayleigh había dicho algo acerca de que aquella gema detenía el proceso de Cambio, o como mínimo lo ralentizaba. Nami dudó un instante. Pero la figura de Luffy era cada vez más pequeña. No tenía mucho tiempo. Se quitó el Ópalo y lo depositó sobre la nieve. Después, lentamente, se acercó al borde del barranco. Tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo. Profundo vacío y negra oscuridad. Se mareó y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

—No puedo —sollozó—. ¿Me oyes? —Le gritó a Luffy—. ¡No puedo! ¡Y tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes obligarme a saltar para alcanzarte! ¡Eres… oh, maldita sea! —estalló.

Maldita sea… maldita sea… maldita sea…, coreó el eco. Nami volvió a ponerse el Ópalo, con dedos temblorosos.

—Tengo miedo —le confesó a Chopper—. No puedo ir tras él. Pero entonces… todo lo que he hecho… ¿no ha servido para nada?

La simple idea de volver con las manos vacías y desandar todo aquel camino la angustiaba. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse allí, al borde del Abismo, mirando cómo Luffy se iba para siempre.

—Estúpido… —masculló—. Cómo has podido ser tan tonto…

Cerró los ojos un momento, para no ver la silueta de Luffy alejándose de ella. Se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí. Todo le parecía un mal sueño. Recordó que tanto Nyon como su padre la habían prevenido acerca de aquel viaje. Ella había respondido…

—Si el inútil de Luffy ha sido capaz de sobrevivir ahí fuera, yo también podré hacerlo —murmuró, repitiendo aquellas palabras que ahora le parecían tan lejanas.

Inspiró hondo. Y una vocecilla susurró en su cabeza: _"Bueno, Luffy está volando, ¿no? ¿Por qué no podrías hacerlo tú?"._ La respuesta le llegó del propio Luffy, a través de su recuerdo: _"¡Eres la más opaca de todos los opacos!"._ Los etéreos vuelan, comprendió. Los etéreos han aprendido a no depender de las limitaciones de su cuerpo. No duermen, no comen, no sienten frío, no sufren… No caminan por el suelo. ¿Significaba eso que Luffy era ya uno de ellos? Con el corazón encogido, contempló la figura del joven suspendido sobre el Abismo. _"Se ha lanzado a la sima"_ , pensó.

—Puede que su cerebro sí se haya vuelto etéreo —comentó desdeñosamente—. Pero él todavía parece… corpóreo.

Tal vez fuese ya translúcido, como Rayleigh. Pero no podía haber Cambiado todavía. No con ese aspecto. _"Y sin embargo, vuela. O flota. Si él puede hacerlo, tú también"_ , insistió la vocecita. Nami tragó saliva. Avanzó un paso. Sintió el Abismo en la punta del pie, y retrocedió de nuevo.

—No puedo —murmuró—. No puedo. — Y entonces, la neblina borró el contorno de Luffy y su figura se perdió en la lejanía. —¡Luffy… no! —gritó Nami, horrorizada.

No podía perderlo… no podía perderlo… Eso fue lo último que pensó, lo único en que pensó, antes de arrojarse al vacío. No tuvo tiempo de prepararse, de imaginar que volaba o de esforzarse por volverse más etérea. La caída contrajo su estómago y la inundó de una espantosa sensación de pánico. Y, tras sólo unos segundos cayendo al vacío, el vacío acudió a su encuentro y la retuvo en el aire con un doloroso golpe. Nami gritó al ver el Abismo a sus pies. Su horrorizada mente tardó un poco en asimilar que se apoyaba sobre algo sólido. Algo sólido, frío, pulido e invisible… O, mejor dicho, transparente. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Chopper aterrizó junto a ella con cierta torpeza. Nami rio entre lágrimas, dividida entre el nerviosismo y la alegría. Después de todo, sí había un puente. Un puente de cristal.

—Sabía que Luffy no es tan especial como pretendía hacerme creer —dijo, triunfal.

Se puso en pie con cuidado. Quiso echar a correr tras el joven, pero la prudencia se lo desaconsejó. Al fin y al cabo, no podía ver el puente y no sabía cuáles eran sus límites. Un paso en falso y acabaría cayendo al vacío de verdad. De modo que Nami reanudó la marcha, siempre seguida por Chopper, en pos de Luffy, cruzando el Abismo. La travesía se le hizo eterna. Tenía que caminar con cierta lentitud, pero hacía ya rato que había perdido de vista a Luffy, y la exasperaba no poder correr tras él. Cuando por fin, horas más tarde, puso los pies al otro lado, exhaló un suspiro de alivio. La estepa continuaba sólo un poco más. Después, se convertía en una llanura de cristal, y más allá, el suelo se resquebrajaba en grandes placas flotantes que daban paso a un inmenso mar, liso como un espejo. Nami miró a su alrededor, buscando, desesperada, señales de Luffy entre la niebla. Pero no vio a nadie. Pero no oyó a nadie. Ni la más mínima brizna de brisa peinaba sus cabellos ni pellizcaba la superficie del mar. Nami quiso gritar llamando a Luffy, pero no se atrevió. Tenía la sensación, totalmente irracional, de que algo terrible sucedería si se atrevía a turbar el silencio sobrenatural de aquel lugar. Parecía que la niebla se disipaba sobre el agua. A lo lejos, la Estrella lucía en el cielo, como un inmenso broche de hielo. Era mucho más grande, mucho más brillante y mucho más inquietante que la primera vez que la vio. Y ejercía sobre ella una misteriosa fascinación. Echó a andar sin dudarlo más. Tenía que ir al lugar que le señalaba la Estrella, se dijo. Era la única dirección que podía haber tomado Luffy, aunque ello supusiera atravesar el mar. Pero — pensó, de una manera entre lógica y absurda—, si Luffy había caminado suspendido en el aire, bien podría caminar sobre las aguas. El mar resultó estar más lejos de lo que Nami había calculado, pero ella no detuvo la marcha. La nieve fue desapareciendo del suelo, poco a poco, hasta que la muchacha se encontró caminando sobre un terreno que al principio tomó por hielo, pero que enseguida descubrió que era puro cristal. No se hizo preguntas ni se planteó qué haría cuando llegase a la orilla, ni por qué razón había perdido la pista de Luffy otra vez. El brillo azul de la Estrella parecía ser la única pregunta, y la única respuesta. No habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo permaneció caminando sobre aquella interminable estepa de cristal. Avanzaba como en trance, sin ser consciente del hambre y de la sed, ni tampoco del calor que le producía la ropa que llevaba, y que ahora resultaba excesiva para la temperatura del ambiente. En algún momento, desde algún rincón de su mente, la vocecita de su conciencia expresó su preocupación acerca de las distancias: no era posible que el mar estuviese tan lejos. Tal vez fuera sólo una ilusión. Pero Nami no le hizo caso y siguió andando. Tampoco escuchó al sentimiento de inquietud que le insinuaba que la luz de la Estrella la tenía hechizada, hipnotizada; y que, si llegaba a alcanzar el mar, no podría detenerse y perecería ahogada en sus aguas de espejo. Por fin un extraño sonido fue sacándola lentamente de su trance. En aquel inmenso desierto de cristal, ni siquiera sus pasos resultaban audibles. Pero poco a poco fue consciente de que llevaba un buen rato oyendo un molesto sonido rítmico: chof… chof… chof… Aquel ruido la distraía de su estado contemplativo. Trató de ignorarlo. Chof… chof… chof… Por fin, pareció despertar de un sueño y se detuvo, exasperada, para descubrir el origen de la molestia. El ruido enmudeció en el mismo instante en que ella interrumpió sus pasos. Nami parpadeó. La Estrella requería de nuevo su atención, la llamaba, como un poderoso canto de sirena, para conducirla directamente al palacio de la Emperatriz; pero la muchacha ya había girado la cintura buscando el origen de aquel sonido, y otra imagen captó su mirada y se instaló en su retina, de donde nunca más volvería a desaparecer.

Chopper.

En cuanto Nami lo vio, volvió a la realidad de forma brusca y brutal. Se olvidó por un momento de la Estrella, de Luffy y de todo lo demás, mientras su conciencia recomponía las piezas de un rompecabezas que no era tan difícil de resolver, y que habría completado mucho antes, de no haber estado hipnotizada por aquel astro de despiadada luz azul. El chof… chof… chof… era el sonido de los pasos del gólem de nieve, cuyas formas eran ya apenas reconocibles. La temperatura del ambiente había ido subiendo durante el trayecto, pero Nami no había sido consciente de ello, o, al menos, no tanto como para darse cuenta de lo que eso supondría para su amigo. Chopper se estaba derritiendo. Su piel mostraba una textura acuosa, como si sudase copiosamente. Sus manos eran dos muñones. Sus pies quedaban ahora a la altura de lo que habían sido sus rodillas. En su rostro ya casi no se podían apreciar los dos huecos hundidos que tenía por ojos. Parecía empequeñecido, febril y más frágil que nunca. Y, no obstante, la había seguido hasta allí, fiel hasta el final. Nami dejó escapar un grito de angustia que resonó en aquel páramo desolado como el aullido de un fantasma. Con precipitación, tomó el Ópalo y trató de colocarlo sobre el pecho de Chopper; pero la gema se hundió en su cuerpo igual que si fuese de mantequilla.

— ¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí! — gritó.

Tomó la mano de Chopper con cuidado, lo justo para retenerla sin destrozarla, y tiró de ella suavemente, para hacerle ver al gólem que quería que la siguiera. Y emprendió una precipitada marcha en dirección contraria a la que llevaba hasta la Estrella, arrastrando a Chopper tras de sí. Su mente trataba frenéticamente de recordar cuándo lo había visto en perfectas condiciones por última vez. Quizá después de cruzar el Abismo… ¿Y cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? ¿Serían capaces de alcanzar de nuevo la zona en la que todavía hacía el frío suficiente como para que Chopper siguiese entero? ¿O era ya demasiado tarde? Nami no quería ni planteárselo. Notaba que la mano de Chopper era cada vez más blanda, y que sus propios dedos estaban cada vez más empapados.

— ¡Corre, corre, corre…! —le gritaba al gólem, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerza para alejarlo de aquella Estrella que, contra todo pronóstico, había resultado irradiar un calor que era letal para él.

Pero la alocada carrera no duró mucho. De pronto, Nami sintió un tirón, y cuando quiso darse cuenta se había quedado con la mano del gólem entre sus dedos… Una mano que ahora no era más que un bulto de nieve informe y acuoso. Nami la contempló un momento, conmocionada, y luego alzó la mirada. Deseó no haberlo hecho. Chopper se había caído. Ya casi no le quedaban piernas, y trataba de incorporarse con los muñones de sus brazos. La cabeza era apenas una protuberancia amorfa entre sus hombros. Su esencia seguía fluyendo, en estado líquido, sobre lo que quedaba de su cuerpo. Cuando miró a Nami, con el rostro empapado, pareció que lloraba. Ella lloró también. Se arrodilló junto a él y trató de recomponerlo, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil. Lo que quedaba de Chopper se derretía entre sus dedos.

—Tiene que haber… una… manera… —farfullaba Nami.

Pero cada vez había menos nieve y, por el contrario, el charco de agua sobre el que se encontraba el gólem se extendía más y más. Por fin, la chica se rindió. Abrazó con cuidado la cintura de Chopper, que ahora era delgada y frágil, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, cada vez más blando. Se dio cuenta de que su calor corporal contribuiría a derretir el cuerpo del gólem más deprisa, por lo que trató de apartarse. Pero Chopper no se lo permitió. Nami sintió que pasaba los restos de sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella, para retenerla a su lado. El gólem de nieve no quería quedarse solo.

—No te dejaré —le prometió entre lágrimas—. No te dejaré… —su voz se ahogó en un sollozo—. Eres… un… estúpido —balbuceó como pudo—. ¿Por qué has tenido que seguirme hasta aquí? ¿Por qué?

Furiosa, arrancó el Ópalo de su cuello y lo arrojó lejos de sí. Aquel objeto había revivido a Chopper y lo había rescatado de las garras del olvido, pero también era, muy probablemente, la causa de que el gólem la siguiera a todas partes, movido por una atracción similar a la que arrastraba a Luffy, a Nami y a tantos otros hacia los dominios de la Emperatriz. Sin embargo, Chopper no mostró ningún interés en el Ópalo caído. Seguía abrazando a Nami.

—Eres… un estúpido —sollozó ella, conmovida.

Estaba empapada, pero no se le ocurrió intentar apartarse otra vez. Así, lentamente, Chopper se licuó entre sus brazos hasta que ya no fue más que un informe montoncito de nieve blanda. Pese a ello, Nami se quedó allí, llorando, contemplando impotente cómo los restos de Chopper seguían derritiéndose sin remedio. Pronto, del leal gólem de nieve no quedó más que un charco de agua sobre el suelo de cristal. La muchacha deseó haberse llevado una botella del taller de Rayleigh. Tal vez podría haber recogido un poco de agua y logrado congelarla a su regreso, quizá… Sacudió la cabeza, abrumada por la pena. Sabía, en el fondo, que Chopper ya no existía. Se había ido, había desaparecido del todo, y aquel charco de agua era sólo agua. Con todo, deseó poder conservar aunque sólo fuera un poco, como recuerdo. Rozó el charco con la punta de los dedos y se los llevó a los labios en un último beso de despedida. Cerró los ojos, demasiado abatida como para seguir adelante. Y allí se quedó, tal vez una hora, tal vez dos, no habría sabido decirlo. Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, ya ni siquiera quedaba agua. El gólem había desaparecido por completo. Nami se levantó y, agobiada por la pena, clavó la vista en la Estrella que atraía a Luffy irremediablemente.

— ¡Mira lo que ha pasado por culpa tuya! —Gritó con voz ronca, y no sabía si se dirigía a Luffy, a la Estrella o a la Emperatriz—. ¡Luffy! —lo llamó—. ¡Cuando te encuentre te voy a llevar a casa a rastras, lo quieras o no! ¿Me oyes? ¡Y ya no me voy a molestar en preguntarte!

Se le quebró la voz. Aquel viaje había sido una locura desde el principio, Nami lo sabía; pero ahora, tras la desaparición de Chopper, sentía que necesitaba darle un sentido. Si no encontraba a Luffy, si no lo llevaba de vuelta, el sacrificio del gólem habría sido en vano. Se secó las lágrimas, cargó con sus cosas y se puso en marcha de nuevo.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Si les ha gustado espero sus Reviews o MP, ya saben que son bienvenidos :3**

NOO! Chopper, eh vuelto a llorar de nuevo, este capitulo me cautivo tanto! Espero que no me maten, recuerden que yo solo adapto, la idea no fue mía TwT

 **Mara1451:** Lo se, a mi también me agrado mucho el personaje de Rayleigh, es genial. Con respecto a lo de Nami, es normal, a pesar de que ella no quiera cambiar, todo aquel que va al palacio de la emperatriz debe hacerlo, aun en contra de su voluntad, la verdad, Nami se ah resistido mucho, y el Opalo que Nyon le dio, le ah ayudado mucho.

 **L3onn:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario :) La verdad yo también eh llegado a pasar varias noches en vela para poder completar algún fic de esos que logran cautivarte tanto, comprendo el sentimiento. Te soy sincera, también por un momento pensé en Brook para nombre del muñeco de nieve, pero al final me decidí por Chopper, y es que pese a todo, siempre me imagine a ese acompañante de Nami, de cierta manera tierno, por eso al final me decidí por Chopper.

 **Solitario 196:** Pues más adelante podrás saber el porque de ese tan ansiado deseo por ser etéreo, yo también pienso igual que Nami y en cuanto a Chopper, ahora vemos como termino por seguir fiel a Nami :(

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización chicos, hasta entonces :3 bye bye


	12. El mar de los líquidos

**Y Aquí estamos con este que es el ante-penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, uf! y pensar que ya solo en 2 capítulos terminamos con este fic, cada vez nos acercamos más a Luffy! ¿Que creen que pase? Bien sin mas, los dejo leer, disfruten de la lectura :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia de La emperatriz de los etéreos, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y autores, Eiichiro Oda y Laura Gallego García. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Esta historia en sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** La emperatrriz de los etéreos

 **Autor:** Laura Gallego García

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **La emperatriz de los etéreos**

 **Capítulo 12: El mar de los líquidos**

Caminó y caminó, durante varios días y varias noches. En realidad, apenas fue consciente del paso del tiempo. Ya no sentía sueño, ni hambre, ni sed, ni cansancio. Simplemente avanzaba hacia la Estrella, hacia el palacio de la Emperatriz. Tan sólo se detuvo cuando alcanzó el mar por fin. La superficie cristalina sobre la que caminaba se resquebrajaba cerca de la orilla, formando enormes placas que flotaban sobre el agua. Algunas de ellas seguían unidas al suelo firme. Otras se desprendían de la orilla y se perdían en el mar. Era un espectáculo de rara belleza: el suelo de cristal descomponiéndose en placas de todos los tamaños que navegaban por la superficie de aquel océano liso y transparente. Pero Nami estaba demasiado ausente como para darse cuenta. Detuvo sus pasos cuando el suelo vibró bajo sus pies y el trozo de cristal sobre el que se apoyaba se separó del resto con un chasquido. Nami se quedó inmóvil un momento. El cristal flotó sobre el agua, lentamente al principio, luego más deprisa, alejándose de tierra firme. Pero Nami no sintió miedo. Cayó de rodillas sobre la improvisada balsa y se dejó llevar. El cristal flotaba en dirección a la Estrella, como si esta lo atrajera también. Pronto, Nami perdió de vista el continente; o lo habría perdido de vista si se hubiera tomado la molestia de mirar atrás. Navegó por un océano limpio y puro, en cuya superficie lisa como un espejo no se apreciaba ni una sola ola. Navegó bajo un cielo iluminado día y noche por aquella fría luz azul. Pero no estaba sola. Formas fluidas y cambiantes se deslizaban bajo el agua, acompañándola. Ella no les prestó atención. Si lo hubiese hecho, habría descubierto que eran demasiado transparentes como para ser realmente peces. Además no parecían poseer una silueta definida, sino que se alargaban, se contraían, se estiraban, se fusionaban unas con otras para formar una mayor o desaparecían, fundiéndose con el agua. Con el tiempo, aquellas criaturas dejaron de seguir a la balsa de cristal de Nami. Pero aparecieron otras. Y estas eran más grandes y consistentes. Parecían enormes peces, fusiformes, de poderosas aletas. La seguían saltando fuera del agua, y al emerger y volver a sumergirse, apenas formaban ondas en la lisa superficie del mar. Cuando Nami, atraída por las esbeltas siluetas que saltaban a su alrededor, se volvió para mirarlas, descubrió que aquellas criaturas estaban hechas de agua pura. Trató de tocarlas. Se retiraban, juguetonas, pero alguna de ellas se dejó acariciar. Cierto. Tenían formas de peces, grandes y esbeltos, pero eran completamente líquidas. Aquel era el primer contacto de Nami con el mar. No podía saber, por tanto, que aquellos peces no eran realmente peces, sino delfines, delfines de agua que seguían saltando y riendo como lo habrían hecho de haber sido sólidos aún. En cualquier caso, Nami no trató de ahuyentarlos, porque le reconfortaba su compañía. El viaje continuó, monótono. Los delfines de agua seguían saltando a su alrededor, pero Nami dejó de prestarles atención. En el horizonte, la Estrella azul seguía iluminando aquel océano eterno. Y pronto Nami se dio cuenta de que, si no hacía algo, no tardaría en pasar a formar parte de él. Porque su balsa de cristal también se estaba licuando, como si estuviera hecha de hielo. Poco a poco se fundía con el agua, volviéndose cada vez más pequeña. Nami se encogió sobre sí misma. Nunca había aprendido a nadar, pero, extrañamente, no era eso lo que más le preocupaba. Era aquella agua, tan pura, tan transparente. Algo en su corazón temía que ella misma llegaría a formar parte de aquel mar silencioso. Que se licuaría, igual que Chopper. Tal vez se convertiría en un pez de agua, o tal vez en millones de gotas que se fundirían con el océano. Mientras, el cristal de su balsa seguía derritiéndose. Nami se puso en pie para tratar de ocupar lo menos posible. Sabía, no obstante, que era inútil. Pronto, su balsa desaparecería y ella se hundiría en el agua. Alzó la mirada para clavarla en el horizonte. Descubrió, esperanzada, que había algo más allá. ¿Tal vez tierra firme? Era difícil saberlo desde tan lejos. Nami se inclinó hacia adelante, intentando adivinar qué era aquella extensión que se apreciaba en la lejanía, pero perdió el equilibrio y, antes de que se diera cuenta, cayó al agua. Lanzó una exclamación de angustia cuando el mar se la tragó. Manoteó, aterrada, e intentó volver a subirse a su balsa de cristal; pero esta era ya demasiado pequeña para sostenerla. Instintivamente, abrió la boca para pedir ayuda; pero las aguas la envolvían, la empujaban, la succionaban; tiraban de ella como si fuesen un ente vivo. Sintió un movimiento a su alrededor, y le entró el pánico. Pero no era el agua, o, al menos, no la del océano. Eran aquellos extraños delfines, fluidos y transparentes. Hacían piruetas en torno a ella, y Nami habría jurado que se reían. Trató de aferrarse a sus lomos plateados, pero no lo consiguió. Sus cuerpos líquidos no estaban hechos para ser tocados o acariciados. Los dedos de Nami traspasaron la piel de agua de uno de ellos, y la muchacha pataleó, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio para no hundirse todavía más. Allí no había truco. No podría caminar sobre el agua, de forma similar a como había caminado sobre el Abismo. Era demasiado opaca todavía, comprendió. Demasiado corpórea, demasiado pesada. Y por eso iba a morir. A los dominios de la Emperatriz no podía llegar cualquiera. Intentó apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y luchó por mantenerse a flote. Sentía que el agua mordía su piel, arrancando pedazos de su esencia, si es que ello era posible. Por fin, cuando ya estaba convencida de que no aguantaría ni un instante más, algo tiró de ella y la sacó del agua. Nami tosió, jadeó y pataleó en el aire, entre aliviada y aterrorizada. Sus pies rozaban la superficie del agua sin llegar a hundirse en ella, y por un momento creyó que era verdad que había aprendido a caminar sobre el mar. Pero la lógica se impuso a la ilusión para recordarle que algo la había sacado del agua y todavía la sostenía. Volvió la cabeza. Tras ella se alzaba una persona cuyos rasgos parecían cincelados en cristal. Por un instante la confundió con uno de los gólems animados por Roy; pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era un ser de carne y hueso; sus facciones eran humanas, demasiado suaves y detalladas como para haber sido esculpidas sobre un prisma de cristal. Sin embargo, aquella persona era casi completamente transparente, y su cuerpo tenía un extraño aspecto fluido. Nami temió que fuera un ser de agua, como los delfines que la habían acompañado hasta allí, y, en un arranque de pánico, tuvo miedo de que la dejara caer. Se aferró a su muñeca por instinto y descubrió, con alivio, que aquella persona era sólida, aunque extrañamente blanda. Se miraron un instante. Nami no podía dilucidar si era hombre o mujer. Sus rasgos eran muy finos, al igual que su cabello, que caía a ambos lados de su rostro, ondulándose de forma similar a la cresta de una ola, y casi igual de fluido. Sus ojos parecían diamantes líquidos.

—Pesas mucho —comentó el ser, con una voz ligera como un arroyo.

Ni siquiera por su tono pudo deducir Nami su sexo. Quiso disculparse por su propia corporeidad, tan evidente comparada con la de su salvador o salvadora; sin embargo él, o ella, no le dio tiempo a hablar: ante el horror de la muchacha, la dejó caer al agua con un sonoro chapoteo; pero la sostuvo por la ropa, manteniendo su cabeza por encima de la superficie. Entonces dio media vuelta y echó a andar, arrastrando a Nami tras de sí. Y, en efecto, caminaba sobre el agua, sin hundirse, deslizando sus pies ligeros por encima de la lisa superficie del mar. Nami, maravillada, se dejó llevar. Su propio cuerpo creaba una estela sobre las aguas, partiéndolas en dos, pero la persona que la remolcaba apenas le prestaba atención. Nami descubrió que los delfines de agua, ligeros como flechas plateadas, los seguían a cierta distancia, saltando y fusionándose con el mar sin apenas alterar su superficie. _"Soy tan… corpórea…"_ , pensó antes de hundirse en un extraño sopor. La despertó el rumor de una cascada y la sensación de estar pisando, por fin, suelo firme. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue un techo fluido, en constante movimiento, una bóveda de agua que ocultaba el cielo sobre ella. Fascinada, miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un habitáculo que parecía más bien una larga galería. Tanto las paredes como el techo eran líquidos, un túnel de agua que parecía brotar del suelo de cristal, se curvaba sobre ella y volvía a caer un poco más allá, cerrando el espacio. Había también pequeños surtidores que lanzaban alegres chorros al aire, y lugares donde el suelo de cristal volvía a ser totalmente líquido. Y estaban ellos. Había tres personas como la que había rescatado a Nami del mar. Todas eran transparentes, y tan parecidas que costaba diferenciarlas unas de otras. Al principio, Nami pensó que tal vez se tratara de unos hermanos, como Rayleigh y Roy. Después, al mirarlos mejor, descubrió que lo que los hacía tan similares no eran sus rasgos faciales, que podía diferenciar si se fijaba bien, sino la misma falta de expresividad en sus rostros. Habría creído que eran gólems especialmente bien diseñados de no haber visto auténticos gólems junto a ellos. Pero qué gólems. Eran criaturas esbeltas, fluidas y cambiantes, sin rostro, sin solidez; eran puras, transparentes y se movían con una gracia sobrenatural, como si no estuviesen atados a las leyes físicas. Y en realidad no podían comportarse como cuerpos sólidos, porque no lo eran. Gólems de agua. Como los delfines que Nami había visto en el mar, pero con un cierto aspecto humanoide. A Nami le parecieron hermosos pero también, sin saber por qué, le produjeron escalofríos. Una de las personas de verdad se adelantó.

—Te rescatamos en el mar —dijo, con una voz líquida, similar al rumor de una cascada—. Pero no eres como los otros. ¿Qué eres?

Nami cerró los ojos un momento. _"¿Quién soy?"_ , se preguntó. Luchó por mantener a flote sus recuerdos, que estaban a punto de ser engullidos por el océano de su memoria: las Cuevas, la gente que conocía, todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de su viaje.

—Soy Nami —dijo por fin, con voz resuelta—. Vengo de las Cuevas y voy en busca de mi amigo Luffy. ¿Le habéis visto? — Los tres se miraron unos a otros.

—No, si era como tú —dijo uno de ellos.

— ¿Como yo? ¿En qué sentido?

—Vienen muchos Caminantes al Mar de los Líquidos —dijo otro—. Pero nadie como tú. Eres demasiado opaca como para estar aquí.

—Ya me lo habían dicho — manifestó Nami algo alicaída; luego levantó la cabeza, repentinamente interesada—. ¿Qué queréis decir, entonces? ¿Que Luffy ya no es opaco, o que no ha pasado por aquí? — Los tres volvieron a mirarse.

—No lo sabemos —dijo el tercero —. Todos los Cambiantes son iguales. Sólo tú eres diferente.

— ¿Pero no os dijo al menos cómo se llamaba? —Los tres movieron la cabeza al unísono, con un ruido similar al de un chapoteo.

—Sólo los opacos y los translúcidos tienen nombres. Los transparentes no los necesitamos. Y los etéreos, tampoco. — Nami se estremeció.

— ¿Queda muy lejos el palacio de la Emperatriz? — Uno de los transparentes señaló hacia el final del túnel.

—Al otro lado está la región de los etéreos —dijo—. En su centro se alza la morada de la Emperatriz.

Nami tembló. En ningún momento de su viaje había pretendido llegar tan lejos. Y ahora sabía que, si quería alcanzar el palacio de la Emperatriz, el corazón del país de los etéreos, tendría que Cambiar. Completa e irremediablemente. Y no estaba preparada para ello. Ni siquiera por Luffy. Reflexionó. Antes de internarse por aquel túnel debería asegurarse de que, en efecto, Luffy lo había recorrido antes que ella. Volvió a repasar con la mirada a sus tres anfitriones, y, como ya sospechaba, encontró un elemento distintivo en uno de ellos: sobre la frente portaba un Ópalo similar a una gran gota de rocío. Se dirigió a ese, al que mentalmente decidió bautizar como Uno.

— ¿No hay ninguna manera de saber con seguridad si mi amigo pasó por aquí? — Uno parpadeó.

—Mucha gente pasa por aquí —dijo —, pero nadie permanece con nosotros mucho tiempo. Todos Cambian; se convierten en etéreos y se van al palacio de la Emperatriz.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —se impacientó Nami. Dos señaló la bóveda de agua que los cubría.

—Los que rechazan la protección del agua Cambian más deprisa —dijo.

—Los que salen al exterior son sólo quienes no se sienten preparados aún — corroboró Tres.

—Porque el camino más rápido hacia la Emperatriz es ese túnel — concluyó Uno—, pero no todo el mundo puede ir por ahí. — Nami trató de ordenar aquella información para extraer de ella datos útiles.

—Queréis decir —aventuró— que si Luffy era aún demasiado opaco, estará todavía dando vueltas por ahí fuera. Y si ya estaba preparado cuando llegó, si Cambió lo suficiente, entonces habrá seguido por el túnel en dirección al país de los etéreos. ¿Es así? — Uno, Dos y Tres asintieron al unísono.

—Pero tú no puedes seguir por ese túnel —dijo Uno, adivinando cuáles eran sus intenciones—. Eres demasiado…

—… Opaca —se adelantó Nami.

—… Consistente —terminó Uno.

Opaca, consistente, corpórea, sólida… A fin de cuentas, todo venía a significar lo mismo. Nami alargó la mano para tocar al humano más cercano a ella, que era Tres. Palpó su brazo y lo encontró blando, gelatinoso. Alzó su mano para mirarla a contraluz. Transparente. Suspiró. Lo había sabido prácticamente desde su llegada a la Ciudad de Cristal, al territorio de los translúcidos, pero la realidad nunca la había golpeado con tanta fuerza como hasta ahora. En eso consistía el Cambio. En eso se estaba convirtiendo Luffy, por voluntad propia. ¿Qué clase de criatura sería él, ahora mismo? ¿Sería tan transparente como los habitantes del País de los Líquidos? ¿Lo reconocería? Levantó su propia mano para contemplarla. Era blanca, y pálida, tanto que podía ver las venas que la recorrían. Pero no era transparente, ni siquiera translúcida. Todavía. Cerró el puño en un gesto de frustración. ¿Hasta dónde tendría que seguir a Luffy? ¿Qué más perdería en el intento? Contempló a sus anfitriones con gesto crítico.

—Os habéis vuelto blandos y transparentes —observó—. ¿Por qué seguís aquí? ¿Acaso no deseáis Cambiar del todo? — Hubo un denso silencio, sólo enturbiado por el rumor del agua.

—Hace falta valor para Cambiar — dijo Dos.

—Bien —murmuró Nami—. Espero, pues, que Luffy sea lo bastante cobarde como para haberse quedado por aquí, en los túneles de agua. — Los tres la miraron como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia.

—Pero lo dudo —continuó Nami, impertérrita—. A menudo la estupidez se confunde con la valentía, y tengo que admitir que Luffy es bastante estúpido.

Sin embargo, contempló el túnel con aprensión. Por muchas maravillas que le hubiesen contado acerca de la Emperatriz, cada vez estaba menos segura de querer conocerla.

—Hay un medio de averiguar si tu amigo pasó por aquí —dijo entonces Uno. — Nami se volvió inmediatamente hacia él.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?

—Sígueme —le indicó el transparente.

Dio media vuelta y se internó por uno de los túneles de agua. Nami lo siguió. Caminaron bajo aquella bóveda líquida durante tanto tiempo que la joven se preguntó si ya habría anochecido. No había modo de saberlo: la Estrella de la Emperatriz alumbraba el cielo día y noche. No existía la oscuridad en sus dominios. No obstante, Nami se sentía aliviada de que aquella pantalla acuática la protegiese de la fría mirada del ojo azul. El túnel de agua seguía discurriendo sobre su cabeza, y en la fina cortina transparente Nami podía apreciar pequeñas formas fluidas que parecían peces. Trató de tocar algunos de ellos, pero la punta de sus dedos siempre los atravesaba. También aquellos diminutos pececillos eran líquidos como los gólems, como la bóveda que cubría sus cabezas.

—Es otra fase del Cambio —le explicó Uno, adivinando lo que pensaba —. Todas las criaturas de nuestra tierra acaban por volverse líquidas. Por eso nos resguardamos en los túneles. Si te vuelves líquido antes de tiempo, ya no puedes llegar hasta la Emperatriz.

Nami recordó a Chopper, y se entristeció. Pero había algo en las palabras de Uno que despertó su interés.

—Antes has dicho que fuera de los túneles se Cambia más deprisa — recordó—. Y ahora vuelves a hablar de resguardarse en ellos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que hace Cambiar a la gente? — Uno pareció confuso por un momento.

—Su voluntad de cambiar naturalmente —dijo—. Si sales al Exterior es porque deseas Cambiar. Si tienes miedo, te quedas aquí, a cubierto.

— ¿A cubierto de qué? —insistió Nami. Uno no respondió. —Lo que dices no tiene sentido — volvió a la carga ella—. La voluntad de Cambiar se puede demostrar igualmente siguiendo el camino que lleva hasta la Emperatriz. Pero tú has dicho que para emprender ese camino hay que Cambiar primero.

—Hay diferencias —replicó Uno—. Tú quieres ir por ese camino. Pero no quieres Cambiar.

Nami no supo qué decir. Por primera vez a lo largo de su viaje comenzaba a plantearse los motivos del Cambio. Sabía que era un requisito indispensable para llegar hasta la Emperatriz, pero… ¿cómo se producía? ¿De verdad bastaba con desearlo? _"Yo no lo deseo",_ se dijo. Y, ciertamente, seguía siendo opaca. Pero no tanto como antes. Contempló las puntas de su propio cabello; antes eran de color anaranjado oscuro, pero ahora se habían vuelto blancas como la nieve.

 _"Estoy Cambiando —pensó—. No tan deprisa como debería, tal vez. O quizá estoy pasando demasiado deprisa de un lugar a otro. Con mi aspecto, debería estar todavía en la casa de Gélida o en la Ciudad de Cristal, no aquí. Y, sin embargo, estoy Cambiando"._

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —le preguntó a su anfitrión súbitamente. El otro pareció sorprenderse ante la pregunta y la miró, confuso.

— ¿Tiempo? —repitió, como si fuese un concepto desconocido para él. Nami señaló el Ópalo cristalino que lucía sobre su frente.

—Con eso das vida a los gólems de agua —dijo—. Si tienes una responsabilidad semejante no puedes ser un recién llegado. — Uno tocó el Ópalo con la yema del dedo, casi como si se sorprendiera de encontrarlo ahí.

—No mucho tiempo —contestó—. Porque, de lo contrario, me habría vuelto totalmente líquido. Como Todo. — Nami parpadeó. Uno había pronunciado la palabra "Todo" de una forma especial, como si se refiriese a alguien en concreto, y no a algo abstracto.

— ¿Todo? ¿Qué es Todo?

—Aquel a quien vamos a ver. — Nami se sintió inquieta de pronto.

— ¿Se llama Todo? ¿Por alguna razón en especial?

—Porque lo es Todo —replicó Uno, con cierta brusquedad—. Y deja ya de hacer preguntas. Me obligas a pensar.

—Claro, eso explica muchas cosas —murmuró Nami con cierta sorna.

Pero Uno no respondió. Llegaron por fin a un enorme espacio delimitado por paredes de agua, que brotaban del suelo como poderosos surtidores y se unían sobre sus cabezas formando una cúpula líquida de estremecedora belleza. Con todo, el espacio estaba bastante seco, y Nami dio un par de pasos al frente para adentrarse en él. Se detuvo al ver que Uno no la seguía.

—Te espero aquí —dijo el transparente—. El gólem te acompañará.

Nami detectó la presencia de un gólem de agua que avanzaba hacia ella. Había emergido directamente de la pared líquida, o tal vez había estado oculto tras ella. La muchacha no lo sabía, y prefirió no preguntar. Siguió al gólem que, con movimientos fluidos y elegantes, la conducía hacia el centro de la sala. Nami miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar al tal Todo, o, al menos, una puerta que la condujese hasta él. Pero aquel lugar estaba vacío. Lo único que había era un gran estanque excavado en el suelo. El gólem de agua se detuvo junto a la orilla.

— ¿Qué? —Se impacientó Nami—. ¿Dónde está Todo? — El gólem volvió su rostro sin rasgos hacia el agua del estanque. — ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —interrogó Nami, perdiendo la paciencia.

Se arrodilló sobre el suelo de cristal, junto al estanque. Tal vez tuviera que beber de sus aguas. Inquieta, cayó en la cuenta de que hacía mucho que no bebía ni comía nada. Y tampoco sentía deseos de hacerlo. Rozó la superficie con la punta de los dedos, produciendo en ella una gran ondulación. Con sorpresa y algo de aprensión, Nami observó que las ondas seguían una trayectoria antinatural, concentrándose en un solo punto, hasta formar un rostro líquido que emergía directamente del agua, hierático, inexpresivo, como los del túnel de las máscaras de cristal.

— ¿Eres…Todo? —osó preguntar Nami. — El rostro habló, no con una voz humana, sino con el sonido del agua que fluye:

—Así me llaman.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy el agua —repuso aquella voz líquida—. Porque mi ser puede contraerse en este estanque o expandirse para tocar hasta la última gota del océano. Porque puedo recorrer en un instante toda la región de los Líquidos, por debajo de nuestros frágiles suelos de cristal. Por eso soy Todo. Y por eso me llaman Todo.

—Pero me miras desde la cara de una persona —dijo Nami, sobrecogida, recordando las palabras de Uno—. ¿Fuiste una vez alguien sólido?

—Sí —respondió Todo—, pero permanecí demasiado tiempo en este lugar y Cambié demasiado deprisa. Me licué, me mezclé con el agua y ya no puedo Cambiar más. Y por eso —continuó—, dedico gran parte de mis esfuerzos a mantener los túneles de agua. — Nami alzó la cabeza para contemplar la fantástica cúpula líquida.

— ¿Los has hecho tú?

—Es parte de mí.

Nami quiso preguntarle por los gólems de agua, por el Cambio, por la Estrella… por tantas cosas que no conocía, tantos misterios para los cuales Todo podía tener las respuestas; pero temía que aquel ser fluido desapareciese, fundiéndose en el agua en cualquier momento, por lo que se limitó a hacerle la pregunta más acuciante:

—Estoy buscando a un amigo mío. Se llama Luffy. ¿Ha pasado por aquí?

—No lo sé —respondió Todo—. No puedo saberlo si no lo he visto antes.

—Puedo describírtelo —se apresuró a responder Nami.

—Es inútil —sonrió Todo—. Para cuando llegan a este lugar, todos los Cambiantes son iguales. Pero déjame verlo a través de tus ojos. Acércate. — Nami se inclinó sobre el agua, con precaución. —Acércate más —ordenó Todo. Nami obedeció.

Cuando su nariz casi rozaba ya la superficie del estanque, el rostro líquido de Todo desapareció para volver a emerger justo bajo el suyo. Los labios de Todo se fundieron con los suyos y, cuando Nami lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa ante aquel inesperado beso, tragó agua sin querer. Tosió para escupirla y se alejó del estanque.

—Eso no ha sido muy amable por tu parte —comentó Todo—. ¿Quieres encontrar a tu amigo o no?

Nami suspiró. Por toda respuesta, inspiró hondo y volvió a agacharse sobre el estanque. De nuevo, el rostro de Todo se unió al suyo, de nuevo sus labios líquidos rozaron los suyos. Pero en esta ocasión, Nami no se movió. Contuvo la respiración y se dejó arrastrar por la fuerza del agua, que tiró de ella hasta obligarla a sumergir la cara en el estanque. Nami abrió los ojos, pero no vio más que oscuridad. Aguantó la respiración tanto como pudo y, cuando ya sentía sus pulmones a punto de estallar, sacó la cabeza del agua y respiró hondo, entre toses y jadeos. El rostro de Todo volvió a emerger en la superficie del estanque. Nami temió que le dijese que aún no tenía suficiente, pero, por fortuna, Todo no le pidió de nuevo que sumergiera la cara en el agua.

—Lo he visto —dijo solamente. El corazón de Nami latió todavía más deprisa.

— ¿Dónde? —inquirió.

La faz de Todo desapareció de la superficie del estanque y esta se quedó otra vez lisa como un espejo. Pero en el agua empezaron a reflejarse imágenes, imágenes que inundaron a Nami de añoranza. Allí estaban las Cuevas. Y su padre. Y Nyon. Y Luffy. Luffy cargando con aquella estúpida lámina de cuarzo, Luffy trepando por la colina para ver la Estrella, Luffy lanzando bolas de nieve y haciendo el tonto como de costumbre, Luffy derrumbándose ante su puerta…; Luffy contemplando el horizonte con aquella expresión, entre nostálgica y resuelta, que vaticinaba que un día abandonaría su hogar y a su gente, tal vez para siempre.

—Es él —jadeó Nami, casi sin aliento—. Pero son imágenes del pasado, no del presente, ¿verdad? De cuando vivíamos en las Cuevas — parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde entonces—. ¿Y dónde estoy yo?

—Al otro lado —respondió la voz borboteante de Todo—. Esas imágenes son tus recuerdos. Fuiste tú quien las registraste en tu propia memoria.

Los recuerdos seguían sucediéndose, y Nami constató, no sin cierta vergüenza, que había mirado a Luffy con mucha más atención de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Pero, en aquel momento, descubrir aquello no le importó.

—Bien —murmuró, sin poder apartar todavía los ojos de sus propios recuerdos—. Ya sabes cómo es Luffy. Y ahora, dime, ¿le has visto?

Las imágenes desaparecieron de pronto, y el estanque reflejó de nuevo los rasgos de Nami. La voz de Todo la hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Y estos son mis recuerdos —dijo.

El estanque le mostraba ahora imágenes del país de los Líquidos, un amplio mar cristalino recorrido por una extensa red de caminos sólidos que sostenían túneles de agua. Aquellos caminos permitían que los transparentes se desplazasen sobre el agua sin hundirse, eso estaba claro. Pero… ¿por qué razón tenían que estar cubiertos por bóvedas de agua? Dio con la respuesta casi en el instante en que Todo volvía a hablar.

—Lo has adivinado —dijo—. Los puentes de cristal han de estar cubiertos porque, de lo contrario, se licuarían como todo lo demás. Nami recordó cómo su balsa de cristal se había derretido como la escarcha junto al fuego.

—Es el brillo de la Estrella lo que hace que las cosas y las personas pierdan corporeidad —siguió explicando Todo—. Nada opaco debe mancillar la morada de la Emperatriz. Por eso su Estrella actúa de faro que guía a los Caminantes y de barrera para aquellos que no han Cambiado.

—Pero tú mantienes estos caminos sólidos sobre el mar —murmuró Nami, tratando de asimilar toda aquella información—. Los cubres con cortinas y bóvedas de agua. ¿Por qué?

—Porque el agua es el único elemento que puedo manejar, en mi estado.

—No, no quiero decir eso. Preguntaba… por qué tiendes caminos sobre el mar. Si la Estrella sirve a la Emperatriz, y ella no quiere que nada sólido llegue hasta su palacio… ¿por qué ayudas a cruzar a los Caminantes?

—Porque Cambiar es un proceso largo. Muchos tardan un tiempo, y a menudo el viaje por los túneles los ayuda a Cambiar a su debido tiempo… Ni antes, ni después. Si no existieran mis túneles de agua, muchos Caminantes se quedarían en la orilla y se licuarían allí, como…

—… como gólems de nieve — murmuró Nami a media voz.

—… como me sucedió a mí — completó Todo.

— ¿Tú ya no puedes llegar hasta el palacio de la Emperatriz?

—Soy Todo —dijo él con sencillez —. Para que yo pudiera dar un solo paso fuera del país de los Líquidos, el océano entero tendría que evaporarse.

El rostro desapareció de la superficie del agua, dejando una última onda, como un leve suspiro. Pero las imágenes seguían sucediéndose, y Nami prestó atención, porque ahora le mostraban una figura que avanzaba sobre los caminos de cristal desafiando al impertérrito mar. Era esbelto, muy esbelto, y se movía con la gracia y delicadeza de un gólem de agua. Su cabello, completamente blanco, caía sobre sus hombros como una cascada líquida. Su rostro era pálido como la nieve. Sus ojos, dos botones de agua.

—No puede ser él —susurró Nami—. Casi parece un fantasma.

—Es ya casi un etéreo —corroboró Todo, con un deje de melancolía en su voz—. Está a punto de alcanzar el estadio perfecto.

— ¡Perfecto! —repitió Nami, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo—. ¡Si… si no es ni la sombra de lo que era! ¿La Estrella le ha hecho eso? Pero… —se miró las manos, aturdida —. Pero yo he recorrido el mismo camino que él. Y sigo siendo… opaca.

—Estás anclada a la tierra —le respondió Todo, con un cierto tono de reproche—. Llevas la marca de la Diosa. Si sabes lo que te conviene, no te atreverás a acudir con ella al palacio de la Emperatriz.

— ¿La marca de la Diosa? —repitió Nami. Se llevó una mano al Ópalo.

—Esa es la maldición de todos los Caminantes —dijo Todo con rencor—. Muchos ansían poseer un objeto como ese, porque les da poder para animar gólems. Pero al mismo tiempo mantiene corpóreos a sus portadores.

— ¿Quieres decir que el Ópalo me protege de la influencia de la Estrella? —Preguntó Nami, y recordó entonces que Rayleigh le había dicho que los portadores del Ópalo veían frenado su proceso de Cambio—. ¿Y que por eso no he Cambiado, como lo ha hecho Luffy?

—Por eso y porque no tienes voluntad de Cambiar —dijo Todo, con un cierto tono altanero—. Pero sí, es cierto —añadió, persuasivo—. Si te deshaces de ese Ópalo, Cambiarás más deprisa. Esas cosas no le gustan nada a la Emperatriz. Son las armas que la Diosa utiliza para arrebatarle súbditos.

—La Diosa es la tierra que nos sostiene —dijo Nami, repitiendo las enseñanzas de Nyon—. Es la fuerza que hace crecer las plantas, el poder que alimenta el fuego, la sangre que corre por nuestras venas. La Diosa es la vida. ¿Qué clase de persona es esa Emperatriz que tanto la odia? — Todo rio de nuevo.

—Qué poco sabes, joven opaca. Viajas en busca de la Emperatriz y no tienes ni idea de quién es ella…

—Yo no viajo en busca de la Emperatriz —corrigió Nami, ceñuda—. Voy a buscar a Luffy. No tengo la culpa de que él se haya vuelto lo bastante loco como para querer convertirse en una especie de sombra escuchimizada. — Todo sonrió.

—Sin embargo, deberías saber a qué te enfrentas. Si eres adoradora de la Diosa, acercarte a la Emperatriz no es una buena idea. Son enemigas desde tiempo inmemorial. _"Antiguamente, nuestro mundo estaba gobernado por una Diosa que recordaba constantemente a sus criaturas que estaban hechas de materia impura, que tenían cuerpos a los que debían atender. Cuerpos que nacían de otros cuerpos. Que había que alimentar. Cuerpos que crecían y envejecían, que experimentaban dolor, hambre, sed. Cuerpos que necesitaban descansar y que sentían el impulso de unirse a otros cuerpos. Todas las criaturas vivían esclavas de su propia corporeidad. Y, cuando, por fin, esos cuerpos morían, regresaban a la tierra para alimentar a su Diosa. Le pertenecían desde que nacían hasta que la tierra se los tragaba. Hasta tal punto los controlaba ella. Todo esto cambió con la llegada de la Emperatriz. Ella derrotó a la Diosa y la obligó a retirarse a las profundidades del subsuelo, desde donde todavía hoy escupe de vez en cuando esas piedras, Ópalos que condensan parte de su poder."_

—El poder de la vida —le recordó Nami con cierta dureza.

—Pero es la Emperatriz quien gobierna ahora sobre el mundo — prosiguió Todo, imperturbable — Ella descendió de los cielos y nos ofreció la posibilidad de liberarnos de la esclavitud de nuestros cuerpos. Nos enseñó a Cambiar. Nos dio la oportunidad de alcanzar la eternidad.

— ¡La eternidad! —Exclamó Nami con desdén—. ¿De qué te sirve la eternidad si para ello has de renunciar a la vida?

—La eternidad —replicó Todo— es la libertad ansiada por todos aquellos que son esclavos de su cuerpo. Tu amigo lo sabe. Sabe que lo que la Emperatriz le ofrece vale más que una corta vida que pasará alimentándose, durmiendo, envejeciendo y criando a unos hijos que serán tan esclavos como él. Por eso te ha dado la espalda, muchacha. A ti y a todo lo que conoció. Sabe muy bien que el don de la Emperatriz no tiene precio. ¿Qué podrías ofrecerle tú a cambio de la eternidad? ¿Qué puedes regalarle que valga más que la libertad? — Nami montó en cólera. Las palabras de Todo le parecían una sarta de disparates.

—Vivir la vida —dijo—, eso no tiene precio. Quien no haya pasado nunca frío no apreciará el valor de una hoguera. Quien nunca haya llorado no disfrutará de los momentos de risas. Quien no haya pasado hambre no valorará un plato de estofado caliente. Quien no conozca la muerte no sentirá amor por la vida. Esto es lo que Nyon me enseñó. Los etéreos pierden la capacidad de sentir, de emocionarse. Eso es lo que nos hace amar la vida. Los etéreos buscan una existencia sin límites y al mismo tiempo renuncian a las cosas que valen la pena. Serán eternos, sí. Pero estarán eternamente vacíos. Tú lo sabes —concluyó, con una traviesa sonrisa—. Presumes de ser Todo, pero estás atrapado en una cárcel líquida. Presumes de no sentir necesidades corporales, pero me has robado un beso. Sólo para tratar de recordar qué se sentía al besar a una mujer. — Todo no respondió. Nami se levantó, segura y confiada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. —No eres Todo —le aseguró—. No eres yo. Porque aún poseo un cuerpo que me delimita. Porque tengo una identidad, y porque aún recuerdo mi nombre. Y sé que tú desearías poder acordarte del tuyo.

—Mientes —farfulló aquel ser de agua—. La Diosa habla por tu boca y trata de confundirme. Tú…

Nami no oyó más. Se alejó del estanque, sin prestar atención a los borboteos de Todo. El gólem la siguió, deslizándose sobre el suelo de cristal, como una sombra líquida. Cuando la muchacha llegó a la galería, Uno ya se había marchado. El gólem de agua la acompañó de regreso a la caverna de donde partía el túnel que la conduciría hasta el país de los etéreos. Ahora sabía que Luffy se había adentrado en él. _"A estas alturas —pensaba Nami—, tal vez ya no pueda encontrarlo. Quizá ya no tenga cuerpo»._ Habría debido seguir su camino sin entretenerse, se decía a sí misma. Pero, por otro lado, su conversación con Todo le había enseñado muchas cosas. Y, además, no era tan sencillo continuar adelante. Hacía falta valor para Cambiar, recordó la joven. _"Pero yo no tengo la menor intención de Cambiar —se rebeló—. Ya he Cambiado demasiado". Lo notaba también en sus ropas, que ya le quedaban anchas. "Cuando todo esto termine —se dijo—, regresaré a casa y volveré a vivir como una persona normal. Y pronto seré la misma de antes"._

Podría recuperar fácilmente el peso que había perdido en cuanto volviera a alimentarse correctamente. Pero dudaba que pudiera recobrar el color de su cabello y su tono de piel original. Estaba preguntándose si Nyon contaría con algún remedio contra la "enfermedad etérea" cuando llegó a su destino. La aguardaban dos transparentes. El primero era Uno, al que reconoció por el Ópalo de su frente. El otro podía ser Dos o Tres, o quizá una cuarta persona. Nami no lo sabía.

— ¿Has decidido ya lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó Uno.

—Sí —respondió Nami—. Voy a seguir por el túnel que lleva hasta los etéreos. Ahora mismo —añadió tras una pausa. Lo cierto es que no se sentía cansada ni hambrienta. Estar Cambiando hacia el estadio etéreo tenía sus ventajas. Los dos transparentes cruzaron una mirada de estupor.

— ¡Pero no puedes ir ahora!

— ¿Por qué no?

—Eres demasiado corpórea. Te hundirás. — Nami comprendió entonces que, si se internaba por el túnel, en algún momento dejaría de tener suelo sólido bajo sus pies. Se acordó de la placa de cristal que le había servido de balsa y tuvo una idea.

—No me hundiré —les aseguró—. Lo bueno de ser corpórea es que mi cerebro todavía no se ha reblandecido tanto como los vuestros.

Ellos no parecieron ofendidos. La siguieron, con cierto recelo, cuando Nami se adentró en el túnel que conducía a los dominios de la Emperatriz. Como sospechaba, un poco más allá el suelo cristalino se fundía con el agua. Nami se arrodilló en la misma orilla y trató de arrancar un fragmento de cristal del borde. Necesitó tres intentos hasta conseguir lo que quería: un pedazo de cristal puntiagudo y alargado como una daga. Entonces se volvió sobre sí misma y empezó a golpear el suelo un poco más allá, intentando abrir una brecha.

— ¿Qué haces? —quiso saber Uno.

—Trato de fabricarme una balsa como la que me trajo hasta aquí — explicó Nami.

—Pero no puedes destruir el túnel.

—No voy a destruir el túnel. Sólo necesito un trozo de suelo, lo bastante grande como para que pueda transportarme.

Uno no parecía muy conforme. Intentó arrebatarle el cristal a Nami, con el resultado de que ambos se cortaron con sus afiladas aristas. Nami lanzó una exclamación de dolor y soltó el fragmento. Se llevó el dedo a la boca para lamer la herida, y descubrió, consternada, que la sangre que manaba de ella no era roja, sino de un desvaído tono rosáceo. Sin embargo, contrastaba vivamente con la sangre de Uno. El transparente no había dado muestras de dolor, a pesar de que su herida parecía más grave que la de Nami. De ella brotaba un líquido totalmente incoloro.

—No puede ser agua —balbuceó la chica—. No puedes tener agua en las venas.

Uno trató de atraparla, pero Nami retrocedió un paso y dio un salto en el sitio. El suelo, que a fin de cuentas flotaba sobre el mar, se bamboleó. Los transparentes se quedaron quietos. Nami saltó de nuevo. Se oyó un crujido.

—Sacadla de ahí —ordenó Uno a los gólems de agua.

Las criaturas avanzaron hacia ella, obedientes. Nami saltó por tercera vez. Y entonces, con un chasquido, la placa de cristal sobre la que estaba se desprendió del resto y se deslizó lentamente, túnel abajo. Nami contempló los rostros de Uno y del otro transparente. A pesar de ser inexpresivos como máscaras de hielo, casi podía oler su consternación.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —les gritó mientras se alejaba—. ¡No pretendía ser grosera! ¡Pero tengo que encontrar a Luffy!

 _"Antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_ , añadió para sí misma. Se preguntó si al muchacho todavía le quedaría sangre en las venas. Si aún poseería la capacidad de sentir. _"No importa —se dijo—. He de llevarlo de vuelta a casa"._ Si no lo hacía… ¿cómo iba a explicarle a Leyn que su hijo se había transformado en un etéreo sin cuerpo? ¿Le consolaría saber que había alcanzado la eternidad?

—No llegarás hasta el final —le dijo entonces una voz conocida, sobresaltándola. — En la superficie del agua, cerca de ella, flotaba el rostro líquido de Todo.

—No me importa —respondió Nami —. No pretendo llegar hasta el final. Sólo quiero encontrar a Luffy.

— ¿Lo ves? Eres esclava de tus sentimientos.

—Mejor eso que ser esclavo de la Emperatriz. ¿Crees que no sé qué la luz de esa Estrella atrae a la gente? ¿A eso lo llamas libertad? — Todo le dirigió una mirada indescifrable.

—Podría hacer que volcaras ahora mismo —le dijo—. Y entonces te arrepentirías de ser opaca y no poder flotar por encima de las aguas.

— ¿Vas a hacer eso? —dijo Nami, inquieta.

—No —replicó Todo—. Porque no me importa nada lo que digas o lo que hagas. Y no me importas tú. No me importas en absoluto.

Se hundió en las aguas, dejando apenas una ligera onda en su superficie. Nami aguardó, pero no sucedió nada. El mar seguía tranquilo, y el rostro de Todo no volvió a aparecer. Aquella fue la última vez que Nami lo vio. La balsa de cristal continuó flotando bajo la bóveda del túnel de agua. La joven perdió la noción del tiempo. El océano parecía infinito, y aquel túnel, tan eterno como la existencia que se les suponía a los etéreos.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Si les ha gustado espero sus Reviews o MP, ya saben que son bienvenidos :3**

Chan! Chan! Chan! Nami cruzo por el túnel, ¿a donde llegara a parar? Sera acaso que logro llegar hasta los dominios de la emperatriz?

 **Mara1451:** Chopper T^T me dolió tanto que se fuera de esa manera, pero ahora que Nami esta tan cerca de Luffy, sabremos por fin, después de todo lo que ah pasado si puede rescatarlo.

 **Monkey D Rodriguez:** Las advertencias están por algo xD Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ya solo estamos a dos capítulos de acabar! Que emoción! :3

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización chicos, hasta entonces :3 bye bye


	13. Los casi-etéreos

**Bien solo un capitulo más y terminamos con esta historia, y pensar que ya va a terminar, espero que les haya gustado la historia tanto como me gusto a mi, sin mas que decir, los dejo leer. Disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia de La emperatriz de los etéreos, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y autores, Eiichiro Oda y Laura Gallego García. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Esta historia en sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** La emperatrriz de los etéreos

 **Autor:** Laura Gallego García

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **La emperatriz de los etéreos**

 **Capítulo 13: Los casi-etéreos**

Por fin, el agua dejó de fluir y la cortina líquida se abrió ante ella. Nami apenas tuvo tiempo de ver la enorme Estrella azul brillando sobre su cabeza. De pronto, el agua a sus pies cedió, y la joven se vio a sí misma precipitándose, junto con su balsa de cristal, por una formidable cascada que caía a través del banco de niebla más enorme que había visto en su vida. Cayó y cayó a través de la niebla, y cuando ya pensaba que caería eternamente, su cuerpo se estrelló contra un suelo extrañamente blando. Nami se incorporó, dolorida. El suelo parecía tierra normal; pero había perdido color y consistencia. Tenía la transparencia del agua más pura, y era suave y mullido como un colchón de plumas. Alzó la mirada hacia lo alto, pero sólo pudo ver niebla y más niebla. ¿Dónde había caído? ¿En un foso? ¿Era una quebrada? Se volvió para ver la cascada, preguntándose adónde iría a parar tanta agua. Descubrió que desaparecía antes de tocar el suelo. Simplemente se iba evaporando hasta que ya no quedaba nada.

 _"Esto es —se dijo Nami—. La Estrella hace que hasta el agua y la tierra pierdan solidez. Los convierte en aire, en vapor"._

Nunca había visto nada parecido. En los dominios de la Emperatriz, incluso el suelo se volvía inmaterial. Por eso había caído durante tanto rato. La niebla que había atravesado durante el descenso había sido tierra sólida en un pasado remoto. Y el suelo que pisaba seguía sublimándose poco a poco, transformándose en aire, bajo la influencia de la Estrella azul, cuyo poder había ido excavando, con el paso del tiempo, un formidable agujero en el rostro de la tierra. Un agujero que suplía con niebla lo que antaño había sido roca viva y tierra fértil. Nami se estremeció. ¿Sería aquello el país de los etéreos? Comenzó a caminar entre la niebla, desorientada. Comprendía que en aquel lugar no podía existir nada sólido, por lo que tampoco podría encontrar puntos de referencia. Empezó a gritar llamando a Luffy, pero nadie le contestó. De modo que, aunque no sentía un especial deseo por conocer a la Emperatriz, optó por seguir el rastro de la pálida luz azul que llegaba hasta las profundidades de la fosa. Era el camino que Luffy habría seguido. Continuó llamándolo sin dejar de andar entre la niebla. Pero nada cambiaba. Todo parecía igual, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, y llegó un momento en el que Nami dejó de llamar a Luffy, casi sin darse cuenta. Siguió caminando sobre aquel suelo blando; y ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar algo más, cualquier cosa, cuando tropezó con un bulto y cayó al suelo. El golpe, aunque no fue doloroso, la hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Eh! —exclamó.

No había nada. Bizqueó, tratando de ver algo entre la niebla. Estaba segura de que no se lo había imaginado; el golpe había sido real. _"Mira por dónde vas, opaca"_ , gruñó una voz en su mente. Nami ahogó un grito y sacudió la cabeza. Aquellas palabras no las había escuchado a través de sus oídos. ¿Se estaría volviendo loca?

 _"No seas grosero —dijo otra voz, más suave, más dulce—. No es una opaca, es una pálida, casi translúcida, ¿no lo ves?"._

 _"Me ha parecido muy corpórea cuando ha chocado contra mí. Y mírala: hasta tiene definidos los contornos. No trates de suavizar mis palabras: es una opaca en toda regla"._

 _"Bueno, pero no hace falta restregárselo así, pobrecita. Seguro que no es culpa suya. Hay gente que tiene dificultades para Cambiar. Hay que ser comprensivos con ellos"._

— ¿Quiénes sois? —exigió saber Nami, entre inquieta y molesta—. ¿Por qué no puedo veros?

 _"Si hasta tiene voz —dijo el primer interlocutor, con cierto fastidio—. Lo que nos faltaba: una opaca ruidosa"._

 _"A mí sí puedes verme —dijo la segunda voz, algo entristecida—. Mira detrás de ti"._

Nami obedeció y descubrió, con asombro, a una chica de su edad, increíblemente pálida e increíblemente delgada; largos cabellos de un blanco inmaculado enmarcaban su rostro marmóreo.

— ¿Eres… una etérea? —preguntó, fascinada; había una elegancia sobrenatural en su forma de moverse, mucho más grácil que la de los gólems de agua; parecía flotar entre la niebla.

 _"Casi —respondió ella, y Nami descubrió que no necesitaba mover los labios para hablar—. Soy inmaterial, lo que significa que soy visible, pero no tangible. Mi amigo, con el que has chocado antes —añadió—, es invisible. Lo que implica que no puedes verlo, pero sí tocarlo. Los verdaderos etéreos pierden toda la materialidad. No se les puede ver ni tocar —concluyó, con tono soñador»._

Nami, que había tratado de comprender la exactitud de sus palabras, descubrió que, en efecto, su mano pasaba a través de la chica cuando intentaba tocarla. Pero se quedó de una pieza al escuchar la descripción que hizo de los etéreos.

—Pero, si no se les puede ver ni tocar —razonó—, ¿cómo sabes que existen?

 _"Tampoco puedes ver ni tocar el aire, y sabes que existe", intervino el ser invisible._

—Porque si no existiera, yo no podría respirar y me asfixiaría.

 _"Eso tú, que todavía respiras". Nami parpadeó, desconcertada._

— ¿Habéis perdido el cuerpo… por completo?

Hubo un breve silencio, y entonces se oyó de nuevo la voz telepática del ser invisible, repleta de incredulidad.

 _"¿De dónde ha salido esta chica?». Nami no veía por qué debía avergonzarse de su ignorancia._

— ¿Cómo podéis estar seguros de que no estáis muertos? —insistió.

 _"Está muy confundida, pobrecilla — dijo la muchacha inmaterial, compasiva —. No estamos muertos, cielo. Simplemente, Cambiamos. Perdimos corporeidad. Nuestros cuerpos se fueron reblandeciendo hasta desaparecer por completo. Ahora no estamos encerrados en la cárcel de carne. Pensamos sin necesidad de cerebro, vemos sin ojos, hablamos sin voz. Somos nuestra propia esencia, sin cargas, sin límites. Somos lo más puro que había en nosotros. Somos espíritus"._

 _"Habla por ti —gruñó el otro—. Yo sólo soy invisible. Todavía puedo ser golpeado por muchachas opacas desconsideradas". Nami le ignoró._

—Si no te late el corazón, no puedes estar viva —sentenció—. Y si no estás viva, ya que no tienes un corazón que pueda latir, sólo puedes estar muerta.

 _"Hay más estadios aparte de la vida y la muerte", dijo la chica; pero parecía algo incómoda. A Nami le caía bien y no quería discutir con ella, por lo que cambió de tema:_

—Soy Nami —dijo—. Estoy buscando a un amigo mío. Se llama Luffy. ¿Lo habéis visto?

Ninguno de los dos pareció reaccionar. Nami recordó que para los etéreos los nombres no tenían ningún sentido.

—Tiene que haber llegado hace poco. Un chico de mi edad, más o menos.

 _"¿Para qué le buscas?", inquirió el invisible._

Nami comprendió que no podía decirles cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones para con Luffy. Aquellas personas, si es que todavía eran personas, consideraban que lo mejor que le podía pasar a alguien era llegar a ser etéreo. No entenderían que ella pretendiese alejar a su amigo de la Emperatriz y su perniciosa Estrella.

—Es mi amigo —dijo solamente.

 _"Pobrecita —volvió a decir la joven inmaterial—. Por eso está tan perdida. Partieron juntos y él se adelantó y la dejó atrás"._

 _"Me pregunto por qué", dijo el invisible, con sorna._

 _"No seas cruel —le reprochó la chica—. Todos los recién llegados van derechos al palacio de la Emperatriz — le explicó a Nami—. Ahí tratan de Ascender. Si están preparados, alcanzarán su objetivo y se transformarán en etéreos —dijo, y por un instante pareció estar en éxtasis—. De lo contrario, seguirán rondando por aquí hasta que estén preparados para la Ascensión. Eso es lo que estamos haciendo nosotros en este lugar», añadió, con súbita tristeza._

—Entonces —quiso asegurarse Nami —, aún hay que pasar otra prueba antes de llegar hasta la Emperatriz. Lo cual quiere decir que es muy posible que Luffy todavía siga por aquí.

 _"Oh, pero algunos lo consiguen a la primera —se apresuró a responder la joven, malinterpretándola, y creyendo tranquilizarla con sus palabras—. Puede que tu amigo sea de esos. Los hay que escuchan la llamada de la Emperatriz con mucha más fuerza. Quién pudiese ser como ellos», añadió, nostálgica._

—Pero, si te conviertes en etérea — no pudo evitar preguntar Nami—, ¿perderás también tu visibilidad? ¿Nadie podrá verte?

 _"A mí tampoco me ven", señaló el invisible, pero ninguna de las dos le hizo caso._

— ¿Qué serás entonces? —Insistió Nami—. ¿Qué será de ti?

 _"Seré yo misma —replicó ella, asombrada ante la osadía de la opaca—. Hallaré mi verdadera esencia"._

— ¿Y cuál es tu verdadera esencia? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? — La chica inmaterial no supo contestar.

 _"No la escuches —advirtió entonces el invisible—. Pretende confundirte. Lleva encima una de esas monstruosas piedras creadas por la Diosa»._

La joven inmaterial reparó entonces en el Ópalo; se mostró horrorizada y se alejó de Nami, como si temiese que pudiera contagiarle algún tipo de enfermedad.

—He conocido a gente que mataría por poseer uno de estos —dijo ella, molesta.

 _"Gracias a la Emperatriz, nosotros nunca seremos tentados por el oscuro poder de la Diosa —replicó el invisible —. Como ves, aquí no hay nada material. No se puede crear gólems de niebla. Nadie desea poseer un Ópalo porque a nadie le sirve para nada. Aquí estamos a salvo de la Diosa y sus repugnantes creaciones. Nadie puede cometer el sacrilegio de dar vida a cosas materiales sin alma»._

—Pero ese no es su objetivo — contradijo Nami, recordando las palabras de Rayleigh—. Los Ópalos están para cuidar de los vivos. Para curar enfermedades, reconfortar a los ancianos y sanar a los heridos. Los Ópalos son vida para los vivos. Quienes los utilizan para animar objetos no los están usando correctamente. Además —añadió, pensando en Chopper—, no sé hasta qué punto es cierto eso de que los gólems no tienen alma.

 _"Alma", repitió la chica inmaterial inesperadamente._

— ¿Cómo dices? — Nami la miró, perdida.

 _"Alma —dijo ella de nuevo—. Puedes llamarme Alma"._

— ¿Es ese tu nombre?

 _"No. Es lo que soy"._

 _"No necesitas un nombre —protestó el invisible—. Somos casi etéreos"._

 _"Yo no necesito un nombre — respondió Alma—. Pero ella sí necesita llamarme de alguna manera. Después de todo, la pobre sigue siendo opaca", añadió, condescendiente, como si eso lo explicara todo._

 _"Yo no pienso buscar un nombre para mí sólo para que ella se sienta más cómoda"._

—No es necesario —intervino Nami, maliciosa—. Ya te he buscado un nombre yo misma: voy a llamarte Gruñón. — Hubo un breve silencio.

 _"No tienes mucha imaginación, ¿verdad?", dijo el invisible._

—Por lo menos recuerdo mi nombre —replicó Nami, picada—. Eso es más de lo que puede decirse de ti.

 _"Soy el Invisible —respondió el invisible, muy digno—. Con eso debería bastarte"._

—No os preocupéis tanto por los nombres —cortó Nami, impaciente—. De todos modos, iba a despedirme ya, porque no puedo entretenerme más. Así que adiós. Ha sido un placer conoceros. — Y, sin esperar respuesta, reanudó la marcha.

 _"¡Espera! —la llamó Alma. Nami vio que la seguía—. ¿Adónde vas?"._

—Al palacio de la Emperatriz — respondió ella—. A buscar a Luffy.

 _"Pero…", empezó Alma; parecía muy apurada._

— ¿Qué? —la animó Nami, sin detenerse.

 _"Es que para llegar al palacio de la Emperatriz tienes que Ascender… y… no te lo tomes a mal… pero creo que te costará un poquito"._

 _"¿Ascender, ella? —se burló el Invisible—. Sería más fácil que la Estrella se cayera del cielo». Nami rechinó los dientes._

—Bien; pues si es necesario, arrancaré esa Estrella del cielo; pero no he llegado tan lejos como para regresar con las manos vacías.

 _"No te lo tomes a mal —seguía diciendo Alma—. Es sólo que aún estás un poquito corpórea. Pero eso se soluciona con el tiempo…"._

— ¡No lo entendéis! —Gritó Nami, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡No-me-queda-tiempo! "Tengo que salvar a Luffy", se dijo. Ya no era sólo hacerle entrar en razón. Lo supiera él o no, estaba en peligro. _"_ Quizá me equivoque —pensó Nami — y es cierto que se está mejor siendo etéreo, pero, aunque todo el mundo me diga lo contrario, yo sé que esto no puede ser bueno. Tengo que detener a Luffy antes de que sea demasiado tarde". Echó a correr. Aún oyó la voz de Alma:

 _"Sí que se lo ha tomado en serio"._

 _"Está chiflada", sentenció el Invisible._

Nami vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo el rostro de la chica inmaterial, que le dijo mientras flotaba junto a ella:

 _"Deberías pensártelo"._

— ¿Pensarme el qué? —jadeó Nami, sin dejar de correr. Sus pies se hundían en el suelo blando, pero no se detuvo.

 _"Bueno… no quiero ser grosera, pero eres… demasiado opaca para estar aquí»._

—Eso ya lo has dicho.

 _"Oh, no tengo nada en contra de ello, créeme —se apresuró a asegurarle Alma —. Pero aquí, en general… Bueno, no está bien visto". Nami se detuvo en seco, advirtiendo un peligro en sus_ palabras.

— ¿Qué insinúas? — Alma parecía incómoda.

 _"A muchos de los de aquí… no les parecerá bien que hayas llegado tan lejos… en ese estado. No te permitirán llegar al círculo de la Ascensión. Te dirán que regreses por dónde has venido y que vuelvas cuando seas un poco menos corpórea. Lo siento —añadió, deprisa—. Son las normas de este lugar. Sé que no es culpa tuya ser así, y quiero que sepas que te compadezco muchísimo. Quiero decir, que bastante tienes ya, pobrecita, con ser tan opaca… Deberías poder intentar la Ascensión al menos una vez…»._

 _"¿Para qué? —intervino el Invisible —. Jamás conseguirá Ascender en ese estado, es demasiado pesada»._

—Me da igual —cortó Nami, cansada ya de ellos—. Voy a seguir adelante y nadie me lo va a impedir. Después de todo lo que he pasado… ¿creéis que me da miedo una pandilla de fantasmas?

 _"No somos fantasmas", replicó Alma, mortificada. Pero Nami ya no la escuchaba. "¡Eh! —La llamó Alma—. ¡Chica opac…! Quiero decir, ¡Chica-pálida-casi-translúcida! ¡No te vayas!"._

Nami los ignoró durante el resto del trayecto, pero ellos siguieron hablando de todas formas. Hasta que por fin, la joven se volvió hacia Alma, que era la única a la que podía ver, y le soltó:

— ¡Basta ya! ¿Se puede saber por qué me seguís?

 _"¡Porque estamos preocupados por ti, naturalmente!"._

 _"Habla por ti", murmuró el Invisible._

— ¿Por qué? —insistió Nami. — Y ninguno de los dos supo contestar. —Yo os lo diré —continuó la joven —. Os aburrís. La existencia aquí es sumamente monótona. No podéis hacer otra cosa que hablar, pensar y esperar. Y yo soy lo único medianamente entretenido que habéis visto en mucho, mucho tiempo. Así que me seguís porque os he aliviado vuestra tediosa existencia durante un rato —movió la cabeza, decepcionada—. Lamento decirlo, pero no me parecéis tan superiores a los opacos como queréis hacerme creer. — Alma abrió y cerró la boca varías veces, en un intento, tal vez, de demostrar su desconcierto.

 _"Eso no ha sido nada gentil por tu parte", le reprochó por fin, con suavidad._

 _"Ignórala", le aconsejó el Invisible, muy digno. Nami respiró hondo._

—Está bien, lo siento —se disculpó, con más amabilidad—. Es sólo que estoy cansada, y tengo miedo. Voy demasiado lenta. Nunca conseguiré alcanzar a Luffy a tiempo.

 _"Eso te pasa por tener cuerpo", le recordó el Invisible._

 _"Oh —dijo Alma solamente, como si se le hubiese ocurrido una gran idea —. Es verdad, tú tienes cuerpo y yo no. Espera aquí"._

—No puedo esperar… —empezó Nami, pero Alma ya había desaparecido.

Y de pronto, la muchacha, que se había quejado de que los casi-etéreos la siguieran a todas partes, se sintió muy sola.

 _"Quédate aquí un momento —dijo entonces el Invisible; y por una vez su voz sonó casi amable_ — _Ella llegará a cualquier parte en un instante, buscará a tu amigo y te dará noticias de él. Después de todo, tú eres exasperantemente lenta comparada con ella; y, además es imposible que no estés cansada arrastrando un cuerpo tan pesado como el tuyo»._

—Supongo que esta vez no pretendías ser desagradable —murmuró Nami—. Hace días que no como, ni bebo, ni duermo. Debería estar agotada. Pero sólo estoy cansada.

 _"Estás Cambiando. Pero no con la suficiente rapidez"._

—Yo no quiero Cambiar —dijo Nami, al borde de las lágrimas.

 _"Ya lo había notado —dijo el Invisible, con cierta dureza—. Pero, dime; si no vas a Cambiar, ¿cómo pretendes seguir a tu amigo hasta el palacio de la Emperatriz? Nunca jamás, nadie que no sea etéreo ha puesto los pies en él"._

—Entonces yo seré la primera — Dijo Nami mientras se secaba los ojos, que se le habían llenado de lágrimas de miedo, rabia e impotencia

 _"Puede que no —dijo entonces Alma, reapareciendo súbitamente junto a ellos—. Puede que no Nami, he visto a un recién llegado caminando hacia el Círculo de la Ascensión. Dicen que va a ser su primer intento, así que puede que se trate de tu amigo. Si te das prisa, lo alcanzarás"._

—Gracias, Alma —dijo Nami mientras respiraba hondo. Tragó saliva varias veces, para no llorar de nuevo. — Gracias, gracias.

 _"De nada —sonrió ella—. Seguro que será bonito ascender juntos. Corre y lo alcanzarás. ¡Corre, Nami, corre!"._

Y Nami corrió. Emprendió una carrera desesperada a través de la niebla, guiándose por el helado resplandor de la Estrella, en busca de Luffy. Lo habría llamado con todas sus fuerzas, si le hubiese quedado aliento. Habría echado a volar tras él, si hubiese tenido alas. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Tan cerca como aquella vez que vio a Luffy cruzar el Abismo y no pudo seguirle. "Oh, grandísimo bobo —no pudo evitar pensar—. No mereces ni por asomo que me tome tantas molestias por ti". Pero, pese a todo, estaba allí, y seguía corriendo, luchando por despegar sus pies de aquel suelo blando que parecía tratar de retenerla. Corriendo, siguiendo la estela de la Estrella azul que brillaba sobre la niebla. Persiguiendo a Luffy, una vez más. Y finalmente distinguió una delgada figura entre la bruma, y una oleada de alivio inundó todo su ser. Incluso ahora que el poder de la Estrella lo había reducido a una sombra de proporciones esqueléticas, Luffy seguía conservando aquella inconfundible forma de andar. Nami se detuvo sólo un instante y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡LUFFY!

Pero él no se volvió. La joven echó a correr de nuevo. Luffy avanzaba a paso ligero, casi como si levitara sobre el suelo brumoso. Nami se sentía torpe y pesada en comparación, tropezando a cada instante, hundiéndose hasta los tobillos. Pero no dejó de correr. Tenía que alcanzarlo. Tenía que alcanzarlo. Tenía que alcanzarlo. Le pareció entonces que Luffy se detenía, y por un instante le embargó la esperanza de que hubiese notado su presencia y la estuviese esperando.

—¡LUFFY! —gritó de nuevo.

Él seguía quieto. Nami detectó algo más junto a él, una altísima columna de cristal, o tal vez un gigantesco prisma como los que había encontrado en la caverna que conducía a los dominios de los translúcidos. No podía saberlo desde aquella distancia. Pero sí quedaba claro que Luffy se había detenido porque no podía ir más allá: la superficie de la columna parecía totalmente lisa, sin salientes, ni escalas, sin ventanas ni puertas. Allí, la luz era todavía más intensa. La Estrella brillaba justo encima de aquella torre de cristal. "¿Esto es? —Se preguntó Nami—. ¿Hemos llegado al palacio de la Emperatriz?". Sintió miedo, un miedo espantoso. Echó a correr de nuevo, gritando el nombre de Luffy, pero él no reaccionó. Había alzado la cabeza y miraba a lo alto, tal vez hacia la Estrella, tal vez hacia el fabuloso palacio que debía de haber debajo.

—¡Luffy… no! —gritó Nami.

Las brumas se disiparon un poco y pudo ver a su amigo con más claridad. Iba a alcanzarlo… cuando, de pronto, chocó contra algo y cayó al suelo.

— ¿Qué…? —pudo decir, aturdida.

Con creciente alarma notó que la izaban y la arrastraban lejos de Luffy. No logró ver a sus captores, aunque percibía el contacto de varias manos extrañamente blandas aferrando sus brazos y tirando de ella para separarla de la columna de cristal… y de Luffy.

— ¡Eh! —Protestó Nami, pataleando con fuerza; pero sólo consiguió que la sujetaran con más firmeza—. ¡Eh! ¡Soltadme! ¡Dejadme marchar! — Varias voces resonaron en su cabeza:

 _"No puedes acercarte…"._

 _"… Opaca…"._

 _"No puedes profanar el Círculo de la Ascensión con tu impura presencia…"._

 _"… Corpórea…"._

 _"No oses acercarte…"._

 _"… No estás preparada…"._

 _"Tienes que irte…"._

 _"… Esperar…"._

 _"…Cambiar…"._

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Si les ha gustado espero sus Reviews o MP, ya saben que son bienvenidos :3**

Chan! Chan! Chan! Tan cerca de Luffy y esos casi-etéreos no la dejan acercarse a él, Luffy esta muy cambiado, ¿creen que Nami logre rescatarlo? Todo se resolvera en el próximo y ultimo capitulo. Hasta entonces!

 **Mara1451:** Le salio la inspiración a esa Nami, pero si lo pensamos bien tiene razón, pronto sabremos cual será el desenlace de esta historia :)

 **Ayame D. Mourichi:** Jajajaja de verdad te recordó a un personaje de ese manga? wow xD y pues si, el próximo capitulo es el ultimo, sabremos por fin como termina la historia. Muchas gracias por comentar :)

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización chicos, hasta entonces :3 bye bye


	14. La emperatriz

**Y por fin esta historia a llegado a su fin, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo en comentar y leer esta historia :) Espero de todo corazón que les gustara. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia de La emperatriz de los etéreos, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y autores, Eiichiro Oda y Laura Gallego García. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Esta historia en sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** La emperatriz de los etéreos

 **Autor:** Laura Gallego García

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **La emperatriz de los etéreos**

 **Capítulo 14: La emperatriz**

Todas las voces hablaban a la vez, y Nami chilló:

— ¡Callaos! ¡Dejadme en paz!

Siguió debatiéndose con todas sus fuerzas, pero los invisibles continuaban tirando de ella. Bajo un velo de lágrimas, Nami descubrió varios rostros espectrales entre la niebla: seres inmateriales, como Alma, que no podían retenerla, pero que no renunciaban a observar lo que estaba sucediendo y a hacer comentarios a su vez.

 _"¿Qué hace aquí una opaca?"._

 _"¿Cómo se atreve?"._

 _"¿Por qué no ha Cambiado?"._

 _"Qué horror, es monstruosa…"._

— ¡Dejadme marchar! —Aulló la joven, cada vez más desesperada—. ¿Qué os importa cómo sea yo? ¿Qué más os da? ¡Luffy! —Gritó de nuevo—. ¡Luffy, escúchame! ¡Soy yo, Nami! ¡He venido a buscarte!

 _"Déjalo; no puede escucharte", dijo una voz conocida. Nami dejó de patalear. Miró a Alma, suplicante._

—Diles que me suelten —rogó—. Sólo quiero llegar hasta Luffy. Sólo quiero hablar con él. Por favor… he venido desde muy lejos… —se le quebró la voz y no pudo continuar.

 _"Es inútil, Nami —dijo Alma—. El chico tiene derecho a intentar la Ascensión. No debes estorbarle"._

— ¿La Ascensión adónde? ¿Al palacio de la Emperatriz? —Nami se revolvió entre las garras invisibles de sus captores—. ¡Pero no puedo permitirlo! ¡Necesito hablar con él!

 _"Es culpa tuya —dijo entonces la voz del Invisible al que ya conocía—. ¿No te has parado a pensarlo? Si hubieses Cambiado, serías inmaterial ahora. Y nadie podría retenerte. Eres tú la que has caído en tu propia trampa. Tú y tu obstinada resistencia a Cambiar"._

—Pero… ¡pero Luffy todavía no ha Cambiado! —protestó ella.

 _"¿Estás segura?"._

Con el corazón en un puño, Nami contempló la esbelta silueta de su amigo. Parpadeó. No, no era una ilusión óptica producida por la niebla. Realmente, sus contornos estaban borrosos. Y su figura no era del todo sólida. Podía ver a través de él. Para todos los casi-etéreos allí reunidos, aquello era una buena señal. Significaba que Luffy había evolucionado hacia un estadio superior. Pero Nami, egoístamente tal vez, sólo podía pensar en que lo estaba perdiendo.

—¡LUFFY! —gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y de su desesperación.

El grito resonó por todo el valle y conmocionó a sus silenciosos habitantes. Nami sintió que los invisibles le clavaban los dedos con más violencia, pero no le importó. Porque Luffy se había dado la vuelta y los estaba mirando. Nami contuvo el aliento. Su cabello era ya blanco, tan blanco que brillaba entre la niebla, y tan fino y ligero que flotaba en torno a él. En un rostro casi cadavérico, de la frialdad de una flor de escarcha, sus ojos parecían más enormes que nunca y relucían como dos gotas de cristal azul. Aquel era el único toque de color en él: aquellos ojos que atesoraban en sus pupilas el brillo de la Estrella de la Emperatriz. Y estaba tan, tan delgado… a Nami se le encogió el corazón. Parecía frágil como el más fino cristal, ligero como un soplo de brisa.

 _"Su cuerpo ya casi no existe —dijo Alma, con respeto—. Pronto podrá Ascender. Si su voluntad es lo bastante poderosa, tal vez sea capaz de pasar a la última fase del Cambio ahora mismo"._

Aquello fue más de lo que Nami podía soportar. Los casi-etéreos se habían sumido en un silencio reverencial y observaban a Luffy, conscientes de la importancia del momento. Pero Nami no podía quedarse callada.

— ¡Luffy! —gritó—. ¡Soy yo, Nami! ¡He venido a buscarte!

La mirada del joven resbaló sobre los presentes, clara, cristalina y sutil, sin detenerse en Nami siquiera por un instante, como si no la viera o no la reconociera. Entonces, lentamente, Luffy dio media vuelta, alzó la cabeza hacia la Estrella y abrió los brazos.

— ¡Luffy! —Gritó de nuevo Nami—. ¡Estúpido, cabeza hueca! ¡Vuélvete! ¡Mírame! ¡No sigas con esto o lo lamentarás!

 _"Cállate —cortó el Invisible con brusquedad—. Está Cambiando. ¿No lo ves?"._

En efecto, la muchacha se daba cuenta de que la figura de Luffy era cada vez más tenue. Se estaba transformando en un etéreo. Ante sus ojos. Y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

 _"Oh —suspiró Alma—. Un recién llegado. Y tan joven. Debía de ansiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, porque la Emperatriz le ha concedido su deseo"._

 _"Los hay que nacen con suerte", comentó el Invisible._

Nami contempló, impotente, cómo los pies de Luffy se separaban del suelo y el muchacho comenzaba a flotar, lentamente, cada vez más alto. Un murmullo de envidia y admiración llegó hasta la mente de Nami, procedente de las filas de los casi-etéreos, las criaturas invisibles e inmateriales que aguardaban a perder los últimos rastros de su corporeidad.

 _«Miradlo… —decían— Está Ascendiendo.»._

—Esto no puede estar pasando — murmuró Nami sacudiendo la cabeza—. No es más que un mal sueño…

 _"Míralo —dijo Alma—. Está Ascendiendo. Sólo alguien que lo haya deseado desde hace mucho tiempo podría conseguirlo al primer intento"._

Nami recordó las palabras de Luffy, muchos años atrás, cuando ambos eran niños. Había jurado que llegaría al palacio de la Emperatriz.

 _"Si tanto te importa —dijo el Invisible—, ¿por qué quieres apartarlo de su sueño?"._

Nami apretó los puños y alzó la cabeza, con renovada decisión. —Porque su sueño lo matará. No me importa que después me odie durante el resto de su vida. He de sacarlo de ahí. ¡Luffy! —gritó—. ¿Me oyes? ¡Te llevaré de vuelta a casa, lo quieras o no!

Luchó de nuevo por desasirse, con todas sus energías, con una fuerza nacida de la desesperación. Por fin, logró liberarse de aquellas manos blandas que la retenían y echó a correr, gritando el nombre de Luffy. Oyó las voces de los casi-etéreos en su mente, pero ya no les prestó atención.

 _"¡No la dejéis marchar!"._

 _"¡Sujetadla!"._

 _"Es igual; dejadla ir. Después de todo, no logrará Ascender"._

Nami llegó al pie del gigantesco prisma de cristal. Miró hacia arriba, entre la niebla, pero sólo pudo ver una helada y deslumbrante luz azul. Y Luffy flotaba, cada vez más alto, lejos de su alcance.

— ¡Luffy! —gritó Nami.

Pero él seguía sin escucharla. Nami trató de saltar, pero resultaba obvio que era demasiado pesada. Se sintió desfallecer. Jamás lograría alcanzar a su amigo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía hacerlo porque, si lo perdía de vista esta vez, ya no habría más ocasiones. Oprimió el Ópalo entre sus manos, rogando a la Diosa que le ayudase a arrebatarle a la Emperatriz aquel muchacho atolondrado y encantador. "No dejes que se lo lleve —suplicó— Por favor, a él no". Pero no tenía modo de seguirlo. Ella era Nami la opaca, Nami la corpórea, la pesada, la voluminosa. Jamás lograría volar del modo en que él lo hacía. Para ello, recordó, había que transformarse en etéreo. Había que Cambiar. Y para Cambiar se necesitaban dos cosas: la luz de la Estrella y la voluntad de Cambiar. Incluso en aquel momento en que la vida de Luffy dependía de ello, Nami no deseaba Cambiar. No quería ser más pálida, más delgada, más transparente, más etérea. Y en cuanto al otro requisito, su Ópalo la había protegido en gran medida de aquella inhumana luz azul. No había ninguna posibilidad. ¿O tal vez sí? También había creído, al borde del Abismo, que sería incapaz de volar. Y, no obstante, se había arrojado al vacío y había cruzado al otro lado. Y no lo había hecho hipnotizada por la luz de la Estrella, ni llevada por su deseo de Cambiar. Cerró los ojos un momento. "Tal vez lo que me haga falta —se dijo—, sea voluntad a secas". Volvió a abrir los ojos y le gritó a Luffy, que seguía elevándose hacia la morada de la Emperatriz:

— ¡Luffy! ¡Espérame, que voy contigo! ¡Volaré si es preciso, pero te juro que voy a llegar ahí arriba y voy a obligarte a bajar! ¡Y lo digo en serio!

No obtuvo respuesta, pero tampoco la esperaba. Rauda como el pensamiento, se quitó la cadena con el Ópalo y la enrolló a su muñeca para no perderla, de modo que la piedra no quedara en contacto con su piel. De inmediato, se sintió más ligera. Luffy seguía ascendiendo. La Emperatriz lo reclamaba para sí, y era una soberana impaciente y caprichosa. Con creciente angustia, Nami comprobó que ya era difícil distinguirlo, no sólo a causa de la niebla y la distancia, sino también porque su silueta iba haciéndose cada vez más tenue, como las últimas gotas de lluvia tras la tormenta.

— ¡Luffy! —gritó—. ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

No debía dejarlo marchar. No podía dejarlo marchar. Y, mientras, la luz azul de la Estrella se colaba por sus retinas e inundaba su ser, pintando su alma con el resplandor de la Emperatriz. No podía dejarlo marchar. Apenas notó que se volvía más ligera y que sus pies se despegaban del suelo. Ya no oyó en su mente los murmullos de los casi-etéreos que los contemplaban desde abajo. Sólo tenía ojos para Luffy, que se elevaba cada vez más y más lejos… Tenía que alcanzarlo, como fuera.

— ¡Luffy, vuelve! —gritó; y después—: ¡No puedo dejarte marchar!

Siguió llamándolo, ajena a todo lo demás, sin ser consciente de que levitaba, flotaba, volaba y estaba cada vez más lejos del suelo. Lo único que le importaba era que estaba cada vez más cerca de Luffy. Podría haber sido un instante o una eternidad, o ambas cosas. Pero, cuando Nami llegó por fin a la altura de Luffy, tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo ya no existía. No tenía ya voz para llamarlo. Alargó la mano y trató de sujetarlo por un pie. Pero sus dedos no lograron aferrarlo. El joven, haciendo honor a su nombre, parecía haberse vuelto tan inconsistente como el aire. Inmaterial. Casi-etéreo. "No puede ser", pensó Nami, horrorizada, y la angustia la hizo flotar un poco más alto. Cuando pudo mirarle a la cara se dio cuenta, con espanto, de que Luffy ya casi no era Luffy. Se había convertido en una sombra, en un espectro. Pronto, comprendió, desaparecería sin más.

— ¡Luffy, escúchame! ¡Mírame! — insistió.

Pero el muchacho seguía sin reaccionar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la luz de la Estrella, y su rostro parecía haberse congelado en una permanente expresión de éxtasis. Nami alzó la mirada para ver qué era lo que lo tenía tan embrujado. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que comenzara su Ascensión. Antes, sólo había tenido ojos para Luffy. Ahora podía contemplar la verdad en toda su inmensidad. Y echó de menos los cuentos de Leyn. Porque eran mucho más amables que la espantosa realidad que los aguardaba. No había ningún palacio. No había ninguna Emperatriz. En lo alto de aquel prisma cristalino sólo estaba la Estrella, aterradora, voraz, que los atraía hacia ella como una piedra imán. Nami sentía su hambre, su deseo de atraparlos. Con horror, vio que su propia mano comenzaba a transparentarse. Como había sospechado, era la propia Estrella la que volvía etéreas a las personas. La Estrella era la Emperatriz de las leyendas. Había descendido de los cielos en tiempos remotos, y su luz azul había ido despojando a las cosas, a los animales y a las gentes de su corporeidad. Como un niño que le quita la cáscara a un fruto seco para devorar el interior, así iba la Emperatriz desnudando a los espíritus de sus cuerpos para, por fin, alimentarse de su esencia. De esa manera, con el tiempo, fue acabando con toda la vida que recubría el planeta. Y este se volvió frío en su superficie, pero conservó sus últimas fuerzas en el interior. Sin saberlo, las gentes de las Cuevas y otras comunidades similares eran rebeldes en un mundo gobernado por la inhumana Emperatriz, la Estrella azul que descendió de los cielos. Ellos adoraban a la Diosa de la vida en un mundo donde los que veneraban a la Emperatriz, hipnotizados por su frío resplandor, despreciaban todo lo que los rodeaba y soñaban con liberarse de sus cuerpos para ofrecer sus espíritus a su hambrienta señora. Y, ahora, la Emperatriz, aquella estrella que se alimentaba de almas, iba a devorarlos a ellos también. Nami lo supo en el mismo instante en que la luz de la Emperatriz rozó su retina. Después de tantísimo tiempo devorando la esencia de todas las cosas vivas que había sobre la tierra, a la Emperatriz le quedaba ya poco de qué alimentarse. Aquella criatura llevaba mucho tiempo pasando hambre. Y no podía hacer nada al respecto, puesto que estaba varada en aquel mundo, el mundo que ella misma había asolado, sin posibilidad de escapar. Y, por eso, Nami y Luffy tampoco escaparían. Porque ella no se podía permitir el lujo de dejarlos escapar. La chica trató de sujetar a su amigo, pero, una vez más, lo encontró tan incorpóreo que fue como intentar capturar al viento con los dedos.

—No, Luffy, no —le suplicó—. No te vayas.

En un impulso, alzó el Ópalo, que aún pendía de su muñeca, y pasó la cadena por la cabeza del joven. "Diosa, mantenlo atado a este mundo —le rogó —. Devuélvele su cuerpo, el cuerpo que creció en el vientre de su madre igual que las semillas que se alojan en tu seno. Diosa, te lo suplico, ayúdame: ayúdale". Dejó caer el Ópalo. Pero, ante su horror, la piedra atravesó limpiamente la imagen de Luffy, amenazando con precipitarse al vacío. Sin embargo, en el último momento, la cadena quedó enganchada en la punta del pie de Luffy. La piedra que había otorgado vida al cuerpo inerte de Chopper devolvía ahora parte de su materialidad a una vida sin cuerpo. Nami recuperó el colgante y volvió a ponérselo a Luffy en el cuello. Y esta vez se quedó allí. Llorando de alivio, abrazó a su amigo por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo parecía frágil y poco consistente, por lo que ella no quiso estrecharlo con mucha fuerza. Pero sí trató de infundirle calor, puesto que Luffy le transmitía la frialdad de un gólem de hielo. Debido a la influencia del Ópalo, o a la corporeidad recuperada de Luffy, o a ambas cosas, los dos comenzaron a caer, lentamente. Entonces él la miró; y sus ojos, claros y brillantes, parecían dos réplicas exactas de la estrella azul.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó, con una voz tenue, casi inexistente.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí —dijo Nami, resuelta—. Voy a salvarte. Escaparemos juntos…

—Yo no quiero escapar —cortó Luffy, separándose de ella con brusquedad—. Voy a llegar hasta la Emperatriz. Seré etéreo. Seré eterno.

—No serás nada —replicó Nami—. La Emperatriz hará que tu cuerpo se desvanezca y devorará tu alma, y entonces no quedará nada de ti. ¿Me oyes? ¡Nada! — Luffy se apartó de ella todavía más.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —Le espetó, y se quitó la cadena con el Ópalo—. ¡No quiero esto! ¡Quiero Ascender! — Nami recogió el Ópalo antes de que cayera al vacío.

— ¡Idiota! —le recriminó—. ¡Recuerda lo que Nyon te decía! ¡Antes de mirar al cielo hay que mirar alrededor! ¡Antes de soñar con otros mundos tienes que cuidar de este!

Pero Luffy ya no la escuchaba. Había vuelto su rostro hacia la Emperatriz y alzaba sus brazos al cielo, ofreciéndose, entregándose. Nami se tragó las lágrimas. Veía cómo el cuerpo de Luffy se desvanecía de nuevo y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

— ¡Está bien! —le gritó, furiosa—. ¡Vete tú solo! ¡Yo no pienso acercarme más a esa cosa!

Volvió a colgarse el Ópalo. La fuerza de la Diosa tiró de ella hacia la tierra, y el poder de la Emperatriz tiró de ella hacia el cielo. Los dedos de Nami se cerraron en torno al Ópalo y lo sintió cálido y palpitante en sus manos. Era tan diferente a la fría Estrella azul… que la miraba desde el cielo, hermosa, fascinante y letal. Nami sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de su embrujo. Cerró los ojos un instante y se le ocurrió una idea loca, una idea absurda… Pero, si funcionaba, sería la única oportunidad de salvar a Luffy. La única oportunidad de salir de allí con vida. Se puso el Ópalo sobre el pecho y comenzó a pensar en cosas terrenales. Pensó en comida, y empezó a sentir hambre. Pensó en su cama, y empezó a sentir sueño. Pensó en Chopper, y sintió tristeza. Lentamente, su cuerpo fue despertando para recordarle que seguía viva. Y, al mismo tiempo, comenzó a Descender. La reacción de la Emperatriz no se hizo esperar. Nami sintió un fuerte tirón. La estrella trataba de atraerla con más intensidad. Nami se esforzó en seguir sintiendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Fue una tortura, porque de pronto todas sus sensaciones físicas regresaron de golpe a ella: el hambre, la sed, el cansancio, el frío, el dolor, el sueño… Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ocuparse de su cuerpo, y este le pasó factura en cuanto osó interrogarle. Y, cuanto más intensas se hacían estas sensaciones, tanto más opaca se volvía Nami. Y más le atraía la tierra. Y, justamente, por eso, la Emperatriz luchaba más y más para absorberla. Nami se estaba protegiendo. Estaba recuperando su envoltorio carnal y, en otras circunstancias, la Estrella le habría dejado marchar. Pero la tenía demasiado cerca y estaba demasiado hambrienta. Nami sabía que, una vez iniciada la Ascensión, no había vuelta atrás y la Emperatriz la devoraría igualmente, sin importar el estado en el que se encontrara. Contaba con ello, en realidad. Cuando sintió que la fuerza de atracción de la estrella era tan intensa que no podría soportarla más, Nami se quitó el Ópalo y lo sujetó en su mano, cerró los ojos y evitó pensar en nada. Y salió disparada hacia arriba. La Emperatriz la succionó casi con desesperación, y Nami se vio Ascendiendo más deprisa de lo que ningún Etéreo lo había hecho jamás. Pasó junto a Luffy y alargó la mano para tomar la de él. Pero el chico se había vuelto ya demasiado inmaterial como para poder tocarlo. "Debo subir… —pensó Nami—. Pero no… muy deprisa…". Estaba aterrorizada, pero debía llevar a cabo el plan que se había propuesto. Cuando juzgó que era el momento apropiado, soltó el Ópalo. Aguantó todo lo que pudo, rezando a la Diosa e insistiendo en ser la más opaca de todos los opacos, mientras la Emperatriz tiraba de ella, tratando de arrebatarle la corporeidad en la que Nami se empeñaba en envolverse. Y entretanto, poco a poco, el Ópalo Ascendía. La fuerza de atracción de la Emperatriz en aquel momento era tan intensa que ni siquiera el poder de la piedra podía resistírsele. Nami sintió que también ella seguía subiendo, y luchó por mantenerse en aquella posición. La Emperatriz tiró de ellos todavía más. Nami se esforzó por seguir donde estaba… Pero la fuerza de la Estrella era tan poderosa que creyó que iba a desgarrarle el alma. Y, mientras tanto, el Ópalo seguía Ascendiendo, porque la Emperatriz continuaba succionando furiosamente… hasta que su resplandor se lo tragó. Instantes después, la luz azul de la Estrella menguó hasta adoptar un tono más pálido, enfermizo.

— ¡Ahí tienes! —le gritó Nami, sin poderse contener—. ¡Espero que te provoque una buena indigestión!

La Estrella parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar la fuente de vida pura que era el Ópalo que acababa de penetrar en su esfera cristalina. Pareció que algo se revolvía en su interior, y Nami se sintió inquieta a pesar de su alegría: La Diosa estaba atacando a la Emperatriz alienígena desde su propio corazón; o, mejor dicho, acababa de dotar de corazón a una criatura cuya esencia consistía en no poseer ninguno. Hubo solamente otro par de destellos azules. Y, entonces, la Estrella estalló. No fue una explosión ígnea ni estruendosa. Ni siquiera fue particularmente violenta. Simplemente, la Estrella se contrajo y después vomitó en silencio miríadas de frías chispas azules. Nami no fue capaz de ver nada más. De pronto, sin la fuerza de atracción de la Emperatriz, la gravedad tiró de ella con urgencia, y empezó a caer en picado. La tierra que tanto había defendido iba a destrozarla irremediablemente. "Voy a morir —fue lo único que pudo pensar—. Voy a morir". Y su cuerpo le obsequió con una sensación muy propia de los opacos: el miedo. Cerró los ojos. Algo la frenó en el aire, sin embargo. Nami sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, y más tarde recordaría haber pensado que el impacto no había sido tan doloroso como temía. Pero sus sentidos le comunicaron que seguía viva, por lo que abrió los ojos, con precaución. Luffy la sostenía y la miraba con seriedad. Aunque a su alrededor seguía parpadeando aquella lluvia de luces azules, los ojos de Luffy eran cristalinos, transparentes, sin asomo de color. Pero lo más importante era que el chico la estaba sujetando.

—Te has vuelto corpóreo — murmuró ella.

—Por poco tiempo —dijo Luffy. Nami no lo entendió.

Flotaron los dos, suavemente, hasta el suelo. Luffy seguía siendo demasiado etéreo como para caer a plomo, como Nami, incluso sin la mirada azul de la Emperatriz clavada en el cielo. Por fin aterrizaron sobre el suelo blando. Enseguida se vieron rodeados de casi-etéreos.

 _"¿Qué ha pasado?"._

 _"¿Dónde está la Estrella?"._

 _"¿Y la Emperatriz?"._

 _"¡Ha sido culpa de la opaca!"._

 _"¡No tendría que haber Ascendido! ¡Ha ofendido a la Emperatriz!"._

 _"Silencio todos", dijo la voz del Invisible al que Nami conocía._

 _"¿Por qué hemos de callarnos?"._

 _"Sí, eso, ¿por qué?"._

 _"¡La opaca debe pagar!"._

 _"Silencio todos —repitió el Invisible—. Estoy viendo algo que hacía mucho que no contemplaba. Y lo echo de menos"._

Era un argumento extraño y en apariencia poco convincente. Pero todos, invisibles e inmateriales, enmudecieron y retrocedieron un par de pasos para dejar espacio a Nami y a su amigo. Ella no les prestaba atención. Luffy se había derrumbado en el suelo, y ella lo sostenía ahora entre sus brazos; estaba extremadamente delgado y débil. Al borde de la muerte. Sin la poderosa fuerza hipnótica de la Emperatriz, el maltratado cuerpo del muchacho empezaba a acusar sus carencias.

—Tienes que aguantar, Luffy —le estaba diciendo ella en voz baja, con un nudo en la garganta— Te llevaré a casa, te cuidaremos y te pondrás bien.

Luffy respiraba con dificultad. Le dirigió una mirada cansada y, en aquel rostro casi cadavérico, aún fue capaz de lucir su inconfundible sonrisa.

—Es… demasiado tarde, Nami.

—No, no lo es —discutió ella—. No he llegado tan lejos sólo para dejarte morir.

—Es que… es duro. El hambre, el dolor… el sueño. No aguanto más. Mi cuerpo… me tortura. Aún estoy a tiempo de… ser etéreo… Todavía puedo… librarme del dolor… — Nami no pudo más. Le dio un sonoro bofetón que lo dejó aturdido por un instante.

— ¡Pero qué te has creído! —Le gritó —. ¡Yo sí que he sufrido, no te imaginas cuánto! ¡He pasado hambre y frío, he pasado miedo, he estado a punto de morir! ¡Me he dejado los pies caminando detrás de ti y he perdido a un buen amigo cuyo único error fue acompañarme en mi viaje! ¿Y te atreves a hablarme de dolor? ¿Qué sabes tú del dolor? — Sin poder contenerse más, se echó a llorar.

—Pero… Nami —pudo decir Luffy, confuso—. ¿Por qué… has hecho todo esto por mí? ¿Por qué… has venido a buscarme? — Ella lo miró como si fuera realmente corto de entendederas.

—Porque te quiero, estúpido — respondió, sin más.

Y, bajo una lluvia de destellos azules que seguía anunciando la muerte de una estrella, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y en sus ojos brilló, por un instante, la verdadera esencia del poder de la Diosa.

 **"FIN"**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Si les ha gustado espero sus Reviews o MP, ya saben que son bienvenidos :3**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este final, y pues no se preocupen que hay un pequeño epilogo para saber que fue de nuestro protagonistas :)

 **Mara1451:** Pueden ser muy desesperantes los etéreos, pero como vimos, están cegados por una perfección amorfa que a mi parecer no vale la pena, Nami logro salvar a Luffy y derrotar a la emperatriz! Espero que te gustara el final, y pronto subiré el epilogo. Gracias por leer.

 **L3onn:** Espero que el final te gustara, Nami logro rescatar a Luffy! Muchas gracias por leer y tomarte tu tiempo para comentar :D

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización chicos, hasta entonces :3 bye bye


	15. Epilogo

**Se que este epilogo es corto y se que acabo de subir el final pero bueno, no quise dejarlos esperando más y aprovechando que ya tenía el epilogo listo pues lo subo de una vez. Muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer y comentar esta historia :) Espero la disfrutaran tanto como yo lo hice. Sin más, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia de La emperatriz de los etéreos, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y autores, Eiichiro Oda y Laura Gallego García. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Esta historia en sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic es una adaptación y contiene OoC por parte de los personajes, lean bajo su consentimiento.

 **Nombre:** La emperatriz de los etéreos

 **Autor:** Laura Gallego García

 **Adaptación:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **La emperatriz de los etéreos**

 **Capítulo 15: Epilogo**

Mucho tiempo después, cuando en realidad ya nadie los esperaba, dos viajeros llegaron a las Cuevas. Ella se asemejaba a los habitantes del lugar, pero él, sin embargo, parecía un espectro: estaba famélico y caminaba apoyándose en el hombro de su compañera. La mujer era joven, pero él daba la impresión de ser mayor de lo que en realidad era. Los dos tenían el cabello blanco como la nieve recién caída. Regresaban de un largo viaje. Estaban cansados y hambrientos, pero felices. Todos los contemplaron con inquietud y curiosidad. La pareja les resultaba familiar, pero no terminaban de situarla. Sólo dos personas los reconocieron. El primero fue un hombre ancho y fornido, con una frondosa barba castaña. Los divisó desde lo alto de la loma, corrió hacia ellos y los ahogó en un abrazo de oso. La segunda fue una mujer de sonrisa triste y triste mirada, que se atrevió a asomarse a la puerta de su casa, con los hombros protegidos por un delgado chal. No corrió hacia los recién llegados. Se quedó observándolos, pálida, como si acabara de ver un par de fantasmas. Fue él quien avanzó hasta la mujer. Estaba mucho mejor que cuando había contemplado, moribundo, la caída de una estrella. El viaje había sido largo y penoso. Habían navegado por el Mar de los Líquidos, habían cruzado un Abismo juntos; habían sido huéspedes de dos gemelos en la Ciudad de Cristal, y allí habían conocido el destino de una mujer de hielo que acabó licuándose, junto a su ejército de gólems, en la orilla del océano. Habían descansado, y dormido, y comido deliciosos estofados, hasta que, poco a poco, el joven había vuelto a la vida, al seno de la Diosa. Y ahora, por fin, estaba de nuevo en casa. La mujer le miró. Su pelo era distinto y sus ojos también, pero aún conservaba aquella hermosa sonrisa. Con lágrimas en los ojos, estrechó entre sus brazos al hijo que había regresado de la muerte por segunda vez, y al que había creído irremediablemente perdido. La chica, por su parte, apenas habló con su padre. Se lo dijeron todo con una mirada. Sin embargo, había otra cosa para la cual sí eran necesarias las palabras.

—Tienes que ir a ver a Nyon —sugirió Genzo, y algo en su tono de voz indicó a Nami que ocurría algo grave.

Corrió hacia la cueva de la chamana. Pero, en lugar de la laboriosa mujer sonriente que ella conocía, halló a una anciana que mostraba la fragilidad de un carámbano de hielo. Multitud de arrugas surcaban su rostro desdentado, y un manto de cabellos blancos se desparramaba sobre la almohada de la cama en la que estaba postrada. A Nami se le encogió el corazón.

—Nyon, ¿eres tú? —susurró—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— ¿Encontraste a Luffy? —preguntó ella a su vez, con voz débil y cansada.

—Sí —dijo Nami, conteniendo las lágrimas—. Sí, encontré a Luffy. Y lo he traído de vuelta a casa. Y derroté a la Emperatriz —añadió, esperando que Nyon le pidiera más detalles. Pero ella no lo hizo.

—Eso es bueno —asintió—. Ya todo está bien, pues. Ahora ya puedo... reunirme con la Diosa.

— ¿Qué? No, Nyon, no digas eso. Todavía...

—Hija —cortó ella—, cada persona que nace debe morir algún día. A mí me llegó la hora hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de que tú nacieras, incluso. Y sólo estoy viva porque el Ópalo me mantuvo joven, porque la Diosa así lo quiso...

— ¡Entonces, es culpa mía! —Gimió Nami—. Me llevé el Ópalo y por eso envejeciste. Yo... lo siento mucho, Nyon. Lo perdí en la batalla contra la Emperatriz. Pero sé de alguien que tiene uno —le aseguró—. Se lo pediré y me lo prestará, porque...

—Nami —interrumpió la anciana de nuevo, con voz firme—, no necesito un Ópalo. Mi tiempo ya ha pasado. Lo único que necesito es una sucesora... y quiero que seas tú. — Ella trató de asimilarlo.

— ¿Yo...? Pero... Maga..., no estoy preparada para...

—Sí, lo estás. Te enseñé todo lo que sé, y tú has aprendido mucho más de lo que yo podría enseñarte aún. Te has vuelto sabia, Nami, y por eso tu cabello se ha tornado blanco. Has abierto tu corazón a la voz de la Diosa y por eso has traído a Luffy de vuelta. Lo he decidido: cuando yo no esté, tú ocuparás mi lugar. — Nami tragó saliva.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, Nyon —le aseguró, oprimiéndole la mano con fuerza—. Pero... ¿y el Ópalo?

—No vas a necesitar ningún Ópalo, porque, a partir de ahora, sobre ti brillará el Ópalo más poderoso de todos. — Nami salió de la cueva de Nyon sin haber entendido del todo sus palabras. Fuera la esperaba Luffy.

—Me han dicho que Nyon no está bien —dijo—. Y que en gran parte es culpa mía, por haberme marchado.

—Es verdad —afirmó Nami sin piedad—. Es culpa tuya por haberte marchado. — Luffy suspiró.

—Lo cierto es —dijo— que no hay nada como estar lejos del hogar para descubrir cuánto lo añoras.

—Me alegra ver que vuelves a sentir algo —comentó Nami, cáustica—. Espero que el lote de sensaciones incluya también una pizca de remordimiento.

—Oh, sí, no lo dudes —respondió Luffy muy serio—. Remordimientos y otras cosas que no había experimentado antes. Por ejemplo, hay algo que me muero por hacer. — Nami puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Otra de tus geniales ideas? Pues mira, yo ya he tenido bastante. Si quieres hacer experimentos, te las tendrás que arreglar solo, porque yo no pienso volver a meterme en líos por tu culpa. — Luffy hizo una mueca de decepción.

—Pues es una lástima —aseguró—, porque sin ti no será ni la mitad de interesante.

Y la besó sin previo aviso. Nami se quedó de piedra al principio, y sin aliento después, pero debió de considerar que el nuevo "experimento" de Luffy no debía de estar tan mal después de todo porque le permitió finalizarlo, mientras su corazón latía como un Ópalo en llamas. Y, entonces, tras muchos milenios cubriendo el mundo, sobre ellos se abrieron las nieblas por fin, y revelaron un luminoso círculo rojo, clavado en el firmamento como un ojo espléndido y vigilante.

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Si les ha gustado espero sus Reviews o MP, ya saben que son bienvenidos :3**

Y bien, con esto terminamos completamente la historia, mil gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron y comentaron, también a todos esos lectores anónimos :)

 **Mara1451:** Yo tampoco soy muy aficionada a los finales abiertos, por lo menos sabemos que volvieron sanos y a salvo, me dio mucha tristeza lo de Nyon :( pero bueno las cosas tenían que pasar así. Espero disfrutaras más de este epilogo :3 Gracias por tus maravillosos comentarios durante todo el fic.

 **Monkey D Rodriguez:** Muchas gracias por ese magnifico y esplendido comentario que me dejaste al final :D realmente me gusto mucho, es bueno saber que la historia te gusto tanto y bueno, en este epilogo pudimos obtener un poco más del LuNa que seguramente llego de a poco durante todo el fic. Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad lo agradezco.

Antes de despedirme, me gustaría informar sobre mis dos anteriores proyectos: Viaje inesperado y 365 días a tu lado, no me gusta mucho mezclar noticias pero si por aquí hay algún lector que sigas esas dos historias les quiero aclarar que no, no están abandonadas, nunca abandonare un fic ;) la cosa es, final de semestre, exámenes, trabajo y estrés al máximo nivel, eso sumado a que no eh tenido mucha inspiración, pero les prometo que en cuanto pueda, nuevamente volveré a publicar los capítulos. Muchas gracias por su paciencia, hasta la próxima :3 bye bye.


End file.
